


Меняемся местами

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Moral Dilemmas, Nakamaship, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, body exchange, doubts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 61,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: Зоро 21 год, и он просыпается в пустыне, которую они уже спасли, на корабле, который они сожгли два года назад, и стоит рядом с человеком, который, как предполагается, мёртв. Но ведь это не может быть правдой, верно?Зоро 19 лет, и он просыпается на корабле, который слишком большой, рядом с роботом в плавках, и он должен сражаться с чем-то, что называется "Кайдо". Кроме того, у него нет одного глаза, и почему никто не беспокоится об этом?
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fireflywitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflywitch/gifts).
  * A translation of [switching places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168683) by [fireflywitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflywitch/pseuds/fireflywitch). 



Зоро проснулся. Солнце было тёплым, но _не горячим_ , и палило с яростью, почти как горящая половина Панк Хазарда.

_Панк Хазард, что это?_

Он чувствовал солнечный камень под ногами, засыпал ли он стоя? Это было странно. Почти так же странно, как яркий и чёткий образ головы льва, яркой, как Санни.

_Санни? Что такое «Санни»?_

Знакомые голоса заполнили горячий воздух вокруг него. Его команда разговаривает. Голоса знакомые, как его клинки. Он схватил их по привычке: спокойная уверенность Вадо, жажда борьбы Китецу, Энма…

Нет, это было неправильно. Юбашири. Надёжный и лёгкий. Он покачал головой, мысли внезапно навалились одна на другую и так же быстро исчезли. Почему он оказался рядом с уткой?

— Эйс, это та самая команда, о которой я тебе рассказывал!

Облегчение захлестнуло его. Он отделился от Луффи, он был с Ло… нет, дозорные побежали за ними и, конечно, _Смокер_ , они ушли, и командир дивизии Белоуса с силой Мера-Мера-но-Ми — нет, это не то, почему Портгас Д. Эйс был важен, ведь он…

Он стоял прямо перед ними со знакомой веснушчатой улыбкой. _Эйс был мёртв._

— О! Спасибо вам всем за заботу о моём младшем брате.

Его брат. Конечно, Луффи был достаточно сумасшедшим, чтобы иметь брата с Гранд Лайна, командира дивизии Белоуса в придачу, фруктовика логии, и…

_Но Эйс был мёртв._

— А? О, вовсе нет, — сказал Зоро в унисон с остальными членами экипажа. Включая утку. Почему здесь была утка?

Эйс улыбнулся им.

— Может, он доставляет вам много проблем, но…

_— Пожалуйста, продолжайте заботиться о нём._

Остальная часть фразы осталась невысказанной, но заиграла в голове Зоро, как тональный сигнал (что?), и он почувствовал странный холод. Это был не просто голос Эйса, что-то более новое (но что может быть более новым?), и он не кланялся вместе со всеми остальными, когда они скандировали:

— Нет, ничего такого.

Зоро подумал, не стоит ли ему немного поволноваться, но так же быстро, как это произошло, ощущение дежавю исчезло. Эйс, не двигаясь, зажёг сигарету кока.

— Я ожидал, что он будет таким же безрассудным, как и Луффи.

— Нет, этот разумный человек никак не может быть братом Луффи.

— Братские отношения могут быть такими очаровательными!

— Море полно сюрпризов…

Просто парень, присматривающий за своим братом… по-настоящему трогательно. Так почему же Зоро испытывал неуловимый ужас?

Лёгкий, нервный смех.

— А теперь давайте все вместе…

Виви. А тупая утка была — Кару, странно, что он забыл, он только что их видел…

_Много лет назад._

Несколько минут назад. Луффи громко рассмеялся.

— Видишь? Разве они не чудесны?

За ними гнались корабли миллирадов. Он не был очень обеспокоен, просто ему было немного интересно наблюдать за работой одного из печально известных белоусых пиратов. Китецу хотел разрезать корабль. Зоро чуть было не поддался этому желанию.

* * *

Огненный Кулак сам по себе был чудовищем, взрывая корабли жгучим оранжевым пламенем, и Луффи болтал без умолку, когда Эйс вернулся, взволнованный Дьявольским Фруктом, напряжённый боем с Крокодайлом, и тем, что его брат был с ними.

Татуировка выглядела хорошо целой. Зоро почувствовал лёгкий озноб от этой неприятной мысли и с радостью принял одну из кружек спиртного. Может быть, жара действовала на него сильнее, чем он думал, что раздражало, но, вероятно, её можно было преодолеть, тренируясь в пустыне…

— Я преследую одного человека, — сказал Эйс, снисходительно улыбаясь, когда Луффи снова спросил, не хочет ли он присоединиться к его команде. — Его зовут Чёрная Борода.

— Чёрная Борода?

Что-то зудело на коже Зоро. Усопп должен был помнить Чёрную Бороду, верно? Даже если никто из них не говорил о нём, особенно в присутствии Луффи.

— Ну, знаешь, Тич.

Зоро даже не понял, что сказал это вслух, пока не заметил, что все на корабле смотрят на него с растерянным выражением. Включая Эйса.

— Ты его знаешь?

Зоро покачал головой. На самом деле, он был почти уверен, что до этого момента никогда не слышал о Чёрной Бороде. Но, должно быть, он его знал, поэтому он пожал плечами.

— Раньше я был охотником за головами. Должно быть, где-то видел его имя.

Остальная часть команды, казалось, приняла объяснение, но Эйс бросил на него странный взгляд, только отвернувшись, когда Луффи спросил, почему он идёт за ним.

— Он был членом второй дивизии Пиратов Белоуса, одним из моих людей. Но он совершил самый страшный грех на пиратском корабле: убил члена экипажа и сошёл с корабля. Так что, как командир, я должен найти и избавиться от него.

Чёрной Бороды в Алабасте не было. Зоро знал это с головокружительной уверенностью, но разве он не должен попытаться уговорить Эйса остаться? Вероятно, не было никакой возможности убедить его не идти за Тичем…

Зоро поморщился, головная боль вернулась в полную силу, только одна из мыслей задержалась.

— Значит, он может быть где-то в этой стране?

Эйс медленно кивнул.

— Мог бы, — согласился он. — До меня дошли слухи, что он где-то в Юбе, но…

— Значит, твоя цель та же, что и наша! — сказала Нами. Зоро нахмурился, делая ещё один глоток… она что, подстриглась? Нет, волосы всегда были короткими.

Виви кивнула.

— Мы только что вошли в реку Сандора, — сказала она, указывая на карту. — Сначала мы попадём в Эрумалу, а затем отправимся в глубь Алабасты, чтобы добраться до Юбы. Лидер повстанческой армии находится в Юбе.

— Понятно, — сказал Эйс, и Зоро увидел, что он взвешивает свои возможности.

 _Он не собирался здесь оставаться,_ — понял Зоро. — _Он не остался._

— Я последую за Нами-сан и Виви-тян, куда бы они ни пошли!

Зоро чувствовал, как он шевелится.

— Проваливай хоть сейчас, эро-кок.

— Что ты ска…

— Так или иначе! Похоже, мы можем немного попутешествовать вместе!

— Да-да, его брат здесь более чем желанный гость.

Луффи рассмеялся и поднял чашку.

— Давай повеселимся, Эйс!

Должно быть, именно это его и продавило. Эйс улыбнулся в ответ, и все праздновали, выплёскивая жидкость. Зоро был рядом со своим капитаном и проклятой _уткой_ , и он твёрдо засадил свой мозг в _Алабасту_ , больше нигде.

* * *

Ладно, это легче сказать, чем сделать. Потому что обычно Зоро довольствовался тем, что позволял своим инстинктам говорить за него, но инстинкты подсказывали ему две разные вещи. Тот, кому он был склонен верить, повторял «Алабаста, Алабаста, Алабаста» снова и снова, твёрдая мантра. Другой продолжал смотреть на Эйса и видел окровавленный труп.

Все остальные казались вполне нормальными; кок ворчал на Луффи и Усоппа за то, что они играют с едой, или неправильно моют посуду, или что-то в этом роде; ведьма была впереди с картой в руке.

Зоро подбросил невидимую монетку между медитацией и новыми тренировками — и новые тренировки выиграли. Чоппер лёг на палубу неподалёку, чтобы посмотреть, как Зоро поднимает большой вес, который использовал днём раньше, и он приготовился сделать некоторые основные упражнения.

На самом деле, Зоро слишком сильно взмахнул гирями, и они описали аккуратную дугу над бортом корабля, прежде чем исчезнуть в море.

Чоппер взвизгнул, и Зоро уставился на всплеск. Его руки уже болели, жалуясь на глупость бросать что-то тяжёлое, не разогревшись предварительно.

Ну… он должен был вытащить её, да?

Он нырнул, услышав, как Чоппер снова взвизгнул, ударившись о воду. По крайней мере, было прохладно, и, _чёрт возьми_ , вес быстро падал. Ещё…

Зоро хмыкнул и обхватил его руками, подтягивая вверх и пинаясь _ногами_ — зачем ему было бросать эту чёртову штуку? — но он всё же выбрался на поверхность и сумел втащить груз на борт, в этот момент, с ошеломлённой аудиторией.

— Какого чёрта? — спросила Нами безучастно, когда Зоро сел, достаточно покончив с поднятием тяжестей за день. — Они что, откатились?!

— Он её бросил! — взволнованно сказал Чоппер. — Это что, какой-то новый вид тренировки?!

Ну…

— Да. Тренировка.

— Да ты _что_?!

Зоро проигнорировал возмущённый вопль Нами и закрыл глаза. Должно быть, у него было больше адреналина, чем он думал, или на рукоятке остался пот с прошлого раза.

_Нет, сейчас ты просто сильнее._

Боль в его руках умоляла не соглашаться. Зоро позволил солнцу высушить его волосы и одежду, выравнивая дыхание. Ему нужно было взять себя в руки.

Они причалили, на фоне было что-то вроде отправки утки во дворец, и Зоро оказался рядом с Эйсом на корабле. И под всем этим был тонкий слой вины, который Зоро не мог понять. В чём он мог быть виноват? Он ведь ничего не обещал, правда?

— Я знал, что Крокодайл в этой стране, — сказал Эйс, облокотившись на перила. — Но пират, пытающийся украсть королевство? Звучит, как плохая шутка.

Шичибукай, узурпировавший королевство? Зоро не испытал никакого удивления, но довольно сильное чувство «ну вот, опять».

Эйс взглянул на него.

— Конечно, может быть и другая причина.

— Другая причина?

Но потом вся команда снова поднялась на борт, и кок стонал, что его драгоценным танцовщицам приходится скрываться, а потом появилась стая тюленей-черепах, и Зоро не мог отделаться от ощущения, что он уже прожил этот день.

Было жарко. И каким-то образом Зоро пришлось тащить Чоппера по песку, Усопп и Луффи жаловались на жару, раздражающе и знакомо, но Луффи всегда больше жаловался на жаркие острова, не так ли?

Зоро подумал, что, возможно, умение поджигать себя тоже полезно для того, чтобы избежать жары, поскольку ни Эйс, ни повар не выглядели особенно обеспокоенными. Но какое отношение повар имеет к огню?

_Образ горящей ноги и крик:_

_\- Diable Jambe!_

_Что такого было в голубоглазых блондинах из благородных семей и огне?_

Но к ночи Зоро обнаружил, что ему немного не хватает тепла. Воздух стал холодным, но, по крайней мере, он достаточно устал, чтобы заснуть. Если бы только Усопп _заткнулся_.

— Чоппер, не становись большим, — сказал он. — Нам нужно твоё тепло.

Затем его капитан подпрыгнул, и лёгкая улыбка тронула губы Зоро. Он скучал по приключениям, подобным этому, по походу под звёздами, когда все они были вместе. Он чувствовал странную ностальгию.

Зоро закрыл глаза и почувствовал, что погружается в сон.

* * *

Мир был тёмным, мрачным и болезненным, жгучая боль в руке, которая распространялась на грудь, глубоко пульсируя. Пахло сигаретным дымом и лапшой соба.

Было что-то, чего ему не хватало, что-то, за что его мозг не мог ухватиться, мысли были расплывчатыми и трудными для понимания. Что-то пошло не так, что неудивительно, в конце концов, им редко везло, но…

_— Если бы ты мог взять отпуск, куда бы ты хотел отправиться?_

Зоро харкнул, что-то тёплое и влажное выплеснулось из его рта. Ему было девятнадцать, а на Сабаоди — двадцать, и глаза его горели от боли, и...

_— Эй, ты ещё жив?!_

Он действительно не знал, когда бросить курить, да? Жениться, из всех этих дурацких идей…

— Ои-и-и-и-и, Зо-о-о-о-о-оро-о-о-о! — знакомые объятия, которые растягиваются слишком далеко, цепляясь за него, как обезьяна за дерево, но он почувствовал, как на его лице появляется улыбка. Все наконец-то на одном острове, а что может быть лучше острова с…

От внезапной боли у него перехватило дыхание, и он рухнул на землю. Он стиснул зубы, чувствуя вкус крови, как у дурацкого корабля на острове, полного пыли, пропавших теней и людей, которые сдались, и он не хотел возвращаться, Зоро никогда не любил оглядываться назад, но вот он здесь.

_— Если бы ты мог взять отпуск, куда бы ты хотел отправиться?_

_— Эй, ты ещё жив?!_

_Да,_ — подумал Зоро, чувствуя, как боль отдается в груди. — _  
**Жив**  
_.

* * *

В горле у него застряла грязь. Грязь? Внезапный страх перед «меня-похоронят-заживо» затопил мозг Зоро, и он вскочил, хватая ртом воздух. Не грязь, а песок. Что было не намного лучше.

— Песчаная буря?

Судя по голосу кока, он тоже только что проснулся. Зоро нахмурился. Был ли у него сон до этого? О том, что кок был дома?

Странно.

— Что, чёрт возьми, это было? — проворчал Зоро, выкашливая песок. Алабаста. Он нахмурился: девушка с голубыми волосами скучала по своей утке. _Виви_.

— Неужели люди не могут немного отдохнуть?

Ответ на этот вопрос, очевидно, был ни хрена не стоящим, и Зоро помассировал голову, пытаясь отделить пузырь мыслей, который продолжал плавать без всякой надежды с реальностью, которая была какой-то птицей, играющей в мертвеца и обманывающей Луффи, чтобы украсть их вещи? А теперь Луффи потерялся, и каждый раз, когда Зоро пытался вспомнить хотя бы проблеск своего сна, он чувствовал себя ещё более усталым.

Земля загрохотала, песок задрожал. Ещё до того, как существо подняло свою уродливую голову, Зоро уже решил, что ненавидит пустыню. _Очень_.

Остальная часть дня была такой же однообразной, извращённый верблюд и что-то о Повстанческой Армии, и сначала Зоро услышал _Революционную Армию_ , и он увидел людей, которых — _он уверен_ — что никогда не встречал в жизни; мерцающие образы, которые исчезали всякий раз, когда Зоро пытался думать слишком ясно.

Рычащий мужчина с красной татуировкой на лице. Женщина в кепке и очках. Тот самый блондин, который заставлял Зоро думать об _огне_ и сожалеть. Зоро не очень-то жалел о чём-то, но образ всё равно вызывал у него непередаваемое чувство вины.

Затем лица исчезли, и на смену им пришло мучительное ощущение, что он забыл что-то очень важное.

Эйс уходил.

_Ты больше никогда его не увидишь._

Солнце было ярким и оранжевым, воздух всё ещё был насыщен жарой, и только лёгкий ветерок предвещал холод, который придёт с наступлением вечера.

— Эй, Луффи, — он бросил ему сложенный листок бумаги. — Всегда держи её при себе.

— А? Это просто клочок бумаги?

— Этот клочок бумаги когда-нибудь снова сведёт нас вместе.

Зоро посмотрел на бумагу и, одновременно, увидел, как она горит, почувствовав, что у него начинается мигрень. Ситуация была не просто знакомой, как будто он видел её в третий или четвёртый раз, и его чуть не стошнило. Что, _блять_ , происходит?

Эйс улыбнулся им.

— Вполне естественно, что старший брат беспокоится о своём неумелом младшем брате, — сказал он, склонив голову. — Я знаю, что с Луффи трудно справиться, но, пожалуйста, продолжайте заботиться о нём.

Зоро почувствовал, как у него сдавило горло, и всё, что он мог почувствовать — это горькую неудачу. Точно так же, как когда Эйс стоял на их лодке, слова повторялись в его мозгу, другой голос заполнял его. И когда он уходил, Зоро чувствовал, что ему нужно предупредить его, нужно сказать ему что-то отчаянно важное, но слова никак не приходили.

— Огненный Кулак Эйс, да? — повар выпустил длинную струю сигаретного дыма, и Зоро подумал о кунжуте и тонкой лапше. Что-то о _самураях…_

— Мы ещё увидимся с ним.

— Я в этом уверен.

_Ты больше никогда его не увидишь._

_Нет,_ — сказал себе Зоро, и в животе у него поселилась решимость, которой он не знал названия. — _Увижу._

* * *

— Слушай, а пираты всегда такие?

Зоро взглянул на Чоппера, когда они шли по песку. Он был немного впечатлён тем, что тот шёл, а ему не пришлось тащить его за собой, но, с другой стороны, Чоппер всегда старался быть «более мужественным» рядом с Зоро. Меньше дурачиться, доктор и (частый) пациент.

_Всегда? Он ведь только что присоединился к команде, да?_

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Взбираясь на заснеженные горы, пересекать пустыни…

Ох, Чоппер. О, как будто это была даже верхушка пресловутого айсберга, который был частью самой безумной пиратской команды под руководством самого безумного капитана, где объявление войны Мировому Правительству даже не входило в список крайне нелепых действий, предпринятых во имя дружбы.

Как только эта мысль пришла ему в голову, её тут же унесли прочь мигрени, и Зоро остался с чувством покорности судьбе.

— Да, пожалуй, мы немного отличаемся от других пиратов. Раз уж у нас есть такой капитан, как он.

— Может быть, я сел не на тот корабль?..

— Какое совпадение, — сказал Зоро, его лицо было мокрым от пота. Что плохого в милых, умеренных островах с королевствами, нуждающимися в спасении? Но нет, Дрессроза была _гораздо_ хуже.

_Что такое Дрессроза?_

— Я тоже задавался этим вопросом некоторое время назад.

— Ты ведь самый старый член экипажа, верно?

Зоро невольно улыбнулся, несмотря на жгучую жару. Людям нравились категории, _роли_. Аккуратные коробки с указанием целей каждого члена; аккуратный порядок, когда они присоединились, не обращая внимания на тот факт, что Луффи не завербовал _никого_ из них для какой-либо конкретной цели.

Говорящий, преображающийся олень оказался доктором мирового класса? Ну и отлично! Говорящий скелет с афро — музыкант, которого он так долго ждал…

_Музыкант?_

Зоро вздохнул.

— Не похоже, что есть большая разница между старшими членами и новыми.

— Почему ты присоединился к нему?

— А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я только что присоединился к команде, — сказал Чоппер, бросив взгляд в сторону. — И все выглядят какими-то дикими и независимыми. Особенно ты, Зоро.

— Это правда, — сказал Зоро. — В моём случае всё вышло именно так. Или нечто похожее. И остальные члены экипажа тоже похожи на меня. Наши истинные цели отличаются от его собственных. Мы все пытаемся достичь своих собственных целей.

Слова слетели с его губ, и голова Зоро снова затуманилась, но не от сожаления, как тогда, когда он увидел, как Портгас Д. Эйс помахал им на прощание, а от другого обещания, данного и нарушенного. Нечто более важное. Совсем другая мечта.

— Кто-то однажды сказал, — голос Зоро был хриплым, но не звучал по-другому. — Что со стороны кажется, что у нас нет никакой совместной работы. Так как все независимы от капитана.

_— Зоро! Старик-бро! Подождите!_

_— Подождать?_

_— Pirates Docking Six!_

— Но… что на самом деле означает командная работа? Неужели речь идёт только о спасении и защите друг друга? — Зоро почувствовал тяжесть на своем боку: Вадо, Китецу, Энм… _Юбашири_. — Есть люди, которые в это верят. Но для меня это звучит просто, как детская игра.

_— Эй, Луффи! Возьми себя в руки! Мы теперь в Новом Свете!_

— Каждый должен сделать всё, что в его силах, рискуя своей жизнью, а потом сказать следующему парню: «я сделал всё, что мог. Теперь твоя очередь. Если ты не закончишь, я надеру тебе задницу». Разве это не командная работа? В таком случае, я думаю, что это нормально иметь накама, которые дикие и независимые, — он пожал плечами, капли пота катились по его лицу. — Или, по крайней мере, я так думаю.

— Теперь я понимаю, что сказал Усопп о том, что я делаю всё, что в моих силах.

Зоро рассмеялся.

— Но когда он это говорит, это больше похоже на ложь, м?

_— Бей его! — полный слёз крик, эхом отдающийся в битве. — Тогда мы вернёмся все вместе!_

Мысли закружились ещё сильнее, чем прежде, и Зоро лениво подумал, что это и есть тепловой удар. Но он чувствовал спокойную уверенность в своей груди, которая с одной стороны говорила: «что-то важное», а с другой — «что-то более _важное_ ».

— С тех пор как мы так долго были вместе, у нас появилась другая цель.

— Ещё одна цель?

Луффи волочил ноги позади них, вялый и усталый, прежде чем внезапно оживиться так, что Зоро понял, что это означало неприятности, с акцентом на проклятом Гому-Гому-но-Ми к чёрту…

— Там какая-то тень! — крикнул Луффи, широко раскрыв глаза. — Гому-Гому но ракета!

Зоро приготовился к удару, но это было бесполезно. Однако боль и раздражение помогли ему прояснить голову.

 _Алабаста, Алабаста, Алабаста,_ — повторил он про себя, ударив своего идиота капитана по голове. — _Алабаста. Виви, утка Виви, армия повстанцев, дождь, Алабаста._

* * *

— Я ухожу.

Эти слова не удивили Зоро так сильно, как он ожидал, мрачное понимание сформировалось в глубине его живота. Длинное, протяжное «А?» — вырвалось у всех на устах. Это было понятно; между «Луффи» и «уходом» был довольно большой разрыв, в основном к огорчению всех на борту.

Зоро подумал, что осознание, поселившееся в его груди, будет существовать с или без второго набора интуиции, которую он получил из ниоткуда. Потому что даже когда Усопп отмахнулся от него, как от очередного каприза, и даже когда кок опустился на колени и начал ругать его, в этом (наивном) плане была одна дыра размером с Шичибукая.

— Если мы остановим восстание народа, это остановит Крокодайла?

— Это…

— Ты хочешь, чтобы в этой битве никто не погиб, — сказал Луффи. — Никто из горожан и никто из нас. Даже когда мы выступаем против военного диктатора и миллионы людей сходят с ума, ты надеешься, что все останутся целы и невредимы, — он спокойно посмотрел на неё. — Тебе не кажется, что это слишком мягкосердечно?

— И что в этом плохого?! Что плохого в том, чтобы не желать смерти людям?

Ничего особенного. Вот только люди действительно умирали. Иногда они умирали по великим, благородным причинам, а иногда вообще без всякой причины. Невезение. Зоро не очень удивился, когда Виви ударила его, и ещё меньше удивился, когда Луффи ударил в ответ.

— Тогда почему ты рискуешь своей жизнью?! — крикнул он, и пелена безразличия полностью исчезла.

Хорошо, Зоро был _немного_ удивлён, что повар не бросился сразу же и не попытался защитить свою драгоценную «Виви-сван».

— Достаточно одного взгляда на это королевство, и даже я могу сказать, что недостаточно поставить на кон свою единственную жизнь!

— Тогда что я должен поставить на кон?! Я не знаю… — она наконец перестала размахивать руками и бить его, и она судорожно вздохнула. — У меня больше нет ничего, что я могла бы поставить на кон.

Он легко присел, гнев горел в его глазах, и Зоро не чувствовал такого спокойствия с тех пор, как прибыл в эту дурацкую пустыню.

— По крайней мере, попробуй поставить на кон все наши жизни вместе! Разве мы не накама?

Разрушая комнату вора, вынужденную рисовать карту за картой для рыбочеловека, убившего её мать. Просить одну из самых опасных женщин в мире хотеть чего-то, от чего она полностью отказалась. Бежать за глупым коком, который, несмотря на то, что присутствовал на обоих этих событиях, не вбил в свой дерьмовый извращённый мозг, что попытка нести бремя в одиночку недостаточно хороша, даже _невозможна_ , если у Луффи есть что сказать об этом.

Последние два образа исчезли так же быстро, как и появились, как сон, о котором Зоро забыл, оставив его только с глубоким чувством готовности. Как будто они всё равно собирались уйти без боя, ха.

Виви плакала. Луффи так действовал на людей.

* * *

У них была комната, где можно было переночевать, и это была приятная перемена. Глаза Зоро оставались открытыми, даже когда он почувствовал, как его охватывает усталость, и даже когда он почувствовал странные уколы команды вокруг него, как маленькие мигающие огоньки в унисон с их сердцебиением.

Неужели он всегда это чувствовал?

Несмотря на странность всего, что произошло с тех пор, как он проснулся встретив лицо Эйса на Санни… _Мерри_ , он не чувствовал беспокойства. Ещё нет. В конце концов, Гранд Лайн был странным местом, и он всегда полагался на интуицию; возможно, иметь больше интуиции было действительно хорошо. Даже если его мысли говорили ему совсем другое.

Виви прислушалась. Всегда было хорошо, когда принцесса слушала.

_Всегда?_

Сон постепенно овладел им, и эта мысль заставила его нахмуриться. Дело было не только в том, что Алабаста была знакома, это было почти данностью в этот момент, это было всё о нём: Шикибукай, королевская семья, нация людей, которые продолжали не понимать, _брат_ …

Зоро закрыл глаза, и Алабаста исчезла, песок сменился каменными зданиями, а тусклый запах полевых цветов смешался с потом.

_Всё было дерьмовым шоу, но всё всегда было дерьмовым шоу, и он чувствовал прохладный пульс жизни, медленно ослабляющий напряжение, пока Луффи спал, и рваный шрам на его груди двигался с каждым вздохом. Если Луффи здесь и если он спит, то всё остальное может подождать._

_Мужчина-в-пятнистой-шляпе солгал им или каким-то образом умудрился забыть упомянуть о нескольких ключевых деталях, но они были живы. Зоро не был уверен, был ли мужчина-в-пятнистой-шляпе готов к такой возможности или нет. Он был глуп, если думал, что своя смерть сойдёт ему с рук. Нет, если у Луффи есть что сказать по этому поводу._

_Ещё одна комната, на этот раз прохладнее, очко в пользу этого проклятого острова. Одна точка. Блондин был там, на расстоянии вытянутой руки._

_— Хорошо, — он улыбнулся им, и Зоро скорее почувствовал запах, чем увидел двух других людей рядом с ним. Знакомые цветочные духи и кола._

_— С Луффи, возможно, бывает тяжело, но, пожалуйста, продолжайте заботиться о нём._

— Эй! Маримо!

_Зоро рассмеялся, и сожаление его не задело._

— Ши-ши-ши-ши, Зоро сонлив!

— Не тебе говорить о этом!

Зоро моргнул, просыпаясь, и почувствовал, как сознание просачивается сквозь него, начиная прогонять сон, прежде чем он смог вспомнить, о чём тот был. Стиснув зубы, Зоро закрыл глаза, не обращая внимания на крики Луффи о завтраке, и попытался вернуть картинку. Блондин улыбался им, половина его лица была сильно обожжена. Боже, ему нужен был _альбом для рисования_ или что-то ещё, пока он сидел, продолжая всё больше расстраиваться, оставшись один в комнате.

Блондин, нежная улыбка, шрам от ожога, _цилиндр_ , длинное пальто, _имя на кончике языка_ , неверно написанная татуировка, которая вдруг обрела гораздо больший смысл, огонь…

_— Пожалуйста, продолжайте заботиться о нём._

— Сабо, — произнёс Зоро вслух, и этот сон превзошёл все его мысли, превратившись в _воспоминание_ , такое же сильное, как всё, что Зоро помнил в своей жизни. Это был вовсе не сон. Он почувствовал странный зуд в ладонях, но на этот раз он не исчез быстро. Потому что он наконец-то что-то вспомнил.

_Наконец-то?_

У Луффи был ещё один брат. И было невозможно, чтобы Зоро знал это с такой уверенностью. Полностью, если отбросить чушь о Гранд Лайн, это _невозможно_.

— Сабо.


	2. Chapter 2

Слово «Сабо» осталось с ним, и Зоро официально понятия не имел, что происходит.

Он подумал, не спросить ли кого-нибудь из них, но как он вообще мог сформулировать этот вопрос? «Итак, я думаю, что у меня есть два набора мыслей, которые также ощущаются, как воспоминания, какие-нибудь идеи?»

В его голове это звучало глупо. Кроме того, в команде не было никого, кому он мог бы задать такие неопределённые вопросы. Вот только, чтоб их, вторая группа мыслей очень ясно настаивала на том, что есть, и если бы он мог просто спросить Ро…

Имя исчезло прежде, чем Зоро успел схватить его, и он застонал от разочарования.

Итак, Сабо. Его мозг бесполезно не снабжал его ничем другим. Если бы он позволил своим мыслям блуждать, Зоро почти смог бы увидеть расплывчатое лицо, но каждый раз, когда он пытался сосредоточиться, оно исчезало. Но он знал, что это был человек. Реальный человек. И что-то удержало его от того, чтобы спросить вслух, узнаёт ли кто-нибудь это имя.

На соответствующей ноте…

Зоро громко вздохнул, когда они бежали по улицам Базы Дождей, дозорные кричали им вслед. Неужели у Смокера и Ташиги есть чёртовы устройства слежения? Знакомый вопль: « _Я собираюсь избить Крокодайла!»_ — прозвенело в воздухе, и Зоро снова вздохнул. Или, может быть, просто Смокер был первым человеком, который смог предсказать их непредсказуемость.

Но вот он стоит лицом к лицу с Ташиги, чувствуя, как в горле поднимается всё то же раздражение. Её дурацкое знакомое лицо с дурацкими короткими волосами; было лучше, когда у неё были длинные волосы, потому что тогда это было не так… погодите, у неё были длинные волосы?

— Ророноа Зоро…

— Нет!

Её ошеломлённое выражение лица было бы смешнее, если бы она немедленно не начала атаковать его мечом, но Зоро определённо не собирался умирать от её рук, и в любом случае, ему нужно было найти тупого капитана.

— Крокодайл!

Разве это не должно было быть проникновением? Не то чтобы Зоро сильно заботился о тайных нападениях, но это было, возможно, худшее из того, что они когда-либо совершали. Особенно потому, что проклятый _Смокер_ всё ещё бежал за ним, Нами и Усопп визжали, а Виви, кока и Чоппера нигде не было видно.

— Крокодайл! ВЫХОДИ!

— Это не заставит его выйти! — выражение лица Нами выглядело страдальческим, даже находясь внутри казино. Вероятно, в её голове идёт битва о потенциальных богатствах по сравнению с более вероятным потенциалом пленения или смерти.

Усопп оглянулся и застонал.

— А почему _Смокер_ здесь?!

— Я думаю, он влюблён в Луффи, — сказал Зоро, чувствуя себя удивительно спокойно, несмотря на неизбежность захвата.

Подождите.

— Мистер, мы должны попросить вас уйти…

Луффи прорвался сквозь трёх появившихся охранников, отчего те отлетели в сторону. Он по-совиному моргнул и снова повернулся к ним.

— Я только что на что-то наткнулся?

Ну, он был идиотом, но он был их идиотом, и Зоро поймал себя на том, что хихикает, даже когда они бежали к VIP-залу. Господи, они действительно просто собирались это сделать, не так ли? И Смокер _до сих пор_ преследовал их?

— Тропинка раздваивается!

— VIP, давайте VIP.

— Нет, мы пираты!

И в повороте, который он мог бы предвидеть, даже если бы все это не было похоже на чрезвычайно затянувшееся дежавю, пол разверзся под ними, и они все упали в темноту.

***

Зоро глубоко вздохнул и оглядел клетку, в которой они застряли. Морской камень, что было весьма прискорбно. Он не мог разрезать кайросеки — если она вообще была полностью сделана из морского камня? Это больше походило на частичное покрытие.

Зоро отбросил эту мысль. Было что-то ещё, что мешало ему просто взять Вадо, с которым он так любезно остался, и перерезать прутья решётки.

— Ловкая ловушка, — глубокомысленно заметил Луффи.

— Да, — согласился Усопп. — Это была не наша вина.

Нами выглядела разгневанной.

— Мы могли бы избежать этого! Ты сделал именно то, что хотел враг! Я не могу поверить, что ты такой глупый!

Зоро прислонился спиной к клетке, совершенно не интересуясь зрелищем. Смокер приставил своё оружие к груди Луффи — о, оно, должно быть, тоже из этого материала, потому что Усопп и Нами начали паниковать ещё больше.

— Что ты сделал с Луффи?!

— Это морской камень, — сказал Зоро, закатывая глаза. Честно говоря, разве им не полагалось быть теми, кто знает такие вещи? — Ну, знаете, море в твёрдой форме? Влияет на пользователей Дьявольского Фрукта? Мы видели его всего-то сотню раз.

Смокер закрыл рот, очевидно, собираясь сказать что-то подобное. Нами молча уставилась на него.

— О чём ты говоришь?! Я никогда даже не слышала об этом!

— Дозорные используют его постоянно. Разве этот парень… — Зоро указал на Смокера. — В противном случае не выберется отсюда?

— Это не объясняет, откуда _ты_ об этом знаешь!

Зоро хотел было огрызнуться, но потом сообразил, что _это_ , вероятно, ещё одна мысль-которая-была-его-но- _не-его_ , ха? А, чёрт. Он думал, что хорошо разделяет их, но, очевидно, нет. От этой идеи у него по спине пробежала лёгкая дрожь; если _морской камень_ пробрался сюда, как нечто, что он знал, не споря, знал ли он это на самом деле или нет…

— Эй-эй, послушай, какая польза от драки?!

— Вот именно, — раздался голос снаружи клетки, низкий и угрожающий. Зоро едва взглянул на него, продолжая прислоняться к стене. — Вы скоро умрёте, так почему бы не начать сначала?

Самым раздражающим было удивление Смокера, что Крокодайл _не_ был вовлечён во что-то не криминально-гадкое. Зоро всё ещё не понимал, почему Мировое Правительство мирится с этим — не с тем количеством проблем, которые были от Шичибукай. Не с тем уровнем проблем, которые они ему конкретно доставляли.

_Разве Правительство ничего не предприняло по этому поводу?_

Пальцы Зоро похолодели, тот же далёкий страх, который он ощущал во сне, вернулся немного сильнее и пополз вверх по руке. Крокодайл? Нет, он не боялся Крокодайла. Песок был тупым Дьявольским Фруктом — подождите, чёрт, откуда он знал…

_Нет,_ — твёрдо сказал себе Зоро. Если он собирается тратить время на расспросы о вещах, которые, по-видимому, знает, то это будет бесполезно. Если его мозг говорил ему, что Крокодайл-равно-песок, но также и Крокодайл-равно-на-самом-деле-не-так-уж-опасен, он просто должен был поверить в это.

Поэтому он попытался устроиться поудобнее, чтобы вздремнуть или хотя бы немного поразмышлять, но, очевидно, это было неприемлемо для морской ведьмы, которая кричала. Это было то, с чем его мысли могли, по крайней мере, согласиться; Нами всегда _кричала_.

Глубокий вдох и выдох. Нами перестала кричать на него, кто-то вошёл, и Зоро лениво приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы увидеть Виви. Он не был удивлён, не со всей этой чепухой о почётных гостях, на которую намекал Крокодайл, но когда он увидел человека _позади_ Виви…

Облегчение. Он вздохнул с облегчением. Тяжёлая ноша свалилась с его плеч, и он почувствовал себя намного легче. Как он мог этого не заметить? Как он мог _забыть?!_

Половина его мыслей кричала «забыть — _что?_ », но другая половина была так рада. Она была в порядке. Робин была в порядке.

А потом другая половина мыслей успокоилась, «Робин» стала такой же уверенной и правильной, как и всё остальное, даже больше, чем имя Сабо. Робин была в безопасности, насколько это вообще возможно рядом с Крокодайлом, и, что ещё лучше, Робин возвращалась домой.

Луффи и остальные не обратили на неё особого внимания, вместо этого наблюдая, как Крокодайл громко кудахчет о каком-то плане, который они неизменно тоже останавливали. Это было почти мило, эти маньяки, которые недооценивали Луффи, до того как из них выбивали дерьмо. Зоро ждал этого с нетерпением.

Он откинулся назад, не обращая внимания на сюжет Крокодайла, и вместо этого наблюдая за Робин. У неё было какое-то дурацкое кодовое имя, которое он не мог вспомнить, так же как «Мистер Зеро» полностью вышло из его мозга. Он также забыл о ковбойском наряде, который был… странно неверным на ней.

Она заметила, что он оглянулся, и едва удостоила его беглым взглядом, вместо этого наблюдая, как Крокодайл бросил ключ от их камеры в кишащие бананавани воды внизу. Застенчивая улыбка, которая была у неё раньше, теперь исчезла, сменившись чем-то вроде скуки.

_Она была **врагом**._

_Она была **накамой**._

Зоро снова вздохнул, чувствуя, как в голове снова заколотилось. Когда же появится этот говнюк-повар, чтобы они могли приступить к делу?

Минутку… его глаза сузились. Он ждал _кока_ , чтобы спасти их? Несправедливость вскипала в нём, успокаиваемая только мыслью, что он, по крайней мере, может продолжать спать, если захочет. Нами, казалось, не обращала на него особого внимания, полагая, что он, вероятно, не сможет прорваться через морской камень. Что… он (не) может разрезать сплав из морских камней? Он не мог вспомнить.

Крокодайл расхохотался, как настоящий идиот, и у Усоппа началось учащённое дыхание.

— Виви! Ты должна что-то сделать! Я не хочу, чтобы мне оставалось жить лишь час…

— Хватит паниковать.

Усопп повернулся к нему.

— Ты с ума сошёл, Зоро?! Как я могу не волноваться в такой момент?! Мы умрём, если не выберемся отсюда!

Зоро задумался. Даже если бы они выбрались из клетки, Крокодайл всё ещё был здесь, так что они могли бы подождать, пока он не оставит их умирать, чтобы попытаться. Но, с другой стороны, Виви собиралась быть съеденной огромным аллигатором с бананом, растущим из его головы, который только что откусил огромный кусок от реального камня. Так что.

Зазвонил телефон.

Все притихли, когда Робин достала из кармана пальто улитку-транспондер.

— Что?

— Моши-Моши? Моши-Моши? Меня слышно?

Голос был раздражающе знакомым, и Зоро сердито хмыкнул, хотя остальным потребовалось больше времени, чтобы узнать его. Дерьмовый повар, чёрт возьми. Луффи сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы крикнуть «Сан…», и Усопп яростно прикрыл его рот рукой.

— Ты ещё кто такой?

— Я? Я… — голос кока резко оборвался, и Зоро с трудом подавил желание ударить его, когда он вернётся. Может быть, он так и сделает, просто в память о старых временах. — Мистер Принц.

Мистер Грёбаный Принц.

Раздался выстрел, и Зоро продолжал чувствовать себя странно спокойным, больше раздражённый характером _Принца_ , чем чем-либо другим. Хотя, оглядываясь назад, это было забавно. Повар сделал так много, чтобы скрыть, кто его глупая семья, но он по-прежнему…

Мысли Зоро остановились в том направлении, по которому шли. Что он знал о его семье? По-видимому, ничего, кроме странного приступа желчи. Мистер Принц. Вся эта ситуация выходила из-под контроля, и Зоро снова лениво подумал, не попробовать ли ему просто разрезать клетку.

Более удивительным, честно говоря, было то, как спокойно Смокер, казалось, воспринимал происходящее, особенно учитывая, что он был в клетке с тремя пиратами, кричащими на принцессу Алабасты. А учитывая, что стёкла окон разбились вдребезги, и вода начала заполнять и без того предательскую комнату. С другой стороны, Смокер всегда хорошо мирился с дерьмом.

— Как ты можешь быть таким спокойным?! — Нами повернулась к Зоро, глаза её подёргивались. — Ты ничего не сделал за всё это время!

— Повар идёт, не?

— Санджи-кун?!

Зоро закатил глаза.

— Да, этот повар. Ты же не думаешь, что в него выстрелило какое-то низкоуровневое пушечное мясо?

Нами несколько раз моргнула.

— По-моему, это самое приятное, что ты когда-либо говорил о нём.

— Я говорю это не из _вежливости_ …

— ИДИ И ПРИНЕСИ МНЕ ЭТОТ ДУРАЦКИЙ БАНАН! ДУРАЦКИЙ БАНАН!

— Я же тебе говорил! По сути, это Аллигатор! С бананом на голове!

— Что?! Да какая разница! Они оба — еда, да?!

— ПЕРЕСТАНЬ ТРОГАТЬ ПРУТЬЯ!

Зоро невольно издал тихий смешок. Теперь он стоял, глупый _Смокер_ , в той части камеры, которая ещё не была погружена в воду. Чёртовы Логии.

— Как много ты знаешь? — хрипло спросил Смокер, в особенности разглядывая Зоро. — За чем охотится Крокодайл? Эта женщина, которая была рядом с ним… за её голову уже двадцать лет назначена цена. Я думаю, что там было около 70 000 000 берри.

Теперь Смокер смотрел на них ровным взглядом.

— Это выходит за рамки простого переворота. Это имеет последствия для всего мира.

— Мне не нужна такая причина, чтобы надрать Крокодайлу задницу!

— Понятно, — сказал Смокер, закрывая глаза. — Тогда, как мы планируем выбраться отсюда?

— А-а-а!

Зоро потянулся и зевнул. Кок действительно не торопился.

Усопп взвизгнул:

— Почему ты выглядишь таким расслабленным?! — того швырнуло в его сторону, сопровождая попытку оторвать расслабленную голову Луффи от морской воды, как вдруг Зоро почувствовал это прежде, чем услышал или увидел. У него _должен был быть_ драматический выход, да, блин?

— Старайтесь изо всех сил не шуметь во время еды, — сказал повар, прежде чем бананавани полетел, выкашливая цемент и приземляясь с громадным стуком на землю. — Вы долго ждали?

— ЭТО МИСТЕР ПРИНЦ! — воскликнули Луффи и Усопп, мечась взад-вперёд, а Нами вздохнула:

— Слава богу.

— Перестань драматизировать и возьми уже ключ, — сказал Зоро, закатывая глаза.

— Нами-сва-а-ан! Теперь ты меня любишь?

— Да-да, я влюблена, а теперь поторопись и открой двери!

— Он действительно идиот, да? — сказал Зоро, определённо совсем _не_ ласково, и Нами весело посмотрела на него в ответ. — Что?

— Именно ты был так уверен, что он придёт.

— Это не… — проворчал Зоро и отвернулся. — Эро-кок! Не тратьте своё время на это дерьмо! Вытащи то, что он сожрал до нас, Третьего, например.

— А?! Откуда ты знаешь?!

Так что Зоро не очень хорошо ответил на восклицание Усоппа и Луффи, но Смокер медленно кивнул.

— Он прав, — сказал он раздражённо. — Разве ты не можешь сказать? Рычание то же самое.

Луффи абсолютно ничего не мог сказать, но повар, по крайней мере, поверил им и нацелился на бананового аллигатора, о котором шла речь, и белый шар вылетел из его рта. Который только стал ещё более странным, когда из упомянутого белого шара выполз человек, торжествующе вскинув руки.

— Вода! Чудо!

Ни одно из направлений мысли Зоро не считало его важным, хотя он и чувствовал призрачную боль вокруг своих лодыжек.

— Это Третий! — завопил Луффи. — Третий!

— Что Мистер Три делает в брюхе бананавани?!

— Я думал, что умер!

Таким образом, все из барочных работ были очень тупыми; Луффи, Нами и Усопп паниковали ещё громче, а Зоро зудел, чтобы сразиться с кем-то. Китецу громко согласился.

— Возможно, это даже не настоящий ключ, — сказал он, когда крики усилились. — Крокодайл не может быть _настолько_ глуп.

— Когда ты успел стать таким проницательным? — пробормотала Нами, прежде чем повернуться к коку. — Санджи-кун, у нас мало времени!

— Стойте! — вдруг сказал Усопп. — Разве он не может использовать свою восковую силу, чтобы сделать ключ?

После некоторых уговоров Мистер Три открыл клетку, и повар снова отправил его в полёт, прежде чем протянуть руку.

— Давайте двигаться. У нас не так много времени.

Это было то, что он искал. Ну, предпочтительно более сложный противник, но они не видели никаких действий в Алабасте до сих пор, и Китецу был голоден. Он мог сказать, что Луффи тоже жаждал драться, и Зоро был немного разочарован тем, что драк больше не было.

— И ЭТО ВСЁ?! — заорал Луффи. — А ГДЕ ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ?!

А потом, как и следовало ожидать, стены вокруг них начали рушиться, потому что ничего никогда не бывает слишком легко, и даже до того, как волна обрушилась на них, Зоро не нужно было смотреть на Луффи, чтобы точно знать, чего он хочет от него.

Это было раздражающе — плавать с фруктовиком в руках, и не помогало то, что Смокер был намного больше Луффи, но Зоро совсем недавно вытащил гирю из океана. Хм, может быть, это была неплохая идея для тренировок.

Он вынырнул на поверхность и с трудом перевёл дыхание.

— Чт!.. Смокер?! Эй-эй, Зоро, зачем ты притащил сюда врага?

— Отойди, — сказал Зоро без особой злобы. — Не то чтобы я этого хотел.

Смокер кашлял, подавал сигару курящему ублюдку правильно, и пока эро-кок продолжал падать в обморок, Зоро скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как длинный джитте бросился к нему. Он легко заблокировал его и уставился на него сверху-вниз.

— Ророноа! — Смокер сплюнул. — Почему ты спас мне жизнь?!

Он знал, что остальные наблюдают за ним, вероятно, задаваясь тем же вопросом. Чёрт, он сомневался, когда это случилось в первый раз.

_В первый раз?_

— Просто выполняю приказ капитана, — сказал он, как будто это было самой естественной вещью в мире. А разве не так?

Зоро мог сказать, что у Смокера могла быть лёгкая аневризма, застрявшая между двумя глупо жёсткими моральными установками, особенно когда Луффи пришёл в себя и начал размахивать резиновыми кулаками, и он знал, что это заставило дозорного физически выплюнуть боль. Не то чтобы Луффи ожидал чего-то взамен. Это определённо добавляло боли.

Он не мог удержаться от смеха. Смокер никогда не простит им этого, и у него, вероятно, случится сердечный приступ после того, как Луффи добавит: «Ты не так уж плох!» — с одной из своих широких улыбок, и Зоро мог поклясться, что видел, как Смокер покраснел, когда они убегали, якобы в сторону Алубарны.

_Мне этого не хватало._

Эта мысль поразила его без особой силы, просто толчок, когда они бежали по улицам, как группа пешеходов-катастроф, и даже несмотря на то, что отсутствовали люди, важные люди, и даже несмотря на то, что он не чувствовал себя таким сильным, как должен был, Зоро скучал по этому. Конец света ещё не наступил, во всяком случае, _ещё_ не наступил…

_Альянсы, Йонко, Предатели._

Он сглотнул, странное и тревожное чувство охватило его, пока они бежали. Слова вылетели у него из головы, как только они появились, но нервы, которые пришли вместе с ними, не сделали этого, и пока они бежали, он снова решил выяснить это. После того, как они спасли (нахер) принцессу, конечно.

***

На Зоро это не произвело впечатления. Он устал и был совершенно не впечатлён, а эти два идиота перед ним вели себя так, словно они были непреодолимым барьером, что было бы очень смешно, если бы у него хватило сил рассмеяться.

Почему все должны было быть _такими_ пафосным?

Пересечь проклятую пустыню, разделиться, теперь дислоцироваться в какой-то части города, которая сражалась без всякой причины с Нами, ликующей позади него, и всё, что Зоро хотел — это избыток алкоголя и долгий сон.

_Всё равно лучше, чем Дрессроза._

И он хотел разобраться со всем этим «двумя линиями мыслей», пока не стало хуже, и без чьих-либо указаний, он решил, что саке и сон будут отличным лекарством и от этого тоже.

— Вперёд, Зоро! Чего ты ждёшь?! Бей их!

Вот только… Зоро нахмурился. Он ведь не дрался с двумя из этих говнюков, верно? Женщина не была знакома, и даже у мужчины была лишь смутная форма фамильярности, что-то вроде усвоенного урока и преодолённого барьера. Но женщина…

Они прошли мимо него, что его почему-то раздражало, но не удивляло (или, может быть, по той же самой причине его почти ничто не удивляло). Линии мысли на мгновение сошлись в дуэли:

Сражайся с ними обоими.

_Пусть этим займётся Нами._

Я мог бы защитить её.

_Она должна это сделать._

Зоро нахмурился. Что толку от него, если он не может защитить свою команду? _Что толку, если ты не даёшь им стать сильнее?_

— П-подожди секунду, я не… — лицо Нами дрогнуло. — Я не сражаюсь!

— Именно так, как мы и договаривались, — сказала женщина, нелепо покачивая бёдрами. — Более слабые цели всегда уничтожаются первыми.

Зоро подумал о Нами, вечно бьющей, чертовски громкой Нами, и неохотно осознал, что говорит ворчливый голос в его голове. Иногда рядом не было никого, кто мог бы защитить её, и ей приходилось бороться. Он знал, что она чувствует; он знал, что чувствует Усопп; и даже когда она убежала, крича, Зоро знал, что у неё гораздо больше мужества, чем она думала.

Возможно.

Нет, он должен верить в своих товарищей по команде. И ему нужно было сосредоточиться на предстоящей битве.

Зоро поискал в своих мыслях Мистера Один. Он не волновался, но в нём чувствовалось какое-то неохотное уважение. Не за силу, конечно, а за то, что она позволила ему стать сильнее. Сложная борьба, которая, казалось, длилась целую жизнь назад, но также вот-вот должна была произойти.

Итак, подумал Зоро, рефлекторно вытаскивая меч. Вопрос часа, казалось, заключался в том, есть ли у него ещё эта сила или нет. И что может быть лучше, усмехнулся Зоро, чтобы понять это, чем прямо _сейчас?_

— Значит, твоё тело твёрдое, как сталь, — констатировал Зоро, повязывая на голову бандану. Либо он сможет резать… либо нет. — Я тебе сочувствую, — сказал он, сбрасывая плащ. — Я искал что-то трудное.

Китецу заревел в знак согласия, более громко, чем обычно. Зоро не дрался по-настоящему с тех пор, как очнулся на корабле, и ему нужно было знать, что у него ещё осталось.

_Какие навыки пришли вместе с ним._

Вместо того чтобы прогнать эту мысль, Зоро позволил ей стать сильнее, отпустив разум и логику и приняв инстинкт, который принадлежал ему и кому-то ещё одновременно.

Что было нелегко. Зоро был инстинктивным бойцом, конечно, но он остро осознавал свои собственные, острые инстинкты, кричащие, что он не может разрезать сталь, и он не мог. Каждое столкновение между ними было бесполезным, Зоро истекал кровью где-то на теле или в нескольких местах, и ему нужно было _взять себя в руки._

Он задыхался, кровь слегка затуманивала его зрение. Она попала ему в левый глаз, когда он моргнул.

_— Каждый меч может стать чёрным клинком._

_— Чёрный клинок?_

_— Пока ты не овладеешь им, не пей._

_Ничего не резать,_ — Зоро тяжело дышал, его рёбра сжимались от боли, — _ты должен знать, как дыхание?_

Зоро закрыл левый глаз, позволив полутьме затопить его, а вместе с ней и себя.

Он всё слышал. Не только дыхание стали, но и мерцание вокруг него, пульсации света, бьющиеся сердца. Как называл это ложный бог? _Какой бог?_

Снаружи было больше крови, чем должно было быть, но это не имело значения. Зоро улыбнулся, ощущая вкус железа и соли.

— Я не верю, что ты сможешь выдержать мои атаки, используя только один меч.

— Это не имеет значения, — ответил Зоро. — Я больше не буду их принимать.

Его противник думал, что он признаёт своё поражение. Зоро усмехнулся этой мысли и закрыл другой глаз, чувствуя сердце стального человека, как своё собственное, чувствуя, что он решил броситься вперёд, слыша его дыхание…

_Хаки Наблюдения._

Вадо задрожал и почернел, словно заново усвоенный урок.

— Lion’s Song!

_Хаки Вооружения._

Покрытое хаки лезвие рассекло Мистера Один, и кровь хлынула, когда тот закричал, падая на землю, и Зоро почувствовал, что спокойная уверенность наконец вернулась к нему, даже когда его грудь горела. _Хаки_ не выбежал из его мозга; он остался и сказал «уроки усвоены» и «сильнее», и Зоро посмотрел на чёрный клинок с мрачной решимостью.

Он выиграл эту битву, но Луффи, как и прежде, нужно было победить Крокодайла. Ведь Нами должна быть где-то здесь, верно? У Зоро возникло странное желание взобраться на башню с часами.

***

Итак, Зоро оказался в странных джунглях, и дворец оказался _гораздо_ дальше, чем предполагалось, когда красный язык дыма взметнулся в небо. Это должен был быть сигнал Усоппа.

Мерцающее Хаки Наблюдения, к которому он был в состоянии получить доступ раньше, исчезло, поскольку его грудь и руки болели, по-прежнему покрываясь струпьями и кровоточа, если он двигался слишком быстро. И по какой-то чёртовой причине никто никогда не был там, где они должны были быть.

— В какую сторону нужно было?.. — пробормотал Зоро, пробегая по боковой улочке. Его мозг продолжал настаивать на «часовой башне», но упомянутая башня продолжала менять положение, и это было не так, как Виви на самом деле _сказала_ часовая башня…

— Смотрите! Это Ророноа Зоро!

— Чёрт, дозорные?!

Он уже приготовился выхватить меч, раздражённый тем, что его прервали, когда они посмотрели на него почти ошеломлённо.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил один из них, опуская пистолет. — Мы знали, что ты плохо ориентируешься, но это хуже, чем мы ожидали!

Из всех _нервов_ …

— Возвращайся! — ещё один ткнул пальцем. — Если ты пойдёшь на север за последним углом, то попадёшь на площадь!

— Иди назад и поверни направо! Не так!

— Ты что, дурак?

Дурак?! Зоро заскрежетал зубами, готовясь прорваться сквозь них, но у него был какой-то график, связанный с бомбой, поэтому он побежал.

На север? Ах, значит, он был _прав_ насчёт часовой башни! В конце концов, это было самое высокое здание, не так ли? Он просто должен был подняться, как можно выше.

***

_Почему_ , собственно, они все так удивились? Он ведь забрался на эту чёртову штуку, не?

— Эй, ребята, я вас везде искал!

— Зоро! И ты тоже?!

— Что ты там делаешь?

— Именно об этом я и спрашиваю!

Зоро вздохнул. Разве они _не спешили_?!

— Ну, дозорные всё время говорили: «иди на север, иди на север», и я пришёл сюда!

— Север и вверх — это совершенно разные вещи!

Тогда, _какого дьявола_ , этот дерьмовый повар тоже здесь оказался?! Зоро открыл рот, чтобы крикнуть ему в ответ, когда циферблат часов со скрипом открылся, и Зоро увидел несколько уродливых ублюдков, но _эти_ двое могли бы сгинуть. Неужели Крокодайл просто случайно наткнулся на какого-то убийцу с семью бровями? Неужели он сбрил брови, чтобы выглядеть так же?

И это даже не говоря о странной девушке в лягушачьем платье. Каким-то образом они не заметили его, что было довольно смешно, учитывая, как близко он подобрался на этот раз. Они даже _отсчитывали_ , какие идиоты.

Нами кричала им, что-то о необходимости добраться до пушки, что было _очевидно_ в этот момент, разве у бомбы не было дальности около пяти километров? Что-то подсказывало ему, что это не так просто, как избавиться от ассасинов барочных работ, что-то насчёт _таймера_ …

Зоро двинулся вперёд, не задавая вопросов, засунув Вадо в рот и используя Китецу и Энму… _Юбашири_ , чтобы взобраться по внешней стороне стены. Он слышал, как Усопп и Чоппер что-то кричат, громкий крик Виви над ними, но сосредоточился на движении вверх.

Ухмыляющееся лицо женщины в шляпе-лягушке смотрело на него, держа пистолет наготове.

— Ну… — начала она, но Зоро не проявил к ней интереса и легко срезал обоих, их крики оставались громкими, когда они упали на песок внизу. Он потушил пламя на верёвке, но, нахмурившись, уставился на тикающую бомбу.

Просто нужно было правильно выбрать время, сказал он себе, поднимая бомбу. Она была тяжёлой, он вспомнил, как сбрасывал гирю с Санн… Мерри, и, возможно, это была бы хорошая тренировка.

Если бы кок подкинул его, это было бы _немного_ легче, но ублюдок всё ещё таращился на него.

— Что, _мать твою,_ ты _делаешь?!_

Зоро проигнорировал его, вместо этого сосредоточившись на том, как высоко ему нужно прыгнуть и сколько силы ему нужно вложить. Как в бейсбольном матче с очень высокими ставками. Он вложил в ножны Китецу с Юбашири и приготовил Вадо в левой руке, покрывая лезвие Хаки Вооружения, правая рука держала бомбу.

Он подпрыгнул.

— МИСТЕР БУСИДО!

— ЗОРО!

Зоро блокировал крики и закрыл глаза, подбрасывая бомбу в воздух и _размахиваясь,_ достаточно сильно, чтобы разрезать галеон пополам, достаточно сильно, чтобы разрезать гиганта, оставаясь осторожным, чтобы только позволить плоскому краю сделать _удар_ …

Его рука закричала от боли, не соглашаясь с тем, что он обрёл такую силу — он мог вывихнуть плечо, но бомба описала дугу над городом, поднимаясь всё выше, пока Зоро падал. Это был хороший удар, подумал он, приземляясь в грязь, когда _взорвалась бомба_ , огромное, раскалённое добела облако, которое всё ещё было слишком близко.

Последняя мысль Зоро, когда воздух с силой покинул его лёгкие и рука горела, была о том, как много хорошего принесёт сейчас этот чёртов дождь.

***

Мир был тёмным, мрачным и болезненным, жгучая боль пронзала его руку до самых рёбер, глубоко пульсируя при каждом вдохе. Тьма пахла антисептиком и сахарной пудрой.

Что-то горело, кто-то кричал, и земля сильно дрожала, превращая здания в руины. Что-то пошло не так, почему ему казалось, что его голова раскололась надвое?

_— Если бы ты мог взять отпуск, куда бы ты хотел отправиться?_

Зоро закричал, _его мышцы растянулись слишком далеко, слишком-слишком далеко,_ он сломается, его разорвут пополам, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать…

_— Тебе нужно быть осторожнее! — знакомое сопение. — Я хочу быть врачом, который может вылечить любой недуг, но я ещё им не стал!_

Он знал, что напугал их врача до полусмерти, отказывался сказать ему, откуда взялись раны, отказывался рассказать ему о своём глазе; такой ужасный пациент, всегда истекающий кровью…

— Не волнуйся! Мы найдём Санджи! — знакомый голос, широко улыбающийся, резиновые руки широко раскинуты. — Увидимся внут…

Зоро не волновался, да и с чего бы ему волноваться из-за этой тупого кока, но тут он оказался на коленях в мокрой траве, не в силах пошевелиться, парализованный ужасной болью, которая ему не принадлежала, криками, выкрикивающими его имя, запахом обжигающего озона.

_— Если бы ты мог взять отпуск, куда бы ты хотел отправиться?_

_— Бинты здесь для того, чтобы ты **не** шевелился!_

Зоро хотел извиниться за то, что всегда был ранен, за то, что замедлял их, но его губы онемели и одеревенели, и боль вспыхнула вновь.

***

— Дерьмовый Маримо, — услышал он, и что-то холодное упало ему на лицо. — Не мог же он потерять сознание _после_ того, как всё это закончилось?

— Я не сплю.

— Это _не_ так, — Зоро приоткрыл один глаз и увидел оранжевое пятно. — Знаешь, ты ведь мог погибнуть.

— _Не_ мог.

Раздражённый вздох.

— Нам всё ещё нужно найти Луффи, — сказала Нами, и Зоро заставил себя сесть, его плечо _определённо_ было вывихнуто.

Но все они были в плохом состоянии, в крови и синяках, а Усопп был так обмотан бинтами, что походил на мумию. Луффи наверняка будет ещё хуже.

— Идёт дождь, — сказал Чоппер, глядя мимо их коллективных ран на небо. — Это значит, что всё кончено, верно?

— Думаю, что да, — ответил Зоро, вновь ощутив странную уверенность в том, что так оно и было.


	3. Chapter 3

Луффи истекал кровью и лежал на чьей-то спине, что вряд ли можно было считать самым странным положением, в котором Зоро видел своего капитана, и это помогло ему понять, что этот человек определённо был знаком.

— А, спасибо, что тащишь этого парня на спине, — сказал повар. — Он один из наших. Я заберу его сейчас.

— Значит, это вы пираты, которые привезли Виви в эту страну?

Ах да, точно. Король.

— Папа! Все!

— Виви!

Король Алабасты, мокрый от крови Луффи, запятнавшей его мантию. Они оба выглядели так, словно были похоронены где-то под землей.

— В какой-то момент я готовился умереть, но он спас меня. Даже когда он совсем обессилел после схватки с Крокодайлом, то вынес двух человек и помчался над землей. Какая невероятная сила…

Это было похоже на Луффи. И говоря о двух людях… Зоро вздохнул и соскользнул вниз по стене. Там всё ещё оставалось что-то… кто-то, кого они упускали.

— Виви, ты должна вернуться на площадь.

— Что?

— Восстание окончено! — громко согласился Усопп. — Было бы неприлично, если бы король или принцесса не сказали бы несколько слов.

— Да, тогда я расскажу им и о вас тоже…

— Виви-тян, ты же знаешь, как это бывает, — повар закурил сигарету, и Зоро _почувствовал_ , что он старается выглядеть невозмутимым. — Мы пользуемся дурной славой. Мы не собираемся быть связаны со страной!

Каким-то образом им всем удалось дождаться, пока Виви уйдёт, каким-то образом им всем удалось остаться стоять, пока она не завернула за угол, и тогда они рухнули, Зоро почувствовал, что тяжесть снова овладела им, жгучая боль в руке от выполнения атаки, к которой он не был готов…

***

_— Луффи… и все… спасибо!_

Зоро почувствовал, как в груди закипает тепло, даже несмотря на крайнюю усталость и оцепенелую боль в теле, даже когда они стояли на корабле, который каким-то образом совершил своё последнее путешествие. Это было чудо, но они всё ещё не спаслись.

Улыбки вокруг, ослабление хватки, Луффи, посмеивающийся _«не упоминай об этом»_ , лежащий почти парализованный на дереве, и Зоро действительно хотел, чтобы они подождали, чтобы заиметь глубокие разговоры, пока они действительно были вне опасности.

Он сказал это, и кок попытался пнуть его ногой.

_— Это не глупо, Маримо!_

_— Да, Маримо!_

_— Заткнись! Если мы умрём здесь, тогда всё кончено!_

И Чоппер кусал его, за этот приступ. После того, как он сказал, что тоже не может двигаться.

_— Поторопись и извинись перед ним…_

***

Зоро открыл глаза. Было прохладно и тёмно, звуки сна вокруг него были приятными. Знакомыми. Снаружи всё ещё шёл дождь, успокаивающий белый шум, а Зоро до сих пор лежал в постели.

Они добрались до дворца, память Зоро затуманилась, но его рука болела, и эта сжимающая, фантомная боль в груди вспыхнула снова. Ещё один сон, который он не мог вспомнить, но этот не был болезненным.

В нём был Чоппер. И повар тоже. Они хотели, чтобы он извинился, но имя всё время всплывало в его мозгу, уклончиво, как и каждая деталь, когда он пытался понять её. Ему нужен был способ не дать им ускользнуть — у этого дворца наверняка была хоть одна записная книжка, верно?

Он решил спросить об этом утром, усталость снова одолела его, как будто он совсем не спал.

***

Потрескивающий запах озона обжигал, и фальшивый Бог засмеялся, указывая уродливым, самоуверенным пальцем.

_— Ненавижу женщин-манипуляторов._

Пронзительный крик, от которого по спине Зоро пробежал холодок. Он не защитил её, он не полностью доверял ей, и теперь она была…

Нет. Её сердце всё ещё билось. Гнев пронзил его, когда он держал её в своей руке. __

_— Она та женщина._

Она была врагом.

Она была накамой.

А из-за Луффи ей захотелось вернуться к жизни.

Она была…

***

Зоро открыл глаза, на этот раз на более хаотичную сцену. Он моргнул, пытаясь удержать странный электрический страх, прежде чем он исчезнет, но Усопп громко жаловался на что-то, и Чоппер что-то искал, и Нами кричала им, чтобы они заткнулись, потому что им нужно _поспать_ …

Зоро снова моргнул. Ведьма ведь не имела в виду его, верно? Более вероятно, что их проклятый, спасающий страну капитан, который, вероятно, был, с парой царапин, определённо всё ещё в отключке.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, настолько глубокий, насколько мог, не морщась, и это каким-то образом напомнило Чопперу о его пробуждённом состоянии.

— Зоро!

— М-м-м?

— Ты проспал два дня!

— Неужели? — это было в прямом противоречии с колотящейся головной болью, которую сейчас испытывал Зоро, что любезно сообщила ему, что он никогда не спит продуктивно.

— Ты опять перестарался, — сказала Нами со страдальческим вздохом. Но она не выглядела сердитой, почти… обеспокоенной? — Виви хотела поблагодарить тебя.

Поблагодарить его? Воспоминания возвращались медленно и нечётко. Драка с Мистером Один, а затем бросок бомбы над городом, прежде чем та взорвалась. Что ж, теперь понятно, почему всё было так туманно, ведь он не сделал _этого_ в первый раз…

_В первый раз?_

Зоро застонал, на этот раз громко. Ему нужно было взять себя в руки.

— Луффи пока не с нами, — сказал кок, указывая на шишку на соседней кровати. Зоро кивнул, всё ещё чувствуя слишком сильное головокружение, чтобы огрызнуться.

Он двинулся, чтобы встать, полностью намереваясь практиковаться в резке стали или, по крайней мере, выяснить, что, чёрт возьми, хаки позволил ему сделать, и вместо этого был встречен четырьмя _обеспокоенными_ выражениями, которые заставили его ощетиниться.

— Только не говори мне, что ты собираешься тренироваться, — сказал Чоппер, скрестив руки на груди и пытаясь выглядеть устрашающе.

— …хорошо, не скажу.

— Зоро!

— Ладно, не буду, не буду, — Зоро физически оторвал Чоппера от своей ноги. — Тогда я найду Виви.

— Виви-тян?!

Борясь с желанием ударить его, Зоро стиснул зубы и двинулся к двери.

— Вы сказали, что она искала меня, или нет?

— Ты её ни за что не найдёшь, — сказала Нами. — Я пойду с тобой.

Почему все так упорно пытаются всё усложнить?

— Я не собираюсь заблудиться…

— Даже не начинай, Маримо, ты каким-то образом нашёл единственные джунгли в Алабасте…

Зоро снова громко застонал, в голове у него стучало.

— Ладно.

В конце концов, Виви оказалась в большой библиотеке, очевидно, выбирая несколько книг по медицине и навигации, а Нами направилась прямо к полкам, полностью игнорируя его. Или, может быть, это был её способ быть тактичной.

— Я рада, что ты пришёл, — сказала Виви таким спокойным голосом, какого Зоро ещё никогда не слышал. — Я… я хотела поблагодарить тебя. Ты действовал так быстро, и ты спас город.

Зоро почувствовал, как по его лицу разливается жар, и покачал головой.

— Я сделал это не ради благодарности.

— Я так и подумала, — улыбнулась Виви. —  
Но я всё равно очень благодарна. Мы все ваши… ну, мы все ваши должники. Не думаю, что Луффи-сан так на это посмотрит.

Вообще-то, он был в дворцовой библиотеке. Это было самое подходящее время, чтобы спросить.

— У тебя есть книги с чистыми страницами?

Виви слегка нахмурилась.

— Для того, чтобы писать? Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Не знала, что ты любишь вести дневник.

— Что-то вроде этого, — губы Зоро непроизвольно дёрнулись, когда она нашла один из них. — Эй, Виви?

— Мистер Бусидо?

— Ты доверяешь Луффи, верно?

— Конечно, — сказала Виви. — Но почему?.. — она протянула ему блокнот, плотный, кремового цвета, более красивый, чем всё, в чём он когда-либо писал раньше.

Зоро не совсем понимал, почему для него так важно было это сказать. Он гадал, рассердится ли она на них, но что-то подсказывало ему, что нет.

— Он всегда знает, хорошие люди или нет.

— Я заметила, — сказала Виви, всё ещё немного настороженно, но теперь уже более ностальгически. — Я буду скучать по вам…

Она зажала рот руками и испуганно посмотрела на Зоро. Зоро уже привык не чувствовать никаких уколов удивления.

— Не волнуйся.

Виви одарила его благодарной, хотя и немного грустной улыбкой, прежде чем покачать головой и отвернуться.

— Нами-сан, не хочешь взять с собой что-нибудь из этого?

— Правда?!

Ему стоит удалиться. Зоро взял блокнот, оставив на обложке потный отпечаток ладони, и решил тренироваться там, где никто из его беспокойных товарищей по команде не сможет его найти. Или заснуть, пытаясь.

***

Зоро медитировал, чувствуя глубокий жар Алабасты на спине, балансируя с двумя большими камнями в руках, закрыв глаза в глубокой задумчивости. Он услышал голос в своей голове, подозрительно похожий на голос Чоппера, который говорил, что ему нужно дать отдых правой руке, но он отдыхал уже два дня, верно? Этого должно быть более, чем достаточно.

Концентрируйся.

Первым словом в блокноте было _«Сабо»,_ затем _«огонь»_ и (на полях, написанных помельче, чтобы казаться менее реальными) Эйс… _мёртв?_ Были и смутные ощущения, которые, казалось, возникали по мере того, как он их записывал: ещё одна принцесса и ещё один Шичибукай, отпечаток медвежьей лапы, заставлявший его грудь сжиматься от боли, скелет со скрипкой, говорящая собака.

Всё это казалось далёким, даже с ворчливым голосом, говорящим ему, что некоторые вещи важнее других. Но какое-то время он продолжал писать, заполняя мысли, которые никак не могли ускользнуть.

Концентрируйся.

Зоро подумал о том, как его меч темнел до черноты, не поддаваясь даже самому маленькому осколку. То, как он слышал дыхание своего противника, видел его движение до того, как тот двинулся. То, как он бессознательно ощущал присутствие каждого, когда просыпался, дотягиваясь не только до сердцебиения, но и до всей своей накамы. Так легко и привычно, что он удивился, почему вообще остановился.

Плюс, слово _«хаки»_ попало в записную книжку, а под ним «Вооружение» и «Наблюдение», и тогда он понял, что ему не хватает ещё одного, но он всё равно никогда не владел Королевской…

_Но кто владел Королевским Хаки?_

Итак, круг с _Луффи?_ И теперь он сидел, вытянув руки и глубоко дыша. Он надеялся, что записная книжка заставит мысли в его голове трепетать меньше, но теперь они были навязчивыми, жаждущими вырваться. _Ватер-7_ вызывала у него сильное беспокойство, почти тошноту, в то время как «Фокси» просто раздражало.

Было бы удобно, если бы все эти мысли и слова были связаны вместе с контекстом, но, очевидно, он просил слишком многого.

Концентрируйся.

Зоро сосредоточился на солнце, тяжело давившем на него, и на весе камней в его руках. Он всё ещё чувствовал, что ему чего-то не хватает, ну, много чего на самом деле, но теперь это было лучше. Гигантская плачущая русалка; поезд, бегущий по океану; океан, сотканный из облаков: меч, превратившийся в сл…

_Робин._

Руки Зоро подогнулись под тяжестью пришедшей ему в голову мысли, и он громко выругался. _Чёрт_ , как больно. Мышцы его рук определённо злились на него сейчас, но _Робин_ звенела в его мозгу, как громкий колокол. Женщина из его сна вместе с другими, со знакомым весёлым выражением лица, и правая рука барочных работ… собиралась присоединиться к их команде.

Ха. Этого он не ожидал. Но по какой-то причине это больше не казалось абсурдным. Просто от и до полностью правильным.

Зоро отложил камни и написал большими буквами внизу страницы _Робин_ , лениво гадая, что скажет по этому поводу Виви.

Ну, он ведь говорил с ней об этом, не так ли? Даже если ни один из них этого не знал.

***

— О, привет, Луффи, ты проснулся.

— О-о-о, Зоро! Давно не виделись! — Луффи склонил голову набок, словно его смутило это замечание. — «Давно не виделись»?

Все вернулись в большую спальню, и Зоро был рад, что догадался спрятать блокнот за спину и харамаки, чтобы его не было видно.

— А-а-а, привет! Ты ведь снова пошёл тренироваться, да?! — Чоппер подскочил к нему, голос его звучал раздражённо.

— Что, разве это не моё дело?

Повар закатил глаза, а Усопп пробормотал что-то в сторону Нами, что ей не понравилось, и всё это время Луффи повторял: «давно не виделись?» — как попугай.

— «Нет», значит, нет! Я — судовой врач! И бинты тоже не снимай!

— С ними трудно двигаться.

— Не двигайся!

Зоро невольно усмехнулся. Приятно было знать, что хоть что-то не изменилось.

— Ну, — сказал Усопп, глядя на Луффи и не обращая на них внимания. — Наверное, для тебя это естественно. Тебя не было три дня.

— Что?! Я проспал три дня?! Это пятнадцать приёмов пищи!

Теперь, когда Луффи упомянул об этом, Зоро понял, что был очень голоден… но еда была на подходе. В конце концов, всегда был банкет, и его готовили королевские повара. Он не любил поклонения героям, но если это сопровождалось хорошим алкоголем…

Кстати, о королевских поварах: неужели муж и жена так похожи друг на друга? Они могли быть _братом и сестрой._ Но, как бы они ни выглядели, Зоро должен был уважать их за то, что они умудрились накормить Луффи, который размахивал своими резиновыми руками вокруг стола ещё энергичнее, чем обычно.

Среди мугивар всегда царил хаос, но этот раз был ещё более абсурдным, чем обычно, все смеялись и громко кричали, возмущённые тем, что Луффи ворует еду с их тарелок, но никто не обращал на это особого внимания. Усопп и Чоппер танцевали на столе, и Зоро даже слышал, как стражи тоже начали смеяться.

Он уже давно не чувствовал такого спокойствия, возможно, сочетание того, что наконец-то он смог расслабиться вместе с ровным маршем слов, которые становились всё яснее и яснее с каждым разом. Но это чувство было глубже. Часть плавания в экипаже будущего Короля Пиратов означала, что всё становится сложнее, больше и, как правило, намного хуже, но это? Это было хорошо. Когда бы они закончили с Кайдо…

Зоро замер, страх пронзил его, когда он опустил вилку. Отвлёкшись, Луффи ухитрился стащить с его тарелки целого омара. Кайдо. Если имя _Робин_ внушало ему чувство безопасности, то от имени _Кайдо_ у него неприятно скрутило живот. Но ни одно лицо не сопровождало этого имени, только непоколебимый зуд на коже.

***

Пар из бани помогал. Луффи и Усопп шумно плескались друг в друга, Санджи громко приставал к парню с волосами-трубками, когда тот принимал ванну, но Зоро пытался хоть немного загладить вину перед Чоппером, помогая ему вымыться.

Он никак не мог избавиться от тревожного чувства, но, по крайней мере, теперь он был чистым. И он не был обвинен в долге на сто тысяч берри, получая вспышку гнева от Нами, хотя почему Чоппер и Луффи ввязались в это дело, было выше его понимания? Усопп имел дурное влияние.

— Уходим сегодня вечером?

Вернувшись в комнаты, они сели более или менее в круг, и на этот раз (немного обманчиво, Зоро согласился с морской ведьмой больше, чем ему хотелось признать) он и Нами были на одной волне. Повар и Усопп тоже медленно кивали головами.

— Да, мы должны рассмотреть действия флота.

— Ну, это тебе решать, Луффи.

— Ладно! Мы пойдём после того, как съедим ещё блюд Алабасты…

Зоро хмыкнул.

— Нет, _сегодня_ вечером.

Потому что, если его мысли говорили ему правильно, морские дозорные определённо обращали на это внимание, и награды их команды вот-вот должны были беспрецедентно возрасти, причём не только у него и Луффи, но и у их товарища по команде, о существовании которого они даже не подозревали.

***

— Ради Виви… — Нами выглядела нехарактерно мрачно со спины уток, на которых они ехали в холодную пустыню. — Я готова отказаться от одного миллиарда берри.

— Конечно, ты должна!

— Значит, всё дело в деньгах?!

— Ах, Усопп упал!

Зоро стиснул зубы.

— Нами, не вводи меня в заблуждение!

— Что? — Нами оглядела их с головы до ног. — Что это вы так разволновались, ребята? Если речь идёт о Виви, то нет смысла беспокоиться об этом, верно?

— Эй! Усопп упал позади!

***

Встреча с Мистером Два снова не была тем, чего Зоро ждал с нетерпением, но он в основном игнорировал окаму, загружая Мерри их сумками. Только Луффи, Чоппер и Усопп, казалось, были очень заинтересованы в его смелом стремлении защитить Мерри во имя дружбы.…

Ну, они собирались получить ещё одного бывшего члена барочных работ, не так ли? Неужели это так странно?

— Значит, ты защищал Мерри от дозорных?

— Почему?!

— Зачем?!

— Потому что, — глаза Бона Клея сверкнули, и он подмигнул, — мы друзья!

И, по-видимому, это всё, что требовалось. Если бы этот человек был его врагом, Зоро, вероятно, не принял бы его так же хорошо, как их кок, но, опять же, у них было больше проблем. А именно, обойти морскую блокаду. Хуже того, они будут ждать, пока Виви придёт и решит, присоединится ли она к ним, хотя Зоро знал, что она этого не сделает.

Должен ли он им говорить? Избежать риска попасть в ловушку морских дозорных? Во всяком случае, никто из них не захочет этого слышать…

***

Итак, этот побег оказался полным дерьмовым шоу. Даже больше, чем обычно. Дозорные окружили их, Бон Клей только что совершил драматическое жертвоприношение, завершённое лепестками сакуры и слезами, но они _всё ещё_ не уходили.

Зоро уже начал жалеть, что решил не упоминать о том, что принцесса, которую они ждали, не собиралась присоединяться к ним.

Но, как бы то ни было, все остальные по-прежнему смотрели с надеждой, и Луффи думал, что прощание очень важно.

И она придёт. Потому что Виви считала, что прощание тоже важно.

— Что бы ни случилось, — громко и отчётливо прозвучал голос Луффи в голове Зоро, когда все они сняли повязки с рук, чтобы показать чистый **крест**. — Это на нашей левой руке — знак нашей дружбы!

Не оборачиваясь, Зоро понял, что Виви тоже подняла руку. Она должна была это сделать.

Это было не очень хорошо, но это было правильно, и у Зоро было чувство (он не был уверен, были ли это _мысли_ или нет), что они увидят её снова. Гранд Лайн был _забавным_ , как он помнил.

И как бы то ни было, дозорные до сих пор преследовали их, Зоро чувствовал слабое присутствие кого-то ещё на их корабле, и если он действительно был прав насчёт того, кто это был…

Ну, в этом отношении Гранд Лайн тоже был забавен.

***

— Похоже, дозорные перестали преследовать нас!

В ответ он услышал лишь пять подавленных стонов, и Зоро нахмурился.

— …мы ведь стряхнули их, верно?

— Угусь…

— Хм-м-м.

— М-м-м-м.

— Слышьте, — глаз Зоро дёрнулся, — что это за равнодушные ответы?

В странном, подавленном унисоне остальные члены команды посмотрели на него с хмурым выражением лица.

— Мы скучаем по ней!

— Не хнычьте, — сказал Зоро, хотя, по общему признанию, он мог бы расстроиться чуть больше, если бы действительно верил, что Виви продолжит путешествовать с ними. Кроме того, он старался не расстраиваться из-за подобных вещей. — Если вы так сильно хотели, чтобы она осталась с нами, вам следовало взять её силой.

— Ах, ты такой дикарь! — взвизгнул Чоппер.

Нами сердито посмотрела на него.

— Ты хуже всех!

— Маримо.

— Санторю.

— Эй, подожди, Луффи, — сказал Усопп, а Зоро закатил глаза. — Санторю — это не оскорбление.

— …Йонторю.

Это был сигнал Зоро прекратить разговор, в то время как Усопп пытался объяснить их капитану, как работают оскорбления. На самом деле, его это не интересовало — ему было больше интересно биение сердца, которое медленно приближалось и придавало ему (ей) ленивое выражение.

Он даже не почувствовал тревожных звоночков. Внутри не было никакого беспокойства, только чувство облегчения. Робин вопросительно посмотрела на него, или, может быть, он только знал, что это было странно, потому что она часто смотрела так, прежде чем выразить свою благодарность за то, что смогла уплыть с ними.

Истерические вопли остальной команды _определённо_ того стоили.

— Почему ты здесь?!

— Вражеская атака! Вражеская атака!

— Это ведь твоя одежда, верно? — Робин улыбнулась. — Я её позаимствую.

Возмущение Нами снова стало оправданным, даже когда повар громко отчитал Луффи за «ужасное преступление», которое он совершил по отношению к этой прекрасной даме. Как будто сам кок не станет жертвой упорного нежелания Луффи не дать людям умереть…

Зоро нахмурился, и в его мозгу всплыло слово «Джерма». Когда всё закончится, он добавит это в блокнот.

Он снова посмотрел на кока. _Джерма, Свадьба, Винсмоук_. А Робин была _морским поездом, чертежами, СП9._ Теперь мысли становились яснее, оставаясь в его мозгу и сжимая всё крепче, не соскальзывая.

На самом деле, Зоро не нужно было быть на палубе для этого, верно? Он знал, какое преступление совершил Луффи, знал, чего Робин хочет взамен. Казалось более важным разобраться в своих мыслях, тем более, что от них у него постоянно болела голова…

_— Позволь мне… присоединиться к твоей команде._

— Позволь мне… присоединиться к твоей команде.

— Что?!

Зоро почувствовал дрожь в спине, которая заставила его остановиться и направиться к одной из комнат внутри. Он _слышал_ , как она сказала это раньше, но было ли это воспоминанием? В этом не было никакого смысла…

_— Не волнуйтесь. Она неплохой человек._

Луффи улыбнулся так сильно, что его глаза закрылись.

— Не волнуйтесь. Она неплохой человек.

Зоро хотел было стукнуться головой о балку, но передумал. Он знал, что это произойдёт, но не понимал как. Если не…

Он видел вещи до того, как они случались. Что ещё _это_ могло быть, кроме какого-то странного предчувствия? Разве продвинутые пользователи Хаки Наблюдения не обладали способностью заглядывать в недалёкое будущее? Конечно, это было больше похоже _на далёкое_ будущее, но у него мог быть тот же самый корень.

Или… нет, он не мог проглотить какой-нибудь Дьявольский Фрукт, не заметив этого. С тех пор он плавал без каких-либо странных последствий. Но чтобы предсказывать _будущее_ …

_Но Эйс был мёртв._

О, чёрт. _Дерьмо._ Если он действительно мог заглянуть в будущее, то это были не просто плохие чувства и случайные слова — это были события, которые действительно должны были произойти.

Зоро почти не обращал внимания на остальных членов команды, которые всё ещё реагировали на Робин, впервые вступив с ней в контакт. Он был единственным, кто не собирался отвлекаться или смотреть на неё, в любом случае, так что было хорошо, что она на самом деле не хотела причинить им никакого вреда.

Хорошо. Допустим, каким-то образом за одну ночь он обрёл способность видеть будущее. Он мог работать с этим. Если он расскажет… нет, они, скорее всего, ему не поверят. Как бы то ни было, Зоро нужно было взять себя в руки и перестать сомневаться в том, что говорят эти странные мысли. Потому что это были не просто мысли. Они были — будущим.

Блять.

— Это хороший корабль, — Зоро не сразу сообразил, что Робин обращается к нему, отделённому от остальной команды внизу. — Здесь всегда так оживлённо?

Он мог бы спросить Робин. Возможно, она единственная, кто знает ответ на подобный вопрос. Или Джинбей.

_Джинбей?_

Зоро встряхнулся и вышел из мыслей.

— Да. Всегда.

— Ясно, — улыбнулась Робин, глядя на просторы океана перед ними. Зоро мог бы спросить её позже, когда это не будет столь странно. С другой стороны, ей всегда было комфортно со странностями. — Вы заметили, что я была на корабле.

— Ага.

Робин подняла голову, в её глазах мелькнуло смутное любопытство.

— Ясно, — повторила она, ни о чём больше не спрашивая.

***

Теперь, когда неприятности миновали, Чоппер хотел провести обычное медицинское обследование, а Зоро стоял перед ним, готовый к тому, что его будут ругать за то или иное ранение.

— Вот этот шрам, — нахмурился Чоппер, глядя на жалкий шов, дугой пересекавший его грудь. — Она ведь разорван, да?

— Думаю, ты прав, — сказал Зоро, глядя на старую рану. Что ж, теперь она не столь давняя, как могла бы быть.

— А эти шрамы на лодыжках?

Ох, эти.

— Ну, мы попали в какой-то воск, и я попробовал вырезать себя…

— Ты пытался отрезать себе ноги?!

Всё шло так, как и ожидалось.

— Эй, Чоппер? — Чоппер прервался на полуслове и с любопытством посмотрел на него. — У тебя есть что-нибудь, что поможет уснуть?

— Уснуть?

Зоро кивнул.

— Иногда мне снятся очень яркие сны. Это означает, что я смертельно устаю, когда просыпаюсь.

— Хм, — Чоппер успокоился, теперь, когда у него было задание, которое не вызывало раздражения из-за злосчастной привычки Зоро быть порезанным. — У меня есть несколько средств, которые ты мог бы использовать. Немного мелатонина, кореня валерианы, лаванды, магния…

Всё это звучало потрясающе. Хотя Зоро задавался вопросом, будет ли это необходимо сейчас, когда мысли, которые обычно приходили только во сне, становились всё сильнее и сильнее, пока он бодрствовал.

_— Если бы ты мог взять отпуск, куда бы ты хотел отправиться?_

Его снова охватил озноб, и Зоро не мог отделаться от ощущения, что будущее лучше, когда оно ограничено лишь его сном. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Во рту у него был металлический привкус_ , а в глотке — что-то тёплое. Он попытался закашляться, но горло не слушалось, бесполезно сжавшись.

— Она снова вылетает у него изо рта!

— А, чёрт, давай положим его на бок…

Боль усилилась, когда он почувствовал, как его тело безвольно перевернулось, и он задохнулся, кровь хлынула изо рта.

— …ох, твою ма…

— … ты слышишь?..

Он не мог дышать, не мог глотать, не мог избавиться от ужасного вкуса во рту. Желчь поднималась из желудка, тошнотворно бурля, и он подумал, что она может выплеснуться и из него, но почувствовал слишком сильное головокружение, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

— …час, Чопп…

— …подожди, Мугивара-я…

Знакомое присутствие.

— Ты меня слышишь? — всё было слишком тихим, слишком серьёзным. Он себе не принадлежал.

Он хотел ответить, действительно хотел. Даже если он не знал, где находится и почему ему кажется, что кто-то вырвал что-то из его груди. Вместо этого раздался ещё один болезненный кашель, и на пол закапало ещё больше крови.

Темнота начала надвигаться на него, затягивая вниз. Меньшая боль. Ещё немного поспать.

* * *

Зоро проснулся, на удивление, бодрым. Должно быть, ему помогло приготовленное Чоппером варево; наконец-то он заснул без сновидений. Следствием этого, однако, было то, что его голова была полна свежих футуристических мыслей, готовых быть записанными.

Это был один из тех ослепительно ярких дней Гранд Лайна, тёплое солнце с сильным бризом; утро, когда Зоро понимал, почему люди называют эту половину Раем.

Он слегка улыбнулся про себя. Зная это, оно больше не казалось странным.

Это было также идеальное утро, чтобы действительно начать приличную тренировку хаки. Зоро знал, что это такое, и знал, что он был (теоретически) способен пользоваться им, но если он _не_ мог использовать его в бою, не получив сначала несколько ударов ножом, ему нужно было практиковаться.

Наблюдение было относительно лёгким; теперь он обратил своё внимание на шестерых присутствующих на борту — ощущение их сердцебиения стало более естественным, их отдельные вздохи были отчётливыми, но знакомыми, и хотя через некоторое время это стало утомительным, это не было слишком большой проблемой.

С другой стороны, Вооружение… во-первых, Зоро считал его гораздо более важным, а во-вторых, оно было гораздо более очевидным, что требовало от него большей скрытности. А Зоро никогда не умел хитрить.

— Что ты делаешь?

Зоро определённо _не_ визжал, но издал… _какой-то_ звук, и Усопп посмотрел на него с ещё большим любопытством.

— …тренируюсь.

Усопп выглядел не убеждённым, и Зоро не мог его винить. Это больше походило на медитацию, с дополнительным бонусом в виде громкого разговора с его мечом, но мугивары думали о _Зоро_ и _тренировках_ и представляли себе это с большими, нереальными весами и руганью.

— Конечно, — сказал Усопп через минуту. — Ну, как бы то ни было, Санджи говорит, что уже обед. Ну, вообще-то он сказал…

Зоро мог только догадываться.

— Иду, — проворчал он, убирая меч в ножны. Это было ближе, не совсем мышечная память, потому что его мышцы были недовольны, но умственные способности были с ним. Он просто должен был в это поверить.

В воздухе пахло жареной рыбой и тёплыми мандаринами, и Зоро почувствовал, как в груди поднимается волна ностальгии при виде всех, кто сидел снаружи, а Робин по-прежнему читала. Они все изнывали от скуки, но Зоро уже давно не чувствовал ничего подобного.

Но когда он устроился поудобнее, наслаждаясь едой, у него возникло отчётливое ощущение, что вот-вот что-то произойдёт. Что-то грандиозное, достойное уровня нелепости. Он посмотрел на Нами, которая с яростным взглядом отталкивала Луффи от своей тарелки, и сказал:

— Я думаю, что на нас упадёт корабль.

Ну, он не хотел говорить этого в точности, и теперь шесть пар любопытных глаз смотрели на него.

— Продолжай, — сказал Усопп. — Такого я ещё не слышал.

— Маримо рассказывает анекдоты? — задумчиво произнёс повар, выпуская струю дыма. — Должно быть, наступил Конец Света.

Зоро открыл было рот, готовый либо взять свои слова обратно, либо затеять драку, но тут Нами неожиданно протянула руку.

— Дождь?

— Нет, это…

Выражение ужаса _могло_ бы того стоить, если бы Зоро не видел, как над ними парит проклятый ветхий корабль, обломки которого падают в воду, и он подавил желание закричать: _«Coup de Burst!»_ — вместо этого они решили, что им, _вероятно_ , следует держаться за что-нибудь и отбиваться.

— Держитесь за корабль! — крикнул он, и громкие вопли Усоппа и Чоппера проплыли мимо него.

— Там реально был корабль?!

— Что происходит?!

— Это, должно быть, сон! — закричал Усопп, широко раскрыв глаза от изумления.

Нами издала панический вопль.

— Поверните руль!

— Не сработает при таких волнах! — крикнул в ответ Зоро. — Луффи, мы должны защитить корабль!

И вот теперь Усопп молился, Господу своему. Зоро стиснул зубы и прыгнул вверх, крепко сжимая Китецу. Меч хотел _живых_ жертв, но он также оказался менее суетливым, когда дело дошло до этого…

Гладкая чернота покрыла лезвие, и Зоро разрезал корабль пополам, отправляя обломки падать с обеих сторон, а не прямо на них.

— О-о-о! — Луффи казался очень довольным, вытянув резиновые руки и ударяя ими по дереву. — Так круто!

Зоро усмехнулся. Это было _чертовски_ круто. И что ещё лучше, теперь они должны подняться в небо.

* * *

— Небесный остров?

— Если быть более точным, — сказал Робин, — летающее море.

Зоро чувствовал, как растёт возбуждение Луффи; счастье физически сочилось из него.

— Там есть море с островом, плавающим в небе?! — произнёс он так, словно это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. — Полный курс — наверх!

— Во всяком случае, ты не можешь просто поплыть вверх, капитан, — сказал кок со страдальческим вздохом. Он и Нами, они оба выглядели далеко не убеждёнными.

— Тогда Лог Пос должен быть сломан!

— Нет, навигатор-сан, — спокойно ответила Робин. — Наша забота сейчас должна быть не в Лог Посе, а в том, как мы попадём в небо. Ты никогда не должен сомневаться в Лог Посе, это железное правило. То, в чём мы должны скорее усомниться, так это в любом понятии здравого смысла.

Нами не стала спорить, но и не согласилась.

— Хей, а Зоро видел, как падал корабль? — спросил Луффи, с любопытством подскакивая к нему от Робин, которая уселась собирать осколки черепа скелета. Это было немного ужасно, но ведь это Робин.

— Хм? О, да, я увидел.

В каком-то смысле это было правдой: он видел, как корабль падает на них, но не так, как он сказал. Тем не менее, Луффи, казалось, успокоился этим ответом и снова отпрыгнул, чтобы присоединиться к Усоппу в «исследовании».

— Эти дыры сделаны человеком. Скорее всего, это результат медицинского лечения. Вы согласны, доктор-сан?

Чоппер до сих пор плохо прятался, но высунул голову, чтобы ответить.

— Да. В прошлом люди проделывали отверстия в черепе, чтобы сдерживать опухоль мозга. Но этой медицинской техникой пользовались очень давно.

Робин продолжила свой тщательный осмотр, придя к выводу, что корабль был с Саут-Блю и что это, вероятно, была исследовательская миссия. Под всем этим Зоро услышал: _«готовьтесь промокнуть»._

* * *

Всё прошло как обычно, и Зоро громко вздохнул, как ему показалось, в сотый раз. Сначала корабль, потом обезьяна, потом гигантская грёбаная черепаха, а потом какие-то массивные тени, в которых Зоро смутно узнал воинов Скайпии, но всё равно чуть не обделался.

При упоминании названия «Джая» у него по спине пробежали странные мурашки, которые он никак не мог вспомнить. _Гиена_ , и _вишневый пирог_ , и _смех_ — тот самый, который ему не нравился. _Тупая птица_ и _лжец_ перекочевали в его блокнот, в который он всё яростно записывал, пока повар превращал осьминога, который продолжал следовать за ними, в такояки.

Его мысли устремились к небу, и _молния_ , и _колокол_ , и _тупая птица_ , и _змея_ были добавлены на страницу. Было явное отсутствие организации, слова, связанные с половинчатыми попытками линий и кругов, скользили от того, что, как он чувствовал, скоро должно было прийти к выводам, которые казались гораздо более далёкими, чем раньше.

_Смех похожий на гиену; Луффи, довольно бесцеремонно отказывавшийся опускаться до чьего-то уровня._

_Неохотно надевая маскировку, которая не сработает, какой-то мудак с трубчатым носом._

Но была ещё одна страница, менее беспорядочная. Это было всё, что Зоро мог вспомнить о каждом из своих накама, имена подчёркивались словами и мыслями, которые приходили в его мозг, когда он концентрировался.

И ещё три имени, с которыми он пока не встречался.

Другие страницы были более расплывчатыми, особенно если он мог видеть краткие образы человека в своём сознании, но их имена ускользали от него. Там была девушка с розовыми волосами, раздражающим голосом и надоедливыми призраками, но он не мог вспомнить, как её звали. Потом такие имена, как _Ло_ и _Кидд_ , у которых не было образа, а только смутное, раздражающее ощущение.

Но всё это было где-то в его голове. Он должен был продолжать верить в это.

Зоро услышал, как Чоппер спросил: «Что такое Джая?», а Луффи отвечает: «Это остров мяса!», — прежде чем закатить глаза и засунуть блокнот обратно в тайник. «Джая» почувствовалась горечью во рту, но он не собирался позволить _чему-то подобному_ остановить его.

* * *

— Бля…

Зоро уважал Луффи. Зоро доверял Луффи. Зоро любил Луффи, и он привык мириться с его особой разновидностью дерьма, но ещё хуже было мириться с убеждениями Луффи, когда его капитан был _прав_ , а Зоро просто предпочитал ошибаться.

И морская ведьма злилась на них, и они только что столкнулись с _Чёрной Бородой_ , и, хотя Зоро внезапно захотелось обезглавить его на месте, он решил, что это не самая лучшая идея.

Даже несмотря на то, что Чёрная Борода вызовет так много проклятых проблем. Это вызвало бы не меньше проблем. _Вероятно._

— Я по-прежнему не понимаю, почему вы просто не избили их всех! — Нами раздражённо всплеснула руками. — Вы ведь мужчины, нет?! Или просто взорвали бы весь этот дурацкий город!

— О! — взволнованно сказал Чоппер. — Вы получили какую-нибудь информацию о Скайпии?

Демоническое выражение лица Нами достаточно легко ответило на этот вопрос.

— Небесный остров! — она начала разглагольствовать, и её голос стал ещё громче, когда Робин приблизилась к кораблю. — Я всего лишь _упомянула_ небесный остров! И надо мной посмеялись?! _Вы_ сами всё это затеяли, в первую очередь!

— Точка прыжка!

Зоро услышал тихий крик и отчётливый, их фруктовик снова улетел за борт

— Эй, Чоппер!

Вода жалила его порезы, но, по крайней мере, Чоппер утонул не очень глубоко. К тому времени, как он подхватил его и поплыл обратно к кораблю, Робин вручила Луффи карту острова с именем какого-то мечтателя, которого они должны были найти.

_Лжец._

_Норт-Блю._

_Золото._

Зоро моргнул и выжал рубашку, пока Чоппер хватал ртом воздух рядом с ним.

— Я думал, что мне конец!

— Боже, ты такая заноза.

— Но Нами была…

— Что?! Что насчёт меня?!

Бесполезно было разговаривать с Нами, когда она была в таком состоянии. Но, по крайней мере, Чоппер больше не пытался прыгнуть за борт.

* * *

— Она называется «Ноланд-лжец».

— Ха! Какое прекрасное название для книги!

Луффи вторгся в чьё-то личное пространство, Чоппер рылся в золоте по приказу Нами, а Зоро внимательно смотрел на кока.

— Ноланд-лжец?

— Ты знаешь её, Санджи-кун? Но здесь написано, что она была опубликована в Норт-Блю.

— Да, — сказал повар, и он легко улыбнулся. — Я родился в Норт-Блю. Разве я не упоминал об этом?

— Для меня это новость, — сказал Усопп. — Я думал, ты тоже из Ист-Блю.

— Я в нём вырос.

И это было так быстро, что Зоро не заметил бы, если бы на этот раз его хаки не был включён и не сосредоточился на внезапном увеличении сердечного ритма кока, короткой волне страха.

— Это известная история на севере, — продолжал он, и Зоро не мог поверить, что никто из них не сомневается в этом. Никто не путешествовал между четырьмя морями, чёрт возьми, даже пираты почти не путешествовали между четырьмя морями. — Это сказка, но, по-видимому, он действительно существовал.

Кок никогда не относился к тому, что родом с Норт-Блю, как к тайне. Может быть, именно поэтому Зоро никогда не думал, что это что-то стоящее. Все они знали, что Ло родом с севера, и иногда повар готовил более традиционные блюда, но Ло путешествовал по Гранд Лайну в качестве пирата. Кок в детстве мигрировал прямо из Норт-Блю в Ист-Блю.

Зоро прогнал эту мысль прочь. Их прошлое было их прошлым, и было бы просто замечательно, если бы в прошлом повара не было психопата Йонко.

Чёрт, он действительно мог видеть будущее.

Там был человек с каштановой головой, окружённый двумя громкими обезьянами-мусорщиками, и Зоро уже понял, что Луффи наслаждается жизнью. Остров в небе, да? Это действительно звучало невероятно. Но они собирались плыть по течению прямо в облака, и скоро он снова увидит это.

* * *

— Хорошо, там три тропинки, давайте разделимся на три группы!

Зоро не был уверен, почему Робин последовала за ним, но она пошла, и они немного побродили, иногда слыша знакомые крики Нами, эхом отдающиеся среди голосов. Он даже слышал, как повар кричал о пауках, о которых ему придётся вспомнить, чтобы потом подразнить его.

 _И_ ему удалось не свалиться в яму с зыбучими песками. До сих пор, это был хороший вечер.

Ещё несколько криков, которые звучали голосами Луффи и Чоппера, но в целом придерживаться Робин означало, что было меньше конфузов. Как будто какая-то вторичная сила Фрукта удерживала её от неловких и неудобных вещей.

Там было несколько выскочек-сверчков, которые думали, что у них есть шанс, и он врезал одному из них, пока Робин задумчиво оглядывалась вокруг.

— Я слышу его, но не вижу.

— Тебе нужно видеть, чтобы использовать свои силы?

Она медленно кивнула.

— Да, — где-то раздался ещё один пронзительный вопль. — Я надеюсь, что другие добиваются большего успеха, чем мы.

— Не может быть, чтобы это было правдой.

Робин одарила его рассеянной улыбкой.

— Ты умеешь угадывать, мечник-сан?

Невозможно, чтобы она уже доверяла ему. Ни в коем случае. Робин даже не очень хорошо его знала, а ведь она почти не бывала на корабле. Зоро поднял бровь и продолжил свой путь.

— Конечно.

— Ну, может быть, не с направлениями. Мы уже проделали этот путь.

Зоро почувствовал, как жар поднимается по его шее, и принял твёрдое решение делать первые шаги, как можно меньше.

* * *

— Эй, Луффи?

Они вернулись с тупой птицей, чтобы увидеть израненные тела старика и обезьян, покрытые кровью. Зоро почувствовал укол вины за то, что не помнил, как это случилось, но возможно ли помнить всё? Он постоянно забывал имена людей. Регулярно.

Символ был знакомым. _Дофламинго_ , потом _Ло_ , потом _«о, этот странный писклявый парень»,_ — семейство Донкихот действительно знало, как собирать чудиков. И Зоро был совершенно уверен, что никогда раньше не видел, как Луффи бьёт его по лицу, но ему _очень_ хотелось увидеть, как Луффи бьёт того парня по лицу. Это звучало как хороший стимул к завершению его присутствия на супер-дерьмовом острове.

— Хм?

Зоро просто указал на него, и глаза Луффи сузились.

— Если мы побежим вдоль берега острова, то успеем вернуться до завтрашнего полудня.

Это заставило Луффи изменить выражение лица. И он знал, что Луффи хочет сделать это сам, и он заслужил право сделать чертовски хорошую взбучку, но, как напомнили ему конечности Зоро, он тоже заслужил это, верно? А Луффи всегда был таким эгоистом, когда устраивал эти драки в одиночку.

— Просто хочу посмотреть, — добавил Зоро, и Луффи секунду смотрел на него, прежде чем повернуться к Робин.

— Мы бы вернулись вовремя? — спросил он, и Зоро почувствовал прилив адреналина. _Да, чтоб вас_.

Они не разговаривали, пока бежали, Зоро отставал на несколько шагов, и он позволил своим мыслям блуждать, время от времени вырубая жужжащих сверчков. А также поймал Луффи буквально два точных раза, прежде чем тот упал в воду, Господи, как он справился с этим без него?

Дофламинго: ухмыляющийся говнюк в солнечнозащитных очках и дурацком пальто. Ло: вечно хмурый мудак в дурацкой пятнистой шляпе. Шичибукай. Худшее Поколение. Они стали более чёткими, особенно Ло.

 _Союзник_.

Слово странно мигнуло. «Союзник» было официальным словом, которое они никогда не употребляли всерьёз, должно быть, это была идея Ло, потому что Луффи наверняка назвал бы это _дружбой_.

Зоро громко фыркнул, ныряя под ветку дерева.

— Я хочу справиться с ним в одиночку.

Голос Луффи звучал странно, но Зоро не стал заострять на этом внимание.

— Понял. Как я уже сказал, просто хотел посмотреть.

— Не поможешь?

— Зачем тебе нужна помощь?

И Луффи наконец немного расслабился, хотя они продолжали бежать.

* * *

Смех Беллами был громким и мерзким, прорезая ночь.

— Мне неприятно спрашивать, но ты умеешь драться? Знаешь, как нанести удар?

Зоро отошёл в сторону, невидимый ни для кого из зевак. На самом деле, он не был заинтересован в том, чтобы иметь с ними дело; Луффи срезал их так называемого лидера на несколько зарубок, и этого было бы более, чем достаточно. Он закатил глаза — знает ли Луффи, как нанести удар?

У них даже была копия их новых плакатов «розыска», что-то о _малочисленности_ цифр заставило Зоро усмехнуться, но этого хватило бы, чтобы эти ублюдки очень испугались.

— Они твои друзья? Ха! Я должен был догадаться! — усмехнулся Беллами, безумно хихикая. — Город из золота? Небесный остров? Эпоха грёз закончилась, жалкое подобие пиратов!

Зоро никогда по-настоящему не понимал людей, которые так легко смеялись над идеей мечты — неужели у них не было никаких целей для себя? Неужели они ни к чему не стремились? Но Беллами был особенно раздражающим, и Зоро начал терять терпение, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты спросил, умею ли я наносить удары?

В двух словах, это было чрезвычайно приятно, и Зоро позволил себе широко улыбнуться. Беллами мгновенно остановился, упав на землю с разбитым лицом. С кулака Луффи капала кровь.

О, это того стоило. Определённо того стоило.

Его головорезы стонали и визжали, крича Беллами, чтобы он встал, и в страхе упираясь в Луффи. Хорошо. Он действительно не возражал против того, чтобы позволить им действовать жёстко раньше, но было намного лучше видеть, как Луффи получает этот благоговейный ужас от желающих быть пиратами.

— Верни мне золото старика, — сказал он, и это был не вопрос.

* * *

— Ши-ши-ши, он был совсем сошкой, — сказал Луффи, когда они бежали обратно вдоль берега. Зоро даже не вышел, чтобы бросить на них свой взгляд, они не заслужили этого, если одного вида окровавленного кулака Луффи было достаточно, чтобы повергнуть их в панику.

— А ты думал, что он будет другим?

— Не-а, — сказал Луффи. Они поделили золото между собой, так что это не замедлило их слишком сильно. — Хотя было бы веселее, если бы он был сильнее.

Его глаза внезапно загорелись.

— Жук-геркулес! Я должен поймать его!

— Нет… — Зоро схватил его за рубашку. — Нами убьёт тебя. Никаких жуков.

— Но это же редкость!

— Разве ты не хочешь отправиться на небесный остров?!

Луффи перестал вырываться из его рук.

— Значит, Зоро верит в это?

— На самом деле, не имеет значения, чему я верю, — сказал Зоро. И оно существовало, вне зависимости от того, верил Зоро в это или нет. — Мы сами всё увидим.

— Бьюсь об заклад, там _полно_ сокровищ, — заявил Луффи, широко улыбаясь, несмотря на отсутствие жука.

 _И ложные боги,_ — подумал Зоро, но только кивнул, когда солнце медленно поднялось над ними.

* * *

Даже зная, что всё будет хорошо, Зоро всё ещё не мог поверить в то, во что они ввязались. Или он не мог поверить, что Нами позволила им ввязаться во что-то подобное. Город золота был мощным мотиватором.

— С нами действительно всё будет в порядке?!

— В середине _этого_ гигантского водоворота?!

Зоро стиснул зубы. Утопление казалось гораздо более вероятным последствием, но они уже делали это ( _раньше?_ ) и они сделают это снова. Неудивительно, что Мерри так постр.…

Он прервал ход своих мыслей, маленькая печаль сжала его грудь. Неудивительно, что Мерри не смогла продолжать, если они и дальше будут подвергать её таким испытаниям. Он чувствовал занозу, которая должна была выйти из него, глубокую и ноющую.

— Я хочу повернуть назад! — завопил Усопп, и Зоро встряхнулся.

— Слишком поздно. Вон тот уже взволнован.

— НЕБЕСНЫЙ ОСТРОВ!!!

Усопп, Нами и Чоппер вцепились в корабль, выпучив глаза, когда оба главных человека на корабле отмахнулись от них.

— Сейчас всё зависело от тебя!

— Это жульничество! — взвизгнула Нами. — Никто ничего не говорил о гигантском водовороте!

— Нас засасывает внутрь!

— Луффи, ещё не поздно, мы можем уйти! — Усоппа трясло. — Этот остров — всего лишь сон во сне, этого водоворота достаточно, чтобы убить нас…

— Остров во сне внутри сна, — повторил Луффи, глядя на волны. — Я буду жалеть об этом всю жизнь, если откажусь от такого большого приключения! — его лицо сияло, чистая радость излучалась даже вместе со страхом остальных троих.

— Скорее, Нами-сан! Прыгай в мои объятия!

— _Как_ ты можешь быть таким спокойным?! — закричала Нами, обвиняюще тыча пальцем в сторону Зоро. Даже Робин выглядела встревоженной, но Зоро просто готовился к восходящей силе — водоворот действительно не сильно беспокоил его.

Они чувствовали это, дрожь под ними, слегка сотрясающую половицы Мерри. Их окликнул знакомый флаг с тремя черепами, свисающими с маленького корабля.

— Эй, Зоро.

— Только из-за наших наград, — сказал Зоро, с отвращением глядя на Чёрную Бороду. Он уже съел этот злой Фрукт, так что сражаться с ним было не самым лучшим вариантом. Даже если это спасёт…

— Наград?

— После Алабасты, — сказал Зоро, прежде чем понял, что остальные этого ещё не знают. — Разве вы их не видели?

— Он прав, — сказал Усопп, сосредоточившись на бумагах, которые держал в руках Чёрная Борода. — Теперь она и у тебя есть, Зоро…

— Что?! А как насчёт меня?!

Зоро рассмеялся, слегка откинув голову назад.

— Всего шестьдесят миллионов, я слегка смущён.

— У-у-у! Вы это видали?! Сто миллионов!

Они действительно казались маленькими по сравнению с тем, что их ждёт. Но теперь Робин бросила на него ещё один странный взгляд, и дрожь под ними становилась всё сильнее, и ему просто нужно было придумать, как убить Тича в другое время.

— Все! Хватайся за что-нибудь!

Зоро напрягся, адреналин зашкаливал. Вот они _летят_ …

Это был волнующий порыв, желудок Зоро сжался, когда они полетели вверх, быстрее и выше. Усопп кричал, Нами выкрикивала приказы развернуть паруса, кок говорил о своей бесконечной любви, Чоппер изо всех сил цеплялся за мачту, Луффи указывал вперёд, и Зоро этого не замечал.

Просто приключение, идти куда-то, потому что это было интересно и весело, не обязательно важно. Он никогда не думал, что будет скучать по чему-то подобному, но будущее казалось намного сложнее.

— Величайший в мире фехтовальщик, — тихо прошептал он себе под нос, пока они взлетали всё выше и выше. Своё обещание. Конечно, всё будет гораздо сложнее, и нет лучшего места, чтобы сражаться с мечами, чем _Вано_ …

Он что-то упустил. Ну, Зоро пропустил несколько вещей, главным образом в тот момент, где он внезапно развил экстрасенсорные способности, но было что-то ещё, чего он не мог понять.

 _Вано_ , _Кайдо_ , _голод_ и _сверхновые_. Что-то ещё, что должно было быть между этими словами, чтобы заполнить пустоту.

— Курс на небесный остров! — Луффи зааплодировал, и Зоро решил, что не будет зацикливаться на этом, пока внезапное изменение давления и всплеск скорости не заставили мир почернеть и закружиться.

* * *

_Он закашлялся, его горло сильно болело,_ как будто кто-то царапал его наждачной бумагой. Безумные мысли заполняли мозг; мысли, которые не имели никакого смысла. Голоса кричали в голове, как будто он мчался назад и вперёд через _огромное расстояние_ , слишком быстро, чтобы его разум мог обогнуть это.

Может, ему снилась Скайпия?

_Что такое Скайпия?_

Он снова закашлялся, изо рта хлынула кровь, влажная и болезненная.

— Эй-эй, Зоро!

Голос был скрипучим и знакомым, и Зоро нахмурился, пытаясь понять, откуда он доносится. Его голова была, словно набита камнями.

— М-м-м-м… — пробормотал он, его губы онемели и отяжелели.

— Эй, ты меня слышишь?! — спросил другой голос, в то время как ещё один звал кого-то ещё.

Зоро попытался что-то сказать, но слова застряли в горле, отказываясь выходить. _Это тело всё ещё было слишком ранено,_ неспособное бодрствовать достаточно долго, чтобы обмен полностью завершился…

— Как он там? — пробормотал другой голос, на этот раз менее знакомый.

— Я не знаю, — сказал самый близкий к нему голос, высокий и испуганный. — Я не видела его таким со времен Триллер…

Но голос оборвался, когда он снова закашлялся. Почему его так _тошнило_?!

Его мысли снова стали расплывчатыми, смешались вместе и далеко улетели от него, ускользая прежде, чем он успел ухватиться за них. Но прежде чем чернота завладела его взором…

_Перед ним стояло улыбающееся веснушчатое лицо. Солнце сильно жгло над их головами, делая их образы яркими и плохо различимыми._

_— Эйс, это та самая команда, о которой я тебе рассказывал!_

_Но Эйс был м…_

_Братом Луффи, конечно,_ — закончил мысль Зоро. Конечно, у него будет брат, достаточно сумасшедший, чтобы носить знак Белоуса, спасая их задницы от Смокера.

Он почувствовал, как кровь отхаркнулась из его рта, и поморщился, его зрение снова потемнело. Это уже начинало раздражать.

_— О! Спасибо вам всем за заботу о моём младшем брате._

— Эй…с…


	5. Chapter 5

После того, как они очнулись от того, что были без сознания от их менее чем любезного входа, оказалось, что мозг Зоро предпочёл не напоминать ему о многом. Или, по-видимому, решил, что это недостаточно важно, чтобы беспокоиться.

Старый небесный рыцарь был знаком, предлагая наёмную защиту экипажу (Зоро усмехнулся, довольно быстро преодолев разрежённость атмосферы. Они были более чем _способны_ защитить себя, спасибо большое). Так же, как и другой человек, который пытался напасть на них (Хаки Наблюдения имело свои преимущества), и глупая птица, которая съела Ума-Ума-но-Ми.

Он _не_ помнил ни Врат Небес, ни странного старого ангела с фотоаппаратом. Или огромного омара, который гнал их вверх по длинному белому поясу, пока ветер отшвыривал их назад, Усопп и Чоппер соревновались, кто будет кричать громче.

Оба выигрывали. Барабанные перепонки Зоро начали сдавать.

Но Скайпия была прекрасна. Океан пушистых белых облаков, которые растянулись на бесконечность. Теперь Бог должен бы знать, что они были здесь. Зоро встряхнул руками и бросил якорь. Не Бог. Просто логия с огромным комплексом.

Было странно и немного сладко видеть не только Луффи, Чоппера и Усоппа, слоняющихся по затянутому облаками пляжу, но и кока с Нами, прыгающих в воду с безрассудной самоотверженностью, о которой Зоро почти забыл.

— Что насчёт тебя? — спросила Робин, когда Зоро посмотрел на прекрасный остров. _Жрецы, молнии, колокола_ и _золото_.

— Да, я иду.

— Запах приключений, м? — Робин мягко улыбалась, глядя на остальных членов экипажа. — Я никогда раньше не думала о плавании под парусом или о причаливании на берег, как о приключении.

Она спрыгнула за борт, и Зоро подождал с минуту, прежде чем последовать за ней.

Затем появилась Конис, безмятежно улыбнувшись им и сказав «Хесо», и Зоро почувствовал, что времени прошло совсем немного. Он забыл об их странном приветствии друг другу.

Кок был поражён очередной любовью, его глаза в форме сердец.

— _Ангел!_

— «Хесо»? — Усопп нахмурился. — Как «пупок»?

— Они используют это в качестве приветствия, — сказал Зоро, прежде чем смог остановить себя. Он почувствовал, что на него смотрят несколько глаз, но тут Конис подошла ближе, по-прежнему улыбаясь.

— Вы с синего моря? — спросила она. — Добро пожаловать на ангельский пляж Скайпии!

Она держала маленькую белую лисичку, спокойную и ангельскую, и Зоро напомнил себе, что они могут доверять ей. До момента.

— Меня зовут Конис, а это Су. Если я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь, пожалуйста, дайте мне знать.

— Видишь ли, от твоего взгляда у меня горит сердце…

— _Дальше_.

И что бы это был за день, если бы Зоро не пришлось прыгать в воду после того, как Луффи начал тонуть?

— А зачем тебе _тоже прыгать?_ — ворчал Усопп, вытаскивая Чоппера на берег.

* * *

Они вернулись в дом Конис, а Нами поехала верхом на «уэйвере» к крайнему ужасу Луффи, где она рассказала о ракуши, запретном верхнем дворе и их всевидящем Боге Энеле. Зоро усмехнулся. Он, вероятно, был бы немного снисходительнее, если бы никогда раньше не встречался с этим парнем.

Он уже забыл о тупых белых беретах и их дурацких правилах, и Зоро испытывал искушение просто срубить их и покончить с этим, но решил, что проще сделать то, что, по мнению Зоро, он должен был сделать.

Что, в конечном счёте, повлечёт за собой избиение морского короля версии Скайпии.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что его не переубедишь? — спросил Зоро, когда все начали подниматься на борт корабля. — Даже если мы все соберёмся вместе и будем протестовать, он не станет слушать.

Нами громко застонала, качая головой.

— Тогда нам придётся подождать Луффи и остальных, — сказала она, когда Чоппер поднял якорь.

— Они найдут нас, не волнуйся.

Нами остановилась и медленно повернула голову, Чоппер широко раскрытыми глазами посмотрел на него, а Робин наклонила голову.

— Они найдут нас? — эхом отозвались три голоса.

Погодите, а какой там был план? Зоро был слишком занят мыслями о том, что же на самом деле произойдёт…

— Когда мы будем на верхнем дворе.

— Но…

Как будто под ними раздался небольшой взрыв, облака хлестнули по кораблю. Чоппер взвизгнул и был отброшен назад.

— Что _это_ было?!

— Это… — снова мозг Зоро отказался выдать первоначальный план. _Ловить какое-то течение?_ — Так мы доберёмся до верхнего двора, не так ли?

— Задом-наперёд?! — крикнула Нами, перегнувшись через борт корабля. — Луффи, Усопп и Санджи-кун всё ещё с Конис!

— Я его не контролирую!

— В _чём_ дело?!

«Этим» был огромный омар, больше и быстрее того, который привёл их в белое-белое море, с именем Бога на голове, носящий их корабль, как шляпу.

— Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?! — Нами повернулась к Зоро. — Почему, блин, ты ничего не сказал, если знал?!

— Думаю, он приведёт нас туда, куда нам надо, — флегматично заметил Зоро.

— Каким образом?!

— Кажется, за нами гонится стая больших голодных рыб, — спокойно сказала Робин. — Итак, не похоже, что мы можем просто покинуть корабль. Я думаю, что это уже началось.

— Суд Небес, — выдохнула Нами, опускаясь на пол.

— Теперь мы ничего не можем с этим поделать, — заметил Зоро. — Мы всё равно собирались пересечься с этим Богом, просто так уж сложилось.

— Неужели? — мягко уточнила Робин, в то время как Нами издала ещё один огорчённый звук.

Зоро не ответил ей прямо, по-прежнему глядя на быстро приближающийся остров.

— Это запах приключений, не?

* * *

Корабль был поставлен на жертвенный алтарь, Чоппер изучал, что означает слово «жертва», и Зоро почувствовал, что он падает, прежде чем действительно упасть.

Чоппер катился вниз по лестнице, и руки Робин подхватили его перед водой. Зоро подпрыгнул, вспомнив огромную небесную акулу, которая вот-вот должна была появиться…

— Зоро! Зоро! — визжал Чоппер, но Зоро жаждал драки со времён Алабасты, и ему даже не нужно было использовать свои мечи, кроме как для того, чтобы привести существо в идеальное положение…

Даже под водой эта штука была слишком слаба. Зоро усмехнулся и ударил кулаком в воздух.

— Думаю, о плавании не может быть и речи, — сказал он почти весело, поднимаясь обратно по лестнице. Это заняло всего несколько секунд.

— Разве ты не должен быть фехтовальщиком? Что случилось с твоей, так называемой, гордостью фехтовальщика?

— Ты такой сильный, Зоро! — глаза Чоппера сверкали звёздами, и Зоро почувствовал лёгкое тепло. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как маленький олень так открыто боготворил его.

Нами ворчала, но всё равно бросила в него сухую рубашку.

— Думаю, что держать нас здесь голодать — это Божий Суд, — мягко подсказала Робин.

— Думаешь, ты сможешь заставить корабль работать, Чоппер?

— А? Я? Ладно!

— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросила Нами.

— Я хочу пойти в лес, — ответил Зоро. — Мы можем сделать корабль центром событий, так что кто-то должен остаться с ним. Тем более, что Луффи и остальные направляются сюда. Знаешь, всё дело в том, чтобы оставаться на одном месте, когда потерялся.

Нами скорчила гримасу.

— Не тебе о таком говорить.

— Хей, Зоро? Что ты собираешься делать на острове?

Зоро задумался. Он пошёл изначально потому, что оставаться на корабле было не очень интересно, но также и потому, что он знал, что должен идти в лес.

— Бог на этом острове, верно? — вместо этого сказал он. — Я бы хотел с ним познакомиться.

— Да. Зоро… более самонадеянный, чем Бог, — горячо прошептал Чоппер, а Нами закатила глаза.

— Ты не должен гневать Бога, это просто здравый смысл!

— Извини, — сказал Зоро, скривив губы. Он думал бы так же, даже если бы не знал, что Энель — всего лишь ещё один человек, могущественный человек с несокрушимым Фруктом, но всё же _человек._ — Я никогда не молился Богу.

Чоппер сиял, Нами выглядела так, словно разрывалась между тем, чтобы задушить его и самой поклониться Энелю, а Робин по-прежнему отвлекалась на надписи на камне. О, это была ещё одна причина, чтобы пойти в лес.

— Ты такой классный, Зоро!

— Господи, клянусь, я его не знаю, не наказывай меня тоже!

Зоро рассмеялся, когда Робин подошла к нему.

— Вы не возражаете, если я тоже пойду, мечник-сан?

— Конечно, — ответил Зоро. — Пока ты не встанешь у меня на пути.

Робин, казалось, забавлялась этой идеей, прежде чем повернуться к стене и вслух объяснить историю Нами и Чопперу.

— В таком старом месте наверняка найдутся какие-нибудь невероятно интересные реликвии, — сказала она, склонив голову в сторону Нами. — И некоторые драгоценные осколки могут быть очень полезны для нашего корабля.

— Я тоже пойду!

— А?! Разве ты только что не сказала, что боишься?!

* * *

Всё шло… примерно так, как ожидал Зоро. Было бы меньше хлопот или, по крайней мере, меньше шума, если с Нами была Робин, но глаза Нами превратились в знак берри, и даже пересекли кишащую акулами реку, не прибегая к призыву храбрости.

Хотя, после того, как она снова чуть не упала, Зоро чувствовал себя гораздо менее милосердным.

— Забудь об этом! Я больше не переправлюсь через реку, ни за что!

— Если ты так напугана, зачем пришла?!

Они сердито смотрели друг на друга, Зоро уже забыл, как сильно она могла его разозлить, пока Робин спокойно не вмешалась.

— Скажите, эта земля… это грязь?

— Конечно, — сказала Нами.

Робин непонимающе посмотрела на неё.

— Мы на небесном острове.

Но в этом-то и была вся проблема, нет? Вся эта история о лжеце и о том, из-за чего люди ссорились.

— Ну, это то, что мы встречали раньше, а?

Зоро мгновенно понял, что совершил ошибку. Чёрт, он сказал это, даже не подумав, как, чёрт возьми, он должен был объяснить это? Особенно _Робин_ , которая смотрела на него таким пристальным взглядом. Он облажался.

— О чём ты говоришь? — спросила Нами.

— Хм, — произнёс Зоро, потому что, _чёрт возьми,_ что он должен был сказать? — А разве не то же самое случилось с островом, который был внизу? Если под землёй взорвётся поток воды?

Теперь они обе смотрели на него: Нами недоверчиво, а Робин определённо заинтриговано.

— Ни за что, — сказал Нами. — Как бы земля осталась целой и невредимой?!

— Это очень интересная теория, мечник-сан, — произнесла Робин.

Выражение её лица было бы трудно прочесть, если бы Зоро не видел его уже несколько раз. Она оценивающе смотрела на него, пристально и с большим вниманием, чем прежде. Потому что, понял Зоро, раньше ей не нужно было определять его сильные и слабые стороны. На корабле, в отличие от того, что было раньше _(раньше?)_ , он не протестовал против её выступления, но и не вмешивался. И вот, Зоро предстал перед ними, как загадка, требующая расследования.

Зоро пожал плечами, но почувствовал, как напряглись его плечи. Ему нужно было быть более осторожным, если только он не хотел пробиться через объяснение «о, и я каким-то образом получил экстрасенсорные способности в одночасье, понятия не имея, как и почему».

Однако, никто из них больше не поднимал эту тему, и, в конце концов, Нами убедили очень медленно перейти реку, делая крошечные шаги.

— Есть ли какой-нибудь шанс двигаться быстрее?

— Заткнись! Что будет, если я упаду?!

Словно по волшебству, из воды выпрыгнула небесная акула, и Зоро вздохнул, услышав крик Нами, соскользнувшей с бревна. Робин поймает её, у неё это хорошо получается.

— Глупая рыба, — пробормотал он, легко разрезая её. — Эй, — позвал Зоро, возвращая Вадо в ножны. — Ты в порядке?

— К-как-то, — она упала на колени перед Робин, когда они перешли дорогу. — Прости, что доставила тебе столько хлопот.

— Никаких проблем.

Они продолжали идти, Зоро старался держаться, как можно дальше от Робин. Нами была громче, но и менее склонна догадываться, что что-то происходит.

Даже если это означало, что ему придётся выслушивать её жалобы. В основном, о себе же.

Они наткнулись на колодец, который привлёк внимание Робин до такой степени, что она, казалось, не собиралась задавать ему никаких вопросов, что почти заставило Зоро нервничать ещё больше, когда Нами поднялась наверх.

— Эй, Нами? Ты что-нибудь видишь?! — позвал её Зоро. Она не ответила, и он почувствовал лёгкий укол беспокойства, прежде чем заглянуть в свои туманные мысли _(почему так много всего этого забывается?)_ и перенести их встречу с «Богом» на более позднее время.

Всё будет хорошо.

Взрыв потряс лес, и несколько птиц вылетели из-за деревьев.

— Что это было? — спросила Нами, оглядываясь через плечо.

— Ранее было несколько взрывов, — сказала Робин. — Но здесь всё по-другому.

— Куда ты пытаешься заставить нас пойти, Нами? — проворчал Зоро, чувствуя волну раздражения. Она выглядела смущённой, когда спускалась с дерева, как будто пыталась что-то решить.

— Я… — она заколебалась, словно собираясь сказать, что это не их дело. — Ну, это твоя вина, что мне в голову пришла такая мысль.

— Моя?!

Нами поджала губы, умудрившись сохранить чувство гордости после того, как поскользнулась в сотый раз.

— Да, твоя. А теперь, как я уже сказала, давайте доберёмся до побережья!

Совсем рядом шла битва, даже когда Нами пробиралась ближе к волнам. Зоро не обратил на это особого внимания, они и так скоро будут вовлечены во всё это, но он всё же задумался о взрыве. Может, это Луффи и остальные с одним из священников? Это были Чоппер и Мерри? Он действительно чувствовал себя плохо _(конечно, он вспомнил об этом только после того, как они ушли)_ из-за того, что корабль стал мишенью, но это было хорошо для доктора, чтобы быть в состоянии постоять за себя.

— Надеюсь, всё в порядке.

— С Чоппером? Не волнуйтесь слишком сильно, когда дело доходит до драки, он может защитить себя.

Робин слегка покачала головой, глядя, как Нами пробивается вперёд.

— Скорее, о нашем капитане. Я уверена, что он не просто сидел тихо после того, как нас похитили.

— Определённо нет, — сказал Зоро с улыбкой. — Уверен, что ему очень весело. Он всё равно хотел дойти сюда.

Он имел в виду это вполне серьёзно. Даже если бы их не похитили, он не сомневался, что Луффи окажется в верхнем дворе, сражаясь со жрецами и самим Энелем. Это было похоже на странную судьбу, переплетающую Луффи, остров и квази-диктатора, и заканчивающуюся дракой.

— Она определённо двигается очень быстро.

— Ага, — проворчал Зоро. — Откуда взялась вся эта энергия?..

А потом он остановился. Потому что Нами остановилась, и Робин остановилась, и они обе посмотрели назад, между ним и предметом, на который смотрели до сегодняшнего утра. Его теория, если он вообще мог её так назвать…

— Кажется, я действительно видела его, — сказала Нами, дотрагиваясь до старого камня. — Не могу поверить, что ты был _прав_.

— Эй, — сказал Зоро, но без особой силы. Это была не просто удачная догадка.

— Мне это не давало покоя, — сказала Робин. — Эта земля — нечто такое, чего здесь быть не должно. Этот верхний двор, должно быть, когда-то существовал в синем море.

Нами кивнула.

— И тот дом был такой странный, построенный на утёсе, с лестницей, ведущей наверх, но без второго этажа. Тогда этот остров… действительно был частью Джайи! И город золота…

Её глаза заблестели, губы изогнулись в улыбке, и Зоро также не смог удержаться от улыбки. Они были пиратами, верно?

— Он всё это время летал в небе! Спасибо тебе, Господь!

* * *

Наконец, команда воссоединилась. Эро-кок кричал, что ему предстоит пройти через «испытание любовью», чтобы попасть туда, Усопп кричал, что он здесь, чтобы спасти их, а Луффи счастливо избил нескольких небесных акул.

Они развели большой костёр, жарили мясо акулы, дым поднимался к залитому солнцем небу. Это был длинный день, и Зоро откинулся назад, впитывая события. У большинства людей даже не было шанса сделать что-то подобное один раз, а здесь он делал это _дважды_ …

Кок и Чоппер, оба упомянули _мантру_ , как тут, кажется, называли Хаки Наблюдения. Это было прекрасно, Зоро мог с этим справиться. Однако, «Энель», похоже, был особенно мощным противником.

— Ши-ши-ши, — Луффи широко улыбнулся. — Золотой город здесь, да?! Вот такого приключения я и ждал!

— Так и думала, что ты это скажешь, — произнесла Нами, тоже криво улыбаясь. Робин усмехнулась над внезапным страхом Чоппера и Усоппа.

— Ну, как пираты, мы не можем отступать, когда речь идёт о сокровищах.

— Звучит забавно, — сказал Зоро, и хотя он знал, что всё будет намного хуже, он полностью это имел в виду.

Они приготовились разбить лагерь на ночь, собирая травы и овощи вместе с Чоппером в лесу, и каким-то образом Зоро заставил себя держать над головой горящий камень с мечами.

— Я не думаю, что мои мечи должны использоваться подобным образом…

— Тихо! Или ты ничего не получишь.

Луффи хныкал, что проголодался, и тут же получил от повара по голове, а Зоро отправился на поиски Усоппа, который едва не переплыл кишащую акулами реку. Он слегка усмехнулся, схватил ботинки Усоппа и пошёл с ним обратно в лагерь.

Он был очень тёплым. Ещё одна волна ностальгии захлестнула его, когда на Луффи накричали за то, что тот был слишком громким, кок буквально швырнул тарелку супа в Зоро, а Нами показала им законченную карту того, как выглядела Джая сотни лет назад. Они были просто пиратами, охотящимися за сокровищами.

— Уже поздно, — сказала Робин. — Мы должны потушить ненужный огонь. Он только выдаст наше местоположение врагу.

Усопп и Луффи переглянулись и начали хихикать, что было бы зловеще, если бы Зоро не знал, что они собираются сказать.

— Как глупо. Ты слышал это, Усопп? Она хочет потушить огонь.

— Это не её вина, — сказал Усопп. — До сих пор она жила во тьме. Она просто не знает.

Робин нахмурилась, как будто они собирались сказать что-то удивительное.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— У тебя всегда должен быть костёр! — захрипел Луффи, ударяя кулаками по земле.

Усопп задыхался от смеха.

— Желание развести костёр во время ночного похода, даже если ты на последнем издыхании — вот что делает мужчину мужчиной!

— Вы — идиоты!

Губы Зоро дрогнули, когда он поднёс новые дрова поближе. Чоппер переводил для одного из волков, который, если его разум говорил правду, скоро будет танцевать с ними. Путешествовать с Луффи всегда было необычно, но это было особенно странно.

Он сел на край, жар огня поднимался вверх и согревал его лицо даже на расстоянии. Он не танцевал и не кричал «золото» в небо, но он принимал предложенный ему напиток, чувствуя удовлетворение, когда тот его слегка согрел.

Нами пила с волками, её лицо было красным, а движения расслабленными. Ган Фолл разговаривал с Робин, и Зоро смутно припоминал, что когда-то он был частью этого разговора, но на этот раз он был дальше.

Бутылка. Губы. Огонь. Бутылка.

Смотреть, как все танцуют и громко смеются в прокуренной ночи. Усопп, Луффи и повар подбрасывали Чоппера в воздух.

Зоро позволил себе слегка улыбнуться, прежде чем подумал о том, что должно произойти. Эта ночь была безопасной, но Энель придёт. Скоро придут священники. Гигантский питон должен был появиться. Но также было и золото, которое всегда возбуждало. И обещание иметь возможность сражаться с большим количеством врагов.

— А зачем ты сюда отошёл? — Нами приблизилась, слегка запинаясь, с тёплым румянцем на щеках.

— А? Просто пью.

— Не танцуешь?

Зоро хмыкнул.

— Из меня ужасный танцор.

— А, — Нами откинулась назад, по-прежнему внимательно глядя на него, её глаза слегка блестели. — Знаешь, ты не сорвался с крючка.

— Хм?

— О том, что ты так хорошо угадываешь, — сказала Нами, и Зоро напрягся. Не то чтобы он думал, что не может доверять остальным, но что он мог им сказать? Всё это казалось необъяснимым, и Зоро не собирался объяснять это ни Нами, ни кому-либо другому.

Он не думал, что она поймёт этого, но она была рядом со всеми его маленькими ошибками, и ведьма могла быть проницательна, когда задумывалась об этом. И всё же, он думал, что Робин должна была сказать что-нибудь первой.

(За исключением того, что он активно избегал находиться рядом с Робин, не так ли?)

— Не совсем понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.

— О-о-о, мы собираемся идти трудным путём, да? — Нами прислонилась спиной к корню дерева. — Знаешь, на этом корабле никто не хранит тайн вечно.

Тут Зоро пришлось немного посмеяться. Она действительно понятия не имела, насколько была права. Но эта тайна? Это немного отличается от того, кого преследует Мировое Правительство или дерьмовые братья-убийцы.

— Тогда дай мне знать, когда всё выяснишь.

Она нахмурилась, но не двинулась с места, довольная хотя бы тем, что смотрит на луну над ними.

— Похоже, мы стали ближе, да?

Зоро не ответил, алкоголь и усталость заставляли его заснуть. Накануне вечером он бежал и смотрел, как Луффи бьёт по лицу какого-то придурка; трудно было поверить, что они пробыли здесь всего день.

Он закрыл глаза и погрузился в сон.

* * *

_Мир был тёмным, пульсирующим и болезненным_ , а его горло горело болью, мокрое от крови и в то же время сухое.

Страх стучал в его груди, пытаясь заставить его проснуться. Но проснуться-то от чего? Если бы он открыл глаза, то был бы мёртв…

_Девятнадцать, два глаза, Юбашири._

_Двадцать, кровоточащий глаз, Шусуи._

_Двадцать один, один глаз, Энма._

Ему по-прежнему чего-то не хватало,

_— Если бы ты мог взять отпуск, куда бы ты хотел отправиться?_

А потом голос стал ближе, фигура материализовалась в месте, где он никогда раньше не был, возвышаясь над ним.

_— Это все повреждения, которые ему были нанесены._

Зоро задохнулся, его сердце отчаянно пыталось вырваться из груди. Вот так он и умрёт… _нет_ , он не умрёт, пока Михоук не убьёт его.

_Михоук, враг, разрез плоти пополам._

_Михоук, учитель, мольба стать сильнее…_

— Ты уверен, что это сработает?!

— Это рискованно, но… — он узнал этот голос, когда тот обрёл некоторую уверенность. —…у него есть хороший шанс на…

Его голова кружилась, мысли отчаянно пытались укорениться ( _они просят так пространство_ ), но его глаз ( _глаза?_ ) всё ещё отказывался открываться.

Глубокая, сжимающая боль в его сердце начала ослабевать. Его горло до сих пор саднило, рука и грудь всё ещё громко протестовали, но он чувствовал, что сон, надвигающийся на него, был не внезапной чернотой бессознательного, а настоящим.

—…выглядит хорошо…

—…идиот…

— Всё ещё жив, да?

_— Эй, ты ещё жив?!_

Его губы шевельнулись, чтобы ответить, как и раньше, но на этот раз они _двинулись_.

— Отвали, — пробормотал Зоро и услышал знакомый смех, прежде чем голоса совсем стихли.

* * *

Зоро проснулся от холода, небольшая головная боль скрутила его шею. Как будто он что-то упустил.

Сон был ещё свеж, и под тёмным, затянутым дымкой, небом Зоро понял, что это не совсем правильное слово. Впрочем, называть это пророчеством — чушь собачья.

Он достал блокнот и открыл следующий пустой лист. Он уже слышал этот голос раньше, спрашивающий, не хочет ли он поехать в отпуск, но никак не мог _вспомнить_ …

 _Медведь_ и _Шичибукай_ , _обмен_ и _боль_ — боль, блокирующая то, что произошло и кем была эта фигура; боль, опаляющая его мышцы и кости. Он начал рисовать, прежде чем смог остановить себя, как будто ведомый какой-то высшей силой, отпечаток гигантской лапы, и впереди кричало…

_Кума._

Кума. Зоро отложил страницу, внезапно снова почувствовав усталость. И Усопп собирался попросить его пойти с ним в туалет, чёртов трус. Однако, он слегка улыбнулся, чувствуя, что каждое присутствие бьётся ровно и заметно. Один, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть.

_Семь, восемь, девять._

_Скоро,_ — сказал себе Зоро, не зная точно, кто пропал. — _Скоро._

Он прислонился к своим мечам и заснул.


	6. Chapter 6

Зоро забыл о том, что Мерри немного починили. Ну, если бы он подумал, то это пришло бы ему в голову. В конце концов, никто из них так и не прикрепил грот-мачту.

— Здесь действительно есть хорошие люди! — весело сказал Луффи, явно не заботясь о том, как корабль волшебным образом устроился за ночь.

Зоро, однако, помнил, что слышал это от Усоппа, а потом от Фрэнки. Корабли, которые были столь любимы, что сформировали своего рода дух; тот, который вмешается и поможет кораблю совершить одно, последнее путешествие, когда его дни будут сочтены. Это было предупреждение.

Но он продолжал молчать. После Нами ему нужно было быть гораздо осторожнее. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не поймёт, что происходит.

— Это заставляет меня задуматься, — сказал Усопп. — Как этот человек узнал, как Мерри выглядела изначально? Без гребня, крыльев или хвоста?

Всё это были хорошие замечательные вопросы. А Зоро держал рот на замке, протестуя только тогда, когда Чоппер сорвался с длинной верёвки и ударил себя по лицу.

— Чего ты тут слоняешься?!

— А тебе не любопытно, Нами?

Нами пожала плечами.

— Всё уже решено, да? Если только ты не хочешь пойти и поблагодарить их?

Как удобно для неё быть незаинтересованной в _этом_. Зоро вздохнул, прислонившись к перилам. Им удалось вытащить Мерри с жертвенного алтаря, с помощью какого-то плана Усоппа, который включал в себя кричащего Чоппера, используемого в качестве приманки для небесной акулы (и это даже сработало). А потом пришло время разделиться: две группы, которые якобы собирались встретиться, и легко сбежать с острова с кучей золота.

Рано или поздно они дойдут до этого.

У Зоро до сих пор мурашки бегали по коже от того, что ему снилось прошлой ночью. Оно было несвязным, обрывками в быстро заполняющимся блокноте, но от имени _Кума_ у него зачесались руки. Кем бы ни был этот парень, он был плохой новостью.

В лесу было тихо, но Зоро не спускал глаз с огромной змеи, замаскированной под листву рядом с ними. Может быть, ему стоит разрезать её прямо сейчас? Будет ли это полезно позже? Что-то внутри подсказывало ему, что да, он прав…

— Чоппер? — спросил Зоро. — Почему ты всё время оглядываешься? Это змея?

Чёрт, ему _действительно_ нужно было поработать над тем, чтобы не проболтаться.

— Змея?! — спросил Луффи, и интерес тут же оживился. — Эти странные корни?!

— Я думал, это просто моё воображение! — крикнул Чоппер, когда питон поднял перед ними голову, большую, чем Зоро предполагал.

— Интересно, не является ли размер результатом окружающей среды этого острова, хм, — спокойно заметила Робин, и Луффи захохотал, раскачиваясь на деревьях, как обезьяна.

На самом деле, он был просто слишком большим, с глупой сом-мордой, ядовитыми зубами и _скоростью_ , и именно поэтому Зоро оправдывал то, что каким-то образом отделился от всех остальных. Зная их, они, вероятно, заблудились.

* * *

Ему пришлось сражаться с несколькими солдатами-козлами и с каким-то парнем с двумя блестящими пистолетами, но всё это было не так уж трудно, и Зоро не нужно было беспокоиться о том, чтобы сдерживаться. И это было _здорово._

— Ничего личного, — сказал ему Зоро, когда он, оглушённый, лежал на земле. — Я не из тех парней, которые умрут после того, как им скажут.

Ни от одного шандианца, вообще ни от кого здесь.

И это действительно не было личным, конечно, мугивары просто прибыли в то же самое время, когда началась гражданская война. Это было очень типично для них.

Упакованный обед, приготовленный поваром, был божественен, хотя Зоро никогда бы не сказал ему это в лицо. Но пока он ел, то поднял глаза и увидел гигантскую _слишком знакомую_ птицу, которая печально смотрела на еду.

— Нет, — коротко ответил он, продолжая есть. — И это больше не повторится.

…он никогда никому не расскажет об этом, пока жив. Чтобы тебя подобрала и подбросила эта чёртова южная птица не один раз, а _дважды_ …

_(Дважды?)_

— Что это, развалины? — проворчал Зоро, поднимаясь с обломков. Официально, он был не в лучшем настроении.

Боги, пророчества и жрецы — это было такой ерундой, что Зоро невольно рассмеялся. Он был почти уверен, что в этот момент Луффи застрял где-то во змее (чёрт возьми), но, очевидно, был сбой в Хаки Наблюдении, если человек — _только его капитан, только он_ — заползал в грёбаное животное; поэтому, хотя Зоро не мог почувствовать его, также означало, что и Энель не мог.

И как бы Зоро ни хотелось разрезать Бога, он знал, что этот бой принадлежит Луффи.

Вайпер был раздражающим ослом, и как бы Зоро ни сочувствовал ему, было бы очень здорово, если бы он мог сосредоточиться на нападении на _священника_ , а не на него. Потому что Зоро был заинтересован в том, чтобы покончить со всем этим, как можно скорее.

— Умри, человек синего моря!

— Разве ты не можешь напасть на врага, которого пытаешься убить годами?! — крикнул Зоро, уклоняясь от очередного выстрела. — Я не хочу драться с тобой!

— Трус, — фыркнул Вайпер, и Зоро с трудом подавил желание разрубить его пополам. Конечно, тот был могущественным врагом, но они действительно должны были сосредоточиться на нём.

Змея издала громкий стон, который, вероятно, был результатом того, что один Монки Д. Луффи попал ей в живот, врезавшись в здание и истекая ядовитой слюной.

— Я вбил в него двуногую ходьбу и бокс! — сказал священник, чья собака только что пыталась ударить Зоро. — Тщательно смакуй его атаки!

Змея снова начала метаться, глупый священник пытался установить против него ловушки из колючей проволоки _(одна точка для Хаки Наблюдения),_ Чоппер был без сознания, гигантская собака ковыряла в своём грёбаном носу, а Вайпер всё ещё пытался застрелить их.

— К чёрту этот остров, — заявил Зоро, обнажая клинок.

* * *

Следующие детали были немного смутными относительно точных деталей, которые привели его к этому. Ом лежал на земле, истекая кровью и побеждённый, и хотя мышцы Зоро громко жаловались на это, он провёл несколько атак, которые должны были быть выше его сил.

Хорошо. Ему нужно было стать намного сильнее.

Он выплюнул часть кровавой слюны, скопившейся во рту, и железный солёный привкус показался ему старым-родным, испытанным в других боях. Китецу был доволен. Сражение заставило все его мысли откинуться назад, позволив инстинкту и тренировке взять верх, вместо того, чтобы докучать ему информацией, которую он забыл.

(Забыл?)

В ушибленном левом глазу собралась кровь.

— Нужно больше тренироваться, — сказал Зоро вслух, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Он также не забыл сказать собаке, чтобы она потеряла сознание.

Возможно, именно из-за этих добрых чувств он продолжал падать с верхних развалин, потому что Энель был _сумасшедшим_ , но, по крайней мере, к счастью, он смог перехватить Чоппера быстрее. Тогда где же был…

— Мечник-сан!

— Глупый… Бог… — Зоро поморщился, его руки и ноги были определённо повреждены. Но по крайней мере Робин…

_— Ненавижу женщин-манипуляторов._

— Только не говори мне, что ты упал с такой высоты, это…

Зоро громко хмыкнул.

— Едва не убило меня.

— Нормальный человек был бы убит, — сказала Робин довольно невозмутимо. — Похоже, змея последовала за тобой.

— Луффи в «змее». И Нами тоже. Или… — Зоро нахмурился, ища ответ. Он чувствовал, что Нами рядом. — Нет, она не здесь. Но Луффи остаётся внутри. Не думаю, что змея этого ценит по достоинству.

Робин не выглядела так, будто у неё были слова, чтобы должным образом ответить на это заявление, вместо этого бросив на него единственный взгляд, поднятый бровью.

— Интересно.

_— Она же женщина!_

Зоро проглотил страх, который клокотал в его груди, и приготовился. Потому что, если его мысли были верны, Энель придёт за ними. И у него были Робин, Чоппер и Нами, которых он должен защитить от игры на выживание, в которую они будут брошены.

Вспомнив лицо Энеля, его глупую ухмылку и глупые мочки ушей, Зоро крепче сжал мечи. Это был бой Луффи. Энель не был Богом, но у него было то, что можно было бы считать одним из самых сильных Дьявольских Фруктов, и Хаки Наблюдения, чтобы поддерживать бой. Это было чистой удачей, что Луффи был его естественным врагом, каким-то образом находя способ противостоять хаки своего противника. Это будет битва, в которой Зоро может и не победить.

Но что будет с лицом божка, если его порежут простым _человеческим_ клинком в первый раз? От этого образа было трудно отказаться.

 _Кто знает,_ — подумал Зоро, вытаскивая клинок. В любом случае, он не мог позволить себе такую роскошь, как избежание столкновения.

* * *

В списке вещей, которых Зоро был чрезвычайно заинтересован избежать, снова была молния. Он лишь смутно ощущал боль, слышал, как кто-то кричит рядом с ним, ощущал резкий запах в воздухе.

 _Озон_ и _яркий свет._ Это заставило его подумать и о другом острове.

В конце концов, он попал в цель, и выражение удивления и ярости стоило этого на несколько секунд, прежде чем он почувствовал запах горящих волос и кожи, и немного запоздало понял, что уж он определённо не застрахован от молнии.

Боль пронзила его насквозь, кровь превратилась в огненную волну, мышцы были истощены до предела, это было мучительно, это было _слишком_ …

 _Луффи,_ — подумал он, услышав крик Нами. — _Где ты, чёрт возьми?_

Чернота настигла его, яростно содрогаясь внутри.

И.

Что-то.

_Изменилось._

* * *

**Вано**

* * *

Зоро проснулся. Он лежал в постели, руки и туловище обмотаны бинтами, в воздухе витал знакомый запах антисептика и ватных тампонов. Далёкая боль пульсировала в его груди, но она не была острой и не чувствовалась _так, как будто она собиралась немедленно убить его,_ поэтому он проигнорировал её, вместо этого сосредоточившись на своём окружении.

Подождите.

Это была не Мерри.

Его охватили страх и тревога, и он отчаянно пытался вспомнить, что делал в последний раз. Они направлялись в Алабасту, Луффи бежал впереди, как идиот, и они пытались найти его, но тут рядом с девушкой, похожей на Куину, появились дозорные…

Но он был уверен, что они вернулись к Мерри. Пират Белоуса… нет, _брат Луффи;_ верно, он задержал Смокера, и они благополучно добрались до корабля с планом отплыть, а затем пересечь пустыню.

Так что же, чёрт возьми, произошло? Может, его вырубили в драке?

Зоро медленно сел, слегка поморщившись, и ещё раз оглядел тёмную комнату, в которой находился. Похоже, это был какой-то медицинский отсек, и он не был закован в наручники или связан, что было хорошим знаком.

И тут он понял, что видит только половину комнаты. Срань господня, его _глаз_ …

Он не мог его открыть. Почему он не мог открыть левый глаз? Слегка дрожащими пальцами Зоро осторожно прикоснулся к веку, нащупав длинный шрам, тянувшийся от щеки до брови. _Проклятье_. Больно не было, что, по мнению Зоро, было довольно странно для глазных травм, но это не помогло подавить панику.

Следующий всплеск страха: где все остальные? Луффи, Нами, кок, Усопп, Чоппер, Виви, утка, Портгас Д. Эйс…

Он мог бы поклясться, что _просто_ разговаривал со всеми ними, чувствуя, как яркое солнце припекает их макушки, на палубе Мерри. Но теперь он был здесь, где бы он ни был, странно и неуютно одинок.

Дверь распахнулась настежь.

— Зо-о-о-оро-о-о-о-о! — пара резиновых рук проскользнула внутрь, и бешено бьющееся сердце Зоро немного успокоилось, а затем давление обратно усилилось, потому что: _почему на груди его капитана был гигантский шрам, которого там раньше не было?!_

За исключением того, что это был явно старый шрам, а не какая-то новая рана, так почему Зоро его не заметил?

— А, это? — Луффи указал на несколько бинтов на своей груди, которые определённо не были той огромной Х-образной раной, которая интересовала Зоро. — Эх, просто один из этих глупых самураев. Наконец-то ты проснулся!

— Наконец-то? — переспросил Зоро немного хриплым голосом.

Луффи сел, скрестив ноги, на краю кровати.

— Ты спал _целую вечность,_ и Санджи зол на тебя, и Чоппер тоже зол, и Торао зол, потому что наш план замедлился…

Зоро был вполне уверен, что не знает никого по имени «Торао», но у Луффи была склонность давать людям прозвища. В любом случае, Луффи, по-видимому, тоже не заметил его глаз (или отсутствие глаза), что было довольно странно…

— Зоро! — в комнату вбежал Чоппер и укоризненно посмотрел на капитана. — Луффи, почему ты не сказал, что он проснулся?!

— Ши-ши-ши, я только что пришёл!

Чоппер уже вставлял термометр в его рот, суетясь с гораздо большей уверенностью, чем Зоро привык, и маленькая комната начала заполняться всё большим количеством людей, примерно половину из которых Зоро узнал, а другую половину — нет…

— Привет! Зоро-бро!

— Зоро-сан! Рад видеть тебя проснувшимся! Хотя я тебя _не вижу_ , йо-хо-хо-хо-хо!

Луффи расхохотался, ещё несколько человек застонали, и Зоро захотелось узнать, почему с ним разговаривают гигантский робот в плавках и скелет с афро.

— Знаешь, ты был действительно безответственным, — произнёс другой знакомый голос, и Нами нахмурилась, глядя на него; хотя эта Нами каким-то образом умудрилась отрастить волосы намного длиннее, но он ожидал именно такого взгляда.

— Эй, Нами, он ведь _спас_ тебе жизнь…

— Заткнись!

Когда это Усопп заимел чёртов пресс из шести кубиков?! У Зоро закружилась голова. Должно быть, это был какой-то странный, гиперреалистичный сон, другого объяснения просто не было. У него не было _глаза_ , чего, казалось, никто не замечал и не заботился об этом (может быть, это была просто жалость?), тут были _робот_ и _скелет_ , оба слишком большие, чтобы мир позволил им это — он даже не заметил гигантского синего рыбочеловека или тёмноволосую женщину рядом с собой.

— Твоё кровяное давление, кажется, ухудшается, — сказал Чоппер, глядя на циферблат на манжете, который Зоро даже не заметил, когда он появился? — Ах, слишком много людей!

— Хм, похоже, ты уже не так молод, как раньше, Маримо.

— _Санджи!_

Но повар подошёл ближе, и, хорошо, Зоро не собирался фыркать так громко, но это только доказывало, что ему снится какой-то лихорадочный сон. Не было абсолютно никакого смысла, чтобы обе брови кока выглядели _так_ глупо.

— А? — повар нахмурился, спираль на лбу закрутилась, а Зоро только громче засмеялся. — Да что с тобой такое?

— Т-твоя дурацкая бровь… — сумел выдавить из себя Зоро, но тут ему в лицо прилетела нога, и Чоппер заорал: « _Санджи, он **ранен**!»_ — Луффи безумно захихикал, а Нами издала страдальческий вздох и пробормотала: «Ну, по крайней мере, с ним всё в порядке».

— Ты тупой, дерьмовый фехтовальщик!..

— _Санджи_ , прекрати орать!

— Несколько дней без сознания, и первое, что ты говоришь — это…

— Санджи!

Смех Зоро сменился хрипом, повар и Чоппер продолжали спорить, а Усопп бросил на него укоризненный взгляд.

— Он беспокоился о тебе, знаешь ли.

— Я _не_ беспокоился!

Тёмноволосая женщина хихикнула перед тем, как выйти из комнаты, и Нами испустила ещё один преувеличённый вздох, прежде чем последовать за ней.

— Я пойду с тобой, Робин.

Робин. Это имя ни о чём не говорило, не давало ему возможности установить связь. Но Зоро знал, что он никогда не был хорош с именами.

— Давай, расскажи Ло, Нами.

— Да-да.

Луффи вскочил на ноги.

— Зоро не должен чувствовать себя так уж плохо, — серьёзно сказал он, хотя его дерьмовая широкая улыбка убрала напряжение. — Мне всё равно не нравятся хитрые планы.

— Это нехорошо, — Усопп со смехом ударил его по щеке. — Ты же знаешь, мы тут выступаем против _Кайдо_.

Разговор вокруг него продолжался, и Зоро начал терять концентрацию на всех именах, которые люди постоянно произносили. Ни слова об Алабасте, Крокодайле или Виви, хотя они только об этом и говорили со времён Литл Гарден. Просто много людей, о которых он никогда не слышал.

— Вы слишком _шумите_ , — повторил Чоппер, выталкивая из комнаты тех, кто остался, включая Луффи, пока не остались только они вдвоём и тишина. — Тебе нужно быть осторожнее, — сказал он, строго глядя на Зоро. — Как твои рёбра? Твои руки?

— Отлично, — сказал Зоро, а потом: — хей, Чоппер, насчёт моего глаза…

— Твоего глаза? — Чоппер наклонился и посмотрел на него. — Тебе больно?

— Нет, но…

Чоппер вздохнул.

— Ты сказал мне, что всё зажило, когда мы вернулись на Сабаоди, и даже не дал мне _посмотреть_ , если это беспокоит тебя сейчас…

— Он не болит, — сказал Зоро, почему-то более смущённый, чем до этого. — Я просто хотел убедиться, что это… всё ещё хорошо, — запинаясь, закончил он.

Чоппер не выглядел убеждённым, но всё равно осторожно прикоснулся к длинному шраму.

— Я бы лучше зашил, ты говорил, что это сделала та девушка, Перона? Страшная… — он вздрогнул. — Но если это не доставляет тебе никаких проблем, то ничто не выглядит заражённым.

Ну… хорошо. Зоро позволил крошечному доктору продолжить осмотр, проверяя его пульс и температуру, а также странные раны под всеми повязками. Он всё ещё был наполовину уверен, что видит сон или, по крайней мере, немного галлюцинирует.

Это просто казалось… ну, он не мог получить травму в драке, он не помнил, как проснулся, и увидел Нами с длинными волосами, Луффи со странным шрамом, Усоппа с _бицепсами_ , повара и его вторую бровь, крутящуюся в неправильном направлении, странную шляпу Чоппера, плюс, всех людей, которых он никогда не видел.

— Ты выглядишь гораздо лучше, — сказал Чоппер почти довольным тоном. — Это не значит, что ты можешь тренировать Зоро, я серьёзно, все будут следить за тобой.

— Ладно-ладно, — осторожно сказал Зоро, поднимая руки. С каких это пор Чоппер стал таким назойливым? Даже в его голове?

— Ты… — голос Чоппера на секунду прервался, а потом он покачал головой. — Ты помнишь что-нибудь из того, что тебе снилось? Ты все пытался что-то сказать, но единственное, что смог выдавить из себя, было «Эйс».

Эйс? Это ведь брат Луффи, Эйс? Зоро не помнил, чтобы видел его во сне, хотя ему очень хотелось бы знать, где он сейчас находится…

 _Это сон,_ — сказал он себе. — _Сон. Тебе сейчас снится сон._

— Хм, не знаю, а что?

— О, просто… знаешь, никто никогда не говорит о Маринфорде или Эйсе, и Луффи здесь не было в тот момент, так что я не думаю, что он услышал, но если ты когда-нибудь захочешь поговорить об этом…

У Зоро было такое чувство, что Чоппер по какой-то причине старается быть очень тактичным, и он, вероятно, оценил бы это больше, если бы знал, что такое Маринфорд.

— Э-э, спасибо. Сейчас я в порядке.

Чоппер быстро кивнул.

— Я попрошу Санджи приготовить что-нибудь, — сказал он. — Но я скоро вернусь. И если ты хочешь, чтобы кто-то остался здесь — это тоже прекрасно.

— Отлично, — сказал Зоро. — Спасибо.

Прежде чем выйти из комнаты, Чоппер бросил на него странный взгляд и снова погрузился в молчание.

Зоро откинулся на спинку стула, боль в груди слегка протестовала. Если это и был сон, то гораздо более яркий и реалистичный, чем всё, что ему обычно снилось. Было также немного странно иметь какое-либо самосознание вообще, если он спал.

Но если это не так… как можно объяснить столь радикальные перемены? Может быть, им нужно было замаскироваться по какой-то причине, объясняя тонкие изменения во внешности. Может быть, люди, которых он не узнал, были из повстанческой армии, о которой он слышал? Или другие члены Пиратов Белоуса?

Он был без сознания уже несколько дней. Хаос имени Луффи действовал быстро — возможно ли, что они уже победили Крокодайла без него? Переплыли на следующий сумасшедший остров с совершенно новым набором проблем?

Может быть. Это казалось маловероятным, но возможным. Он не задавал слишком много вопросов, играл медленно, полагая, что всё ещё находится в этой странной комнате, когда проснётся.

Зоро опустил голову на подушку. Он не помнил, чтобы ему снился Эйс, но он помнил остров, сделанный из облаков. Об этом было приятнее думать.

Несколько дней он был без сознания, а потом начал понемногу расслабляться. Всего несколько часов понадобилось охотнику за пиратами, чтобы стать членом команды будущего Короля Пиратов. На Гранд Лайне всё шло очень быстро, он не мог _так много пропустить, верно?_

И это только в том случае, если это не был странный сон, навеянный пустыней. Помня об этом, Зоро зевнул и захрапел, не осознавая, насколько он был неправ.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**СКАЙПИЯ**

* * *

По всей Скайпии звенел Золотой Колокол, эхом отдаваясь от каждого тяжёлого удара золота о золото, и Ророноа Зоро переживал внутренний кризис.

Ему был двадцать один год в его девятнадцатилетнем теле, он был на острове, сотканном из облаков в тысячах метров над морем, а не в Вано, где он _должен был быть_ , и единственным объяснением, которое он мог придумать, было проклятое _путешествие во времени._

Он отправился назад во времени почти на три года. _Он путешествовал назад во времени._

— Что за ху?.. — пробормотал Зоро вслух, и, к счастью, Вайпер был слишком занят, слушая звон, чтобы услышать его. — _Что, блять?_

Почему он только сейчас догадался об этом? Почему это сразу не стало очевидным, когда он внезапно очнулся в Алабасте на корабле, на котором не плавал уже много лет, с человеком, который был _мёртв_?

Но дело было не только в нём. Зоро в возрасте двадцати одного года и Зоро в возрасте девятнадцати лет жили в одном и том же теле, одном и том же _разуме_ , пока тысяча вольт электричества не пробудила его, и пока те мысли, которые он называл «предвидением», не стали воспоминаниями.

Он никогда не видел будущего, просто заново переживал прошлое. Но девятнадцатилетний Зоро исчез, его мозг был свободен от любого возмущения. Просто двадцатиоднолетний парень застрял в трёхгодичном прошлом, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, как он попал сюда и как вернуться.

Холодный комок тошноты образовался в желудке, неприятный холодок одиночества пополз вверх по спине, и Зоро испугался. Он даже не знал, что такое путешествие во времени _возможно_ … чёрт, его единственная встреча с настоящими путешественниками во времени показала ему, что когда одна версия путешествует, другая исчезает навсегда. Момоносуке и другие были объявлены мёртвыми, когда они отправились в будущее.

Неужели _его_ команда думает, что он мёртв? Неужели он просто внезапно исчез? Оплакивали ли они потерю друга, потерю бойца против Кайдо и его людей? Смогут ли они продолжать?

 _Они смогут,_ — решительно прогнал эту мысль Зоро. Конечно, они продолжат, но его всё равно подташнивало.

А потом… если он не будет придерживаться сценария, не позволит событиям развиваться именно так, как они происходят, изменится ли будущее? Будут ли последствия, о которых он даже не мог предположить?

Блядское _путешествие во времени._

Зоро застонал. Это было гораздо сложнее. По крайней мере, так и было…

— Зоро! — Чоппер и Усопп нашли его, когда подбегали. Они выглядели такими _юными_ , как он мог не заметить этого? Как он мог просто подумать, что это какое-то расширенное Хаки Наблюдение?

— Моё лечение может подождать, — сказал он наконец, чтобы ответить на непрерывные требования Чоппера. — Прежде чем лечить меня, сделай что-нибудь с этим парнем, или он умрёт.

Глаза Чоппера расширились, и он споткнулся.

— Ты прав! — вскрикнул он, как будто Зоро этого не знал.

Подошёл кок, и Зоро пришлось сделать всё возможное, чтобы не прокомментировать его словами. Он был похож _на ребёнка_ , с волосами, разделёнными пробором с другой стороны.

— Эй, это один из партизан, мы ему ничего не должны.

— Хм, — выдохнул Зоро. Ему не очень нравился Вайпер, но он знал, почему он такой, какой есть.

— Тебе что, его жалко?

Кок был похож на _ребёнка!_

— Не знаю, — ответил Зоро, откинув голову назад.

Он чувствовал, что возраст давит на него, не то чтобы три года — это слишком много, но это была долгая, тяжёлая работа, это были потери, это были сражения с врагами, перед которыми Энель обмочился бы, и это была не его команда. Это был не тот экипаж, который пошёл против Мирового Правительства, который тренировался в течение двух лет, который противостоял адмиралам и Йонко.

Это была команда, которая _будет_ делать такие вещи. Но этого ещё не произошло, и Зоро чувствовал себя старым и неуместным.

— Ты с ним закончил? — спросил Зоро, пока Чоппер перевязывал эти чёртовы бинты.

— Да. Всё, что ему сейчас нужно — это отдых.

— ЙО-О-О-О-О-О-О!

Луффи нёсся к ним, и, по крайней мере, выглядел почти так же, если не считать, конечно, отсутствие Х-образного шрама посередине груди.

 _Чёрт,_ — подумал Зоро, почувствовав внезапный холод или, может быть, возбуждение. — _Эйс ещё **не умер**._

— НАМИ-СВАН!!! КОНИС-СВАН!!!!!

Зоро вздохнул. И потом, есть вещи, которые не меняются.

Они наелись досыта, пока небо медленно не потемнело. Робин была спокойной, и Зоро на мгновение пожалел, что они не могут остаться подольше, просто ради нееё. Мировое Правительство, похоже, не интересовалось Скайпией. Но теперь у неё было нечто, ради чего стоило жить, ключ к осуществлению её мечты. И Мировое Правительство, в любом случае, может сразу же отвалить.

— Может, вернёмся на корабль?

— Нами, что ты говоришь?!

— Что если мы вернёмся на корабль, то сможем долго и спокойно спать в тёплой постели!

Нами, должно быть, шутила. Зоро бросил косой взгляд на лица Луффи и Усоппа и приготовился к костру и празднику, в сто раз большему, чем вчерашний. Или, насколько он помнил.

Люди кричали от радости, танцевали друг с другом, жар костра поднимался вверх в огромном шлейфе пламени и дыма, напитки были в изобилии, и некоторые люди смеялись, а другие плакали, когда празднование продолжалось.

Зоро попытался ощутить хоть какое-то заразительное облегчение, но вокруг была лишь тишина. Он отодвинулся от группы, держа дистанцию, в то же время постоянно отслеживая, где все находятся. Он не хотел повторения того, когда Нами нашла его раньше.

Она могла бы заподозрить, а Робин, возможно, даже больше, но они ни за что не догадались бы о путешествии во времени. Это было слишком странно, слишком неслыханно даже для Гранд Лайна. Так что, по крайней мере, сейчас он был в безопасности.

Листая блокнот, он почувствовал лёгкую дурноту. Сабо? Кума? Дофламинго? Зоро провёл рукой по волосам, глядя на мешанину слов и мыслей. Он больше не нуждался в этом, но было бы неплохо иметь что-то ещё, чтобы задокументировать мысли, просто чтобы он не забыл.

Дикий визг смеха вырвался из огня внизу, и Зоро почувствовал боль в груди. Он не мог сказать ему… он не мог сказать ни одному из них, пока не выяснит больше, но мысль о том, чтобы что-то скрыть от Луффи, заставляла его… ну, он не хотел, чтобы это вошло у него в привычку.

Но именно так и должно было быть: он отложил старый блокнот и решил с утра найти новый.

— Эй! А вот и Зоро! — Луффи вскочил, когда Зоро приблизился к скале, на которой они все уснули. Чоппер и Усопп уже храпели, кок и Нами были близки ко сну, и Робин только слегка улыбнулась, когда он подошёл.

— Да, капитан.

Подойдя ближе, Луффи слегка нахмурился, но больше ничего не сказал, пока Зоро устраивался поудобнее. Он устал не только физически, но и внезапно мысленно, три года лишних воспоминаний засели в его мозгу.

— О, Луффи?

— Хм?

— Если ты разбудишь меня посреди ночи, я убью тебя.

Знакомое «ши-ши-ши» заставил уголки его губ приподняться, и Зоро заснул.

* * *

— Мастерская Усоппа будет работать на полную мощность! — Усопп пританцовывал с сумкой, полной раковин и ракуши. — Знаешь, Зоро, мы могли бы прикрепить ароматизатор к твоим мечам, и это сделало бы ежедневные тренировки более приятными…

— Нет, спасибо.

Зоро пытался тренироваться, что было бы замечательно, ища пробелы в своих хаки и силе. Его хаки теперь вёл себя хорошо, но множество его атак зависело от физической силы — ему определённо нужно было поднимать более тяжёлые веса.

Они веселились уже несколько дней, все были в настроении отпраздновать окончание долгой, кровавой войны, и Зоро провёл большую часть этого времени в тренировках. Час за часом напряжённые упражнения, скручивания рук и подъёмы ног, отжимания и приседания. Он знал технику, понимал, под каким углом лучше резать; понимал, как более эффективно орудовать клинками, но ему не хватало той физической силы, которую он приобрёл за два года работы с Михоуком.

Каждый раз, когда он чувствовал приближение кого-нибудь из команды, он собирал вещи и передвигался куда-нибудь подальше. Будет достаточно трудно тренироваться должным образом, когда они были все вместе на корабле, и если Зоро не ошибался, они скоро улетят.

Луффи и остальные ушли внутрь змеи искать сокровища, а Робин, тем временем, читала охраняемый Понеглиф. Да, и надо получить остальное золото, которое островитяне хотели им отдать. Зоро посмотрел на остальных, нервничая и готовый бежать. Должен ли он сказать… нет, всё равно в Мерри столько золота не поместится.

И кроме того, у них будет меньше шансов прослыть _героями_.

Зоро вздохнул и встал, чтобы потянуться.

— Я просто пойду и подожду на корабле.

— Идиот, не надо!

— Идиот!

— Идиот, Маримо!

— Маримо-идиот!

Ладно, может быть, он это предвидел, и, может быть, ему было приятно просто нанести несколько ударов, когда Луффи демонически орал на заднем плане, Усопп жаловался, а кок кричал.

— Если ты пойдёшь в лес один, то не сделаешь и трёх шагов, чтобы заблудиться!

— Я не заблужусь!

— Ага, как же, чёрта с два ты этого не сделаешь!

А потом они побежали через джунгли, чтобы спастись, и Зоро почувствовал, как Робин приблизилась к нему, пока они прыгали через листву.

— Можно не говорить им, без чего мы убежали?

— Да, у нас более чем достаточно… — Зоро замолчал и нахмурился, поняв, что она имеет в виду. Её глаза сверкнули.

— Ты очень хорошо угадываешь, мечник-сан, — просто сказала она, и Зоро снова поймал себя на том, что внутренне ворчит по поводу чрезмерно проницательных археологов и навигаторов.

Они добрались до корабля, грудь Зоро слегка сжалась, когда он впервые за много лет ступил на Мерри, готовый снова отплыть. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что это совсем не больно, особенно зная точно, сколько вреда будет _нанесено в дальнейшем._

— Я вижу это! Я вижу конец облаков!

— Всем спасибо! — крикнула Конис, когда они с отцом подбежали к кораблю. — Мы никогда не забудем о вас!

Зоро ухмыльнулся и рефлекторно ухватился за корабль, даже когда они лишь слегка скользнули вперёд.

Усопп нахмурился.

— Эй, Зоро, почему ты?..

— Все! Будьте осторожны при падении!

Все содрогнулись, обдумывая то, что только что сказала Конис.

— При падении…?

Падение всё также выбивало воздух из его груди, но, по крайней мере, на этот раз Зоро был готов к этому, даже когда остальные испустили крик, который заставил их зависнуть в воздухе. До того, как странный шар-парашут-осьминог скользнул вверх, и путешествие чувствовалось почти, как полёт.

Зоро прислонился к мачте, ощущая вокруг себя прохладный чистый воздух, что, словно старый друг, шептал ему на ухо, пока он медитировал. Пять из шести импульсов на корабле вибрировали, споря друг с другом о том, что купить на их неожиданную удачу. Шестой импульс был всё ещё далеко, в стороне от остальных.

Фокси ждали их внизу. Есть ли какой-то способ, которым они могли бы просто… пройти без раздражения от раздачи Дэйви? Неужели это так важно? Да и вообще на этом острове…

Его кровь замерла, когда он подумал об Аокидзи. Прошептав несколько слов, которые катапультировали бы их в гораздо худшую катастрофу Ватер-7. Это было неприятно пережить один раз, без сомнения, второй раз будет ещё хуже… _Усопп уходит, бросая вызов их капитану; Робин уходит, строя из себя предателя…_

Но после они стали намного сильнее. Луффи окреп, узнал, что значит быть капитаном, Робин наконец поверила, что она достойна жизни, Усопп понял своё место в команде, их _награды_ , их _дурная_ слава.

Пока что, он будет мириться с происходящим. По одному острову за раз.

_— Пожалуйста, продолжайте заботиться о нём._

_— Ои-и-и, Зо-о-оро-о-о-о-о!_

Зоро резко вскочил, с его губ сорвался крик. Неужели, он заснул? Он смутно осознавал, что Нами и кок кричат на него, но в этом не было ничего нового.

— О, это всего лишь сон.

— Да что с тобой такое, мать твою?!

— Дерьмовый Маримо!

Слегка повернув голову, чтобы скрыть смешок, Зоро снова закрыл глаза. Может быть, если ему повезёт, он проспит всю их встречу с глупыми лисьими пиратами.

* * *

Он проснулся после удивительного сна без сновидений и снова увидел лодку в океане, всё были полностью залиты водой, Луффи и Чоппер лежали на палубе, тяжело дыша, воздушный шар осьминога исчез, открыв глубокое, тёмное, как полночь, небо.

— О, мы вернулись.

Зоро почувствовал, как в него просачивается убийственная ярость, от которой он обычно мог бы сбежать, если бы не сказал, что люди, охваченные яростью, слишком устали, чтобы что-то предпринять.

— Я убью его, — пробормотал повар, и светлые волосы прилипли к его лицу. Но он не двинулся с места. — Извини, капитан.

— Ты не можешь убить моего воина! — возразил Луффи, хотя тоже не двинулся с места. Если Зоро и должен был догадаться, то либо тот, либо Чоппер упали за борт, а другой фруктовик героически прыгнул на помощь первому фруктовику. Классика.

— М-м, я согласен с Санджи, — сказал Усопп. — _Как_ тебе удалось проспать то, что _мы падали в океан?!_

— Не знаю, мы не падали всю дорогу.

— Если бы мы падали всю дорогу, то были бы мертвы!

Зоро сдержал смех. Он чувствовал себя более отдохнувшим, чем когда-либо, и это было также приятно для разнообразия не быть ужасно раненным. Драка с Омом и Вайпером определённо отняла у него больше сил в первый раз.

— Корабль затопило, — продолжал Усопп, вяло шевеля руками. — Вода была _повсюду_ , и ты совершенно промок.

— Не заметил.

— Нами-сван, пожалуйста, позволь мне убить его.

Робин хихикала, чёрт бы её побрал, и каким-то образом она вышла из всего этого испытания такой же невозмутимой, как и всегда. Зоро действительно следовало бы спросить, не было ли это побочным эффектом её Дьявольского Фрукта.

— Никто не убьёт моего воина!

— К твоей голове был прикреплён кальмар!

— Теперь, когда мы упали, они кажутся так высоко, — тихо произнесла Робин, и Зоро почувствовал, что соглашается. Сон повторяется дважды.

— Это страна грёз, — радостно сказал Чоппер. — Интересно, сможем ли мы когда-нибудь снова навестить её?

Зоро выжал рубашку.

— Если ты умрёшь, то сможешь подобраться поближе.

— Зоро, ты думаешь, что попадёшь на Небеса?

— Заткнись!

* * *

— Эй, Нами?

Зоро был весь в поту, мышцы полностью истощены, потому Нами сморщила нос, когда он подошёл ближе, но не двинулась с места.

— У тебя есть пустые блокноты?

— Для того, чтобы писать? — Нами нахмурилась. — Знаешь, это тебе дорого обойдётся.

— Конечно.

На этот раз она ощетинилась.

— А зачем тебе вообще понадобился блокнот? С тех пор, как мы приземлились, ты только и делаешь, что поднимаешь свои дурацкие тяжести.

По общему признанию, это было правдой. Зоро поднимал много тяжестей, среди прочего, но он, наконец, начал замечать некоторые улучшения, некоторые способности, которых не было раньше. Впереди маячит ещё долгий путь, но, по крайней мере, он знал, к чему идёт.

Поэтому ему нужна записная книжка.

— Ну, знаешь, поэзия, — сказал Зоро, стараясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, когда Нами резко повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Каллиграфия. Ландшафтное искусство.

Нами закатила глаза.

— С каких это пор ты стал таким саркастичным? — риторически спросила она, протягивая ему с полки тонкий блокнот. — И я не шучу, это тебе дорого обойдёт…

— Да-да, — Зоро махнул рукой, возвращаясь к мужской каюте.

Он забыл, что ведьма обещала разгадать его тайну. Конечно, это было ещё до того, как он понял, что происходит, но она могла быть умной, когда хотела. И Зоро не собирался допускать, чтобы кто-то догадался.

Комната была пуста, и Зоро начал писать. Пираты Фокси, Ватер-7, Эниес Лобби, Триллер Барк, Сабаоди, Война Лучших, Курайгана, остров Фишман, Панк Хазард, Дрессроза, Зоа, Вано…

Его жизнь на бумаге. Он заполнял детали; всё, что мог забыть, и одновременно задавался вопросом, действительно ли он собирается сделать это снова. Всё сначала. От этого у него скрутило живот.

— По одному острову за раз, — тихо сказал он, засовывая старый блокнот поглубже в ботинки, которые больше не носил, а новый прижимая к поясу. Словно по странному сигналу, дверь открылась.

— Зо-о-о-оро-о-о-о-о-о-о?!

— Хм?

Луффи подскочил к нему, глядя с более задумчивым выражением, чем обычно. Внезапно все страхи Зоро перед Робин и Нами исчезли перед лицом человека, о котором он забыл, который мог читать его лучше, чем кто-либо другой, глаза которого проникали прямо в его мозг, разрушая любую его защиту. Даже если это был не его Луффи.

— Ты другой, — сказал Луффи, прищурившись, и Зоро затаил дыхание. — Но ты всё ещё Зоро, так что всё хорошо.

— Конечно, я всё ещё Зоро.

Луффи улыбнулся, и странное выражение исчезло с его лица.

— Отлично. Просто проверяю. Теперь мы _богаты_.

— Да, — согласился Зоро, хотя воспоминания нахлынули с новой силой. Кораблестроитель, который скажет им, что Мерри больше не сможет этого сделать, который позже окажется наёмным убийцей злого Правительства; семья Фрэнки, прежде чем Фрэнки станет союзником и другом; Усопп…

 _Ватер-7_ действительно будет херовым шоу, да?

Лицо Луффи слегка нахмурилось, и он, казалось, собирался что-то сказать, но громкое:

— Вижу землю! — заставило его выскочить из комнаты, крича о приключениях.

Зоро смотрел ему вслед, наполовину с весёлой ностальгией, наполовину со страхом. Это будет крайне неприятно.

* * *

— Как мы вообще оказались в таком положении? — громко спросила Нами, не глядя ни на кого конкретно.

— У нас есть тупой капитан, — ответил повар, закуривая очередную сигарету и хмурясь.

Тут Зоро вынужден был согласиться. Голос расколотой головы был визгливым и громким, и это была самая раздражающая вещь, которую Зоро когда-либо слышал. Он отказывался верить в обратное.

— И он нашёл ещё одного тупого капитана.

Несмотря на небрежное предположение, что они могли бы просто… _пропустить_ этот остров, и несмотря на его желание остаться с Мерри вместо того, чтобы исследовать, и несмотря на прямое упоминание, что они даже _не хотят_ ничего, кого могли бы предложить другие пираты, они всё равно оказались в этой проклятой неразберихе.

Луффи представлял собой дикую угрозу.

— Такой тупица.

— Тупой капитан.

Нами ударила Зоро по плечу.

— Ты должен был положить этому конец.

— Я?! — Зоро нахмурился. — Ты думаешь, я могу контролировать то, что делает этот идиот?

— Ну, ты должен был попытаться!

Зоро действительно помнил, что будет дальше, а именно дурацкую игру в мяч и то, что повар был трудным человеком-мячом. Он подумывал о том, чтобы самому быть мячом — с Хаки Наблюдения, конечно, это должно быть проще, верно? Но это было бы совсем не так весело.

— Санджи-кун! — донёсся до него голос Нами. — Ты такой же красивый, как мяч!

Тут же кок обернулась, розовая и полная энтузиазма.

— Я буду человеком-мячом! Никто не достоин так, как я!

И почему-то, несмотря на то, что повар выглядит чертовски глупо (может быть, виноваты волосы, разделённые на пробор с другой стороны?), Зоро воздержался от комментариев. Он даже вспомнил, что они не умеют обращаться с оружием, и отдал свои мечи Усоппу, сказав ему, чтобы он не связывался с ними, иначе…

— Эй, ты в этом уверен? — спросил кок, сморщив лицо в притворном беспокойстве, когда Зоро подошёл к нему. — Фехтовальщик без мечей — это… ну, кто он тогда?

Зоро почувствовал, что кок готов прыгнуть, готов попытаться ударить его и сжечь часть энергии, которая была в них из-за этих глупых игр. Но, в данный момент, он был не заинтересован в борьбе с ним.

— Давай покончим с этим, — сказал он вместо этого, и повар моргнул на долю секунды, прежде чем его видимый глаз сузился.

— Эй, это не то, что я…

— Пошли, — Зоро широко оскалил зубы в улыбке, которая заставила бы Усоппа и Чоппера бежать в противоположном направлении.

Повар посмотрел на него с тем же выражением лица, но Зоро почувствовал лёгкое замешательство.

— Давай побьём этих ублюдков.

Всё прошло легко, _гораздо_ лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Зоро был действительно взволнован, теперь, когда он должен был иметь дело с этим в любом случае, иметь врага, с которым он мог просто поиграть. Они не были слабыми, но и не сильными тоже, и Зоро был готов немного расслабиться.

И пришло время покончить с этим.

— Кок?

Повар стоял на той же волне, прищурив глаза и готовя ногу, когда Зоро подбежал к нему. И чёрт бы его побрал, если бы ему пришлось признать это вслух, но они были хорошей командой.

— Ч-ч-что?! — крикнул диктор, когда Зоро взлетел в воздух, подталкиваемый ударом ноги. Он сжал руками рот гиганта, используя больше силы, чем, _вероятно_ , было необходимо.

— Вот так, — ухмыльнулся Зоро, услышав слабые возгласы остальных членов команды, и они тяжело рухнули вниз, врезавшись в ворота с такой силой, что гигант потерял сознание.

Вот так-то.

Кок внимательно наблюдал за ним, когда Зоро вернулся, а Луффи и остальные дико аплодировали, объявляя победителей.

— Неплохо для фехтовальщика без мечей.

Зоро забрал мечи у Усоппа, который был слишком напуган, чтобы даже взглянуть на них, не говоря уже о том, чтобы лишний раз прикоснуться к ним.

— Да пошёл ты.

* * *

Ужасающе нарисованный флаг был, по крайней мере, единственной хорошей вещью, которая вышла к концу. Зоро пришлось отвернуться, чтобы не расхохотаться слишком сильно; это было так глупо и некрасиво, а Луффи был единственным человеком на планете, который мог придумать что-то настолько отвратное случайно.

Но раздача Дэйви, наконец, закончилась, и все начали разбивать лагерь вдоль береговой линии пляжа. Подумать только, где-то на этом острове их ждал один из адмиралов Дозора… Зоро почувствовал, как вспотели ладони.

И что ему теперь делать? Позволить всему случиться, как это было раньше? Попытаться вмешаться? Просто держаться подальше от тропы? Если всё пойдёт так, как помнил Зоро, они все выйдут живыми, просто с двумя замороженными статуями, которые как-никак растают. Но сознательно позволить им замерзнуть…

Зоро застонал. Это было слишком сложно. Он довольствовался тем, что собирал еду вместе с остальными, стараясь не думать о грёбаном морском адмирале, потому что неважно, насколько сильнее он может стать, даже в его старом теле, борьба с адмиралом давила на его силы.

— Робин! Тебе надо поесть прямо сейчас!

— Ну, я почти закончила.

Чоппер нахмурился.

— Если ты будешь слишком много читать, то превратишься в червяка. Вот почему это называют «книжным червём», верно?

Робин хихикнула, и у Зоро возникло мрачное ощущение, что она смеётся в последний раз.

_Если только ты не сделаешь что-нибудь с этим?_

_И что мне теперь делать?! Убрать самого Аокидзи?!_

Нет, проблемы Робин были не только с Аокидзи, но и со всем Мировым Правительством. Даже если бы они немедленно отплыли, даже если бы они вообще пропустили Ватер-7, она бы не продолжала плыть с ними. Если только они не пошли на преступление.

— Ты, кажется, сердишься на мясо, — шутливо сказал Усопп, усаживаясь рядом с ним. — Это потому, что Санджи сделал его?

Зоро хмыкнул в ответ, пытаясь избавиться от всё более запутанных мыслей. Ну почему именно он должен был строить планы? Он даже не был хорош в планировании!

По крайней мере, Усопп не выглядел так, будто собирался задать Зоро ещё какие-то вопросы, вместо этого он просто начал говорить ни о чём конкретном, хвастаясь какой-то другой (вероятно, вымышленной) походной экскурсией, на которой он был.

На самом деле, это не избавило Зоро от растущего страха в животе, но немного помогло.

 _Теперь уж ничего не поделаешь,_ — подумал Зоро, когда Луффи громко заявил, что хочет поближе познакомиться с островом. По мере того как они приближались, тонкая линия велосипедной дорожки всё отчётливее вырисовывалась на тёмной лесной тропе, и Зоро увидел, как глаза Робин блеснули в знак узнавания. — _Теперь ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать._


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**ВАНО**

* * *

Когда Зоро снова открыл глаза, он уже _не был_ столь весёлым, уверенным в том, что всё происходящее — всего лишь странный, невероятно реалистичный сон. Потому что он по-прежнему лежал в медицинском отсеке, и у него всё ещё не хватало одного чёртова глаза.

— Блять.

— Всё в порядке? — ах да, Чоппер тоже был в комнате. Парит в шляпе, которая просто кажется слишком _большой_.

— Кхм, да, — сказал Зоро, начиная потеть. Так что, если это был не сон… — Просто… мои травмы, — сказал он запинаясь, и глаза Чоппера сузились.

— _Ты_ жалуешься на свои травмы?!

— …нет.

Чоппер вскинул вверх свои маленькие руки и начал что-то бормотать себе под нос, в то время как Зоро вздохнул и подчинился чужому осмотру.

— Как долго я снова был без сознания?

— Четыре дня, — сказал Чоппер, бросив на него взгляд, который был наполовину предостерегающим, наполовину обеспокоенным. — Ты выздоравливаешь гораздо лучше, чем раньше.

Зоро издал неопределённый звук. Казалось, что рана и её причина должны быть очевидны, поэтому Зоро не стал спрашивать, вместо этого заставив себя сесть.

— Можно мне пройтись?

Чоппер выглядел удивлённым, что тот спросил, прежде чем снова нахмуриться.

— Ты ведь не собираешься тренироваться, правда?!

— Нет, я этого не планировал, — сказал Зоро с ноткой раздражения в голосе, которая, как он _надеялся_ , заставит сбежать их нового члена экипажа. Очевидно, это было не так.

— Тогда давай прогуляемся.

Зоро вздохнул, но встал и тут же понял, что случилось что-то ещё. Он не чувствовал себя… плохо, просто по-другому. Тяжелее.

 _Обезболивающее,_ — рассудил он, следуя за Чоппером через дверь. — _Боль…_

В течение двух секунд Зоро каким-то образом умудрился споткнуться и выпасть из двери, и, пытаясь удержаться от падения, вместо этого отколол кусок дерева от дверной рамы, отправив его и Чоппера на пол с криком.

Что, _мать вашу,_ происходит?

— Что?.. — Нами уставилась на него, явно не находя слов. Зоро застонал и с трудом поднялся на ноги, чувствуя под собой ошеломлённого Чоппера.

Кок тоже уставился на него, скорчив гримасу, которую трудно было прочесть, рядом с голубоволосым роботом. На котором всё ещё были только плавки.

— Ты что, пьян? — вежливо спросила Нами, и, чёрт возьми, её волосы всё ещё были длинными. Хотя, кто знает, как быстро растут волосы у девушки? Может быть, Нами просто постоянно стригла волосы и, в конце концов, решила, что это отнимает слишком много времени.

Конечно, он мог бы это принять.

— Нет, — сказал Зоро, пытаясь встать на ноги. Чувствуя себя тяжелее, чем обычно, он использовал гораздо больше силы, чем хотел. — Просто… споткнулся.

— Споткнулся, — повторил повар, не сводя с него глаз. Робот издал болезненный стон. Стонут ли роботы?

— Ты отхватил кусок у Санни! Не круто, Зоро-бро.

Санни… это — название корабля, на котором они находились? Зоро мог бы с этим справиться. Хотя, учитывая, что он был без сознания, было бы неплохо, если бы кто-нибудь нашёл время объяснить, когда и почему они получили новый корабль. Если не…

— Ты всегда был неуклюжим Маримо, — скрипнул зубами повар. — Но сейчас ещё более неуклюжим, чем обычно.

Может, это какой-то тест? Какое-то странное соревнование, чтобы заставить его задавать вопросы? Зоро прищурился: если так, то за это должен отвечать кок. Хотя, как ему удалось заставить всех остальных согласиться с этим?

Возможно, Зоро всё это рассказывали и он просто забыл. Это будет не в первый раз, хотя ему показалось, что его память слишком многое игнорирует.

Потеря памяти?

— Заткнись, — сказал Зоро. — Извини, Чоппер, — он по-прежнему держал в руке большой кусок дерева и поморщился, глядя на оставленную им вмятину в форме ладони. Чёрт, он действительно перестарался.

Робот издал ещё один стон, громко бормоча о том, что фехтовальщики не уважают его корабль. Значит, робот — их новый корабельный мастер? Они действительно нуждались в таком. Или, может быть, он был капитаном другой группы, с которой они сейчас плыли?

* * *

Яснее дело не стало. На самом деле, всё только усложнялось, и Зоро не думал, что будет _скучать_ по беготне вокруг Алабасты, но это определённо казалось проще, чем та чёртова неразбериха, в которую Луффи втянул их на этот раз.

Насколько Зоро мог судить, в настоящее время они пытались проникнуть в страну с самурайскими драконами, чтобы убить гигантского императорского дракона, который поедал продовольствие страны, а также нападал или защищал каких-то кроликов-ниндзя. Кто-то совершил сеппуку, кого-то подставили за убийство нескольких человек, а кого-то избила армия соломенных кукол, управляемых волшебными картами.

(Зоро был уверен, что всё это не имеет никакого смысла, но он был без сознания, так что, откуда он мог знать?)

Кроме того, они искали какого-то ребёнка, который имел отношение к какому-то важному закону, который все должны были соблюдать и который, возможно, кто-то там нарушил, поэтому ребёнок попал в тюрьму? Но потом Луффи упомянул о том, что был в тюрьме и «той девочке», которую знал Эйс, так что эти люди могли быть одним и тем же человеком.

Не помогло и то, что все постоянно упоминали сотни разных имён, о которых Зоро со стопроцентной вероятностью никогда раньше не слышал. Луффи сказал, что может прилететь какая-то ананасовая птица, и все сошли с ума.

Но из того, что он смог понять, команда в какой-то момент разделилась. Что, конечно, имело смысл, учитывая огромное количество вещей, которые каким-то образом произошли, но до этого группа, в которую он _не входил_ , пошла и увидела чью-то мать, или чьего-то отца (или братьев и сестёр? Многие родственники были выброшены в потоке бессвязностей), и это было как-то связано с каким-то тортом, потому Зоро решил, что раз он действительно не ходил никуда — это был достаточно хороший шанс задать несколько вопросов, не казаясь слишком глупым.

— Итак, — Зоро снова сидел в медицинском лазарете, а Чоппер почему-то беспокоился о «многолетних сотрясениях мозга». — Как тебе торт?

— Весь остров Тортов? (прим.п.: игра слов на «торте» и «Тортланде») — Чоппер вздрогнул. — Сначала мне нравились угощения, но очень быстро стало страшно. Зеркальная страна, страшные братья Санджи и Большая Мамочка.

Ха. Это была странная формулировка. Значит, мама кока действительно большая. Может быть, какой-нибудь великан? Но кое-что прояснилось. Тут была замешана странная семья кока. Значит, что именно у него есть брат, который может превратиться в моти.

Однако, чтобы убедиться в этом, Зоро неохотно отыскал повара чуть позже и задал тот же самый вопрос, как можно более небрежно.

Повар мгновенно насторожился.

— Я думал, мы это уже пережили, — осторожно произнёс он с оттенком… нервозности. Какого чёрта он нервничает?

— Что?

— Моё возвращение.

— Ну да, — сказал Зоро. В чём, по мнению кока, был смысл расставания? — Я просто хотел узнать, как там торт.

Повар искоса взглянул на него.

— Я ничего не ел, но уверен, что это было вкусно. Это ведь сработал, да? А теперь отойди, я готовлю ужин для всех новых друзей Луффи.

Итак, Зоро был немного смущён, но ответы были в названии, верно? Целый остров Тортов? Гигантский торт в виде острова казался немного странным, но это имело смысл, потому что повар явно не будет есть тот же торт, что и куча людей, идущих по нему. Он немного удивлялся, как оно не растаяло в океане, но ведь это был Гранд Лайн.

Зоро также узнал о том, что скелета звали _Брук_ и он мог играть на скрипке, что означало, что Луффи каким-то образом достиг своей цели — музыканта; и робота звали Фрэнки; а рыбочеловек был Джинбеем, который, видимо, изначально плавал под флагом мамы кока, а сейчас плывёт с ними, что было довольно неоднозначно. Но, кто Зоро такой, чтобы судить? Однако, каждый раз, когда он упоминал семью кока, все выглядели странно, поэтому он перестал это делать.

— Это ведь будет не так, как с Усоппом, правда? — Луффи нашёл его позже, тем же вечером, сразу после того, как Зоро откопал себе блокнот, чтобы всё записать. Он почувствовал себя немного увереннее — он перестал падать и ломать вещи случайно, он знал имена всех на корабле, и даже лучше, никто ничего не говорил о том, что он забыл какие-либо важные детали.

— Усопп?

Луффи нервничал.

— Ага, как с Усоппом и Ватер-7 про Санджи? Потому что мы уже говорили об этом, и он сказал, что сожалеет и всё такое. Он просто пытался защитить нас со этой свадьбой и Пудинг.

— Свадьба Усоппа и кока? — тупо повторил Зоро, не уверенный, правильно ли он расслышал слова Луффи. — Они теперь женаты?

Это было… интересным развитием событий. Повар постоянно признавался Нами и Виви в любви, Зоро даже не думал, что его правда интересуют мужчины.

Луффи покачал головой.

— Нет, я выпрыгнул из торта вместе с животными, чтобы остановить его, помнишь?

Прыжок из-под земли действительно казался очень забавным, даже если земля была сделана из торта. Вообще-то, особенно если земля была сделана из торта.

— Угу.

Значит, Луффи помешал Усоппу и коку пожениться? Это не имело особого смысла… на самом деле, ничего из этого не имело никакого смысла. Зоро прикусил губу, прежде чем сказать что-то ещё не то.

— Да. Это… это не то же самое, что Ватер-7, — сказал Луффи, как будто Зоро знал, что это такое. — Да?

Луффи, казалось, был непреклонен, когда он спрашивал его, что свадьба _не была_ похожа на Ватер-7, и это звучало как какой-то странный код, но Зоро кивнул. Он доверял Луффи.

— Я знаю. Это другое. Определённо другое.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Луффи и улыбнулся. — Он даже нашёл волшебный костюм! Он называл себя лапшой-соба!

И тут Зоро почувствовал, как вся его уверенность улетучивается.

— Лапша-соба?

— Усопп говорит, что собирается сменить имя.

Ага, значит, Усопп обзавелся каким-то силовым костюмом. _Может быть,_ именно тогда и появились эти мышцы, словно какая-то мощная техника трансформации. Тем лучше для него, особенно если Луффи помешал его свадьбе.

— Хей, Луффи? — с тем же успехом он мог бы спросить, ведь Луффи не из тех, кто осуждает его за подобные вещи. — А как все закончилось с Крокодайлом?

Луффи моргнул, глядя на него широко раскрытыми, но не обеспокоенными глазами.

— Э-э… ну, он определённо был в Маринфорде, хотя я не знаю, куда он в итоге отправился.

Это был не совсем тот ответ, который искал Зоро, но если бы он не казался обеспокоенным этим- Зоро тоже не станет волноваться.

— А как же Виви?

— Виви? — на этот раз Луффи нахмурился. — Хм… думаю, что Нами переписывается с ней? Она отправилась в ту шикарную комнату, куда ходят все короли.

Ладно, расспрашивать Луффи о реальных деталях, возможно, не самое лучшая идея, но, по крайней мере, он не выглядел подозрительным, задаваясь вопросом: почему Зоро не знал того, что ему, по-видимому, полагалось знать.

* * *

Следующей проблемой, если Зоро игнорировал всё остальное, были его мечи. Когда у него наконец появилась секунда наедине с собой, в перерывах между планами встреч и трапез с большим количеством людей, Зоро разложил мечи, готовясь их почистить.

Вот только один был… неправильный.

В последний раз, когда он проверял, у него было три меча: Вадо, Китецу и Юбашири. Вадо и Китецу невинно моргали, глядя на него, но третий меч уже был…

У Зоро было плохое предчувствие. Очень плохое чувство, что-то более голодное и дикое, что-то, что заставляло Китецу дёргаться в ответ. Тот тип меча, над которым кто-то должен иметь абсолютный контроль, прежде чем владеть им; тот тип меча, у которого, по крайней мере, он должен был знать _имя…_

Зачем ему новый меч? Почему в команде появились четыре новых члена, о которых Зоро даже не спрашивали? Почему они плывут на новом корабле, почему сражаются с полчищем драконов и почему никто ничего ему не говорит?..

Звук шагов вытряхнул его из всё более измученных мыслей, и мужчина, которого Зоро не знал, прошёл мимо, разглядывая разложенные мечи.

— Чистка, Зоро-я?

Он был высокий и худой, в странной шляпе с пятнами, со скучающим видом оглядывая комнату. Ах, чёрт, неужели это ещё один таинственный новый член экипажа?

— Думаю об этом, — осторожно ответил Зоро, всё ещё глядя на незнакомый клинок. У него не было хорошего предчувствия о том, чтобы держать его в руках, не говоря уже о том, чтобы прикасаться к нему. Назовём это инстинктом фехтовальщика.

— Это настоящий меч, — сказал мужчина, скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись к стене. — Энма.

Энма. Знание его имени было хорошим началом.

— Да, — согласился Зоро. А потом, потому что почему бы и нет…

Мужчина издал звук, который мог быть наполовину смехом.

— Ты отрезал кусок береговой линии, когда впервые воспользовался им. Утомляет своего пользователя хаки, оставляя его тело истощённым. Я не завидую тебе, Ророноа-я.

Чем бы ни было это чёртово _хаки_ , Зоро определённо избегал меча. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не придумает, как его приручить. И там же Китецу тоже капризничает…

— Тебе что-то нужно? — резко спросил Зоро, но мужчина не выглядел обиженным.

— Чёрная Нога говорит, что пора ужинать, — произнёс он. — Хорошо, что ты больше не прикован к постели. У нас есть много дел, если у нас есть шанс.

Зоро нервно сглотнул. Он вложил мечи в ножны, осторожно держа тот, что назывался Энма, и мысленно пообещав разобраться с Китецу позже. Благослови Вадо и его непоколебимую преданность.

— Иду, — сказал он, вместо того чтобы высказать все эти опасения вслух, и последовал за мужчиной в пятнистой шляпе вниз по лестнице, удивляясь, когда это его жизнь так усложнилась.

 _В тот день, когда ты согласился последовать за сумасшедшим, который хотел стать Королём Пиратов,_ — подумал Зоро и громко вздохнул. Нос незнакомца дёрнулся, как будто он мог его слышать.

* * *

Ужин был ошеломляющим, и всё, что Зоро мог сделать, это просто забиться в угол и принимать пищу, когда она попадалась ему на пути. _Кто были все эти люди?_

Мужчина в пятнистой шляпе был, по-видимому, «Торао», но Зоро был в полной растерянности для кого-либо ещё.

Не помогло и то, что Луффи был склонен давать людям прозвища.

Все обменивались историями, каждая из которых была ещё более странной, чем предыдущая. Он чувствовал, как гудит возбуждение, Луффи становится всё громче, Усопп и Чоппер отстают всего на децибел, кок требует, чтобы сначала обслужили дам. Это было что-то, за что можно быть благодарным, какое-то чувство непрерывности.

—…а потом мы нашли _принцессу_ , и она пыталась бороться с ними, но они продолжали быть злыми из-за её отца…

Должно быть, он говорит об Алабасте, понял Зоро, заставляя себя быть внимательнее. Остров королевства, захваченный тайной организацией за кулисами? Да, похоже на Алабасту, куда ещё они могли пойти в промежутке?

Чего он не знал, так это того, что Крокодайл также работал с кем-то по имени Доффи, который был… зоаном фламинго? Это звучало довольно глупо, но, с другой стороны, как и Фрукт Луффи. И вообще, это звучало так, будто фламинго предал Крокодайла, а фламинго был также _дядей_ Торао, и в этом было чьё-то какое-то спасение.

Что вообще может сделать Фрукт фламинго? Откуда взялась гигантская птичья клетка?

Кок продолжал странно смотреть на него, рядом с тёмноволосой женщиной Робин, которая, казалось, была слишком заинтересована в Зоро, просто пытаясь съесть его еду. Ему не хватало хоть какого-то понимания происходящего.

После ужина Зоро снова оказался в вороньем гнезде один, и он определённо _не был_ в центре драки с Китецу. Ни в коем случае.

— Давай, дерьмовый меч, — прошипел Зоро. Каждый раз, когда он поднимал или опускал его, лезвие поворачивалось к нему. — Если мне придётся бросить тебя в океан и оставить ржаветь — я сделаю это.

Меч ничего не ответил, но Зоро нахмурился. Он чувствовал, что он насмехается над ним, не так сильно, как меч с именем Энма, но и не радовался ему.

Он наклонился, чтобы поднять его, и почувствовал, как лезвие начало резать его ладонь, и стиснул зубы, желая, чтобы оно повернулось и направило своё проклятие на _врагов_.

Медленно, постепенно он почувствовал, что клинок начинает прислушиваться, начинает вспоминать, кто спас его из этого дерьмового магазина мечей, вспоминать, кто позволил ему _драться, питаться и…_

Дверь распахнулась, и Зоро испустил вопль, чувствуя, как Китецу выскальзывает из его пальцев, и, _дерьмо_ , было больше крови, чем он ожидал.

— Чт… — это был Усопп, внезапно подбежавший ближе. — Ах, прости, я не хотел… Подожди, почему ты не почувствовал, что я иду?

— Чего?! — рявкнул Зоро, мрачно глядя на Китецу. — Я пытаюсь заставить этот тупой меч _вести себя прилично!.._

— Погоди, тебе, наверное, нужно надавить…

— Что мне _нужно_ , так это меч, который _слушается меня!.._

— Ах, Санджи! — Зоро с трудом сдержал стон. Конечно, глупый кок тоже должен был прийти сюда, разве он не мог просто побыть несколько минут один? Глупый меч, глупая мишень для дротиков, глупая кровоточащая рука.

— Почему у тебя везде кровь?!

— У тебя есть полотенце или что-нибудь ещё?

Зоро почувствовал себя так, как будто его ударили головой о стену, но это, вероятно, не помогло бы со всеми его грёбаными проблемами с памятью, и это определённо не помогло бы с его дурацким мечом.

— Точно, — сказал он неожиданно решительно, не обращая внимания на красную струйку на своей руке и определённо не обращая внимания на двух товарищей по команде, которые были слишком обеспокоены кровью. _— Точно._

Он взял в руки Китецу. Если бы его удача действительно стала такой плохой… не стоит держать меч, который не уважает своего хозяина.

— Это всё уладит, — сказал Зоро и подбросил катану в воздух, закрыв глаза и найдя покой внутри себя.

Он собирался стать величайшим фехтовальщиком в мире. Он поклялся своей _жизнью_ на двух из этих обещаний, был разрезан пополам из-за этого обещания, и если этот меч хоть на _секунду_ подумает, что Зоро собирается сражаться с мечом, который ему не доверяет…

Зоро блокировал звуки кока и Усоппа, хладнокровно сосредоточившись на свисте лезвия, без сожаления протягивая окровавленную руку, позволяя судьбе принять это решение и…

Китецу обернулся вокруг его руки, не оставлял пореза, и Зоро услышал его неохотное желание работать с ним. Зоро ухмыльнулся и вытащил его из пола.

— Что, _блять_ , это было?! — резкий голос повара снова возник в мозг Зоро, и он вежливо оглянулся. — Ты что, хочешь отрезать себе руку?!

— Я думал, ты уже оправился от желания перерезания конечностей, — простонал Усопп. — Чоппер свихнётся…

— Что? — Зоро посмотрел на них обоих. Он всё ещё чувствовал Энму; этот меч требовал не столько доверия, сколько _силы_ , но сейчас он мог и даже не пытаться. — Ты ведь знаешь, что именно так я испытывал меч в Логтауне, верно?

— Конечно, — сказал кок, и Усопп выглядел наполовину испуганным, наполовину впечатлённым. — И я не могу делать всё как обычно, ставя всё на _судьбу_.

— Вы что-то хотели?

— Хм, — сказал Усопп, по-прежнему тупо глядя на комнату. — Ну, я знаю, что ты работал со мной над Хаки Наблюдения, и я действительно ценю это, и это было очень полезно, но Санджи предложил мне помощь…

— Что? — спросил Зоро, гадая, распознаёт ли он хоть одно из этих слов. Повар ухмылялся, как будто это должно было вывести его из себя или что-то в этом роде, и ноги у Усоппа слегка дрожали. — Э-э, это здорово. Значит, вам нужна комната?

Очевидно, от него не ожидали такого ответа.

— О, — сказал Усопп. — Да, если ты не возражаешь.

Зоро захотелось лечь спать, может быть, он проснётся с какими-то недостающими воспоминаниями, может быть, это будет его первый шанс, чтобы никто не говорил ему вещи, которые не имеют смысла.

Спускаясь вниз, он услышал, как кок сказал что-то о повязке на глазах, и Зоро сразу побледнел. Неужели они собирались…?

— Не моё дело, — пробормотал он, качая головой. — Не моё собачье дело.

Уходя, он пропустил мимо себя любопытные взгляды своих товарищей по команде.

* * *

— Так ты действительно с ним разговаривала? — это был голос Нами, в котором звучала странная смесь любопытства и озабоченности.

— Он был _очень_ интересным парнем…

— _Конечно_ , это так…

Зоро помолчал, гадая, о ком они говорят. Здесь был робот-Фрэнки, и ему показалось, что он тоже видит Чоппера и скелета-Брука. Он мог бы спросить. Если только он не должен был знать.

Зоро зевнул, чувствуя, как усталость щиплет глаза, и решил, что ему всё равно…

— Робин знает его, и он также разговаривал с Зоро-бро…

Подавив стон, потому что, конечно же, это был кто-то, кого он должен был знать, Зоро остался позади, пытаясь подслушать, не выглядя очевидным.

— Да, тот блондин; очевидно, его родители были дворянами или кем-то похожими? Но он съел Фрукт; люди говорили, что он сжёг весь колизей.

— Ух ты, — воскликнул Чоппер. — Всё же хорошо, что он получил Фрукт!

Фрэнки издал звук согласия.

— Но у него большой шрам от ожога вокруг глаза. Хотя, его волосы как бы прикрывают его.

Сердце Зоро забилось быстрее. Они не говорили об этом.…

— Начальник штаба Революционной Армии? — Брук тихо присвистнул. — Хорошо, что Са…

Зоро услышал достаточно, уходя от них так быстро, как только мог, его голова кружилась. Должно быть, он что-то не так понял. Он _должен_ был что-то не так понять. Но теперь он знал, что кок был сыном одного из этих дворян и Йонко пиратов. Зоро также слышал, как другие упоминали «фирменную технику повара», что-то вроде _огня_ , и Зоро подумал, что это была какая-то кулинарная штука, но…

Кок съел Дьявольский Фрукт. _Кок съел Дьявольский Фрукт._

И изменение прически… Фрэнки сказал что-то о шраме вокруг глаза. Это было сделано, чтобы скрыть ущерб?

Зоро солгал бы, если бы сказал, что ничуть не разочарован. Это была одна из _хороших_ вещей в коке, что у него не было ни одного из этих Фруктов для мгновенного повышения силы. Чёрт, сколько молотов сейчас на корабле?

Кок съел _Дьявольский Фрукт_.

Подождите.

Кок работал в Революционной Армии?!

Зоро мало что знал о революционерах, за исключением того, что это определённо не касалось его, но он знал, что это было большое дело. И этот дерьмовый повар был Начальником Штаба?! Знал ли об этом Луффи?!

Луффи, наверное, было бы всё равно. Зоро глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя не обращать на это внимания. Не то чтобы должность Начальника Штаба означала, что он был лучшим бойцом, скорее всего, это просто означало, что он делал кучу бумажной работы в свободное время. Однако, имея связанный с огнём Фрукт…

Спальня была пуста. Зоро медленно подошёл к кроватям, не желая больше бодрствовать. Это был самый длинный день в его _жизни_.

На стене висело несколько плакатов, и Зоро уставился на них усталым одноглазым взглядом. Розыскные плакаты? С чего бы это вдруг?

— Что? — спросил Зоро, понимая, что его никто не слушает. — Блин.

Потому что в прошлый раз, когда он проверял, у него не было награды. Только у Луффи. И в последний раз он проверял…

Ни за что. Он просто неправильно читал цифры. Не было буквально никакой возможности, он должен был ошибиться в подсчёте нулей или в _чём-то_ ещё, не было никаких шансов, чтобы всё это было даже близко правильно. Может быть, их выставили на посмешище. Есть над чем работать.

— Бог Усопп, — пробормотал он, бросаясь в постель. — Нахер всё.


	9. Chapter 9

Зоро почувствовал, как Робин охватил страх, её сердце забилось быстрее, ещё до того, как оно упало на землю. Какой-то глубоко укоренившийся страх, который был громче прочего, полностью подавляя её присутствие, какой-то сверкающий предупреждающий сигнал, который казался столь _очевидным_.

Он не слушал, как повар спрашивает Робин, что случилось. Он не слушал ее испуганного ответа, потому что точно знал, на кого смотрит. И конечно, в сравнительном масштабе Аокидзи был не так плох, как Акайну или Кизару. Но это было всё равно что сказать, что быстрая смерть лучше, чем медленная; итог один — смерть.

— Вот это да. Ты превратилась в прекрасную женщину, Нико Робин.

 _Они не выиграют эту битву,_ и Зоро ненавидел себя за эту мысль — он всегда думал о _победе_ , но это не будет победой. Это была не та команда, которая сражалась против Йонко. Это была не та команда, которая _знала_ хаки, и ладно, может быть, Зоро изменит это, потому что… кхм.

Не помогло, а может, и помогло то, что Аокидзи, казалось, совершенно не заинтересован в борьбе с ними. Что было… странно, Зоро, должно быть, заблокировал это. Потому что он определённо помнил драку или, точнее, избиение их задниц.

Называйте, как хотите. Это не имело значения. Он держался поближе к Робин.

И, ох. О проклятом дедушке Луффи тоже упоминали. Всё семейство Монки Д., включая приёмных, своенравных родственников, были стопроцентно сумасшедшими. Все до единого.

— Прошлое не имеет значения! — крикнул Луффи, и Зоро на дюйм приблизился к Робину.

— Верно! — сказал Усопп. — Иначе как бы мы дружили с такими головорезами, как бывшие охотники на пиратов или воры?

Зоро с трудом удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза, когда повар выразительно кивнул.

— Гораздо важнее настоящее, а не прошлое.

О, Зоро, вероятно, мог бы добавить это к списку намёков, на которые он не обращал внимания, но это, будучи _добавленным_ , заставило кого-то так же бояться своего прошлого, как Робин. Кок правда тот ещё идиот, если думал, что какие-то слова могут убедить целого Луффи, что он хочет жениться; _Луффи_ , который был достаточно хорош в чтении людей без Хаки Наблюдения.

— Ты хорошо сдружилась с этой группой.

Зоро почувствовал вспышку гнева Робин, за мгновение до того, как она подняла руки.

— Не надо, — тихо пробормотал он со всей силой, на которую был способен. Он почувствовал, как она слегка заколебалась. — Мы не можем взять его прямо сейчас.

Она резко вдохнула, выражение её лица не изменилось, но в нём появился дополнительный страх. Ему не очень-то удавалось оставаться незаметным.

— Тогда просто уходи, — сказала она, стараясь, чтобы её голос звучал ровно.

— Не имею полномочий, — сонно сказал Аокидзи, и Зоро почувствовал, что тот нападает на Робин, прежде чем это произошло, и зашипел от раздражения. Ледяной меч резко опустился вниз, и Зоро встретил его металлическим ударом, двигаясь быстрее, чем раньше, удерживая руку твёрдой.

Как он мог дать сигнал повару и Луффи, чтобы они не вмешивались в это дело? И, блядь, слишком поздно.

Нет, Зоро нужно было подумать.

Луффи ударил кулаком, кок пнул ногой, и Зоро оттолкнулся за мгновение до того, как его рука замерла, а двое других закричали от боли. Усопп тоже что-то кричал, но из-за стука крови в ушах ничего не было слышно. Они _не могли_ сражаться с _адмиралом_ прямо сейчас, почему Луффи вообще решил это сделать, если…

Точно. Потому что Луффи ещё не был почти убит адмиралом. Но от этого слушать их крики было не легче.

Сосредоточься.

Сосредоточься.

Не позволь ему убить Робин, но также не становись слишком очевидным, что ты немного лучше, чем шестьдесят миллионов берри, или враг может сражаться более серьёзно, но также не позволяй ему убить Робин, и также Луффи, вероятно, не стоит сражаться с этим парнем в одиночку, но также он твой капитан, ты должен слушать всё, что он приказывает делать.

Нет, сосредоточься.

— Впечатляющие рефлексы, — вместо этого сказал Аокидзи, и это, вероятно, означало, что он знал, что использует Хаки Наблюдение, срань господня

— Их нужно немедленно вылечить! — кричал Чоппер, а Зоро нужно было _сосредоточиться_ , он не мог волноваться обо всех остальных, тем более, что в наибольшей опасности…

— Робин, беги!

— Хм, — Аокидзи снова перевел взгляд на Робин. — Думаю, ты такая же, как и всегда, Нико Робин.

На этот раз Зоро двинулся вперёд, изо всех сил ударив Робин в спину, отправив её в полёт (надеясь) в направлении товарища по команде, который мог бы заставить эту женщину возродить то чувство самосохранения, которое поддерживало её жизнь в течение двадцати лет.

Чёрное лезвие ударило в руку, что была готова к этому, и лёд попытался заползти по его мечу, но Зоро не позволил этого, и Аокидзи выглядел удивлённым.

— Это неожиданно, — сказал он, и Зоро отвёл меч назад, стараясь сделать вид, что ничего не заметил.

— Что? — Зоро намеренно говорил более уверенно, чем чувствовал на самом деле. — Просто какой-то дурацкий ледяной меч.

Знали ли они вообще, что такое логии?! Нет, они должны были, Крокодайл и Эйс, и Смокер, и Энель… и им требовалось время, чтобы научиться бороться с этим до Маринфорда.

Аокидзи снова бросился к Робин, и Зоро, приглушённо выругавшись, снова столкнулся с адмиралом. Атака была заблокирована, лёд не растекался по лезвию, и _грёбаная рука_ Робин тоже начала замерзать. _Почему_ они не убегают?!

— Может ли твоё рыцарство хоть раз пригодиться, мать твою? — воскликнул Зоро коку, на лице которого было явное замешательство. — Ты можешь вернуть её на корабль, пока она не заледенела?!

Ладно, ему, наверное, не следовало отдавать приказы, но разве он не всегда приказывал повару? Аокидзи снова нацелился на Робин, и, в конце концов, кок, должно быть, понял намёк, поэтому схватил её и откатился в сторону, подталкивая ближе к Нами.

— Возвращайся с ней, — сказал он, и Зоро закатил глаза, уклоняясь от очередной атаки (Аокидзи пристально смотрел на него), потому что глупый кок, конечно же, хотел по…

— Стоять! — сказал Луффи, сверкая глазами от гнева, когда он посмотрел на Аокидзи и на лёд на левом боку Робин. — Не вмешивайтесь. Я хочу сразиться с ним на дуэли.

Может быть, Луффи пытался довести его до сердечного приступа? Это было более, чем правдоподобно. Так ли чувствовали себя остальные, когда Зоро попадал в очевидно неоновые опасные ситуации? Это объясняет недовольство Чоппера.

Но Зоро остановился, несмотря на то, что страх стучал в его груди. С Луффи всё будет в порядке. Луффи ничего не случиться. Луффи был _жив_.

 _Откуда ты знаешь?_ — спросил его предательский голос. — _Ты больше не в Вано. Они думают, что ты мёртв, возможно, они даже похоронили тебя. Что, если ты снова проснёшься в теле, которое находится под землёй или сгорело в море?_

И затем…

_Твоей команды больше не существует. Они ушли; всё, что они сделали, теперь разрушено из-за тебя._

Зоро почувствовал холод, совершенно не связанный с агрессивно приближающимся льдом Аокидзи, и отогнал эти мысли. Луффи хотел его бой. Зоро отдаёт ему его.

— Отлично, — сказал Зоро, отодвигаясь и поднимая Робин. Она никак не могла идти, когда половина её тела замерзла. Усопп, Чоппер, Нами и кок всё ещё не двигались, чёрт возьми. — Доктор? — сказал он, стараясь не скрипеть зубами. — Твой пациент?

Повар глядел на него, пока Чоппер приходил в себя и понимал, что нужно действовать, а потом они бежали обратно на корабль; Усопп и Нами быстро следовали за ними; Робин осторожно держалась на руках Чоппера.

— Он как Смокер, Луффи, — сказал Зоро перед тем, как уйти, его мозг кричал, чтобы он остался. И это ни в коем случае не было лучшим сравнением; Смокер был намного слабее Аокидзи, но этот Луффи ещё не смог победить Смокера. Он может надеяться, что его сообщение было правильно истолковано.

— Э-эй, неужели мы действительно его покидаем? — спросил кок, голова которого почти повернулась назад, когда они вернулись на корабль. Его нога сильно обморозилась, становясь всё хуже от тяжести на ней.

— Он приказал, нет?

— Мы не можем просто уй…

Зоро фыркнул.

— Конечно, нет. Но что ты собираешься делать с отмороженной ногой?

— Только потому, что ты _увернулся_ …

— Я серьёзно, растопи лёд, а потом мы вернёмся.

Повар ощетинился, хотя он явно пытался бежать быстрее, чем мог. Чёрт, Аокидзи, должно быть, ударил по ним двум больше в этот раз, так как Зоро не пострадал.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты _нянчился_ со мной.

— Похоже, что я с тобой нянчусь?! — рявкнул Зоро. — Я выполняю приказ капитана, нравится мне это или нет, но как только твоя дурацкая нога снова начнёт двигаться, мы вернёмся, потому что он не сможет победить в одиночку.

Кок, казалось, пытался понять это, но в то же время не доставлял Зоро удовольствия говорить что-либо, и Зоро закатил глаза, как будто в двадцатый раз, полностью осознавая, что он лицемерно избегает морских адмиралов. Но они этого не знали.

С Луффи всё будет в порядке. С Луффи всё будет в порядке. Робин ещё не совсем окоченела, и Луффи тоже с этим справится.

* * *

Кок и Усопп спорили. Это не было полной неожиданностью, хотя и раздражало. Нами была с Чоппером, нагревала воду для Робин, её глаза опасно мерцали. Скоро им снова понадобится эта вода.

— Не слишком ли это бессердечно?!

— Это _его_ решение!

— Прекратите, — коротко сказал Зоро, и они оба заткнулись, страх затуманил гнев на их лицах. С Луффи всё будет в порядке. С Луффи всё будет в порядке. — Мы не оставим его здесь, Усопп. Луффи делает это для Робин, так что адмирал не будет продолжать преследовать её. Не так уж трудно остановить наш корабль, если он может заморозить грёбаный океан.

Ещё одна проблема. Разве фруктовики не должны быть _слабы_ против океана? Их единственный роковой недостаток, который почти никогда не всплывал, если только Луффи не падал с их корабля?

С Луффи всё будет в порядке. С Луффи всё будет в порядке. Гарп убил бы Аокидзи, если бы тот убил Луффи, даже если этот старик был сумасшедшим.

— А если Адмирал Дозора не столь связан честью? — спросил кок, делая на редкость плохую работу, чтобы не выглядеть обеспокоенной.

— К чему все эти «что-если»? — проворчал Зоро. — Твоя дурацкая нога разогрелась или нет?!

Они побежали обратно к поляне. Кок не спросил Зоро, почему тот его ждал, почему он сам не ушёл. И Зоро тоже ничего не сказал, пока не увидел застывшую в вытянутой позе Луффи и не почувствовал, что на него навалилась тяжесть.

— Он не разбит на куски.

— Хорошо, это хорошо, — повар чуть не рассмеялся. Он вздохнул с облегчением. — Давай вернём его на корабль.

Они осторожно подняли его, холод впился в руки Зоро.

— Как… — кок замолчал.

— Что?

— Ничего.

Зоро усмехнулся.

— Если тебе есть что сказать — говори.

Повар молчал, пока они шли обратно к кораблю, тело Луффи напоминало какую-то причудливую ледяную скульптуру, которую никто не хотел покупать. Ну, на самом деле, он мог вспомнить только об одном человеке.

— Ты знал, что адмирал собирается заморозить нас до того, как это случилось, — произнёс он. — Это было почти как…

 _Почти как мантра._ Но Зоро и глазом не моргнул. У него определённо не было внезапного желания признаться, чтобы, по крайней мере, перестать играть роль, которую он не играл почти три года.

— Что, сумасшедший, у меня рефлексы лучше, чем у тебя?

— Размечтался, — выплюнул повар в ответ, и разве это не была хорошая шутка? Со временем он научится быть лучшим в Хаки Наблюдения. — Неважно.

Остаток пути они проделали в молчании, и, к сожалению, когда кок удалялся от женщин, он уже не был таким кретином. У него не было шансов угадать правду, потому что правда была смешной, но тот будет наблюдать за ним.

Зоро отмахнулся от этой мысли, решив просто вернуться на корабль, чтобы они могли двигаться дальше, и он мог перестать беспокоиться о таких вещах, _как временные линии._

* * *

— Его сердце, — воскликнул Чоппер, выглядя измученным и облегченным одновременно. — Опять началось биться!

Все радостно закричали, и Зоро улыбнулся про себя. Он знал, что так и будет. Но есть разница между тем, что должно произойти, и тем, что происходит сейчас.

— Робин тоже лучше, — продолжил Чоппер, и тут же кок и Усопп попытались протолкнуться внутрь.

— Идёмте, доктор Чоппер, — сказал повар, ухмыляясь. — Я им что-нибудь приготовлю.

— Если ты назовёшь меня доктором, я не буду чувствовать себя счастливым, придурок! — Чоппер счастливо станцевал. — Но несколько тёплых напитков было бы неплохо!

Повар взволнованно убежал, Нами облегченно вздохнула, а Усопп рухнул на пол.

— Интересно, будут ли такие сильные парни, как он, преследовать нас с этого момента… — в его лице было что-то ещё. Что-то такое, чего Зоро, вероятно, не заметил бы, если бы не искал. — Всё, что я сделал, это разволновался.

Зоро открыл рот, потом закрыл его и принял решение.

— Усопп?

— Хм?

— Подойди сюда на секунду.

Они устали, но Зоро не хотел ждать. Иначе он снова может передумать. Усопп явно нервничал, и Зоро подумал, что он, пожалуй, не самый подходящий человек для того, чтобы подбодрить, но это было необходимо. Перед Ватер-7.

— Знаешь, ты не слабак.

— Что? — Усопп нервно рассмеялся. — Я сталкивался с врагами гораздо более сильными, — но затем голос дрогнул, хвастовство стало тонким даже для него. — Я слабее вас, ребята. Ты просто продолжаешь…

— Тебе говорили, чем я занимался до того, как присоединился к команде? — перебил Зоро, и Усопп вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Да, бывший охотник за головами и всё такое.

Зоро кивнул.

— А до этого я всю жизнь провёл в додзё. Я продолжал путешествовать, пока не нашёл место, где я не мог победить всех, и тогда я остался, пока не смог. Ни друзей, ни семьи, просто постоянно тренировки, чтобы быть лучше, чем вчера.

— Я понял, — сказал Усопп, и в его голосе слышалось раздражение. — Ты очень сильный…

— Нет, — сказал Зоро. — Ладно, Луффи. У него есть его Фрукт. Но кроме того, это довольно глупый Фрукт, если подумать; и он тренировался с ним до тех пор, пока тот не стал полезным.

Усопп выглядел смущённым, как будто он не слышал этого раньше, что… да, Зоро не очень хорошо помнил то, что люди знали, но он продолжал работать.

— И даже эро-кок, а? Он научился всему этому дерьму от того старика в ресторане, — Зоро сделал размеренный вдох. — Дело не в силе, с которой кто-то рождается. Это чушь собачья. Речь идёт о том, чтобы заиметь учителя и вкладываться в работу, пытаться и терпеть неудачи так много раз, прежде чем ты получишь что-то хорошее.

Усопп нахмурился, по-прежнему глядя вниз.

— Но это значит, что я отстал, — сказал он. — У меня в деревне никогда не было никого подобного. Я даже никогда _не покидал_ свою деревню, пока не попал на Мерри.

— Именно об этом я и говорю, — сказал Зоро. — Ты проделал этот путь без всякой формальной подготовки и даже не ступив ногой на другой остров. Это невероятно.

Усопп выглядел так, будто Зоро ударил его кулаком в лицо, и Зоро с некоторым запозданием вспомнил, что он обычно не делает комплиментов, но разве это не часть проблемы? Дело было не только в Мерри, но и в том, что Усопп думал, что его тоже оставят позади.

— Хм, — сказал Усопп. — Спасибо. Это… очень много значит.

— Да, — сказал Зоро, стараясь не выглядеть слишком смущённым. — Я… много тренируюсь. Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь потренироваться… иногда.

О, он вёл себя так неловко. Но Усопп улыбнулся искренне и уже не так испуганно, как раньше.

— Конечно, ты хочешь, чтобы я тренировался с тобой, — сказал он, возвращая голос к своему великолепному тенору. — В своё время я тренировался со многими воинами, даже с _ниндзя_.

Он прошептал последнее слово, и Зоро рассмеялся, закатив глаза.

— Хай, конечно, Усопп-сенсей.

И Усопп спустился вниз, а Зоро вытащил из штанов второй блокнот и написал «научить хаки?».

— Это ничего бы не изменило, — пробормотал Зоро, его глаза сузились, когда он подумал об этом. Хаки не было тем, что можно было бы просто включить и мгновенно использовать в бою. Но, если выучить его… Значит, оно того стоило?

Зависит от того, играл ли он в длинную или короткую игру.

Зоро застонал и решил, что если у него есть время посидеть и _подумать_ о хаки, то у него есть время поработать над своими собственными атаками. Во всяком случае, у них было несколько дней до Ватер-7.

* * *

— Эй, Луффи? — крикнул Зоро с гораздо меньшей настойчивостью, чем мог бы. Даже если зрелище было по-прежнему, откровенно говоря, странным. — Там лягушка ползёт впереди.

Робин выздоравливала, а Луффи снова прыгал вокруг, становясь мукой здравомыслия и смеясь над всем. Это был один из тех прекрасных солнечных дней, когда всё идёт наперекосяк, подозрительно яркий и безоблачный.

— Я этого не слышал, продолжайте, — сказал Усопп, и всё стало слишком знакомым.

— Я не шучу, — резко сказал Зоро. — Лягушка. Делает передний кроль. Теперь на твоей стороне.

— Это не имеет никакого значен… там лягушка ползает спереди!

— СЛЕДУЙ ЗА ЭТОЙ ЛЯГУШКОЙ!

— ПОДОЖДИ, ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ МЕНЯЕШЬ КУРС, НЕ СПРОСИВ?!

Нами разговорила громко, а Луффи отвечал ещё громче.

— Ты не поверишь, но эта лягушка вся в шрамах, она ползает впереди, и мы обязательно зажарим её целиком и съедим!

— Ты собираешься его съесть?!

— Скажи, Нами, в каком направлении движется лягушка!

Нами нахмурился.

— Ни за что!

— Он направляется к маяку, — спокойно произнесла Робин.

У повара был такой вид, словно он о чем-то глубоко задумался.

— Чтобы приготовить лягушку, сначала удалите слизь с белым вином, затем обмакните ей в муку и обжарьте до хрустящей корочки.

— Робин, — простонала Нами. — Санджи-кун.

Но они быстро двигались по воде, быстро крутили паруса, и только увидев маяк поближе, Зоро вспомнил, что это такое на самом деле.

— Нам, наверное, лучше убраться с пути, — крикнул он.

— Пути? — Чоппер попугал. — Какие путы?

— Морские железнодорожные пути.

— _Что-что?!_ — воскликнули остальные, скорчив гримасы в его сторону, которые очень быстро изменились при звуке быстро приближающегося свистка.

— Ты шутишь, — сказал кок, и лицо Нами побелело.

— ЧТО ЭТО ЗА ЧЕРТОВЩИНА?! — закричал Усопп, и у всех глаза стали огромными, а рты раскрылись в полном шоке.

— Это морской поезд, — безмятежно сказал Зоро, чувствуя, как налетевший порыв ветра швырнул их обратно в воду.

— ПОЕЗДА НЕ ХОДЯТ ПО ВОДЕ!

— ЭТО НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ КОРАБЛЬ!

Зоро едва не улыбнулся, но сумел скрыть улыбку. Остальные всё ещё были в шоке от того, что гигантская херовина подошла так близко, что никто, кроме него, не услышал восклицания маленькой девочки.

— Бабушка! Бабушка! Пираты!

* * *

Ватер-7 был прекрасен, но от него во рту у Зоро появился металлический привкус. Фонтаны, каналы, присутствие тайных правительственных киллеров… руки Зоро вспотели, хотя с тех пор им пришлось пережить гораздо худшее. Как Сабаоди.

Это было бы забавно пережить заново.

Все были так _взволнованы_ , глядя на плывущий впереди остров и обсуждая, как починить Мерри. Зоро никогда не любил оглядываться назад, а здесь он _жил_ задом наперёд, и каждый готов был совершить много ошибок, которые впоследствии обернутся большой болью.

 _И силой тоже,_ — напомнил он себе. Ватер-7 заставила потерять трёх накама и получить четырёх. Мировое Правительство знало, что Робин путешествует с их кораблём сейчас, если не на этом острове, то будет ли это в следующий раз, когда они причалят? Совершенно не осознавая? И если сейчас они не будут веселиться, то окажутся на дне океана. И Фрэнки.

И всё же смотреть на сверкающий город было не легче.

— Я хочу пробежаться по этим горкам! — Луффи выглядел довольным, и Зоро закатил глаза, бессознательно сжимая Вадо.

— Ты не умеешь плавать.

— А, понятно.

* * *

Луффи был готов улететь с Усоппом и обменяться золотом с Нами, а Чоппер упомянул о походе в книжный магазин с Робин, и, _дерьмо,_ Зоро нужно было принять решение. В противном случае он закончит тем, что будет охранять корабль, когда вся _реальная_ опасность заключалась в том, что их деньги украдут, Усопп чуть не погибнет, а Робин исчезнет…

— А тебя не беспокоит, что там столько золота? — внезапно сказал Зоро. Он знал, где ему нужно быть. — Это место может быть полно людей, которые жаждут, чтобы украсть его.

Глаза Нами и Усоппа расширились по разным причинам.

— Э-э, моя болезнь «я-не-могу-идти-на-этот-остров-или-я-умру» сейчас…

— Зоро! — сказал Нами. — Ты защищаешь меня.

— Защищаю _тебя?_ — Зоро усмехнулся, потому что именно так он и сказал бы, даже когда кок громко воскликнул, что _он_ будет гораздо лучше защищать Нами, чем глупый Маримо…

— Меня и деньги, — уточнила Нами, и теперь в её голосе звучала уверенность. — Мы не можем рисковать, что кто-то пропадёт, — она посмотрела на Усоппа. — Зоро всё равно не сможет починить мачту…

— Эй!

— Я не корабельный мастер, ты же знаешь, верно?!

Но Усопп, казалось, испытал некоторое облегчение, забираясь обратно на корабль, когда Зоро приготовился спрыгнуть вниз. Он выпотрошит любого, кто хотя бы _взглянет_ в сторону их денег. А Усопп всё равно будет в большей безопасности на корабле.

Зоро сглотнул. Теперь он всё менял, и пути назад уже не было, и он слегка повернулся к коку, прежде чем уйти, просто чтобы попробовать.

— На этот раз правда присмотри за ней, ладно?

Видимый глаз кока расширился от удивления, но Зоро уже уходил, решив исправить ситуацию.


	10. Chapter 10

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты сидел в лодке один! Ты заблудишься!

Зоро стиснул зубы, а Луффи рассмеялся.

— Я _не_ заблужусь.

— Ох, как смешно!

— Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я присмотрел за золотом? — сказал Зоро, указывая на сумку. — Я слежу за золотом, а ты за Луффи.

— Ши-ши-ши-ши, неужели ты мне не доверяешь?!

— Нет, — многозначительно сказали Нами и Зоро, игнорируя его драматический взгляд преданного.

— Отлично, — отрезала Нами. — Просто следуй за мной, ладно? По крайней мере, теперь у нас есть карта.

Луффи был внимателен, как ребёнок, и возбуждённо вертел головой, пока они плыли по каналам, обдуваемый прохладным солёным ветерком. И, честно говоря, Ватер-7 не был похож ни на один из городов, которые они видели раньше: величествен, пологая вода, дружелюбные люди, машущие руками, выкрикивающие указания без малейшего намёка на страх.

Но Зоро и раньше бывал на Ватер-7 и следил за их золотом.

Хотя, _на самом деле,_ эти странные морские коньки были такими же хаотичными, как и Луффи, прокатив их на всех этих поворотах и кргуах. Нами громко кричала, и Зоро был почти уверен, что тоже кричал бы, если бы у него не было очень чёткой цели, которая заключалась _в том, чтобы-никто-не-видел-и-глазом-это-золото._

Вот и всё. Хотя, в глубине души, он также задавался вопросом, как можно войти в контакт с Йонко. Если бы, знаете ли, вы не пытались убить его, а они в в ответ пытались убить вас (поэтому да, у Зоро были причины не любить их), но в противоположном углу был побочный «проект» желания спасти брата вашего капитана от получения кулака, состоящегося на девяносто процентов магмы и десять из мудачества.

Может ли он просто… попросить птицу что-нибудь передать?

А вторым побочным проектом, каким-то образом ещё более сложный, будет установление контакта с Начальником Штаба Революционной Армии, ничего не объясняя оному, и восстановление его памяти.

Нет. В данный момент его внимание было сосредоточено только на золоте. Если только ему не удастся каким-то образом связаться с Джинбе…

Золото. _Сосредоточься на золоте._

— Ой, смотри! — возбуждённо воскликнул Луффи, указывая на собирающуюся толпу. — Вот где верфь! Пойдём посмотрим…

— Золото, — сказал Зоро. — Золото в наличные. Потом верфь.

— Но _Зоро…_

— Зоро прав, капитан, — сказала Нами, и это прозвучало так, словно ей было немного больно говорить вслух.

* * *

— Луффи, если ты размахнёшь этим портфелем…

Портфель отлетел в сторону, и Зоро закрыл глаза, а Нами издал нечеловеческий вопль и прыгнул через реку. Он услышал, как хрустнула резиновая рука Луффи и раздался всплеск, который, вероятно, означал, что Нами упала в реку, и решил, что Луффи больше не будет носить портфель. Будь проклят его капитан.

— _Почему_ ты такой _глупый?!.._

— Ах, Нами страшная!

Зоро глубоко вздохнул, взял два портфеля и демонстративно проигнорировал их громкую перепалку. Может быть, ему следовало беспокоиться не об Усоппе, а о Луффи, но ведь именно Усоппа избила семья Фрэнки, не так ли?

Он не был полностью уверен в последовательности событий. Но он никого не подпустит к их деньгам.

* * *

Каку, ублюдок. Зоро не знал, что они встретятся с ним так рано, хотя это имело смысл. Остальные знали, кто он такой. И это было до того, как он съел Фрукт, Зоро, вероятно, мог бы просто взять его прямо сейчас…

Вот только это была чудовищно плохая идея.

Если не…

Нет.

— А, это рекомендация от Кокоро-сан? — Каку приятно улыбнулся, и Зоро постарался сдержать свои эмоции. Он знал, что Каку неплохо владеет Хаки Наблюдения, хотя, вероятно, недостаточно хорошо, чтобы почувствовать _намерение_. И всё же лучше держаться от него подальше.

Луффи и Нами падали, глядя, как Каку бегает и прыгает по городу, как летающий идиот. Зоро пристально смотрел на портфели, едва замечая присутствие Айсберга, когда тот подошёл ближе.

Ему нравился Айсберг. Ничего не имея против этого парня, просто позволяя ему поговорить с Луффи и Нами. У него было немного больше обиды на эту секретаршу, ещё одного из чёртовых оперативников СП9, но вместо этого он боролся с этим глупым жирафом. Вообще-то, было бы _забавно_ , если бы он нашёл способ заставить их Фрукты поменяться местами…

Даже-не-близко-тонкое присутствие дёрнулось позади него, группа людей, пытающихся быть скрытными делали очень плохую работу. Зоро стоял неподвижно, делая вид, что ничего не замечает, пока одна из грязных маленьких рук не придвинулась слишком близко, и Зоро не надавил на неё. _Тяжело._

— Подойди ещё ближе, — сказал Зоро обманчиво лёгким голосом, холодно улыбаясь человеку, чьи пальцы он в данный момент сжимал, — и ты потеряешь гораздо больше.

— Ай-ай- _ай_ , мои пальцы…

— Что я говорил насчёт того, чтобы подойти _ближе?_

— Эй! — внезапно Нами обратила на него внимание, лицо у неё было красное и разъярённое. — Вы пытаетесь украсть наши деньги?! Никто не крадёт у пиратов, кроме _меня!_ — она отправила одного из них в полёт, и ей каким-то образом помогла чистая жадность.

Айсберг настороженно смотрел на них, Луффи рассеянно ковырял в носу.

— Эй, девочка! — крикнул один из мужчин в тёмных очках. — Нас, членов семьи Фрэнки, так просто не остановишь.

Зоро только ухмыльнулся — Усопп не счёл бы это _самым страшным_ , но близким к тому.

— Отлично, — сказал он. — Скажи Фрэнки, что мне _супер_ всё равно.

Потребовалось всего два быстрых удара, чтобы все они полетели обратно к реке, портфели снова были закреплены, и Нами бросила на него непроницаемый взгляд. Да, и Айсберг тоже. _Вероятно_ , потому, что Зоро произнёс «супер» очень фамильярно.

— Итак, — сказал Айсберг, приподняв бровь. Он старался говорить как можно небрежнее, и Зоро внимательно наблюдала за Калифой из-за очков. — Вы знакомы с Фрэнки?

— Нет, — ответил Зоро. — Кто это?

— Но… — Айсберг замолчал и покачал головой. — Неважно. Поскольку Каку смотрит на ваш корабль, это начало процесса в любом случае. Мы могли бы отправиться на экскурсию сейчас…

Луффи весело болтал, шагая впереди, в то время как Нами держалась позади, глядя на портфели так, словно они могли исчезнуть.

— Тебе «супер» всё равно?

— Что? — проворчал Зоро. — Нет, и где же: спасибо, что спас деньги.

— По какой-то причине, — проигнорировала его Нами, слегка вздохнув, когда они вошли на верфь, — не думаю, что мы можем ослабить бдительность.

Зоро ничего не сказал, но определённо согласился. И теперь, что ещё более раздражало, он хотел увидеть Фрэнки.

* * *

Видеть Луччи и голубя было… странно. Видеть, как Луффи общается с ним, как будто они _не будут_ биться насмерть за жизнь одного из членов их команды… странно. Зоро просто старался не обращать внимания на всех работников камбуза, полностью используя серьёзный образ «охотника за пиратами», который, как все предполагали, у него был.

Он довольно хорошо умел держать людей на расстоянии.

Слышать, как парень с верёвкой продолжает называть Нами бесстыдницей, _было_ довольно забавно, особенно реакция ведьмы, и Луффи просто рассмеялся, совершенно не подозревая ни о чём из того, что собирался сделать «забавный парень-голубь».

— Я не думаю, что он присоединится к нашей команде, капитан, — сказал Зоро, когда стало совершенно ясно, что Луффи собирается продолжать расспрашивать Айсберга.

— Что-о-о-о-о-о?!

— Он мэр, тупица, — ответила Нами. Она настояла (громко), чтобы Зоро тоже был рядом и охранял её.

Луффи надул губы, как будто это было для него новостью.

— Но он действительно классный корабельный мастер! А ещё у него есть мышь!

— А при чём тут мышь?!

— Ты… — Айсберг заколебался, внимательно глядя на Луффи. Луффи перестал жаловаться и посмотрел на него в ответ. — У тебя действительно на корабле женщина Нико Робин?

— Ага! — сказал Луффи. — Она очень умная.

Айсберг кивнул, больше ничего не сказав, и все мысли, которые, казалось, были у Луффи по этому поводу, улетучились, как только он увидел что-то более волнующее. Нами не выглядела столь убеждённой, одарив Зоро ещё одним странным взглядом.

— Нам стоит об этом беспокоиться?

Зоро замер, затем изменил выражение лица на более нейтральное. Он не думал, что _до_ Айсберг спрашивал о Робин так рано.

— Что?

— Ты меня слышал, — ворчала Нами. — Он интересуется Робин.

Зоро пожал плечами.

— Она побывала во многих местах, м? Я уверен, что многие люди слышали о ней. И её награда выше моей.

Нами глубоко вздохнула.

— Это мило, что ты до сих пор думаешь, что тебе всё сойдёт с рук, что бы там ни было.

— А _что_ там было?!

— Ну, ты знаешь, — лениво махнула рукой Нами. — В чём бы ни состоял твой секрет. Я слышала, как ты сказал что-то Санджи-куну перед нашим отъездом.

Зоро на мгновение замолчал, лёгкий укол раздражения, который она заметила, едва ли мог сравниться с неприятной правдой, что в этот момент Робин, вероятно, уже была…

Они спасут её. И что ещё важнее, они заставят её понять, что её жизнь — достойна существования.

— Я никогда не думал, что беспокойство полезно, — сказал он наконец, и прежде чем Нами успела сказать что-то ещё, Каку вернулся с новостями, которые, как он знал, никто не захочет слышать.

Есть ли _какой-нибудь_ способ изменить ход того, что должно произойти? Он знал, что страхи Усоппа были не только из-за Мерри, но и из-за того, что он сам остался позади, и Зоро пытался помочь ему больше, тренируясь и укрепляя уверенность, но самоуважение и гордость не были тем, что можно было исправить так быстро.

По крайней мере, у них остались деньги.

— Ты вернулся, — сказал Айсберг, и Каку удивился, увидев его.

— Теперь ты тоже в этом участвуешь? — ухмыльнулся Каку, и Зоро почувствовал, что Нами ещё больше взволновалась его появлением.

— Луффи! Спускайся!

Луффи послушался, взволнованно подпрыгивая, уже рассказывая о вещах, которые он хотел добавить к кораблю. Даже если Зоро бы не знал, что будет дальше, трудно было не догадаться по выражению лица Каку. Они действительно причинили много вреда, даже не осознавая этого…

Наивно было думать, что они смогут плыть по Гранд Лайну на таком корабле, как Мерри. Но она стала частью команды, как и все остальные, и это было тяжёлое прощание, но корабли не похожи на людей. Они не могли стать сильнее, чем с момента постройки, и Зоро жалел, что не вдолбил этот урок чуть посильнее. В конце концов, похоже, ему всё равно придётся это сделать.

* * *

Нами и Луффи ему не поверили. Что действительно было правдой, Зоро не очень-то верил в это, когда Каку сказал ему в первый раз. Даже когда он опустил глаза и сказал:

— Вероятность того, что она достигнет следующего острова… ноль.

Глаза Луффи расширились, у Нами от удивления отвисла челюсть, и они выглядели такими _потерянными_. Зоро не сводил с него пристального взгляда, принимая слова Каку за чистую монету. Даже если бы не было никакой возможности узнать, что они отправятся в последнее путешествие на Мерри, просто не то, что кто-то ожидал.

— Ты не можешь починить Мерри?! Почему нет?! — теперь Луффи нахмурился. — Разве вы, ребята, не замечательные корабельные мастера?!

— Да, в чём именно проблема?!

— Ты знаешь, ЧТО ТАКОЕ киль, бесстыжая девчонка?

Нос Зоро непроизвольно дёрнулся, когда Нами вздрогнула.

— Шамель, киль находится на дне корабля.

— Верно, — согласился Паули. — Киль — это самая важная деревянная балка на корабле. Когда вы строите корабль, вы начинаете с установки киля…

Ладно, это было бы полезно для Нами, тем более для Луффи, который абсолютно не обращал внимания и был также тем же самым идиотом, который думал, что он может плыть по Гранд Лайну в грёбной лодке. Но Нами нужно было понять, увидеть, насколько все было плохо.

…он не знал, что они попросят построить такой же корабль, как Мерри. Это было почти оскорблением её памяти, чем спасение. Голубь всё объяснил, но лицо Луччи оставалось непоколебимым. Это немного сбивало с толку.

— Значит ли это, что мы больше не можем путешествовать на ней? — спросила Нами.

— Именно, — сказал Каку. — Вы можете либо подождать, пока она развалится, либо сами быстро её разобрать.

Айсберг вздохнул.

— Ну что ж, у вас есть хорошая возможность. На эти деньги можно купить новый корабль. И прежнее судно, как каравелла, не будет лучшим, чтобы плыть отсюда, изначн…

— Нет, — ответил Луффи. — Я не собираюсь покупать новый корабль.

Зоро закрыл глаза. Неужели ему придется выслушать это сейчас, а потом ещё раз? Когда они должны были рассказать об этом остальным членам экипажа, включая Усоппа? Луффи начал спорить, и Айсберг начал спорить в ответ, и оба они начали усиливать его вездесущую головную _боль_.

— Луффи, — тихо сказал Зоро, и оба — и Луффи, и Нами — повернулись к нему.

— Что? — спросил Луффи, стараясь скрыть всё, что ещё он мог чувствовать. — Это наш корабль, мы не можем просто так бросить его!

Зоро открыл было рот, но тут на верфи по какой-то причине появился какой-то чиновник Мирового Правительства, и всё закончилось тем, что они спрятались за грудой дров, Луффи всё ещё хмурился, а Нами немного задумалась.

Он не совсем понимал, как Луффи добрался из пункта А, иллюзии, в пункт Б, настолько убеждённый, что им нужен новый корабль, что он вызвал на дуэль Усоппа; но Зоро просто должен был верить, что это произойдет так или иначе.

— Мы должны вернуться на Мерри, — сказал он, глядя на правительственного чиновника. — Рассказать остальным.

* * *

— Что? — повар был ошеломлён, глядя на Нами, когда она пересказала им, что объяснили Каку и Айсберг. Мерри была слишком ранена. Они слишком сильно на неё давили. — Но это тот самый корабль, на котором мы плыли!

— Это часть проблемы, верно? — сказал Зоро. — Люди могут становиться сильнее после каждого испытания. Корабли не могут.

— Но я люблю Мерри! — сказал Чоппер со слезами на глазах.

На коже Зоро появилось странное покалывание, которое он никак не мог определить. Он знал, что Робин здесь не будет, судя по бледному выражению лица кока, когда они поднимались на борт, и он знал, что Усоппа здесь не было _в первый раз,_ потому что он пошёл за деньгами, но… ну, деньги были у Зоро.

Где же был Усопп?

Это ударило его, как морской поезд, быстро и больно, и, _чёрт возьми,_ Зоро всё испортил. Он действительно всё испортил. За всё это время он забыл, что члены семьи Фрэнки напали на _Мерри_ первыми, когда Зоро остался один на корабле, но если кок был с Чоппером и Робин, это означало, что _Усопп_ был один на корабле.

Зоро разразился потоком проклятий, которые заставили всех остальных остановиться и уставиться на него. Он облажался. Он действительно облажался, и где-то, вероятно, была какая-то записка с требованием выкупа, ожидающая их внутри, и он, _вероятно_ , должен был сказать Луффи, но любое время объяснения не было потрачено на поиски их накамы.

Он спрыгнул с Мерри и побежал, не обращая внимания на крики за спиной. Мог ли он вспомнить, где находится убежище Фрэнки? Эх. Но он всё равно позволил себе использовать Хаки Наблюдения, чувствуя присутствие Усоппа. Оно было слабым и далёким, но он мог следовать за ним, за исключением того, что…

— Куда ты собрался, дерьмовый Маримо?!

Зоро застонал, но не замедлил шага.

— Забыл кое о чём.

— Забыл?!

— Почему ты преследуешь меня?

— Потому что наш дерьмовый капитан попросил меня, — сказал кок, стиснув зубы, когда ему удалось догнать его. — Каким местом ты думаешь, раз просто убегаешь, когда мы имеем дело с чем-то подобным?!

— Усопп, — выплюнул Зоро, и кок нахмурился с непроницаемым лицом. — Его не было, да? Глупая семья Фрэнки, должно быть, заполучила его.

— _Что?!_ — спросил кок ещё более сердито, но Зоро это не особенно волновало. — Откуда ты знаешь, где он?! Разве ты не заставляешь нас ещё больше заблудиться?!

Зоро закрыл глаза, наполовину чтобы перестать смотреть на глупую бровь повара, а наполовину чтобы лучше сосредоточиться. Теперь он тоже безошибочно ощущал присутствие Фрэнки, и какая-то часть его была взволнована. Но только часть.

— Тогда где же Робин, а?! — рявкнул Зоро в ответ, и, возможно, это было немного грубо, учитывая, что он на самом деле не ожидал, что кок удержит Робин от ухода, если она сильно захочет, но тот внезапно стал выглядеть сердитым и виноватым, сочетание, которое не означало ничего хорошего.

— Э-это…

— Плевать, — вмешался Зоро. — Если ты не собираешься уходить, то не стой у меня на пути.

Повар был сердит и _явно_ хотел что-то сказать по этому поводу, но он также выглядел, словно ему было что сказать, и Зоро предпочел бы разобраться с этим позже. После того, как он убедился, что из-за его идиотства Усоппа не убили.

Хаотичное здание было впереди них, яркое и кричащее, и Зоро не дал никакого намёка, чтобы остановиться, даже когда кок начал кричать позади него о «наличии плана» и «ты хуже, чем Луффи», что было довольно смешно.

Зоро с грохотом ворвался в дверь, заставив её и нескольких человек разлететься в стороны, его обнажённые мечи и тёмный взгляд застыли в глазах. Он увидел Усоппа, окровавленного и связанного, и понадеялся, что у кока хватит ума проверить его.

— О, привет, Фрэнки.

Фрэнки был одет в какую-то дурацкую маску и мантию, но это по-прежнему был он, и, несмотря на то, что ситуация была дерьмовой, Зоро почувствовал облегчение, увидев его снова.

— Охотник на пиратов? — голос Фрэнки звучал ещё громче, чем обычно, и чуть задумчивее. Более сдержанно. Зоро увидел, как повар вбежал внутрь, заметил Усоппа и несколько раз огляделся по сторонам, словно пытаясь принять какое-то решение.

— Так меня называют.

Он услышал, как повар пробормотал «блядь, блядь» или что-то в этом роде, и Зоро остро ощутил количество пушек в маленьком убежище и количество людей, которые определённо не прочь были использовать грязные трюки. Но это не имело значения. Всё быстро закончится.

— Хм-м-м, пришёл торговаться? — протянул Фрэнки. — Нетрудно было увести его с корабля. Не знал, что у такого парня, как Мугивара Луффи, есть столь бесполезные члены экипажа.

Кок говорил что-то, что Зоро собирался игнорировать в данный момент. Вместо этого Зоро лишь ухмыльнулся, позволив непроницаемой тьме завладеть его мечами. Это было бы хорошей практикой.

— Было _очень_ глупо так говорить.

Всё закончилось в тумане резких ударов и криков, и Зоро осторожно вложил свой меч в ножны, остатки дома Фрэнки вокруг них были разбросаны обломками. Усопп всё ещё был без сознания, а повар смотрел на него так, словно не мог понять, на _что_ именно смотрит.

Фрэнки, _по большей части_ застигнутый врасплох, стонал на полу. Все остальные были без сознания или просто вырублены от шока, дом почти стёрт с лица земли. Зоро захотелось присвистнуть, но это было бы чересчур.

— У тебя запор, кок.

— Ты… — повар остановился, глубоко вздохнул и огляделся вокруг, оценивая повреждения видимым глазом.

— Ты мог бы присоединиться к веселью, если бы захотел.

— Это _не то_ , о чём я думаю!

Зоро пожал плечами и посмотрел на Усоппа. Тот выглядел не очень хорошо, но и не хуже, чем Зоро видел его раньше.

— Мы должны вернуть его на корабль.

— Когда-нибудь я убью тебя, — сказал повар, массируя виски. — правда убью.

— Конечно, эро-кок.

Санджи издал какой-то сдавленный звук.

— А где Робин?

— Не знаю, — ответил Зоро. — Давайте вернём Усоппа на корабль.

Повар зарычал и приблизился к лицу Зоро, сверкая глазами.

— Послушай меня, ты, заросшая мхом голова. Если ты не объяснишь, _какого хрена_ происходит, видит ад, я вытащу это из тебя.

— Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты _попробуешь_.

Зоро подумал, что у кока вот-вот случится аневризма, но тут Усопп закашлялся, и из его рта потекла тёмная кровь, заливая землю.

— Это ещё не конец, — выплюнул повар, осторожно поднимая на руки Усоппа. Может быть, им следовало принести носилки.

Всю обратную дорогу они не разговаривали, и Зоро разрывался между желанием узнать, как много выяснил повар (вероятно, ничего), и страхом перед тем, что сейчас произойдёт. Ему не нравилось быть тогда в первый раз, и он не собирался наслаждаться этим сейчас.

— Ты жив, Маримо? — спросила кок, когда они подошли ближе к Мерри. — Выглядишь так, словно кто-то вот-вот умрёт.

Зоро лишь мрачно улыбнулся, когда солнце начало садиться за их спинами. Скоро оно станет кроваво-красным.

* * *

_— Довольно!_

_— Ты отказываешься от неё! Ты отказываешься от накамы!_

Это было даже хуже, чем Зоро помнил, солнце медленно опускалось, заставляя дерьмовый город светиться и сверкать, как будто ничто не разрывало их команду на части. Он думал, что будет легче, зная, что произойдёт, что Усопп в конце концов преодолеет свою гордость, но это было не так.

Главным образом потому, что Усопп не рассердился так быстро. Он был добрее, спрашивал, а не требовал. Но это не изменило решения Луффи, _не могло_ изменить его решения, поэтому почему-то стало ещё больнее.

Зоро старательно сохранял невозмутимое выражение лица. Коку, Нами и Чопперу повезло меньше, их эмоции были откровенны и очевидны. Луффи и Усопп дрались, Робин до сих пор отсутствовала, и, очевидно, не имело значения, что деньги не были украдены, по крайней мере, в долгосрочной перспективе.

 _Луффи должен научиться быть капитаном,_ — сказал себе Зоро, укрепляясь в этом знании. — _И Усопп должен узнать, что значит быть в этой команде._

Но легче от этого не становилось. Ни крики, резкие и непривычные к дракам друг с другом. Ни угроза Луффи и уж тем более ни заявление Усоппа о том, что он будет драться с ним из-за их корабля.

Он стоял неподвижно, оставаясь в комнате на мгновение, пока остальные бежали за Усоппом. Лицо Луффи, возможно, было бы трудно прочитать, если бы Зоро не знал его так долго, но другие точно не обладали подобной способностью, повар кричал на Усоппа, чтобы он вернулся, Нами кричала на Луффи, чтобы он исправил это, Чоппер начал плакать.

Это… было ничуть не легче.

Но Зоро не мог этого показать. Один из них должен был проявить решимость, убедиться, что они знают, что это не игра, что на карту поставлены жизни, и если они не могут доверять Луффи, как они должны выжить?

— Луффи! Сделай что-нибудь! — завопила нами. — Так не должно быть!

Зоро вздохнул, поднялся и уверенно двинулся к ним. Он увидел лицо Усоппа и прочел его: неуверенность, вызов, гордость, но также и проблеск отчаяния. Мольба о понимании.

Глаза Луффи были печальны, но его рот прорезала серьёзная линия, не тронутая ни Нами, ни Чоппером, и кок молча смотрел между всеми, в его глазах было что-то детское, что Зоро обычно не ассоциировал с ним.

— Ты действительно собираешься драться с ним? — спросил повар, хотя наверняка знал ответ. Чоппер всхлипнул, и грудь Зоро скрутило.

Он собирался уйти. Но он обязательно вернётся. И они будут сильнее для этого.

Зоро должен был наблюдать за боем, даже когда его голова сильно стучала, потому что кто-то должен был это сделать. Иногда это была неблагодарная работа, на самом деле, часто неблагодарная, так как Нами пристально смотрела на него, как будто это была его вина, её глаза были влажными от слёз, но Ватер-7 _всегда_ собирался разорвать их на части.

И он будет собирать осколки.

* * *

Всё было кончено. Чоппер попытался броситься к Усоппу, но повар остановил его, схватив за руки.

— Это не игра.

— Что?! — крикнул в ответ Чоппер со слезами на глазах. — Я же врач! Позволь мне вылечить его!

— Он проиграл дуэль, — резко сказал кок, и голос его стал жестче. — Кроме того, его жалеют. Представь, каково ему сейчас! Представьте себе, сколько страданий неосторожная доброта может причинить проигравшему! Он сражался, точно зная, чем это может обернуться!

Зоро на секунду задумался об иронии ситуации. Небрежная доброта, как будто повар имел права говорить подобное. Но, по крайней мере, его смятение и печаль сменились гневом, с которым Зоро было гораздо легче справиться.

Нами кусала губы и дрожала. Чоппер снова уменьшился в размерах.

— Это тяжело, — голос Луффи был надломлен, печаль разрывала его горло. Сохранять самообладание — это не то, в чем Луффи был силён, особенно в таких вещах.

Хорошо это или плохо, но Зоро был прав.

— Вот что значит быть капитаном, — сказал он, его голос был почти неестественно спокоен от переполнявших его эмоций. — Не теряй себя. Если ты колеблешься, кому мы можем доверять?

Кок смотрел куда-то вдаль, сигарета была почти откушена пополам. Нами прикрыла глаза, и Зоро понял, что они должны поскорее уйти, забрать все свои вещи и переключить внимание на Робин.

— Мы не можем вернуться на этот корабль, — наконец сказал Зоро, и теперь Луффи плакал, едва сдерживая слёзы и стискивая руками шляпу.

Не потребовалось много времени, чтобы упаковаться, даже когда все были в ужасном тумане. Луффи не стал помогать, а в последний раз уселся на голову Мерри, устремив взгляд на скалистый берег. Зоро не сердился на него за это.

На кухне повар ничего не сказал, пока они стояли бок о бок, складывая то, что у них было. Зоро слышал этот вопрос; слышал, как он спрашивает: «Как ты узнал?» — но кок не произнёс этого вслух. Другие вещи были более важными, чем его попытки понять экстрасенсорные способности Зоро, предположил он. Скорее всего, вопрос выскочит позже, но, насколько помнил Зоро, повар, в конце концов, сам отправится на поиски Робин.

Что ж, это спасло его по крайней мере от одного разговора, которого он не хотел.

Он вздохнул, посмотрел на корабль и ещё раз осторожно прикоснулся к дереву.

— Ещё раз, — тихо прошептал он, чтобы никто не услышал. — Я знаю, что прошу слишком многого.

* * *

— Как это случилось? — Луффи перестал плакать, и они сидели вдвоём в темноте. Было тихо и спокойно.

— Усопп думает, что мы оставляем Мерри, потому что она слаба, — сказал Зоро. — И это значит, что мы тоже оставим его здесь.

— Но я бы не стал, — голос Луффи снова сорвался.

— Знаю, — сказал Зоро. — Ты не ищешь накаму, основываясь на силе. Но Усопп чувствует, что не может угнаться за нами.

Луффи молчал, прислонившись к его плечу. Его сердце билось ровно.

— Откуда Зоро узнал? — спросил он наконец, глядя на него своими большими, непоколебимыми глазами.

Зоро знал, что сейчас последует вопрос. В какой-то момент это должно было произойти. Он с силой придумывал способ ответить. Он мог бы сказать Луффи правду, и тот, вероятно, поверил бы ему. Луффи был не из тех, кто обвиняет во лжи. Но у них были и другие причины для беспокойства и сосредоточенности, которые не были странным путешествием Зоро в прошлое.

— Что, если кто-нибудь скажет тебе прямо сейчас, что ждёт тебя в конце Гранд Лайна? — вместо этого поинтересовался он.

Луффи нахмурился.

— Это всё испортит, — ответили ему. — Это было бы глупое приключение.

Зоро кивнул в ответ.

— Да. Так что иногда знать наперед бесполезно. Всё самое интересное исчезает. Но то же самое можно сказать и о плохом предзнаменовании наперёд, потому что, может быть, это и не столь больно, но и не столь много значит.

Луффи задумался, и Зоро подумал, не лучше ли перефразировать, но потом Луффи устало улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

— Это одна из тех вещей, верно?

— Да, — кивнул Зоро, — верно, — он сделал паузу, чувствуя, как Луффи прижимается к нему тёплым и твёрдым телом. — Ты всё ещё хочешь знать, как я узнал?

Предложение. Если бы Луффи захотел — он рассказал бы ему всё. Путешествие во времени, внезапное пробуждение в Алабасте и совместное проживание со своим девятнадцатилетним «я» до того, как шок на Скайпии, очевидно, сбил младшего. куда-то.

— Не-а, — сказал Луффи. — Если бы ты думал, что это важно, ты бы уже сказал.

Зоро немного удивился этому, потому что это _было_ важно, и он не сказал об этом Луффи; он не думал, что Луффи сочтёт это очень важным. Зоро по-прежнему был его мечником, только немного старше и намного сильнее, и с дополнительным бонусом предвидения, которого Луффи, вероятно, даже не хотел.

Поэтому он устроился поудобнее, закрыл глаза, почувствовав доверие Луффи, как тёплый солнечный лучик, и решил, что, может быть, путешествия во времени не так уж и плохи. Нет, если на этот раз он действительно сможет что-то изменить.

Утром он придумает, как связаться с Пиратами Белоуса. Его капитан не потеряет брата снова.


	11. Chapter 11

Айсберга подстрелили. Зоро было _немного_ неловко, что он не предупредил человека, но он был слишком занят. Кроме того, тот не должен был умереть.

К тому же, было очень удобно, что все остальные ушли либо посмотреть, что случилось, либо искать Робин. Зоро решил, что сейчас самое подходящее время привести свой план в действие, если это вообще можно назвать «планом».

Пираты Белоуса были огромны и по-прежнему сильны в это время, и хотя, как и другие Йонко, они в основном базировались в Новом Свете, Ватер-7 была не слишком далеко от острова Сабаоди и Фишман. Кроме того, их коммуникационная сеть должна была быть выдающейся. Дело было лишь в том, чтобы выяснить, как передать сообщение, которое бы имело смысл, не опасаясь перехвата.

Но Зоро не зря проводил время в качестве охотника за головами, и хотя весь город был отвлечён нападением на Айсберга, возможно, очень мало людей заметили бы его крадущимся на цыпочках. Мировое Правительство и СП9 следили за Робин, а он был всего лишь пиратом на 60 000 000 берри.

Он невольно усмехнулся.

Зоро оказался в баре, но _не у Блуэно,_ хотя с его дерьмовым везением это могло бы случиться; у него был другом знакомого, с которым он когда-то работал, того самого знакомого, который рассказал ему о Пиратах Белоуса. Зоро, вероятно, мог бы попытаться более скрытным, но всё равно скоро они покинут остров. Не похоже, чтобы у него были ещё _большие_ неприятности.

— Белоусый, да? — наёмник бросил на него беглый взгляд.

— Ты пытаешься что-то начать, малыш?

Зоро слегка ощетинился, но покачал головой.

— Просто пытаюсь передать сообщение.

— Конечно, — сказал другой мужчина, которого, честно говоря, вероятно, просили делать гораздо более странные вещи. До тех пор, пока человек платил, что Зоро был готов сделать. — Я знаю, на каких островах их можно найти, во всяком случае, на этой половине.

У Зоро была своя доля карманных денег, у Луффи, у Усоппа и ещё немного сверх того, что он собирался считать гонораром за защиту, если ведьма припомнит это; учитывая, что без него им всё равно не хватило бы 200 000 000 берри. И это было очень важно.

Ему потребовалась минута, чтобы придумать, что написать. Что-то ясное, но в то же время смутное, что-то, что говорило о срочности всего, но также ничего, что могло бы стать большой целью на их корабле.

Каким-то образом он вспомнил название острова — Банаро. Вероятно, потому, что за два года, проведенные с Михоуком, он бесчисленное количество раз читал газеты о Маринфорде. Робин справилась бы с этим гораздо лучше, чем он.

В конце концов он неопределённо обратился к Марко: упоминал Тича по имени, а не как Чёрную Бороду, а также вторую дивизию, Ями-Ями-но-Ми, Импел Даун, война, случится много дерьма, используя при этом столько кодовых слов, сколько он мог придумать. В конце концов, письмо не имело смысла, но это значило, что если белоусые прочитают его, они захотят, по крайней мере, выйти на контакт, чтобы спросить, какие наркотики отправитель принимал, когда писал.

Помня об этом и о том, что его карманы стали легче, Зоро отдал сложенное письмо мужчине.

— Передай это им, — сказал он с таким блеском в глазах, что тот невольно сглотнул. — Я узнаю, если ты этого не сделаешь.

Следующим шагом, учитывая, что он всё ещё не был уверен, как связаться с Революционной Армией, если он буквально не столкнется с ними, было отправление письма, которое было совершенно законным, по адресу, который он действительно знал.

Конечно, _они_ ещё не знали его, но ему просто нужно было заинтересовать _его_ достаточно…

Зоро покачал головой. Пытаться вести себя, как Робин, и работать за кулисами было действительно утомительно. Но это была проблема, которую он не мог просто так решить.

Зоро должен был думать о том, что делать дальше в любом случае, хотя эти мысли быстро отогнались, когда он понял, что за ним гонятся горожане с _пилами._

— Беречь нас от опасности, Робин? — пробормотал Зоро, ныряя вниз по нескольким боковым улицам, прежде чем услышал впереди два знакомых крика и побежал к ним.

— Зачем ты ведёшь их к нам?! — завопила Нами. — И где ты _был?!_

— Рано или поздно это должно было случиться! — возмутился в ответ Зоро, решив проигнорировать вторую половину её вопроса.

Они побежали по боковой улочке, Луффи ненадёжно прижал их к мосту, и Зоро едва успел вспомнить, _как промок,_ когда лицо Чоппера высунулось над ними, и Луффи с визгом отпустил их, отправив всех троих в воду.

* * *

— Робин правда так сказала?!

Глаза Луффи сузились от гнева, когда Чоппер закончил говорить. Четверо из них сидели на крыше, успешно избегая толпы на данный момент.

Чоппер кивнул.

— Да.

Зоро вздохнул.

— Полагаю, мы должны решить, — сказал он, и было много чего, что он мог бы добавить. А именно, он мог бы точно сказать, почему она это делает, но, как он говорил Луффи накануне вечером… — мы считаем, что она враг или нет?

Нами уставилась на него со смесью смущения и печали на лице. И она, и Луффи знали, так или иначе, что Зоро знает больше, чем говорит. Или, по крайней мере, подозревали. Но принимать решение должны были они, а не он. Он сделал свой выбор.

— Она говорит, что больше никогда нас не увидит? — Зоро склонил голову набок. — Посмотрите, как все ведут себя из-за покушения. Есть только один способ сделать всё ещё хуже.

Небо вокруг них было выжжено оранжевым, ветер набирал скорость, когда приходил с океана. Если повезёт, наёмник уже был в морском поезде, быстро удаляющемся от этого проклятого острова.

— Убить мэра по-настоящему, — тихо произнесла Нами.

— Должна же быть какая-то цель, чтобы повесить это преступление на нас, — сказал Зоро. — Значит, это может быть ловушка. Пусть мы будем присутствовать на месте преступления.

— Ты действительно считаешь Робин своим врагом?! — Нами говорила сердито, но выглядела испуганной. Верно, потому что на этот раз она вчитывалась в то, что говорил Зоро. Обычно он был бы доволен, но сейчас это не было целью.

— Нет, — осторожно ответил Зоро. — Я не принимаю никакого решения. Если что-то и случится, то только сегодня вечером. Мы идём?

— Конечно, — тут же ответил Лаффи, крепко сжимая пальцами поля своей шляпы.

— Согласна, — хмыкнула Нами. — Однако, есть одна проблема. Санджи-кун сказал, что с Робин был человек в маске, и Айсберг сказал нам то же самое. Очевидно, это не был кто-то из нас, но кто бы там ни был, он смог заставить её делать такие вещи.

— Мы просто должны поймать её, — сказал Лаффи. — Иначе мы ничего не узнаем, — он решительно встал. — Пошли отсюда.

* * *

Всё шло так же хорошо, как и все их планы, так как Луффи не слушал ничего и в настоящее время был в бешенстве.

Да.

Так было всегда.

— Неужели он никогда не думает наперёд?! — громко жаловалась Нами. — Он вообще _собирался_ следовать плану?!

— Я бы не удивлялся, — сказал Зоро. — Но… — он стиснул зубы. Всё будет хорошо. Если только на этот раз Луччи не выдаст смертельный удар, и Луффи не выживет. Или Робин действительно застрелит Айсберга. Или кок не сядет на поезд. Или же Усоппа унесёт в бурю. Или…

 _Проклятье,_ — прошипел Зоро, отгоняя нахлынувшие мысли. Но это _не_ помогло.

— Но это же Луффи, — сказала Нами на бегу. — Вероятно, он поднял большой шум, вломившись в парадную дверь, а это значит, что мы могли бы прокрасться через заднюю дверь…

— Это Луффи, — напомнил Зоро. — Ты думаешь, он был бы настолько внимателен?

Нами громко застонала, а Чоппер издал вопль: _«Люди с вилами!!!»,_ — и это в значительной степени ответило на их вопрос.

Зоро не помнил многих подробностей между тем, как узнал, что Робин планирует убить мэра, и тем, как сел на забытую богом махину, которую они называли «ракетмен». Поэтому он был так же удивлён, как и все, когда они ворвались в комнату с СП9 с Нами и Чоппером позади, только чтобы Луффи врезался с другой стороны.

— ГДЕ РОБИН?!

— Луффи?!

Там была и Робин, вероятно, желая, чтобы они были буквально где-нибудь далеко. Остальные члены СП9 смотрели на незваных гостей без всякого беспокойства.

И Зоро знал, что сейчас не время и не место для драки, чтобы дать ответочку, точно так же, как это было не на верфи и не в морском поезде. Робин должна была сначала поверить в них. Должна была поверить, что её жизнь стоит того, чтобы жить.

— Эй! Калифа… Блуэно, Каку, Луччи! Хватит… хватит шутить!

Зоро действительно сочувствовал Паули. Предательство _жалило_. Но на этот раз у Зоро было преимущество предвидения, и хотя он точно не был заинтересован в том, чтобы снова попасть под удар Каку, было бы лучше, если бы СП9 продолжал недооценивать их.

— Если ты всё ещё не веришь мне, потому что это слишком неожиданно, — спокойно проговорил Луччи, — мне наступить на лицо Айсберга или что-то похожее?

Самодовольный ублюдок. Самонадеянный совсем не такой, как Энель, но всё же вполне заслуживающий кулака в лицо.

Робин хорошо скрывала свой страх, но Зоро знал, что искать. Её глаза слегка расширились, дыхание сбилось, и он почти слышал, как она повторяет «уходите, уходите, уходите», словно мантру.

_Уходите. Уходите, пожалуйста, уходите. Разве вы не видите, что я пытаюсь спасти вас? Разве вы не знаете, что они могут с вами сделать?_

Они ещё не знали подробностей, но они не имели значения. Луффи нелегко было отговорить такими вещами, как «невозможные шансы» и особенно «дай мне умереть». На самом деле, это в основном поощряло его.

Луффи бросился в атаку, и Зоро сдержал свой страх, только прищурился, глядя на человека-леопарда. То, что они называли «железным телом». Болтовня не сработала, и в следующее мгновение Луччи прижал палец к горлу Луффи, отправляя его обратно к ним.

— Луффи! — Нами и Чоппер вздрогнули, когда он закашлялся, схватившись руками за шею.

Страх Робин усилился, и она прищурилась, сделав своё лицо ещё более спокойной маской. Смертоносной.

— Вы меня совсем не слушаете, да? — спросила она. — Я уже сказала кок-сану и доктору-сану. Разве вы им не передали?

— Передал! — крикнул Чоппер. — Но я тоже не могу отказаться! Почему, Робин?!

— Чтобы моё желание исполнилось, — холодно продолжила она. — Желание, которое никогда не сбудется, если я буду с вами.

Зоро уставился на Робин, пристально вглядываясь в её лицо. Она должна была что-то заподозрить. Может быть, ему удастся хотя бы посеять семена сомнения.

— Я думаю, что сбудется.

Она посмотрела на него в ответ. Но страх должен быть сильнее любого предположения, двадцать лет — более мощный мотиватор, чем то малое время, которое они провели вместе на корабле. Тогда её подстегивала новая мечта, более важная, чем истинная история. Важнее, чем Пустой Век.

Может быть, у них было что-то общее.

_— Если бы ты мог взять отпуск, куда бы ты хотел отправиться?_

Зоро не дрогнул, но подошёл ближе. Великан Шичибукай преследовал его сны со времён Алабасты, даже когда девятнадцатилетний Зоро не знал его, неуклюжего человека-медведя, который уничтожил его, оставил в живых капитана и разделил команду, но спас.

Конечно, у него были сложные отношения с Кумой, но это не объясняло, почему он преследует его _сейчас_.

— Робин! — теперь уже кричал Луффи. — Не уходи!

— Это прощание.

Луффи пошевелился, и Зоро двинулся, чувствуя, как его клинок упирается в клинок Каку. Беззаботное выражение лица Каку сменилось чем-то более задумчивым, острый чёрный Китецу дико сверкал, крича о крови.

Скоро.

— Интересно, — мягко сказал Каку. Позади него Нами закричала «Луффи!», и Зоро должен был вытащить этого ублюдка из здания, так? Его капитан с грохотом пронесся сквозь здание, но Зоро не отступил. Даже не дёрнулся.

— Интересно, — повторил Каку, и Зоро замолчал, бросив на Робин тяжёлый взгляд.

— Это будет не так просто, — спокойно сказал он, и она ничего не ответила, но её губы сжались.

Каку собирался нанести ещё один удар, и Зоро позволил ему, услышав, как Нами и Чоппер кричат ему вслед.

Он пролетел аккуратную дугу в прохладной, забрызганной дождём Ватер-7 ночи, капли падали на его волосы, кожу и рубашку, и после того, как он приземлился на землю, он просто лежал неподвижно, каждый прохладный вдох успокаивал тревогу, сжимавшую его грудь.

Вдох.

Выдох.

Надвигалась гроза, но Зоро закрыл глаза, чувствуя каждый удар дождевых капель. Он и близко не подойдёт к этой чёртовой трубе. И, так или иначе, у него было мгновение, чтобы успокоиться, ветер трепал его волосы.

Он ничего не помнил о нападении, которое, должно быть, отправило его назад во времени, кроме ослепляющей боли, ужасной боли, подобной которой он не испытывал со времён Триллер Барка…

И, должно быть, поэтому Кума была у него на уме. Кроме…

Зоро медленно выдохнул, открывая глаза от дождя. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться на Робин, а не на дерьмовых бывших Шичибукаев ака бывших революционерах.

_Кроме того._

Имя Сабо всё время возвращалось к нему, прямо перед ударом, который сбил его с ног, словно тысячи вновь открывающихся ран, и его грудь горела огнём, как _пропитанный магмой кулак…_

Зоро прогнал эту мысль прочь, желая, чтобы его сердцебиение замедлилось. Надвигался шторм, и ему нужно было найти своего капитана.

* * *

— Ракетмен! — глаза Луффи сияли, полная и абсолютная радость исходила от него и от Чоппера, когда они смотрели на ухмыляющийся морской поезд, чьи нарисованные зубы были острыми и маниакальными.

Зоро чувствовал себя гораздо более неуверенно, но каким-то образом этот кусок металла действительно доставит их в Эниес Лобби. Наверное. Сам помнишь.

— Голова акулы была прикреплена в шутку, — сказала Кокоро, как будто это должно было заставить их чувствовать себя _более_ уверенно.

Айсберг вышел из поезда, сильно забинтованный, но в остальном выглядевший неплохо для человека, в которого стреляли несколько раз.

— Мугивара… — тихо произнёс он. — Значит, ты действительно цел. Как и сказала девушка-пират. Похоже, у нас была одна и та же идея, Кокоро-сан.

— Значит, ты подготовил его для нас? — Луффи улыбнулся и побежал вдоль поезда, чтобы получше его рассмотреть. — Ого… — он споткнулся о Чоппера.

Айсберг вздохнул.

— Подожди радоваться, пока не переживешь эту поездку. Независимо от того, насколько он настроен, паровой двигатель не может контролировать скорость. Я не могу гарантировать вашу жизнь.

Луффи рассмеялся так, словно стало только лучше. Что для него, вероятно, и произошло. _Приключение_.

— Ну же! Давайте поднимемся на борт! Мы уедем, как только Нами… — он снова чуть не упал, поморщившись.

— Луффи, ты в порядке?!

— Наверное, он слишком много истекал кровью, — сказал Зоро, закатывая глаза.

— Я реально чувствую слабость, — проворчал Луффи. — Если бы только у меня было немного мяса…

Словно по какому-то божественному сигналу, Нами и двое несчастных рабочих, которых она заставила помогать ей, прибежали с огромной сумкой.

— Извините за задержку!

— Нами! Где ты пропадала?! Разве не ты говорила, что мы торопимся?! — Луффи нахмурился, глядя на сумку. — А что там?

— Мясо и выпивка…

— Прости, что я жаловался!

Зоро ухмыльнулся и схватил бутылку. У ведьмы _действительно_ была способность иногда быть милой. Словно услышав его мысли, Нами криво усмехнулась.

— С Робин всё будет в порядке? — тихо спросила она, когда Луффи встал, чтобы справиться с неожиданным появлением семейства Фрэнки.

Зоро моргнул, оглядываясь на неё. Она не смотрела на него, просто смотрела прямо перед собой на всю эту суматоху.

— Не знаю, — ответил Зоро. — Зависит от того, сработает ли этот кусок металла…

Нами выдохнула.

— Я серьёзно, Зоро.

Были ли эти шарады ещё кому-нибудь полезны? Но нет, они не могли позволить себе самоуспокоенности перед лицом СП9 и Мирового Правительства. Не тогда, когда Зоро не был уверен, какие маленькие изменения могут превратиться в большие. Не тогда, когда он не помнил всё в деталях, как это могла бы сама Нами.

Значит, лучшее, что он мог для неё сделать — это…

— Верь в себя. Верь в Луффи. Верь, что Робин позволит нам помочь ей.

— Когда ты успел так задуматься? — поинтересовалась Нами, приподняв одну бровь. Хорошо, похоже, этот ответ сойдёт. На сегодня.

— С Эти пор всегда, — сказал Зоро. — Ну же, давай займёмся смертельной ловушкой, пока Луффи не позвал кого-нибудь ещё.

— О-они идут с нами?!

* * *

— Срочное сообщение от вашего проводника! — голос Кокоро зазвучал из громкоговорителя, когда Зоро сделал ещё один глоток спиртного. — Поезд скоро выйдет на железную дорогу. Как только это произойдёт, он быстро ускорится. Держись крепче за что-нибудь, чтобы ваши раны не были такими тяжёлыми!

— Значит, мы всё равно будем ранены? — громко спросила Нами, и на её лице уже появилось страдальческое выражение.

Она выказывала здоровый скептицизм по поводу способности этого неудавшегося поезда перевезти их через бурный океан, и Зоро пожал плечами.

— Наверное, нам стоит её послушать.

— Нашему тупоголовому капитану, _наверное_ , не следовало выходить на улицу в поезде, — проворчала Нами, глядя на Зоро так, словно это была его вина.

— Ты думаешь, я могу говорить ему, что делать?!

— Ты мог бы _попробовать_!

И даже несмотря на то, что он был готов к взрыву скорости, он всё ещё летел, стиснув зубы, а Чоппер с Нами кричали. Он увидел расплывчатое пятно в форме Луффи, вылетевшее наружу, и закатил глаза. Так ему и надо.

Но после того, как поезд соединился, они уже ничего не могли поделать. Ни руля, ни поворота. И они все вместе залезли внутрь, половина присутствующих промокла насквозь. Были в том числе корабельщики, которые, должно быть, пробрались в какой-то момент, и несколько представителей семьи Фрэнки.

— Что?! — оба корабельщика ахнули, узнав, что Луччи, Каку, Калифа и Блуэно на самом деле были оперативниками СП9. — Но вы же сказали, что они едут домой!

— В такое время, как сейчас?! — воскликнул в ответ Паули.

Нос Зоро дёрнулся, когда Луффи оторвал ещё один кусок мяса, прежде чем встать.

— Мы все сражались друг с другом на Ватер-7, — сказал его капитан необычно серьёзным голосом. Это привлекло внимание всех в вагоне поезда. — Но теперь у нас есть общий враг.

Альянс. Ну, разве не смешно об этом думать?

_Пуру-пуру-пуру-пуру._

Нами сунула руку под рубашку и вытащила улитку-транспондер, вызвав несколько предсказуемых реакций у проклятых извращенцев в поезде, а Зоро только вздохнул. Это, должно быть, звонил повар, вероятно, сообщая им, что он сейчас тоже с Усоппом и Фрэнки.

— Санджи-кун!

— А, Нами-сван? Нами-сван? Ты меня слышишь?

Нами объясняет ему, почему Робин сделала то, что сделала. Зоро знал, какова будет реакция кока, знал, какой гнев он почувствует. Он едва сдержал вздох. Кок видел всё своими глазами, и _всё же…_

Нет. Зоро больше не пойдёт по этой дороге. Судя по крикам снаружи, пришло время срезать волну Аквы Лагуны.

— Эй, Луффи.

* * *

Он промок насквозь, но широко улыбался, даже когда Луффи сверкнул победным знаком перед потрёпанной толпой корабельщиков и семейством Фрэнки, уставившихся на них с открытым ртом и впечатлением.

Они вернулись к поезду, и Зоро встряхнул волосами, освобождёнными от воды, когда приблизились к улитке-транспондеру.

— О, Санджи! — воскликнул Луффи. — Как там у вас дела? Где Робин?

— Она всё ещё под их опекой, — ответила кок. — Но Нами-сван рассказала мне о причинах действий.

Холодный гнев выплеснулся наружу, и Луффи оскалил зубы в нечто, что можно было бы назвать оскалом.

— Чёрт с ними!

Несмотря на то, что он знал, что это произойдёт, Зоро почувствовал призрачный спазм страха. Мысль о том, что кто-то из них пойдёт против СП9, не зная, во что они ввязываются, заставляла его пальцы дёргаться, особенно когда все были _младенцами_ , но СП9 _не хотели_ их смерти, иначе они, вероятно, были бы мертвы.

Во всяком случае, сейчас.

— Эй, кок, — сказал Зоро. — Не будь таким безрассудным. Они сильнее тебя.

Улитка-транспондер рассмеялась.

— Ох, Маримо-кун. Ты беспокоишься обо мне?

— Завались.

Нами выглядела взволнованной, странное выражение появилось в её глазах, когда улитка-транспондер замолчала. Луффи уже безумно болтал, желая, чтобы поезд шёл _быстрее_ , как будто они уже не неслись через океан с безумной скоростью.

— Надеюсь, с ним всё будет в порядке, — тихо произнесла она, искоса взглянув на Зоро, хотя не похоже было, что она ожидала от него ответа.

Зоро только взглянул на неё в ответ, приподняв одну бровь. Она видела, какими сильными они были в комнате с Робин. И он, и Луффи были выбиты на улицу; Луффи так сильно ударился, что пролетел _через_ стены по всему городу. И они будут достаточно сильны, чтобы победить их, но не все разделятся. Во всяком случае, не тогда, когда Робин этого не хотела.

— Эй! Я вижу впереди поезд!

— Это не может быть пыхтящий том? — Нами нахмурилась, в то время как все остальные готовились выйти под дождь.

Если Зоро правильно помнил, это были вагоны поезда, которые повар и другие отделили, бесцельно плывя по рельсам впереди. И, если он правильно помнил, именно он должен был отрезать им путь.

Дождь был приятным ощущением. Все были слишком шумными, корабельщики и семья Фрэнки, прежде чем громкий крик эхом отозвался в облаках.

— Зо-о-о-о-оро-о-о-о-о-о!

— Хей, Ророноа. Он зовёт тебя.

Каким-то образом, даже когда бушевал сильный шторм, казалось, что вода совсем не влияет на Луффи, а только создаёт вокруг него туманный ореол. Луффи так ему доверял. Обычно это заставляло его чувствовать себя хорошо — сильнее и лучше. Но теперь он немного жалил, маленький огонь в его груди, который ощущался, как чувство вины.

В данный момент было два письма, которые, как он надеялся, направлялись к белоусым пиратам и Сабаоди; письма, о которых Зоро не сказал своему капитану, но которые затронули его очень непосредственно.

— Разрежь их, — его улыбка была широкой и абсолютно уверенной. Зоро чувствовал себя немного дерьмово.

— Конечно, — сказал он, шагнув к передней части поезда в лёгком оцепенении, едва заметив недоверчивое «конечно?!» — осталось позади, на его следах.

Он вытащил мечи, по одному в каждой руке, крепко сжимая их. Имеет ли значение, что Луффи ничего не знает? Будет ли Луффи _беспокоиться_ об этом, судить об этом как о чём-то важном? Чутьё Зоро подсказывало, что он этого не сделает, и это была половина причины, по которой он ещё не сказал ему об этом, но…

— Nitoryu Iai… — он закрыл глаза, крики и вопли растворились в фоновом шуме, когда вагоны подошли ближе. Он скажет Луффи, это должно быть в самое подходящее время, когда они ещё не так сильно растянуты.

Или когда он получит какой-то ответ. Или, когда он выяснит больше о том, как он оказался в двухлетнем прошлом, чтобы начать разговор.

_— Если бы ты мог взять отпуск, куда бы ты хотел отправиться?_

Зоро прищурился, его дыхание слегка сбилось, когда лезвия блеснули чёрным. Хаки не был нужен для этой атаки, но ему нужно было практиковаться. Он не мог позволить _Куме_ сбить его с толку, тем более что этот человек уже много лет не посещал его мыслей. Неважно, что с тех пор, как он вернулся на Алабасту, Шичибукай был навязчивым, похожим на призрак существом.

Может быть, Зоро просто боялся боли, которая надвигалась. Это было бы немного разочаровывающе.

Он выровнял свои клинки, отгоняя все мысли о страхе и боли…

_— Я покажу тебе Ад._

…и ударил по вагонам поезда, чувствуя, как они разрезаются на куски, крики потрясения от дозорных едва достигали его.

— Rashomon!


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**ВАНО**

* * *

_Как хорошо,_ — подумал Усопп, — _снова воссоединиться со всеми._

Действительно хорошо. Даже несмотря на то, что Вано был очень опасен, и у них уже были близкие промахи — всё стоило того, чтобы увидеть накаму на корабле; украсть момент, чтобы _вздохнуть_ , слава Богу; а также сделать новые планы. В последнем из них была проделана дыра размером с Луффи и Зоро, что не очень удивило Усоппа.

В конце концов, они занимались этим с самого первого дня.

Ранение Зоро тоже не было чем-то удивительным, и хотя ему удалось избежать кровотечения в Новом Свете, Усопп определённо помнил время, когда все бои Зоро заканчивались нелепым скоплением травм. Ещё более удивительным было то, как долго он был без сознания, и как это означало новый набор планов.

Тяжесть была снята, когда он начал смеяться над бровью Санджи, когда они все столпились в медотсеке, каждый больше волновался, чем хотел показать. Какое-то время было плохо, признался ему чоппер, дрожащий и испуганный. Почти так же плохо, как…

Ну, никто не любил говорить о Триллер Барке.

Но всё стало хорошо! Зоро выкарабкался, Чоппер был доволен его выздоровлением, и всё же…

Никто ничего не сказал, но Зоро вёл себя странно. Или ещё более странно, чем обычно. Вероятно, следовало ожидать каких-то странностей, хотя Луффи клялся, что говорил с ним об этом «деле Санджи» не один, а _два раза_ , и хотя сам Санджи был вполне уверен, что они вернулись к нормальной жизни, внезапно они просто… перестали быть привычными.

Он был чересчур осторожным, избегая зрительного контакта с почти всем, кроме Луффи, задавая вопросы о самых странных вещах (Усопп даже не думал, что Зоро _нравилась_ Виви столь сильно, но сейчас он вёл себя, словно все они видели её недавно), и просто вёл себя _странно_ ; Усопп знал, что это был настоящий стресс, по крайней мере, для Чоппера и Санджи, так что он решил говорить с их волнующими всех мечником.

Если бы он мог его найти.

Он обыскал корабль, пытаясь найти обычный набор жёстких вращений Зоро, но когда он в конце концов выследил его, это было не… ну, это было не то, что он ожидал.

— Почему?.. — спросил Усопп, -ты в комнате девушек?

Зоро обернулся с таким видом, словно Усопп каким-то образом застал его врасплох, что было совершенно бессмысленно.

— Да? А… вот что это?

— Ты шутишь, — невозмутимо сказал Усопп, но то, что он не видел, как Зоро каким-то образом заблудился на их собственном корабле, ещё не означало, что это невозможно. В конце концов, это был тот же самый парень, который заблудился бы, идя по прямой.

— Это _сбивает с толку_ , — настаивал Зоро, выглядя на удивление раздражённым.

Усопп закатил глаза.

— Ну, если тебя поймают здесь — Нами, вероятно, поверит тебе. Но только не я. Куда ты пытаешься пойти?

Они оказались в их комнате, Зоро разглядывал объявления о розыске, как будто они сделали с ним что-то личное, и о… он, вероятно, был раздражён из-за Санджи, верно?

— Хей, — ободряюще сказал Усопп. — Я уверен, что ты побьёш кучу самураев, и все будут запуганы тобой!

Зоро хмыкнул, и обычно Усопп считал, что понимает ворчание Зоро довольно хорошо, но это было что-то среднее между «мне плевать» и «я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь». И он не знал, с чего начать. Зоро был не из тех, кто откровенничает, но Усопп считал себя хорошим слушателем. К тому же, пока остальные строили планы, у них было время.

— Ты… кхм… в норме?

Вероятно, это был не лучший его дебют. Но, к его некоторому удивлению, Зоро не огрызнулся, не насмехался и не пригрозил пырнуть его клинком, а лишь испустил долгий вздох.

— Неужели это так очевидно?

— Ну… — Усопп подумал о Санджи, удаляющемся на кухню, о встревоженном лице Чоппера, о замечаниях Робин, о замешательстве Брука, который держался на странной дистанции. — Я имею в виду, если что-то происходит, ты всегда можешь поговорить об этом.

Зоро скорчил гримасу.

— Ничего _страшного_ , — пробормотал он. — Просто… много что изменилось, и я думаю, это всё хорошо, но было бы… я имею в виду _доверие_ Луффи, но здесь столько людей и кого-то есть _родственники_ , и Фрукты, и никто даже _не сказал_ мне о свадьбе, или почему Луффи пошёл и останавливать её…

Значит, речь шла _о Санджи._ Но тогда… Зоро был с ними на Зои, когда его похитил, так? Он, очевидно, знал, что свадьба состоится, и это не должно быть вопросом, почему Луффи пошёл за ним и остановил свадьбу, если только… подождите, Зоро каким-то образом пропустил записку о Пудинге и других, планирующих убить их накаму и других Винсмоуков?

Усопп мог бы _поклясться_ , что Зоро был частью этого разговора, но тот и раньше пропускал важные события.

— Ну, — сказал Усопп. — Я говорю, что свадьба не состоялась бы по многим причинам.

— И это нормально? Типа, всех это устраивает?

 _Ясно, что это не так,_ — подумал Усопп.

— Я имею в виду, что все понимают, почему произошло именно так. Кроме того, Санджи хотел спасти свою семью, плюс, у неё был пистолет, и она собиралась использовать его, и я знаю, что Нами тоже расстроилась на некоторое время, но она понимала…

Зоро уставился на него, и Усопп подумал, что, может быть, все просто забыли рассказать ему о случившемся? Может быть, он просто спал, когда они говорили об этом.

— Она собиралась застрелить его? Что?!

— Ну, между нами говоря, я думаю, что она немного влюбилась в него, — сказал Усопп, ухмыляясь, хотя Зоро не выглядел удивлённым. — А потом всё разрешилось. Луффи молодец, даже Нами молодец! Хотя, ты вроде как пугаешь Санджи, не говори ему, что я тебе сказал.

— Ладно, — медленно произнёс Зоро, как будто было слишком много информации, которую он не ожидал услышать. Честно говоря, Усопп должен был догадаться, когда Луффи сказал, что они поговорили обо всём, и что его капитан преувеличивал. Но посмотрите, какие чудеса творит приятная ясная коммуникация! Зоро и Санджи скоро вернутся к своему странному, слегка гомоэротическому соперничеству!

— И… — Усопп откашлялся. — Я знаю, что ты просто присматриваешь за Луффи. И всем экипажем. Наверное, я знаю это лучше, чем кто-либо другой, — он одарил Зоро лёгкой улыбкой, которая, как надеялся Усопп, говорила о том, что он многому научился у Мерри и Ватер-7. — Но, думаю, что это совсем другое. Знаю, оглядываясь назад, мои причины были не очень хороши. Это гораздо больше похоже на то, что случилось с Робин.

Зоро моргнул на мгновение, как будто он каким-то образом забыл, что Робин тоже была вынуждена покинуть команду, движимая страхом.

— Больше похоже на то, что случилось с Робин, — повторил он. — У неё тоже неудачный брак?

Усопп рассмеялся. Если бы Зоро мог шутить по этому поводу — было бы не так уж плохо.

— Ты понял, — сказал он, по-прежнему посмеиваясь. Он пропустил мимо ушей внезапную панику на лице Зоро. — Эй, и Фрэнки тоже, судя по этим меркам!

Зоро молчал, его лицо исказилось чем-то похожим на веселье.

— Наверное, я не очень хорошо замечаю такие вещи, — признался он. — Самое главное, что мы все сейчас здесь, верно? И всё хорошо.

Усопп вздохнул с облегчением. Весь инцидент с Большой Мамочкой, вероятно, звучал бы странно, если бы «предательство» Пудинг не было принято во внимание, и честно? Зоро, вероятно, нужно было выговориться. Выяснить, как это вписывается в его строгий кодекс чести.

— Верно, — подтвердил Усопп. — И очень скоро ты испортишь один из новых планов Ло.

Зоро улыбнулся впервые с тех пор, как его ударили.

— Звучит неплохо, — согласился он, и Усопп воспринял это как сигнал встать, оставив Зоро на минуту всё обдумать.

— Обед, наверное, скоро будет, — сказал он, пятясь к двери.

Если бы он задержался ещё на несколько секунд, то услышал бы, как Зоро пробормотал:

— Луффи, должно быть, _правда_ против свадеб экипажа…

Но он не услышал.

* * *

— Итак, я поговорил с Зоро.

Санджи одарил Усоппа жёстким взглядом, бросая что-то в одну из многочисленных кастрюль, которые сейчас кипели.

— Ну что? — переспросил Усопп. — Как будто ты не собирался сделать это.

— Мне _нечего_ ему сказать, — проворчал Санджи.

— Всё прошло хорошо, — продолжал Усопп, как будто Санджи ничего не говорил. — В основном потому, что, я думаю, что он как-то пропустил каждый отчёт о свадьбе. Он вёл себя так, будто впервые слышит о Пудинг, пистолете и прочем.

Санджи повернулся и уставился на него.

— Это невозможно, _буквально,_ — Усопп пожал плечами в ответ.

— Я не знаю, что тебе сказать. Думаю, он просто медленно соображает.

— Неужели эта моховая голова _настолько_ глуп? — Санджи закрыл глаза. — Хотя, он и спросил меня, как там торт. Я думал, что он делает это только для того, чтобы быть тем самым кретином, но…

— Он спросил: «как тебе торт»? В смысле, каков на вкус? — Усопп засмеялся, только немного недоверчиво. — Да, так и должно быть. И когда Луффи сказал, что разговаривал с ним, он, должно быть, просто облажался и не заметил. Зоро нуждается _в простых объяснениях._

Это заставило Санджи улыбнуться, и Усопп почувствовал, что напряжение спадает.

— Тупые растерянные маримо, — сказал он с любезностью. — А теперь убирайся из моей кухни.

* * *

Затем Усопп пошёл к Чопперу, так как знал, что маленький врач тоже был обеспокоен странным поведением Зоро. Усопп не мог ему не сказать — Зоро точно не _избегал_ его, но обычно Чоппер забирался ему на плечи без всяких забот в мире.

Сейчас… он чувствовал, что больше не может.

— Привет, — поздоровался Усопп, входя в прохладный воздух медотсека.

— Усопп! — взволнованно воскликнул Чоппер, бросаясь вперёд. — Ты хочешь пойти со мной на подводную лодку? Ло сказал, что покажет мне некоторые из своих медицинских книг…

— Может быть, как-нибудь в другой раз, — дело не в том, что Усопп не _любил_ Ло… он определённо преодолел много своих оговорок/глубоко укоренившихся страхов во время Ада, которым была Дрессроза, а затем две недели на подводной лодке вместе. Но долговязый хирург всё ещё пугал его. — Я говорил с Зоро.

Чоппер остановился и нервно, с надеждой посмотрел на накаму.

— Как он там?

— Совсем запутался, — сказал Усопп и подытожил их разговор, когда глаза Чоппера постепенно расширились.

— А что, если у него повреждена голова?! — в отчаянии спросил Чоппер. — Я предупреждал его о сотрясениях мозга! Если он не будет осторожен… а что, если у него повреждение мозга?!

— Это многое объясняет, — произнёс Усопп, его нос дёрнулся, но он перестал улыбаться, когда увидел, как напряжён Чоппер. — Эй, я шучу. Уверен, что он просто был забывчив. Произошло много всего, даже у меня были проблемы с тем, чтобы следовать за событиями!

— Может быть, мне стоит назначить диагностику, пока мы ждём… — задумчиво произнёс Чоппер, просматривая блокнот с записями. — Интересно, есть ли у Ло какое-нибудь оборудование для компьютерной томографии?

* * *

Усопп не был уверен, как это произошло. В этом не было никакого смысла, это бросало вызов всякой логике, и всё же здесь, на палубах Санни, все были в полном дерьме.

Какое-то сочетание сильного стресса Ло в паре с Зоро, очевидно, спрашивающим его о чём-то, что расстроило другого фехтовальщика, в сочетании с внезапным плохим настроением Санджи и Чоппера, в сочетании с мрачностью, которую излучали Фрэнки и Брук… Итак, Усопп знал, что во всем виноват Зоро, но не знал _почему_.

Он действительно думал, что всё понял. Но вот они здесь, в _Вано_ , на территории, контролируемой _Кайдо_ , и все пьют так, словно уже потерпели поражение. За исключением того, что им не хватало типично сопутствующего _счастья_ , и вместо этого все выглядели так, будто они злились на какого-то невидимого врага.

Намёк на Зоро, что пьёт спиртное посреди корабля, по-видимому, совершенно не подозревая, что он был первопричиной.

Нами сделала длинный взмах _чем-то_ твёрдым и тяжёлым на вид, и на её лице появилось хмурое выражение. Обычно Усопп держался бы от этого подальше, но она остановила его.

— А! Н-Нами!

— В чём его проблема?!

Усоппу не нужно было спрашивать, кого именно.

— И что он сделал?

Нами вздохнула и закатила глаза.

— Лично для меня — немного. Спросил меня, что такое омофон, а потом разозлился, когда я сказал ему, чтобы он просто посмотрел определение…

— Омофон?

— Да, — продолжила Нами, делая ещё один глоток. — Например, когда два слова звучат одинаково, но произносятся по-разному. Но ему _не понравился_ этот ответ, нет, — она усмехнулась. — Но он избегал Робин, Джинбея, Фрэнки и Брука!.. и это после того, как мы говорили о том, чтобы Джинбей чувствовал себя частью команды, а теперь он просто избегает членов экипажа по своей прихоти?!

— Нежели? — спросил Усопп, оглядываясь на упомянутых членов экипажа. Они выглядели мрачнее, чем обычно, хотя иногда это было трудно сказать, но обычно Фрэнки был намного громче и занимал больше места, Брук обычно пел, но сейчас они выглядели… грустными.

Усопп поморщился. Всё шло не очень хорошо. И подумать только, он думал, что всё понял.…

— Он разговаривает только с нами двумя, — резко оборвала Нами. — И с Луффи тоже.

Усопп нахмурился. Неужели это правда? Казалось, что каждый второй человек на корабле получал какое-то странное молчаливое обращение, которое Зоро, казалось, даже не делал _специально_ , что просто угнетало.

Заметив невинно нераскрытую бутылку, Усопп схватил её и решил, что похмелье того стоит. Возможно.

* * *

Санджи был вне себя. Хуже того, все знали, что не в себя, и это ещё больше злило его. Это был бесконечный цикл, ускоренный дерьмовым зеленоволосым ублюдком перед ним с выпивкой в руках, как будто это была какая-то вечеринка, когда _на самом деле_ это была попытка Санджи «разобраться» с вещами, и затем Фрэнки тоже хотел «разобраться», и Ло действительно нуждался в антидепрессантах и спать дольше часа каждую ночь, но в этом случае алкоголя должно было хватить.

Санджи уже _давно_ не пил, чтобы напиться, в основном потому, что быть поваром на корабле Луффи было больше похоже на пребывание в эпицентре торнадо, который пылесосил мясо, и когда у него был перерыв, он любил вспоминать об этом на следующее утро, что обычно не случалось, когда он пил спиртное так быстро, как сейчас.

Но ему было _наплевать_ , и был ли это лучший способ справиться с ситуацией? Вероятно, нет, но, похоже, все остальные взяли пример с него, включая самого грёбаного фехтовальщика, каким-то образом выглядящего более непринуждённо, чем он был весь грёбаный день.

Он знал, что слова Усоппа слишком оптимистичны. Конечно, было бы приятно думать, что Зоро просто _всё неправильно_ понял, но это не объясняло остального. Зоро, _Зоро_ , отказывался поддаваться на его приманку, отказался дать ему отпор, отказался смотреть _ему в глаза_ , но дал Санджи эти странные, невозможные для чтения выражения в ответ.

Значит, его не простили. Что в данный момент было просто дополнительным раздражением, раной, пытающейся затянуться, которая болезненно вздулась и открылась. Было невероятно глупо, что мнение этого придурка имело для него хоть какое-то значение, а не то, что Луффи и Нами-сван думали о нём лучше.…

Санджи сделал ещё глоток и понял, что больше не чувствует вкуса напитка. Не то чтобы мнение маримо имело такое уж большое значение, но каким бы глупым ни был Зоро, Санджи чертовски уважал его. Он должен был его уважать. Он считал себя сумасшедшим и определённо получил слишком много ударов по голове со времён Барати, прежде чем понял, какой сам надоедливый осёл. Но Санджи _предположил_ (глупо, насмешливо прозвучало в его голосе), что Зоро тоже уважает его.

Что они оба сильны. Но, очевидно, это было не так, и Санджи был вне себя от злости.

И дело было не только в этом, хотя именно это в первую очередь и двигало его настойчивым желанием чувствовать себя меньше, чувствовать алкоголь в крови. Зоро не просто игнорировал его.

Джинбей выглядел смущённым, как будто он сделал что-то, чтобы расстроить глупого фехтовальщика, _Робин-тян_ хмурилась ещё больше, Чоппер ломал копыта, как нервный маньяк, Брук что-то говорил о том, что на него пялятся, а Фрэнки в данный момент пытался спрятаться.

Поэтому, когда этот болван подошёл к углу, который Санджи объявил своим, имея наглость выглядеть _довольным_ , Санджи почувствовал, как в нём закипает ярость. Его мнение _ни хрена не должно было иметь значения_ , но оно _имело_ , и Санджи выпустил дым сигареты прямо в глаза Зоро с некоторым мстительным удовольствием.

— _Ай_ , да в чём дело?

В чём дело? В чём дело? Санджи чуть не рассмеялся, хотя это, вероятно, прозвучало бы неуместно.

— Почему бы тебе не рассказать _мне_?

Зоро выглядел смущённым, или Санджи _показалось_ , что он смутился, почесывая голову.

— Эм, не знаю, обычно эта дрянь была бы очень хороша, но разве её разбавляют? Не чувствуй себя таким сильным.

Луффи очень рассердится, если ты убьёшь его мечника. Луффи очень рассердится, если ты убьёшь его мечника. Санджи сделал очень глубокий, очень бесполезный вдох.

— _Нет_ , это не так, — отрезал он. — Только потому, что это не обжигает слизистую оболочку твоего желудка, это не значит, что что-то разбавлено водой, ты, бескультурный осёл.

Зоро хмыкнул почти со смехом, вытянув руки с поразительной неспособностью читать атмосферу.

— Странно, что все расслабляются перед боем с драконами, — заметил он, и если бы Санджи был немного трезвее, то заметил бы это.

— Ты — настоящий кусок дерьма, знаешь? — вместо этого сказал Санджи. — Игнорируя Робин-тян. Заставляя Джинбея чувствовать себя чужим. Смотря на Брука так, будто он долбаный урод, а не наш _накама_. Ведёшь себя так, будто никогда в своей дерьмовой жизни не видел Фрэнки. А я-то думал, что даже бессердечные говнюки, вроде тебя, питают слабость к Чопперу.

Он закончил с рычанием, ожидая получить что-то взамен. По крайней мере, какое-то отрицание, что-то из того вспыльчивого темперамента, на который Санджи по какой-то грёбаной причине полагался. Вместо этого Зоро выглядел бледным, его рот был слегка приоткрыт.

— …Что?

Луффи очень рассердится, если ты убьёшь его мечника. Луффи очень рассердится, если ты убьёшь его мечника. Возможно.

— Не прикидывайся дурачком, — сказал Санджи. — В этом нет необходимости.

Его превосходные навыки оскорбления были потрачены впустую на кого-то, кто выглядел так, будто это была какая-то чёртова новость о том, что он ведёт себя, как чокнутый.

— Я не… — Зоро сглотнул, чувствуя себя неловко. — Я и не пытался…

— О, так это несчастный случай? — Санджи закатил глаза. — Слушай, если это из-за меня, делай это со мной, ладно? Не втягивай всех остальных. Мне плевать, что ты меня ненавидишь, и мне не нужно твоё разрешение, чтобы быть здесь.

Санджи ожидал еще какого-нибудь шипения, может быть, проклятия, брошенного в его сторону, может быть, чтобы Зоро отошел и сделал то, что делали пьяные моховые головы. Он не ожидал, что Зоро уставится на него и скажет:

— Я не ненавижу тебя, — как какое-то неловкое признание. Все было бы намного проще, если бы он перестал притворяться смущенным. — Хочу сказать, что ты меня раздражаешь, — добавил Зоро, допивая свой дурацкий напиток, — но я _не ненавижу_ тебя.

— Замечательно, — проворчал Санджи. — Тогда в чём дело? Я слишком слаб, чтобы быть здесь? Ты не думаешь, что Луффи должен был сделать то, что он сделал, ведь это _приказ капитана,_ и это твой способ справиться?

Зоро выглядел совершенно потерянным. Это не улучшило ухудшающегося настроения Санджи.

— Для справки, мне не нужно объясняться с тобой, — сказал Санджи, алкоголь притупил часть его мозга, которая шептала ему, что это не очень хорошая идея. — Но я совершил ошибку. И я бы, наверное, спрыгнул с башни, если кто-нибудь на этом корабле умер за мою глупость и мою семью, что считали меня таким же «отличным», как и когда мне было восемь лет, и я слаб, бесполезен, но они не… ты можешь ненавидеть меня за слабость, я приму это _дерьмо_ , но ты ставишь под угрозу наши цели сейчас, и мы не можем себе этого позволить с Кайдо.

Он замолчал, его горло сжалось от гнева, потому что ему было насрать, если Зоро думал, что он слишком слаб. Или жалел его. Это не имело значения, если тупица мог хотя бы _сделать вид,_ что они на одной стороне.

Санджи рискнул взглянуть на Зоро и с некоторым удовлетворением увидел, что тот выглядит так, словно его ударили кулаком по лицу. Хорошо.

— Я… — голос Зоро звучал крайне неуютно. — Я не думаю, что ты слаб.

Это было не то, что Санджи ожидал услышать, и лицо Зоро исказилось, как будто кто-то вручил ему сложную математическую задачу (или карту) и попросил решить её.

— Может… ты хочешь поменяться?

Он указал на напиток, в котором, Санджи был смутно уверен, простое разбавление спирта и воды. Санджи скорчил гримасу, но обменялся, сделав глоток «разбавленного» Зоро напитка, и, конечно же, на вкус он был даже сильнее, чем то дерьмо, которое сам пил.

— Ты разрушаешь свою печень.

— Ты разрушаешь свои лёгкие, — возразил Зоро. — И я не думаю, что ты слабак. С чего бы мне думать, что ты слаб? Я считаю глупым, что ты не сражаешься с женщинами, как с мужчинами, и я считаю глупым, что ты не сражаешься с ножами, потому что ты можешь быть наполовину хорошим фехтовальщиком, но ты _не слаб,_ — он усмехнулся, допивая остатки предыдущего напитка Санджи. Как будто это вс решало.

— Тогда почему ты так себя ведёшь, — процедил Санджи сквозь стиснутые зубы, качая головой.

Зоро посмотрел на палубу.

— Я и не пытаюсь, — сказал он покорно. — Однако, всё очень быстро усложнилось, и я не очень хорошо справляюсь со всеми новыми именами, планами или тем, что происходит, и я действительно не хочу снова облажаться.

— Ты облажался?

— Да, — сказал Зоро. — Потому что меня вырубили, и это всё испортило.

Это не имело никакого смысла, за исключением того, что, конечно же, этот говнюк винил _себя_ и вообще не думал о Санджи, что, на самом деле было, просто супер. Он не испытывал к нему ненависти, просто был совершенно равнодушен. И как именно это объясняет то, как он вёл себя со всеми остальн…

— У меня нет семьи, — продолжал Зоро, и Санджи замер, крепко сжимая бутылку. — Никогда не было. Так что я не знал, получу ли я её. Но мы все здесь, потому что Луффи не волнует, какими были люди в детстве, или были ли они монстрами, или какими они были раньше, просто какими они стали сейчас. Я не говорю, что это не имеет значения, что твоя семья совершенно сумасшедшая. Это имеет значение. Но, может быть, ты был слаб или думал, что слаб, но сейчас ты определённо не слабак. Это самое главное.

Зоро даже не смутился, а только посерьёзнел, и Санджи захотелось разбить бутылку о его голову и горько разрыдаться, но, возможно, это было самое приятное, что когда-либо говорил этот говнюк. Тогда почему же он не чувствовал себя по-другому?

 _Алкоголь_ , — прошептала часть его мозга, но Санджи не обратил на это внимания.

— Тогда почему ты избегаешь меня? И задавал все эти вопросы.

— Ну, я не понял, как была остановлена свадьба и почему она собиралась застрелить тебя, поэтому я попытался поговорить об этом с Нами, но она просто разозлилась на меня, — сказал Зоро, качая головой. — Хотя, думаю, что на самом деле не имеет значения, как и почему всё это произошло. И эм… ладно, я избегал тебя, но это просто потому, что я действительно не хочу обжечься, а тебе стоит практиковаться в сжигании всего, и я не хотел тебя удерживать.

Санджи ошеломлённо откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Ты думал, что я использую на тебе что-то вроде Diable Jambe?! — в этом не было _никакого_ смысла. В этом не было никакого смысла, и если бы Санджи мыслил более ясно, он бы сразу же заподозрил неладное, но вместо этого его охватило беспокойство. — Ты ведь знаешь, что по-настоящему я не хочу тебя убивать, верно?

Зоро пожал плечами.

— Ты всегда должна бороться серьёзно, — сказал он. — Я чокнусь, если ты будешь со мной помягче. Так что, мне просто нужно придумать какой-то вид атаки мечом, который блокирует огонь, — он мрачно усмехнулся. — Кроме того, драконы дышат огнём, м? Держу пари, что это будет очень кстати.

Это было совершенно нелепо, и Санджи по-прежнему ненавидел то, что мнение Зоро _что-то значило_ для него, но…

— Я не собираюсь сжигать тебя, — фыркнул Санджи, закатывая глаза. Облегчение. Он чувствовал облегчение. Он не знал, когда подал сигнал, но в последнее время он был в _плохом_ настроении. — Не тогда, когда нам придется драться с теми говнюками.

Зоро усмехнулся, подняв глаза к небу.

— Да, ты прав.

Голова Санджи начала затуманиваться, раскачиваясь взад-вперёд. Его, наверное, скоро вырвет.

— Я не осуждаю, — сказал Зоро, хотя его голос звучал всё дальше и дальше. — Каждый должен делать то, что хочет. Любить, кого хочет.

Это была хорошая мысль. Санджи определённо скоро вырвет, и он встал, чтобы направиться в ванную, чуть не упав. Даже если Маримо был менее раздражающим, чем обычно, он никогда не позволит Санджи забыть, как его вырвало прямо перед ним.

Если бы он бежал медленнее, то мог бы услышать, как Зоро сказал:

— И я не знаю, почему Нами хотела застрелить тебя в день твоей свадьбы, но это очень неуместно.

Но он не услышал.

* * *

Следующее утро было ярким, сверкающим солнечным светом с прохладным солёным бризом, и Зоро топал по палубе, потягиваясь и зевая. Он спал лучше, чем за _последние дни._

Затем он нахмурился, осознав, что, похоже, все уснули на тех же местах, где были прошлой ночью, растянувшись на полу и храпя, или проснувшись и постанывая. Он был в хорошем настроении, значительно продвинувшись в своих тренировках (он всё ещё игнорировал Энму), и начал насвистывать что-то себе под нос.

Кок растянулся на полу, выглядя так, будто его бросили на корабль, и, _ладно_ , он не заметил груды блевотины вокруг, но это было очень безответственно — вот так броситься за борт. Что, если бы на них напали?

— Эй, — Зоро пнул повара ногой в бок, так как, _очевидно_ , он недостаточно сильно ударил его по лицу. — Да что с тобой такое?

Кок застонал и перевернулся на другой бок. Он выглядел дерьмово, и Зоро сказал ему об этом.

— …я тебя убью.

— Ты не можешь убить моего воина! — воскликнул Луффи, спотыкаясь неизвестно откуда. Последовавший шум вызвал ещё несколько стонов, люди задёргались и медленно поднялись. Фрэнки споткнулся и его вырвало за борт корабля.

Зоро покачал головой.

— А я-то думал, что мы всерьёз относимся к врагу! — пожаловался он, не замечая убийственных взглядов, брошенных в его сторону. — Как же мы это сделаем, если все напьются?!

— Ты пил больше всех! — крикнула Нами, хотя неспособность встать уменьшило проклятье.

— Он дьявол, — простонал Усопп, закрывая голову рукой. — Абсолютный дьявол.

— Выпивка не была такой уж сильной!

— Я убью его, — прохрипел кок, который выглядел не очень хорошо и чуть зеленовато. — Я точно убью его.

— Нет! Ты не можешь убить моего воина!

— Луффи-бро, почему так _громко?_

Зоро рассмеялся, запрокинув голову и чувствуя, как солнце освещает его покрытое шрамами лицо. Всё было не так уж плохо. Совсем не так уж плохо.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

ВАТЕР-7

* * *

Его сны были туманными и далёкими, но достаточно близкими, чтобы Зоро подумал, что если бы мог просто протянуть руку и _дотронуться…_

Было что-то, о чём он забыл. Нечто важное. Но его сны отказывались рассказать ему, что случилось с командой, с _его_ накама. Отказывались показать ему его команду без Зоро.

Семья Фрэнки наконец-то потеплела к нему, простив недавнее разрушение их дома, что, конечно, было удобно. Зоро не был уверен, как отнесётся к этому сам Фрэнки, но теперь у них был общий враг. И определённо помогло то, что он победил Ти-Бона, едва пошевелив пальцем.

Почему всё становится _таким шумным?_ Неужели они приближаются к Эниес Лобби? Зоро приоткрыл один глаз, увидел знакомую жёлтую маску и громко застонал.

— Уходи, Согекинг.

Когда он позволил себе снова задремать, он услышал, как Луффи воскликнул: «Даже _Зоро_ знает, кто такой Согекинг!», — а Усопп заикался: «Д-да! Мы с Зоро-куном давно знакомы, и…»; и крики Нами, и смиренные вздохи кока, и голос Чоппера с: «Зоро знает настоящего героя!»

Ему придётся скоро проснуться, чтобы обдумать план, которого Луффи будет придерживаться в течение примерно двух секунд. Но, прекрасно понимая, сколько времени это займёт, он решил отдохнуть, пока есть возможность.

* * *

Кок выглядел усталым. Он переоделся, теперь в синем, а не в жёлтом, и сидел, наблюдая, как Луффи и Чоппер валяют дурака с их новым другом _Согекингом_. Его видимый глаз мерцал туда-сюда, и он, вероятно, не заметил бы пристального взгляда Зоро, даже если бы Зоро был скрытен.

Было странно слушать о бедственном положении Робин, зная, что кок сделает почти то же самое два года спустя. Зоро захотелось встряхнуть его, спросить, изменятся ли причины. _Мировое Правительство_ охотилось за ними, что такое горстка убийц? Стоило ли ещё больше втягивать их в плохие отношения с Большой Мамочкой?

— Значит, СП9 использует в своих интересах первопричину уязвимости Робин-чван.

Страх был очень силён. Он может быть сильнее логики. Робин боялась жестокости Звонка Бастера, несравненного опустошения. Кок боялся своей семьи.

— Не имеет значения! — крикнул Луффи, вскидывая руки. Чоппер сделал то же самое, и они выглядели немного нелепо. — Робин — тупица!

— Робин — кто?! — спросила Нами, ударив его по голове.

— Почему она не хочет, чтобы мы спасли её?!

— Она беспокоится о том, что будет с _нами_ после её спасения!

— Кого это волнует? — Луффи нахмурился. — Если мы ничего не предпримем, её убьют, верно?!

Страх был очень силён. Зоро подумал о Нами, которая легко могла бы уплыть от Арлонга, если бы не беспокоилась о том, кого и что она оставляет позади. Усопп, который боится остаться позади, подавил разумные доводы. Страх кока перед семьёй настолько укоренился в нём, что он повернулся спиной ко всему, за что боролся.

Забавно было наблюдать, как Луффи энергично кивает головой в ответ на план, который собирался немедленно проигнорировать. По крайней мере, на этот раз он не удивится.

* * *

— Эй! Идиот-фехтовальщик! — воскликнул повар. — Что случилось? Почему мы должны держаться крепко?

— Они закрыли главные ворота.

— Что?!

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Зоро. — Здесь есть вход.

Был способ, который никого тут не порадует, но, в общем, так случилось. Его нос дёрнулся.

— Жми на забор, лягуха!

— Что?!

Лягушка приготовилась и толкнула, расплющив ворота с силой, которой Зоро восхитился. Она подняла их вверх, пролетев над главными воротами к преувеличенному шоку тех, кто находился внизу. Идиоты. Как будто закрытая дверь могла удержать хоть одного из них от спасения накамы.

— Зоро! — взвизгнула Нами. — Лучше бы ты подумал о посадке!

— Просто оставь это… — и это было мило, действительно, как они верили в него; что только заставило его почувствовать себя немного неловко из-за того, как он собирался закончить предложение, — удаче.

— Оставить всё на волю случая?! — раздался предсказуемый крик, и Зоро не смог сдержать лёгкой улыбки, появившейся на его лице. Ах, старые добрые времена.

— Ты — мудак!

— Ненавижу тебя!

Старые добрые времена.

— Не волнуйтесь о великане, — не удержавшись, крикнул он. — Всё будет хорошо!

— Не волноваться насчёт — _чего?!_

Они пережили аварийную посадку, не благодаря кому-то сверху, и было приятно стоять на твёрдой земле, праздно рассматривая лучших охранников, которых мог предложить Эниес Лобби. Их было не так уж много. Повар стоял рядом с ним, хмуро глядя на людей, стоявших у него на пути.

— Э-эй! — проглотил один из окружавших их правительственных шавок. Он слегка вздрогнул, крепче сжимая пистолет. — Я узнаю этого воина!

— Один из подчинённых Мугивары, Охотник на Пиратов!

Зоро закатил глаза. В каком-то смысле он охотился на пиратов. Просто не совсем так, как раньше. Он услышал, как кок хихикнул у него за спиной.

— О, он назвал тебя подчинённым.

— И что же это значит для тебя? Пират А?

Бровь повара дёрнулась.

— А?

— Или, Пират Б?

Так легко было вывести его из себя.

— Эй! Если бы у меня была награда, она была бы вдвое выше твоей!

— Конечно, Пират С.

— Прекрати менять букву! — так, так просто. Он скучал по этому, честно говоря, по какой-то дурацкой причине. Гораздо меньше времени для издёвок, когда сражаешься с Йонко, хотя они всё равно случаются. А у этого кока не было даже _награды_ , не говоря уже о той, которая была (несправедливо) выше, чем у него.

Раскат грома вывел его из задумчивости, и Зоро застонал. Наверное, ему следовало бы… нет, это должно быть достаточно легко, чтобы не быть поражённым с Хаки Наблюдения.

— Thunderbolt Tempo!

Молния обрушилась на них, и Зоро удалось увернуться от большинства ударов, шипя, когда некоторые были слишком близко. Было бы нехорошо потерять сознание _прямо сейчас_.

— Эй, Нами! — крикнул он, когда всё было кончено. — Не нападайте на _нас_!

— Почему тебя не ударило?! — закричал на него повар, его одежда была опалена и почернела. Затем он повернулся к Нами, покачиваясь. — Нами-чва-а-а-а-ан! Это потрясение напомнило мне о нашей первой встрече!

— Заткнись, эро-кок!

— Сейчас, я буду драться с тобой!

— Вы оба, — прорычала Нами, поджав губы, — нам нужно найти Луффи, но мы не знаем где…

Громкий гул эхом прокатился по острову, сопровождаемый характерным визгом смеха.

— Это точно он, — хором сказали они, прежде чем побежать на шум.

— Если он такой идиот, чтобы ворвался сюда, — сказал кок на бегу. — Что же это говорит о нас, раз мы остаёмся с ним?

— Но благодаря Луффи, похоже, что дозорные пока рассеяны. Итак, нам нужно идти прямо к зданию суда.

— О нет, моя хроническая болезнь возвращается…

— Если хочешь умереть, оставайся здесь.

— …она вдруг вылечилась!

Было определённо что-то, что можно было сказать о гигантских королевских быках на вашей стороне, когда они ехали на жёлтом и розовом позади них, когда топтáли солдат. Хорошо, что им не нужно было терять время.

— Когда вы увидите этих парней, — Паули свирепо смотрел на всё ещё приближающихся охранников верхом на каких-то глупых собаках, и Зоро подумал, не убрать ли их, но они не могли рисковать потерей времени, — скажите им, что они уволены.

Зоро фыркнул.

— С удовольствием.

Чоппер оживлённо разговаривал с королевским быком, пока тот бесновался, пара дозорных сумела подползти, но довольно легко была сбита с ног. Зоро едва успел пошевелиться, чтобы заслониться от летящих в их сторону шальных пуль.

— О, бык хотел сказать, — начал Чоппер, — что ничего страшного не случилось с нашим другом в маске!

Пауза. У Зоро дёрнулся глаз, и все спохватились, отчаянно озираясь.

— Вот дерьмо, только не говорите мне, что он убежал…

— Что нам теперь делать?!

— Согекинг!

Но это было знакомо, Зоро просто нужно было хорошенько подумать об этом. Он ничуть не удивился, да и не было ничего удивительного в подобном… нет, именно так всё должно было случиться. И Усопп гордо стоял рядом с ними, когда пришло время.

— Не волнуйтесь сильно, — спокойно сказал Зоро, и тут же кок с Нами уставились на него. — Мы все становимся сильнее. Никто из нас не способен умереть легко.

— Что ты такое говоришь?! — воскликнул Чоппер. — Согекинг здесь, потому что Усопп попросил его об этом…

Будучи таким умным, маленький олень мог быть невероятно глупым.

— Он непобедимый герой, да? — произнёс повар, бросив ещё один настороженный взгляд на Зоро, который пристально смотрел вперёд.

Всё должно было быть хорошо.

— Имей немного веры, — тихо сказал Зоро, и Нами склонила голову набок.

— Разве ты не из тех, кто не верит в Бога?

— Не в Бога, — фыркнул Зоро, — в нашу накаму.

Её глаза слегка расширились, но она выглядела решительно. Всё должно было быть хорошо. Должно быть.

Воспоминания встали на свои места, когда они продолжали идти вперёд, и Зоро двигался быстрее, но этого всё ещё недостаточно, чтобы полностью защитить королевских быков. Не тогда, когда он был так сосредоточен на остальных. Если шальная пуля попадёт в Нами, Чоппера или кока, потому что он не обращал внимания…

— Там впереди тупик! — закричал кто-то, когда розовый бык слепо забился по пути.

— Ты видишь тупик? — спросил Зоро, вставая и разглядывая место, о котором шла речь.

— Нет, ничего подобного я не вижу, — заметил повар.

Они двигались синхронно, летя к зданию, с вытянутой ногой кока и сжавший мечи в руках и рту Зоро, и щебень полетел, когда они прорвались внутрь.

— Хорошо, — Нами подбежала к ним, слегка задыхаясь. — Прекрасно. Нам нужно пройти через двери сейчас, — она посмотрела вверх. — Вы видите Луффи?

— Нет, — ответил повар. — И даже если бы видели, то не смогли бы туда попасть.

Зоро знал, что лучше не беспокоиться о Луффи против _Блуэно_ , но это всё равно действовало на нервы. Луччи будет гораздо более сложной задачей.

— Да, мы не сделаны из резины.

— И как мы это сделаем?..

Зоро выхватил меч и резким ударом распахнул дверь.

— Не стойте столбом! — крикнул он. — Давайте пройдём через здание суда.

Ему показалось, что он услышал, как повар сказал что-то насчёт «я не подчиняюсь приказам всяких Маримо», но решил не обращать на это внимания. На данный момент.

— Порядок! Порядок в суде!

— Бог мой, — пробормотал Зоро. Нами оценивающим взглядом окинула странное собрание дозорных, явно недовольных тем, что они не согласились на их «суд». Они были пиратами, чёрт возьми.

— Нам нужно подняться по лестнице, — дополнила Нами, и Зоро уже приготовился, позволив своему зрению затуманиться. Его левый глаз запульсировал, а Нами отошла в сторону.

Нет лучшего времени тренироваться, чем настоящее, верно? _Или прошлое._

— Е-его мечи гнутся!

— Enbima Yonezu…. — Зоро почувствовал, как кто-то, похожий на тень, завизжал у него за спиной. — Oni Giri!

Легко. Он разрезал всех, прежде чем вложить мечи в ножны.

— Путь свободен.

— Круто!

В Новом Свете он не получал такого лёгкого восхищения. Все уже ожидали многого, что было по-своему восхитительно, но здесь, в Эниес Лобби, они были _отщепенцами_. Пиратской командой из семи человек, готовая сражаться со всем миром.

— Эй-эй-эй! ПРОЧЬ С ДОРОГИ! Олень! ИДИОТ-МЕЧНИК!

Луффи рассердится, если ты убьёшь его кока. Луффи рассердится, если ты убьёшь его кока.

— Я расчищу дорогу для Нами-чван! Убирайся с моего пути!

— Ты что, мать твою, хочешь выйти?!

— Заткнись! — страстно воскликнул повар. Нами выглядела без особого энтузиазма. — Я иду впереди! Нами-чван, следуй за мной и только за мной!

Этот дебил.

— Эй, мы здесь, чтобы спасти Робин, помнишь? — напомнила Нами, приподняв бровь. Повар, заикаясь, остановился, его глаза остекленели.

— А! Вот именно! Робин-чван ждёт, когда я её спасу!

Зоро закатил глаза и определённо _не_ повернулся в другую сторону, а Чоппер определённо не угрожал сделать для него лекарство от безнадёжности. И не во второй раз. Это было бы просто неловко.

— РОБИН-ЧВА-А-А-А-АН! Я ИДУ ЗА ТОБОЙ!

— Чоппер, убедись, что это сработает и на этом идиоте.

Нет. Нисколько.

— Зоро! Иди сюда, хорошо?

— Да-да, я знаю!

— Ты? Знаешь?

* * *

— Если бы мы были в центре событий, мы бы погибли!

— А? Что с вами случилось?

Нами и Чоппер выглядели раздражёнными, когда Зоро стряхнул обломки, прилипшие к его одежде. Он ведь срезал им путь наверх, верно? Нет смысла тратить время, блуждая по этим запутанным коридорам.

Ещё один взрыв пробил крышу, и повар выскочил наружу, приземлившись, как придурок.

— Несомненно, я первый... а! Маримо!

— О, эро-кок. Ты что, заблудился?

— О-хо-хо-хо, где ты выучил эту фразу?!

Ещё один вопль и визг пролетели мимо, и Зоро был наполовину рад видеть его (не то чтобы он _волновался_ , чёрт возьми), и наполовину любопытно, как король снайперов должен был приземлиться.

— Потрясающе! Согекинг может летать!

— А он может? — осторожно спросила Нами. Короткий ответ был: нет, определённо нет.

— Робин! — эхом отозвался голос Луффи с характерной раздражённой упрямостью. — Ты можешь говорить, что хочешь умереть, но скажи это рядом с нами!

— Он прав, Робин-чва-а-а-ан!

— Робин! Вернись!

Зоро почувствовал это. Тот же самый заряд, который чувствовал, делая подобное в первый раз, но ещё сильнее. Яростная гордость росла в его животе, когда в последний раз _кто-то_ мог подумать, что Пираты Мугивары боятся чего-то вроде Мирового Правительства. Что значило Мировое Правительство для пиратов? Что значило Мировое Правительство для _Луффи_?

_— Я думал, что мир убил его, — сказал Луффи, когда Зоро наконец спросил, где был Сабо. Почему Луффи все эти годы считал своего брата мёртвым. — Мне так сказали. Небесный Дракон застрелил его, но именно мир заставил его умереть._

Неудивительно, что его капитану откровенно было наплевать на то, чего хочет и чего ждёт от них мир. И сейчас пришло время остальным узнать об этом.

— Согекинг, — тихо позвал он. — Ты можешь встать?

Пришло время сделать то, что они делали лучше всего.

Они стояли на краю, выстроившись в линию, и Робин, дрожа, смотрела на одетого в чёрное СП9. Она по-прежнему не хотела, чтобы они были здесь. Она думала, что сможет получить и то, и другое: свою смерть и безопасность экипажа, но никто не собирался облегчать ей задачу. Жить всегда трудно.

— Кто этот парень? — спросил Луффи, скорчив гримасу, когда _Спандам_ появился в поле зрения, смеясь в золотой транспондёр и, вероятно, бросая в воздух непрошенное «Охара». А он даже _драться_ не мог.

— Он отвечает за СП9, — ответил Зоро. — Его лицо так и просит кулака, тебе не кажется?

Луффи сморщил нос, когда они продолжали смотреть вперёд.

Скорбь, словно камень, отпечаталась на лице Робин. Зоро не осознавал, как сильно она изменилась с тех пор, как печаль медленно покинула её, когда она поняла, что у неё есть друзья, готовые сражаться за неё.

Они были напряжены. Они должны были стоять, слушая, как Робин велит им уйти. Слушать, как она рассказывает им, что её судьба уничтожит их. Мир никогда не перестанет идти за ней, как предательство ради выживания было настолько неизбежным, что она предпочла бы умереть сейчас, чтобы не видеть этого. Что её преступлением было само её существование.

_— Эйс думал, что его рождение уже означает, что он плохой, — сказал Луффи, казалось, однажды из ниоткуда, когда они были только вдвоём. Зоро понял уже тогда… не похоже, чтобы они много говорили об Эйсе. — Только за то, кем был его отец, — Луффи усмехнулся, глядя на море. — Это_ _**глупо**._

То, что он был сыном Короля Пиратов, означало, что он родился преступником. Что он умер не за то, что был пиратом, а за то, что родился сыном Короля Пиратов. Зоро сжал меч, направляя ярость, бьющуюся в его груди, на борьбу с Каку. А если повезёт, то и со Спандамом.

Особенно когда пурпурноволосый засранец снова начал смеяться, говнюк.

— По-моему, это хороший аргумент! — сказал он гнусавым и визгливым голосом. — Посмотрите на этот символ, глупые пираты! Этот символ — единство ста семидесяти наций, охватывающих четыре моря и Гранд Лайн. Это и есть _мир_! Вы понятия не имеете, с чем имеете дело, вы не сможете сражаться со всем миром!

_Смотри на нас._

— Я очень хорошо понимаю, кто враг Робин, — ответил Луффи тихим серьёзным голосом, отчего он больше походил на человека, который получил награду в миллиард; который был бы единственным пиратом, штурмующим три правительственные крепости; пятым Йонко моря.

— Согекинг. Сбей этот флаг.

— Да.

Усопп отвёл рогатку назад, тщательно прицелился и даже не вздрогнул.

— Firebird star!

Пламя взметнулось, будто у него были крылья, пролетая над лицами с отвисшими челюстями вокруг, и никто из его команды даже _не моргнул,_ даже не заколебался на секунду, что пойти против _мира,_ оно всегда будет того стоить. Флаг горел.

Зоро увидел, как глаза Робин расширились. Увидел, как задрожало её лицо. Да, это случилось.

— Вы что, сошли с ума?! — крикнул Спандам. — Вы действительно думаете, что сможете выжить, если весь мир станет вашим врагом?!

— ДАВАЙ СЮДА! — закричал Луффи, запрокинув голову, и в этот момент у Зоро мелькнула мысль, что, возможно, он и неуловимый Драгон похожи больше, чем он думал. — РОБИН! — крикнул он, глядя в небо. Робин дрожала, в её глазах стояли слёзы. — Мы ещё не слышали, как ты сказала это! Скажи, что хочешь жить!

Они могли быть наедине. Только они вдвоём, весь остальной мир исчез в это мгновение, СП9 враг, который не разделит их. Мир не был врагом, который мог бы разделить их. И Робин пришлось ответить на вопрос, о котором она никогда не позволяла себе даже думать.

Слёзы текли по её лицу, тысячи эмоций смешались вместе, радость и страх, желание и отчаяние.

— Я ХОЧУ ЖИТЬ! — закричала она, наклоняясь вперёд. — ВОЗЬМИ МЕНЯ С СОБОЙ В МОРЕ!

Зоро ухмыльнулся, готовый к бою. Он почувствовал, как в них меняется пульс, готовый к самой большой схватке, с которой они когда-либо сталкивались. Именно за этим они и пришли.

Луффи хрустнул костяшками пальцев, его губы изогнулись в улыбке, которая говорила: _мы собираемся набить наглые рожи._

— Пошли отсюда!

Тишина длилась всего две секунды, когда им напомнили, что им правда нужен способ добраться _до_ Робин, и Зоро догадывался, как именно это будет происходить, но всегда можно было надеяться.

Фрэнки был большим тупицей и он плакал, семья Фрэнки почему-то была ещё _громче_ , крича туда-обратно через пропасть. Много «мы пришли за тобой!», в ответ «а кто вас об этом просил?!», — и, ох, Зоро действительно скучал по Фрэнки, да? Это было неловко.

Потом Фрэнки упал, все закричали, и голос Кокоро пронёс: _«Мы будем там через четыре секунды!»,_ — и этого было недостаточно, прежде чем лицо Луффи расплылось в улыбке, раздался свисток морского поезда и глупая резиновая рука обвилась вокруг них.

— Не-е-е-ет! Нет! — взвизгнула Нами, когда они рухнули вниз, дикий смех Луффи разнёсся по ветру, когда морской поезд пронесся под ними, подталкиваемый наполовину опущенным мостом. — МЫ СОБИРАЕМСЯ ГРО-О-ОХНУТЬСЯ!

Они действительно грохнулись.

Зоро это не очень обрадовало.

— Эй, вы двое в порядке? — Фрэнки стоял на коленях перед Кокоро и Чимни, и стоп, _какого чёрта_ здесь делает ребёнок? — Почему вы здесь?! Зачем вы вытащили такую опасную штуку, как рокетмен?!

Если _Фрэнки_ считает, что это опасно… то Луффи обрадовался.

— Давайте, ребята! Вставайте! Это же ерунда!

— Мы не из _резины_ сделаны, — проворчал повар, но всё равно все были на готове.

Зоро встретился взглядом с Фрэнки, который бросил на него удивительно странный взгляд. А, ну да. Он избил Фрэнки, но Фрэнки похитил Усоппа, так что теперь всё в порядке, верно? Должно быть.

— Хей, — проговорил Зоро, когда они побежали. — Сжечь чертежи была _супер_ -идея.

У Фрэнки задёргался глаз.

— Ты странный парень, — проворчал он, следуя его примеру, и Зоро невольно рассмеялся. Пришло время вернуть Робин.


	14. Chapter 14

— Твои мечи уже обнажены?

Каку ждал его, сидя в комнате.

— Ага, — ухмыльнулся Зоро. — Они жаждут крови, так что…

Во всяком случае, Китецу. Голодный и жаждущий драки, и Зоро был более чем готов дать ему бой. Каку не был врагом, которого он недооценивал бы, не тогда, когда грубая физическая сила Зоро всё ещё была не совсем на том уровне, на котором должна бы, но он усердно тренировался, и теперь с хаки…

— У тебя есть ключ от наручников, точно есть? — спросил Зоро, не задавая вопроса. Он был почти уверен, что, на самом деле, они были у Каку, но не настолько, чтобы разделить сомнения. Вполне возможно, что ключ был отдан другому, так как наличие его у Каку было отчасти очевидно, но…

Например, Луччи? Ведь, на самом деле, он был ближе всего к Робин, и самым сильным?

— Не хочешь просто передать его, чтобы мы не тратили время зря?

— Это глупый вопрос, — сказал Каку, всё ещё сидя. — Я был разочарован тем, что не смог увидеть твои настоящие способности в особняке.

Возможно, Каку почувствовал, что Зоро намеренно сдерживался, что двигался слишком быстро. Но это не имело значения. Зоро определённо не собирался сдерживать себя сейчас. И Каку может быть быстрым, и он может использовать четыре меча, но это не имеет значения.

— Просто знай, — сказал Зоро, потому что ничего не мог с собой поделать, — когда ты превратишься в жирафа, я буду долго смеяться.

Широко раскрытые глаза Каку стоили того, прежде чем их клинки столкнулись. Оно того стоило.

Они дрались, двигаясь по всей комнате, Зоро парировал каждый удар и удар ногой, с лёгкостью человека, который использовал Хаки Наблюдения лучше, чем положено. Ха. Может быть, ему просто нужно было больше испытаний в бою и меньше того, что Михоук бросал в него всякие плохолежащие предметы.

— Неплохо, — сказал Каку, сверкая глазами, когда они остановились. — И я не знаю, откуда ты знаешь о моем Дьявольском Фрукте, но это не имеет значения. Сам сказал, что хочешь сделать всё быстро…

Каку начал превращаться, и Зоро изо всех сил старался не кривить рот. Потому что, конечно же, гигантский грёбаный жираф собирался отправить их на нижний этаж.

— О нет! Я хотел остановиться на частичной трансформации!

— А! Говорящий жираф падает на нас!

— Проклятье, — пробормотал Зоро, когда волк-зоан начал хихикать. — Это место — настоящий зоопарк.

Пока Джабра и Каку спорили, а Зоро было _немного_ жаль парня, тот реально выглядел глупо, будучи жирафом. Зоро посмотрел на Усоппа, который крался к сейфу…

— Согекинг, — сказал Зоро, заставив Усоппа замереть на цыпочках. — Если ты _меня_ закуешь в один из этих наручников, помогут мне моря, я тебя зарежу.

— С-с чего бы мне…

— Не подходи ко мне с ними. Ни за что.

Потому что, если _это_ повторится, Зоро может просто сдаться прямо сейчас. И, честно говоря, наручники действительно могут _пригодиться_ на одном из их врагов.

— Как ты смеешь! — Каку снова взялся за дело, кипя от злости. — Подожди, я покажу тебе разрушительный потенциал жирафов! Сила, которую я обрёл, когда переродился!

Он начал превращаться, и Зоро закатил глаза, хотя изображение было таким же странным, как и раньше.

— Ты можешь попрактиковаться в своих странных жирафьих техниках позже, — сказал он. — Ты очень хочешь сейчас с ним возиться?

Он говорил, как усталый разочарованный сэнсэй, и Каку кипел от злости.

— То, что ты можешь… Эй, Джабра! Ты перестанешь смеяться?!

— Он — квадратный жираф! — даже Усопп смеялся, хотя, по крайней мере, на этот раз ему удалось не надеть на себя наручники из морского камня. — Как это случилось?!

— Придержи их на потом, Согекинг, — сказал Зоро, хмуро глядя на Каку. — Я знаю, что сказал, что буду смеяться, но у меня нет времени на твои эксперименты.

Каку бросил на него странный взгляд, который тут же был прерван смехом Джабры.

— Я тебе покаж!..

На этот раз Зоро собрался с духом, схватил Усоппа и нырнул, не обращая внимания на наручники, когда потолок раскололся, отсоединяя башню. Усопп завопил, Зоро сосредоточился, и пыль наконец улеглась.

— Какой кошмар, — сказал Джабра, когда Усопп уставился на повреждения. — Показываешь свои эмоции во время боя.

— Заткнись. Мне нравится быть жирафом. Я люблю жирафов.

— Да, да, да.

Зоро вздохнул и схватился за меч. Пока Усопп держится от него подальше, всё будет в порядке. Все становились сильнее, сражаясь в своих собственных битвах, и Зоро никогда не встанет на их пути.

— Вы двое собираетесь прекратить спорить? — спросил Зоро, чувствуя, как Китецу жаждет крови. — Где ключ, который я ищу.

* * *

За последние несколько минут появился монстр-Чоппер, пытаясь убить их, о чём Зоро совершенно забыл. Потом появился Фрэнки, намереваясь сбросить его в море, о чём Зоро тоже забыл. Там было много всего, и всё мешало его борьбе с Каку.

Кроме того, там была и Нами, и у неё был удобный ключ от кайросеки (они _должны были_ быть использованы, верно?), и Зоро был готов к тому, что все уберутся с его _пути_ , чтоб их…

О, кок тоже был здесь. Возможно, это значит, что Зоро наконец перестанет сражаться с проклятым жирафом и волком _одновременно_.

— Это заняло у тебя предостаточно времени.

Повар закурил сигарету, и по его лицу медленно потекла струйка крови.

— Кто ты такой, черт возьми?! — прорычал Джабра, выбираясь из-под обломков.

— Охотник, — сказал повар, и губы его растянулись в хищной улыбке. Зоро закатил глаза. По крайней мере, это было лучше, чем _мистер Принц._

— Санджи-кун! — воскликнула Нами. — Как ты выбрался из того состояния?!

— На меня упала ванна.

Боже мой. Зоро не помнил точно, кто ещё с кем сражался, и изменилось ли что-нибудь на самом деле, но он был готов к тому, что остальные члены его команды покинут комнату, чтобы Зоро мог закончить свой бой немного быстрее.

— Должно быть, он сломал силу, — сказал повар. — В любом случае… — его глаза превратились в к сердца, и он начал глупо раскачиваться. — Ты снова влюбилась в меня?!

— Жаль, что ванна не попала прямо в тебя.

Зоро стиснул зубы. Как бы он ни был согласен, сейчас определённо не время. Хотя избежать наручников означало, что у них есть немного более широкая подушка, двери скоро откроются. Луччи был жестоким противником, а этот Луффи даже не знал, что такое хаки, не говоря уже о том, как им пользоваться. Вторая и третья передачи были блестящими, но истощающими.

Повар справится с Джаброй. Усопп и Нами были нужны в другом месте.

— Твоя ошибка была в том, что ты пришел за мной, — сказал Каку, когда они наконец остались одни в похожей на сад комнате. Он склонился над ним, мышцы его шеи напряглись. — Если бы ты сражался с Джаброй, у тебя был бы шанс.

— Фрукт сделал тебя высокомерным, — спокойно решил Зоро. На его пути больше никого не было, и ему не нужно было беспокоиться о защите.

— Хватит блефовать! — рявкнул Каку. — Не знаю, как ты догадался, но это не имеет значен…

— Неужели?

Зоро оскалился, медленно и дико, чувствуя, как его руки покалывает. Китецу был громким. Больше не было смысла сдерживаться, и он легко обезоруживал наступающие атаки, его глаза сузились. Каку был сильным фехтовальщиком, и сила Фрукта давала ему больше дальнобойности и силы, но Зоро собирался стать лучшим фехтовальщиком в мире.

— Ты думаешь, что сможешь противостоять мне?! — Каку сделал выпад, расплываясь от скорости и ярости, пока Зоро отражал его атаки. — Ты думаешь, что твоя команда может пойти против всего мира? Ты думаешь, что твой капитан может победить _Луччи_?!

— Ты ничего не знаешь о моей команде, — ответил Зоро. — Может, ты и влюблён в Луччи, но остальные — нет.

Каку громко фыркнул, когда Зоро продолжил, позволяя себе войти в ритм боя. Это не было хорошо для его тела, если бы он полностью выбился, но ему нужно было практиковаться…

— Я сражаюсь, чтобы защитить граждан от таких монстров, как Нико Робин, — прошипел Каку, снова бросаясь на него со своим тупым квадратным носом. — Идеалы _справедливости_.

— А, так вот _почему_ ты получаешь приказы от Спандама.

Всегда было хорошо, когда кто-то собирался обнять их слегка демоническую, пожирающую душу сторону, думать о вещах, которые заставляли его сердиться. И, честно говоря, Каку не был одним из этих существ. Вместо этого Зоро сосредоточился на этом пурпурноволосом идиоте, своекорыстном трусе, который так много отнял у Фрэнки, так много отнял у Робин, который смеялся над их болью и заботился только о своём _продвижении_ по службе.

Тёмно-фиолетовый огонь начал гореть, его левый глаз сильно пульсировал, но нет. Он не позволит этому зайти так далеко. Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы справиться с Каку. — Nine sword style… Asura!

Тот же самый глупый пинок, но это уже не имело значения. Ничто не имело значения, кроме того, что они убирались с этого проклятого острова _живыми_ вместе. Он выбрал атаку, и клинки встретились с плотью и взывали к крови.

Каку до сих пор лежал на полу в развалинах.

Зоро приказал конечностям отступить, снова вложив клинки в ножны.

— Тебе следует пересмотреть свои идеалы справедливости, — тихо сказал он. — Если такой человек, как Спандам, стоит того, чтобы нравится тебя. О, и у меня есть сообщение для вас из камбуза: вы уволены.

— Это нехорошо, — голос Каку стал хриплым, таким тихим теперь, когда он стал человеком. — Навыки убийства больше нигде не пригодятся.

Зоро вспомнил, что он говорил раньше, в первый раз. Что он, да и остальные, если уж на то пошло, должны просто работать в зоопарке. Но…

— Ты принёс людям много радости под прикрытием. Ты сделал много хорошего, и ты бросил всё это ради человека, который хочет, чтобы мир сгорел, чтобы получить повышение зарплаты. Если ты хочешь бороться за справедливость, найди кого-то, за кого стоит бороться.

Каку смотрел на него несколько секунд, прежде чем закрыть глаза, и ключ выпрыгнул из его кармана.

— Ты не такой, как я ожидал, Ророноа. Ты сдерживался.

— Ты прав, — ответил Зоро, поднимая ключ с цифрой пять. — Не принимай это на свой счёт. В следующий раз, когда мы встретимся, ты должен бороться за то, что того стоит.

* * *

Итак, Зоро забыл… гораздо больше, чем готов признать, и в хаосе кораблей Морского Дозора, прибывающих на Звонок Бастера (и он должен был задаться вопросом, действительно ли план у дозорных _был_ ), он забыл о том, что его кинули под воду и чуть не утопили.

Он _не_ забыл, что пьяная старушка на самом деле была русалкой. Как бы ему этого ни хотелось.

Остров пылал, дым поднимался к вечно светлому небу.

— Если мне _ещё раз_ когда-нибудь придётся это сделать, — пробормотал он. — Первое, что я сделаю, это избавлюсь от этой дурацкой улитки.

— Зоро-кун?

Ах, он и забыл, что к нему приближается Усопп.

— Я всего лишь раздражён, — сказал он, глядя на горизонт, полный линкоров. Это будет нелегко.

— Здесь столько же кораблей, сколько и нас, — кок тоже подошёл к нему сзади, закуривая очередную сигарету. — Это не пройдёт гладко, м?

— Не знаю, почему ты спрашиваешь меня, — ответил Зоро, не глядя ни на Усоппа, ни на повара, ни на Фрэнки.

— О, я могу придумать несколько причин, — повар выпустил длинную струю дыма. — Раз уж ты так хорошо угадываешь.

Неужели? Прямо сейчас?

— Ты говнюк, — лениво сказал Зоро, глядя на башню, где Луффи сражался с Луччи.

— Как ты думаешь, нам нужно захватить ещё один корабль? — сейчас повар разговаривал с Фрэнки, и Зоро только слегка захотелось убить их обоих.

— Не спрашивай меня! Этот парень действительно похож на гадалку?

— Хм, я мог бы представить его с хрустальным шаром.…

— Заткнитесь! — рявкнул Зоро. Все выглядели слишком довольными собой. — Вы можете беспокоиться о себе?!

Как по команде, и это действительно не помогло его делу, первая половина моста взорвалась, оставив их отрезанными от Луффи и остальной части острова.

— Они возвращаются за Робин, — сказал Зоро, сжимая свой меч, когда диктор назвал их имена.

Корабли приближались, голос диктора звучал все громче.

— Двести элитных капитанов! Идите, уберите их поскорее!

— К-капитаны?! — Усопп дрожал рядом с ним. — Это тот же уровень, что и у того сумасшедшего дымного мужика!

Ах, это верно. До его повышения. Но, честно говоря, «элита» здесь была немного натянутой. Не то чтобы они не должны были опасаться большого количества людей, но Зоро, по крайней мере, был в лучшей форме, чем должен был после боя с Каку. Он получил гораздо меньше повреждений.

— Просто подтверждает, что они нас боятся, — сказал Зоро. Идиот-повар снова исчез, и Зоро не помнил, где и почему, но, вероятно, это было для чего-то… более или менее полезного. Не имело значения.

Драка, которая последовала за этим, не была особенно напряжённой, и Зоро двигался через идиотов, идущих за ним с относительной лёгкостью. Возвращая атаки, предназначенные для больших толп, внимательно следя за маньяком с дурацким _ржавым_ Фруктом и немедленно отправляя его в воду, прежде чем он успел даже открыть рот.

Не сегодня, сука.

Ему нужно было заблокировать доступ к Усоппу. Потому что Усопп снял свою маску и должен был заставить Луффи встать, должен был заставить его _драться_ , потому что они вернуться вместе.

— Луффи! — крики Усоппа перекликались с шумом битвы. Зоро заставил себя не смотреть, не мог потерять концентрацию, не тогда, когда ему нужно было быть везде одновременно. — Я пришёл сюда, чтобы спасти Робин! — пауза, почти нерешительность, а затем: — и я пришёл сюда, как твой друг!

Эта часть, возможно, была новой, подумал Зоро, слабое эхо его речи с первого раза расплылось и исчезло. Это было не важно — _важно_ было то, что Луффи победил этого глупого мужика-леопарда, и Зоро, возможно, никогда больше не увидит эту адскую дыру.

— ПОБЕДИ ЕГО! И МЫ МОЖЕМ ВЕРНУТЬСЯ ВСЕ ВМЕСТЕ, ЛУФФИ!

— КОНЕЧНО!

Зоро услышал крик и ухмыльнулся, отправив дюжину дозорных в полёт. Скоро.

* * *

— Э-это сообщение всем кораблям! — диктор казался испуганным, его голос дрожал, когда он усиливался по всему разрушенному острову. — Это сообщение о том, что… Роб Луччи из СП9 был побеждён Мугиварой Луффи!

Словно сквозь него зажгли огонь, электризующий и ослепительный. Благоговейный трепет и яростная гордость на лице Нами, Фрэнки, Робин, Усоппа — это усугублялось полным ужасом дозорных. Луччи был легендой. Луффи создаст новую легенду и побежит с ней.

— Все! — закричал его капитан. — МЫ СОБИРАЕМСЯ ВЕРНУТЬСЯ ВМЕСТЕ! РОБИН!!!!!

Её глаза слезились, и Зоро знал, что это ещё не конец, но остальное не имело значения, кроме того, что все вместе вернутся и увидят ещё одну накаму в последний раз.

Мерри…

Услышит ли её Зоро на этот раз? Если обратит внимание? Вдвое больше времени, проведённого на одном корабле, в сочетании с постоянно улучшающимся Хаки Наблюдения могло означать, что это возможно. Они снова будут скорбеть. Но также совершат ещё одно путешествие.

Это поразило его, как слабый звон колокольчиков. Он наблюдал, как Усопп озабоченно оглядывается по сторонам, зажимая уши руками, и Зоро всё понял. Он едва не пропустил возвращение семьи Фрэнки и корабельщиков Ватер-7, слишком занятый тем, что пытался сосредоточиться на звуке.

Битва не прекращалась, хотя Зоро уделял ей значительно меньше внимания. Луффи не мог пошевелиться. Идиоты наконец поняли, что они собираются использовать эскортный корабль, чтобы спастись, и сожгли его, хотя Кокоро надеялась, что тот помог Чопперу и остальным спастись. Кок до сих пор отсутствовал.

Морские дозорные теперь стреляли по своим людям, пушки разрушали большие куски моста и заставляли людей прыгать в воду. От обломков разбитого корабля вверх поднимался огонь. Повар появился из ниоткуда, каким-то образом неся Кокоро, Нами, Чимни, Чоппера и того кролика-кота.

Они были окружены.

— Они загнали нас в угол, — тяжело дыша, проговорил кок, глядя на окружавшие их корабли.

— Нам придётся сражаться с ними отсю…

— Они просто пришлют ещё людей!

— Приготовиться к немедленному обстрелу первой колонны! — приказал один из голосов. — Уничтожьте Мугивару Луффи!

Зоро изо всех сил старался не обращать _внимания_ на ощущение опасности, исходящее за Луффи, и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы избавиться от дозорных, которые е были в колонне вместе с ними. Всё будет хорошо. Голос уже становился громче и сильнее, и вскоре он был достаточно близко…

— Луффи! Пожалуйста, вставай!

— Мугивара! Ты можешь это сделать!

— _Все!_

Только Усопп замер, озираясь по сторонам, словно не веря своим глазам.

— Опять?..

— _Вниз! Посмотрите вниз!_

Зоро увидел, как Усопп пошевелился, словно стараясь заглянуть под них. Отстранённое, растерянное выражение на лице Луффи. Конечно, он тоже это слышал. А потом громче, сильнее, воздействуя на всех своей интенсивностью.

Скоро. Так скоро.

Усопп с воплем запрокинул голову, потрясая всех до глубины души.

— Прыгайте в море!

— О чём ты говоришь?! — на этот раз это был не Зоро, а кок, когда Усопп спросил Робин, может ли она утонуть с Луффи в море. — Это слишком отчаянно!

— У нас есть ещё один накама!

Это поразило их всех постепенно, понимание мелькнуло на лицах каждого, внезапная надежда и _любовь_ , и теперь они могли слышать, заставляя их спуститься вниз.

И они сделали это, ожидая внизу, готовая спасти их в последний раз.

— Следуйте за Луффи! — крикнул Усопп, и все подскочили. Без страха. Ничего, кроме радости.

 _— Пойдёмте все!_ — пропел голос. — _Назад, в море приключений!_

* * *

— Луффи… и все, — Робин встала. — Спасибо.

Облегчение. Облегчение и просто ошеломляющее чувство спокойствия. Зоро поймал себя на том, что тоже улыбается, хотя прекрасно понимал, что они ещё не совсем вышли из шторма.

— Ши-ши-ши, — Луффи всё ещё неподвижно лежал на палубе. — Конечно.

— Вероятно, нам следует приберечь это для того, чтобы выбраться отсюда, — сказал Зоро, полагая, что это был немного грубый способ сказать это, когда, конечно же, повар и Чоппер снова накинулись на него.

— Что сказал, проклятый Маримо?!

— Заткнись! Если мы умрём здесь, это ни к чему не приведёт, верно?!

Они были совершенно нелепы.

— Спандам жив, — кисло сказал Фрэнки, когда корабли приготовились стрелять по ним из пушек. Но, похоже, вмешательство повара сделало своё дело: Ворота Правосудия начали закрываться, и пушки не попали в Мерри.

Остальные ядра они отбили, Зоро почти лениво разрезал небо. Всё, что им нужно — это сделать его немного длиннее. И пусть их глупый капитан тоже «поможет» избавиться от пушечных ядер. Как будто он недостаточно помог.

— Довольно, Луффи!

— Заткнись! Я твой капитан! — он даже не мог правильно произнести _слова_. По крайней мере, на этот раз Зоро и кок были на одной волне.

Зоро рассмеялся, опуская его обратно на землю. _Может быть_ , это научит его.

— Ты действительно спас нас, капитан!

— Именно этого мы и ожидали от нашего капитана!

— Вы что, ребята, демоны?!

Зоро видел вдалеке Спандама. Робин тоже смотрела на него, и выражение её лица было странно пустым. И Зоро не знал, изменится ли что-нибудь, всё, что он знал — это слухи о том, что каким-то образом Спандаму удалось это сделать, и это казалось ужасной оплошностью.

— Я не думаю, что нам нужно видеть его снова, — сказал он, сверкая глазами на труса, о котором шла речь.

Робин чуть не улыбнулась, увидев на его лице мрачную решимость. Луффи не любил убивать противников, что Зоро часто уважал мнение капитана, да и Робин обычно тоже. Но этот парень — совсем другое дело.

— Думаю, ты прав.

Руки сломали ему спину надвое, и бывшая убийца Нико Робин сбросила тело вперёд, сломанное пополам, в море. Спандам был мёртв.

— Жаль, что я не смог перерезать ему горло, — пробормотал Зоро, но всё же одарил Луффи лёгкой ласковой улыбкой, а его капитан широко улыбнулся. Они плыли прочь от горящего, разрушающегося острова и той победы, за которую большинство пиратов готовы были умереть. Они были вместе, взяв мир и _победив_ , и, возможно, всё станет ещё хуже, но Зоро уже давно не чувствовал этого света.

* * *

Она хотела ещё раз отплыть с ними. И вот, Айсберг закрепил её, позволил ей выйти за свои пределы, чтобы плыть с ними ещё раз, чтобы спасти их в последний раз.

Чудо. И не только для того, чтобы один корабль был так глубоко любим, но и для того, чтобы другой так полно воплотил его дух и любил их так же сильно.

А теперь пришло время дать ей отдохнуть.

— Ребята, вы готовы? — тихо спросил Луффи, сидя в маленькой лодке впереди них. Зоро бросил последний взгляд, или, ну, он подумал так в первый раз, и запомнил их корабль. Образ Мерри. Как далеко она их унесла.

Луффи поднёс факел поближе.

— Мерри, на морском дне темно и одиноко. Мы будем следить за тобой до самого конца.

Огонь начал разгораться, медленно распространяясь по палубе. Зоро взглянул на Усоппа, но тот упорно смотрел вперёд. Теперь даже он знал.

— Спасибо, что так долго несла нас, Мерри.

Иногда траур был забавен. Зоро не заплакал, хотя печаль во второй раз глубоко засела у него в животе. Когда что-то было закончено, великое путешествие достигнуто, жизнь прожита без сожалений, слёзы просто не приходили.

Робин тоже не плакала, но Зоро думал, что это было по другой причине. Она всю жизнь не позволяла эмоциям отразиться на своём лице: радости, горю, удивлению и страху. Хотя он знал, что она глубоко внутри чувствует.

Нами и Чоппер так открыто несли свои сердца на рукавах, что слёзы текли и отражались в золотистом свете огня, который продолжал гореть.

— _Мне очень жаль,_ — раздался нежный голос, добрый и искренний. — _Я хотела доставить вас немного дальше._

Из-под маски Усоппа потекли слёзы. Нет стыда в слезах, нет стыда в горе. Во всяком случае, Усопп никогда не был самим собой, когда держал эмоции подальше от себя.

_— Я хотела продолжать свои приключения вечно!_

— Мерри! — рыдал Чоппер, когда Нами упала на колени.

— Это мы должны извиняться! — крикнул Луффи, и он тоже носил своё сердце навиду, и Зоро никогда бы не хотел, чтобы это было по-другому. — Я плохо управляю, вот и сталкивал тебя с айсбергами! И я порвал парус! А Зоро и Санджи глупы, поэтому они сломали вещи, и Усопп попытался исправить это, но он не был настолько хорош, так что мы…

— _Но я была счастлива!_ — Луффи снова поднял глаза, его лицо было залито слезами. — _Спасибо вам всем за то, что вы так хорошо обо мне заботились! Я была очень счастлива!_

Зоро было интересно, плачет ли кок под чёлкой, или он пытается оставаться жёстким. Фрэнки плакал теперь во всю силу, и он едва знал Мерри, но знал, что она была так любима.

И в этот момент, окружённый морем и огромным огнём, Зоро скучал по своей команде. Она застряла у него в горле, ползучая скорбь, которая угрожала ему со времен Скайпии, когда он наконец понял это. Потому что его команда либо ушла навсегда, либо оплакала его смерть и двинулась дальше, и в любом случае он никогда больше их не увидит. Не таким же образом.

Было больно. Это ранило больше, чем хотелось бы Зоро, заставило его почувствовать странную дрожь одиночества, которую он не испытывал с тех пор, как оказался на острове Михоука. Но даже тогда остальные были в таком же положении, упорно работая, чтобы стать сильнее.

Он скучал по своему Луффи, по Бруку, Джинбею и даже по Ло. Скучал по всем, кто был вместе в стране самураев, даже если они были против более сильных врагов, чем когда-либо могли представить. По крайней мере, они были вместе.

Зоро предположил, что не было тела, которое можно было бы сжечь. Если он просто исчез. Были бы у них такие похороны? От одной мысли об этом его слегка подташнивало.

— Мерри! — Луффи вскрикнул, и, несмотря ни на что, из глаз Зоро неохотно выкатилась единственная слеза — свидетельство будущего, которое, как он думал, никогда больше не увидит.

* * *

Усталость грызла его, тянула вниз, но Зоро не сдавался, пока Луффи опирался на него, и они шли к дому. Все были измучены, слишком далеко продвинулись, и влажный воздух бури до сих пор висел в воздухе, когда они проходили через неё.

Возвращение в Ватер-7. И Зоро был готов к долгому сну.

Солнце ярко светило в небе, но это не имело значения. Никто из них не спал долго, ни одной полноценной ночи с тех пор, как они прибыли на остров. Зоро даже не хотел считать, сколько это было часов, не говоря уже о том, что это тело нуждалось в большем отдыхе, чем он привык.

Все чуть не упали в обморок, когда добрались до приготовленной для них комнаты, и Зоро осторожно опустил Чоппера на землю. Тот заснул на плечах Зоро, когда они шли от берега.

Через несколько мгновений Зоро последовал за ним, позволив усталости просочиться сквозь него и дать ему отдохнуть.

Зоро не был уверен, сколько времени прошло, когда он проснулся, но снаружи было темно, и все вокруг ещё дышали глубоким, медленным сном. Кроме одного.

Луффи был снаружи, что не имело смысла. Судя по небу, ему нужно было поспать гораздо дольше, чем несколько часов. Драка с Луччи причинила столько вреда.

Тихо, чтобы не разбудить остальных, Зоро вышел наружу. Было прохладно, с моря дул лёгкий ветерок.

— Луффи.

Луффи обернулся.

— А, Зоро.

— Тебе надо поспать.

— Ты не спишь, — возразил Луффи, и Зоро сел рядом с ним. Это был не его капитан, но в то же самое время. Может быть, этого будет достаточно.

— Думаю, что нет, — сказал Зоро. Луффи хотел его о чём-то спросить. Он чувствовал это даже без хаки. Впрочем, он всегда хорошо читал Луффи.

— Ты Зоро, — сказал Луффи после минуты уютного молчания, — но ты совсем другой Зоро.

Это была правда, лишённая всего остального. Зоро подождал, прежде чем ответить, вспоминая, как он был счастлив видеть Луффи на Вано. Облегчение, что они сбежали от Большой Мамочки. Острые ощущения от борьбы бок о бок.

— Да.

— Хм, — медленно кивнул Луффи, всё ещё глядя вдаль. — Это нормально?

Зоро чуть не рассмеялся, когда Луффи спросил его об этом.

— Не знаю, наверное, так оно и есть.

— Зоро счастлив?

Зоро вспомнил, как кричала на него Нами; как он дрался с коком; как на плечах у него сидел Чоппер; как Робин кричала, что хочет жить; как Усопп храбро стоял перед врагом, которого не мог победить; как Фрэнки отдал всё ради незнакомых ему людей.

— Думаю, да, — ответил Зоро. — Просто немного скучаю по дому.

— Ши-ши-ши, — Луффи погладил его по голове. — Они гадают, знаешь же. Очень плохими догадками. Может быть, они просто глупые.

Так ли это сейчас? Нос Зоро дёрнулся. Он не был уверен, что лучше: то, что Луффи знал и, похоже, не считал это чем-то особенным, или то, что он знал, что другим было любопытно и не думал говорить им.

— Ты злишься, что я тебе не сказал?

— Не-а, — простодушно ответил Луффи. — Всё так, как ты и сказал. Самое интересное — это не знать, что будет дальше, — он слегка протрезвел. — И самое трудное тоже. Да, если бы ты считал, что мне нужно знать — ты бы сказал.

Он очень скучал по Луффи. Новый Свет был намного сложнее.

— Мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять это, — признался Зоро. — В моей голове было слишком много всего.

— Это только потому, что ты глупый.

— Эй!

— Ты хочешь вернуться? — лениво поинтересовался Луффи, играя пальцами с зелёными волосами Зоро. Зоро не мог заставить себя думать об этом.

— Не знаю, смогу ли я.

Луффи принимающие загудел.

— Мы разберёмся, — сказал он сонным, но таким же уверенным голосом. — Ты становишься очень сильным, да?

— Ты сильнее, капитан, — и это рассмешило Луффи.

— Может, Зоро научит меня кое-чему ещё? — спросил Луффи, и Зоро прекрасно понял, что это значит. Может быть, он не так хитёр, как думал.

— Конечно, — сказал Зоро. — Ты собираешься рассказать об этом всем остальным?

Потому что это всё изменит. С Луффи всё могло остаться по-прежнему, не так же легко, как с остальными. Зоро может превратиться в оборотня, и Луффи будет в восторге. Но остальные были бы другими. Спрашивали бы о будущем, относились бы к нему по-другому.

— Сказать им что? — Луффи нахмурил брови. — Что Зоро — это Зоро?

Зоро вздохнул, чувствуя, как тёплая привязанность наполняет его грудь.

— Ты верно подметил, — сказал он, заставляя себя встать. — А теперь спать.

Луффи безропотно последовал за ним, его глаза по-прежнему были устремлены вверх, а лицо горело победным румянцем. Они снова легли, и Зоро почувствовал, как его обхватила резиновая рука.

— Хей, Зоро? — послышался шёпот, низкий и взволнованный. — Там полно приключений, верно?

Остров, лежащий в тысячах метров под океаном; остров, где льётся дождь из сиропа и сладостей; остров игрушек и гладиаторов; остров полузамёрзшего огня и остров самураев. Подземная морская тюрьма; печально известный остров женщин и замок, полный теней и призраков.

— Да, капитан, — прошептал он в ответ. — Много приключений.


	15. Chapter 15

Зоро проснулся раньше, чем ожидал, не получив таких разрушительных повреждений, как остальные, и тихо вышел из здания. Он почувствовал себя лучше, когда Луффи подтвердил, что знает. Может быть, Луффи знал об этом дольше, чем он сам.

Прошёл ещё один день, солнце садилось, и всё казалось оранжевым и золотым. Ватер-7 воистину был прекрасным городом, когда всё не шло к чертям собачьим.

Он позволил Хаки Наблюдения вести себя по узким улочкам и мостам. Большинство людей должны были вернуться на следующий день, куда бы они ни эвакуировались, и поэтому на улицах оставалась тишина. Это было приятно, после такого хаоса.

Усопп находился в незнакомой части города, в каком-то почти подземном бункере, который был частично разрушен, что не очень хорошо, учитывая тяжесть его ран. Чоппер до сих пор приходил в себя, но скоро он осмотрит всех, и, если повезёт, на этот раз там будет Усопп.

Зоро всё равно хотел попробовать.

— Привет.

Усопп вскочил, резко обернулся и уставился на Зоро широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Зо-что?! Как ты это сде…

— Просто бродил по городу, — Зоро присел рядом с импровизированным свёртком простыней, на которых спал Усопп. Он откинулся назад, бросив на него многозначительный взгляд.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — осторожно спросил Усопп, медленно садясь обратно. Видимые синяки постепенно желтели.

Зоро пожал плечами.

— Решил, что это самое подходящее время.

— Чтобы сказать мне, что я не заслуживаю возвращения, — ответил Усопп тихо и печально. Враждебности почти не было.

— Что? Нет, — Зоро покачал головой. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я не ненавижу тебя, правда?

— Но… — и Зоро знал, о чем, вероятно, думает Усопп. В конце концов, именно он позаботился о том, чтобы никто не мешал ему драться с Луффи. Он был единственным, кто не казался расстроенным или огорчённым, когда тот уходил.

— Я не согласен с тем, как ты все устроил, — сказал Зоро, подняв бровь. — Но ты рисковал не меньше, чем мы, чтобы вернуть Робин. Ты храбро сражался, даже под маской.

— Я хочу вернуться, — приглушённо произнес Усопп. — Больше всего на свете.

Зоро вздохнул. Он знал это. Вот почему он был здесь. Он не собирался ждать до тех пор, пока не придёт время уходить, хотя и испытывал такое же сильное уважение к Луффи, возможно, у него тоже появилась некоторая перспектива.

— Тогда тебе нужно поговорить с Луффи и извиниться.

Усопп уставился на него с непроницаемым выражением лица.

— Каковы бы ни были твои причины, ты ему не доверял. Он наш друг, но он также и наш капитан, и, хотя, он может быть идиотом — он был прав, приняв решение. И ты должен уважать его, когда он делает подобное.

— Я тоже не хотел отставать, — тихо признался Усопп и теперь смотрел куда угодно, только не на Зоро. — И я хотел сделать это с честью, как Луффи сражался на дуэли против ледяного парня за всех нас…

— Иногда гордость и честь выглядят странно одинаково, — разъяснил Зоро. — Ты не слабак. Ты один из самых сильных людей, которых я знаю. И Луффи скучает по тебе. Но у него не может быть члена экипажа, который не слушает, когда это важно.

— Ты думаешь, он меня послушает? — наконец спросил Усопп, вытирая что-то с глаз.

— Да, это Луффи, м? — сказал Зоро, вставая. Вероятно, он должен был вернуться до того, как остальные поймут, что он ушёл. — Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы извиняться, когда ты сделал что-то не так. Истинный стыд, если бы ты позволил этой гордости встать на пути осуществления твоей мечты с людьми, которые заботятся о тебе.

Он вышел из подземной комнаты и надеялся, что Усопп подумает об этом. Даже самую малость.

* * *

Зоро не был уверен, как всё это получилось, так как, по-видимому, двести миллионов, которые он спас от захвата Фрэнки, должны были пойти на дерево адама, чтобы построить им новый корабль, но это произошло. Может быть, некоторые вещи всё-таки были предопределены. То самое дерево, которое отнесло на край света Гол Д. Роджера, построенный учеником его корабельного мастера.

(Который, в конце концов, станет _их_ корабельным мастером. Хотя, он ещё не понял этого.)

Его глаза были закрыты, и он почувствовал, что засыпает. Строится новый корабль, деньги идут именно туда, куда нужно… Зоро позволил себе немного расслабиться. Больше ему не о чём было беспокоиться на Ватер-7, не так ли?

— Это здесь Пираты Мугивары?!

Ах, чёрт возьми.

— Не надо… не хочу разобраться с Гарпом… — пробормотал Зоро себе под нос, пытаясь выскользнуть из поля зрения.

— Что ты делаешь?! — прошипела Нами, и, блин, его заметили.

— Этот чёртов сопляк! — Гарп набросился на них, и Зоро определённо не мог спать, когда они так громко кричали. — Проснись!

Глупая-глупая шумная семья. Глупые Кулаки Любви. Зоро просто хотел _немного_ тишины и покоя.

— Д-дедушка!

У которого были предсказуемые реакции. Зоро закатил глаза и флегматично прошёлся к холодильнику, хватая холодный напиток, в то время как Нами бормотала:

— Гарп?! Так зовут Героя Морской Дозора!

Да, и имя человека, у которого, возможно, самые сомнительные родительские начинания. _Почему_ Роджер считал, что отдать Гарпу ребёнка — это хорошая идея; почему кто-то считал, что доверять Гарпу ребёнка — это хорошая идея, было просто выше его понимания.

— Я учил тебя быть сильным дозорным!

— Я же говорил тебе снова и снова, что собираюсь стать пиратом!

Боже мой. Зоро, должно быть, не присутствовал при этом споре в первый раз, но это заставило его закатить глаза. Гарп правда думал, что _Луффи_ станет морским дозорным? Тот самый Луффи, чьим кумиром был Шанкс едва ли не с самого рождения?

— Тебя развратил этот Красноволосый!

— Шанкс спас мне жизнь! Не ругай его!

— Что же нам теперь делать?! — спросил повар, и сигарета выпала у него изо рта.

Зоро пожал плечами.

— Позволить им продолжать воссоединение с семьёй?

Глаза повара сузились.

— И я полагаю, что это неудивитель... а, он поймал его!

И вот тут-то все впервые услышали о четырёх Йонко. Правители второй половины Гранд Лайна, имя Белоуса возвышалось, возможно, над остальными. Луффи даже глазом не моргнул, просто явно обрадовался, узнав, что у Шанкса всё хорошо.

— Луффи и Красноволосый знакомы? — спросила Робин с некоторым удивлением в голосе. Зоро кивнул, вытаскивая пробку от бутылки саке.

— Луффи знает многих людей.

* * *

— Ладно, мужики! — Гарп указал на толпу дозорных снаружи. Была короткая стычка с Коби и его белокурым другом, но Луффи всё равно казался счастливым. — А теперь почините эту стену!

— Это так эгоистично! Зачем вам понадобилось её ломать?!

— А? Так ведь удобнее войти, верно?

— Я думаю, они правда похожи, — сказала Нами с болью в голосе. — Вице-адмирал — его _дед_ , — она смотрит на Зоро, который вернулся к своей выпивке. — Но, думаю, что ты не удивлён.

— Почему ты продолжаешь?..

— Не ломайте вещи по таким причинам! Вы должны помочь нам исправить это!

— _А-а-а?!_

Теперь, оглядываясь назад, было ещё забавнее наблюдать, как Гарп забивает гвозди в стену. Ещё смешнее было знать, что будет дальше. Должен ли он всё испортить? Нет, Робин, кок и Нами уже и так пристально следили за ним. Хотя, Зоро был _доволен_ собой.

— Если подумать, Луффи, я слышал, что ты столкнулся со своим стариком.

— Что? Моим папой? У меня есть папа?

Этот тупица.

— Да, у тебя есть папа, — сказал Зоро, стукнув Луффи по голове.

— О, он тебе ничего не сказал? — Гарп поковырял в носу. — Я слышал, он провожал тебя в Логтаун.

— Логтаун? — повторил повар, оглядываясь на Зоро, который намеренно избегал встречаться с ним взглядом.

О, да пошло оно всё.

— Его отец _Смокер_?! — внезапно спросил Зоро, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица и не смеяться над выражениями лиц Нами и повара.

— Смокер?! — закричала Нами, прижимая руку ко рту.

— Так вот почему он так навязчиво преследует нас! — поняла повар, дико тыча пальцем по воздуху.

— Капитан Смокер? — Робин издала протяжное гудение. Гарп уставился на них, разинув рот. — Это очень интересно. Должно быть, он стал очень молодым родителем.

— Смокер — мой папа?! Тогда почему он пытался убить меня?!

Шёпот морских дозорных уже становился громче.

— Капитан Смокер — отец Мугивары Луффи?! — Зоро закусил губу, чтобы не захрипеть. — Я и не знал, что у Смокер-сана есть сын!

— Это объясняет, почему он позволил нам уйти после Алабасты… — задумчиво произнёс повар. — И он так же яростно преследовал Эйса…

Он не должен добавлять к этому хаосу. Он не должен добавлять к этому хаосу.

— Знаете, Багги тоже провожал нас в Логтауне…

— БАГГИ ТОЖЕ МОЙ ПАПА?!

— Смокер знает Клоуна Багги?!

Шёпот дозорных стал ещё громче. Что бы там ни говорили дальше, по барам, где обычно собирались дозорные, поползут очень интересные слухи.

Зоро увидел, что Усопп скорчился за окном, и выражение его лица было катастрофически забавным.

— Я ни на секунду в это не верю, — ошеломлённо сказала Нами. — Багги пытался тебя казнить! Впрочем, как и Смокер…

Голова Гарпа раскачивалась взад-вперёд, переходя от одного человека к другому.

— Это не... что?! Нет, твоего отца зовут Монки Д. Драгон! Он революционер!

— А?! Как у меня могут быть три папы?! — вырвалось у Луффи одновременно с возгласом «Революционер Драгон?!» у наблюдавших за ним морских дозорных, и всё превращалось в настоящий цирк.

— У Революционера Драгона есть сын?!

— Но как капитан Смокер вписывается во всё это?!

— Я никогда раньше не слышал полного имени Драгона!

Зоро чуть не захрипел от смеха и отскочил в сторону. Видите, ему нужно было делать больше _этого_. Меньше хандры из-за того, что он не мог контролировать.

А Луффи даже не знал, кто такой Драгон. Честно говоря, это, вероятно, для него было разочарованием, что вместо того, чтобы его отец был кем-то одержимым, охотящимся за ними — это был всего лишь самый разыскиваемый преступник в мире.

— Теперь я совсем запутался, — простонал Чоппер. — Папа Луффи — клоунский дракон, который курит? (пр.п.: буквальное понимание их имён)

Зоро сделал ещё один глоток саке, чтобы скрыть улыбку, появившуюся на лице.

* * *

Усопп и Луффи ворвались в дверь, по их лицам текли слёзы, и Чоппер громко ахнул, увидев их вместе.

— Усопп возвращается! — воскликнул Луффи, смеясь и плача, и все в маленькой комнате радостно закричали, чувствуя явное облегчение.

Зоро откинулся на спинку стула. Корабль был почти готов, корабельные мастера трудились над ним день и ночь, и к утру он должен быть готов. Все ждали, потому что Кокоро пугала их рассказами о Флорианском Треугольнике.

— Ходячие, говорящие скелеты?! — воскликнул Луффи со звёздами в глазах.

Он был довольно хорошим предсказателем, и Нами с Чоппером взвизгнули при этой мысли. Но когда Робин с застенчивой улыбкой упомянула _о сокровище…_

— Усопп! — воскликнул Чоппер, крепко обнимая его. — Мне нужно осмотреть твои раны!

Усопп не сопротивлялся, но посмотрел через комнату на Зоро, медленно и серьёзно кивнув ему. Обещание.

 _Выпивка вкуснее, когда все рядом,_ — подумал Зоро, и в груди у него потеплело.

Повар подошёл к нему с сигаретой в зубах.

— Так и думал, что у тебя найдётся, что сказать по этому поводу.

— Возможно, — согласился Зоро, — но я также уважаю, когда люди признают, что совершили ошибку.

— Он извинился? — Зоро кивнул, и на кока это произвело некоторое впечатление. — Я думал, он придумает, как заставить Луффи пригласить его обратно.

— Думаю, у него появилась какая-то перспектива.

Глаза повара сузились, и он выпустил дым.

— Не думай, что ты легко отделаешься.

Зоро лениво хмыкнул.

— Отделаюсь от чего?

— Кое-каких знаний. Надоедливый.

— Удачи, — сказал Зоро, и повар громко хмыкнул, раздражение вспыхнуло на его лице, — с тем, что ты ищешь.

— Ты знаешь, что я…

— Санджи! Мясо!

Кок хмуро посмотрел на него, отмахиваясь, когда уходил, и Зоро не мог заставить себя сильно беспокоиться об этом. Не тогда, когда Усопп вернулся один, на этот раз с честью и без гордости. Это было приятно.

* * *

— Мугивара! — голос Замбая эхом отдавался мощно, отчаянно, когда шаги приближались к ним. — Мугивара! У нас плохие новости!

Зоро не пропустил брошенных в его сторону взглядов. Он сохранял нейтральное выражение лица, хотя на самом деле помнил, что сейчас произойдёт. Команда, признанная за тот хаос, который они учинили.

— Вы, ребят, зачем бежите? Вы запыхались!

Они вышли из дома, солнечный свет был тёплым и сильным.

— Вы видели объявления о розыске? Теперь вы все в розыске!

Повар широко улыбнулся.

— Самое время!

— Я тоже?! — эхом отозвались Нами и Чоппер.

— Ну, я вам сейчас покажу, — сказал Замбай. — Всех семерых! — он положил бумаги на землю. — Прямо сейчас Мугивара Луффи с наградой в 300 000 000 берри! Охотник На Пиратов Зоро со 120 000 000!

Зоро ухмыльнулся, несмотря на то, что их было немного. Это было лучше, чем _шестьдесят_. И видеть радость на лице Луффи, зная, как сильно сумма вырастет в будущем, было довольно приятным чувством.

— Кошка Воровка Нами! — фотография была нелепой, Нами вызывающе позировала перед камерой. — Шестнадцать миллионов! Любитель Сладкой Ваты Чоппер, домашнее животное! 50 берри!

Точка разума для разведки Дозора. Каким-то образом они были достаточно умным, чтобы понять любимую еду Чоппера, не понимая, что он также был бойцом и врачом, и _всё ещё_ в Новом Свете. Зоро погладил его по голове, пытаясь успокоить.

Робин и Согекинг следом, а потом…

Зоро ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он издал дикий вопль смеха, который перешёл в удушье, когда Санджи с ужасом уставился на плохо нарисованную картину.

— Кто _это_?!

Это был самый лучший день в жизни.

— И мы тебе сочувствуем! — воскликнул Замбай, взволнованный их реакцией. Маниакальный смех Зоро, вероятно, не помогал. — Но… послушайте! — он вытащил плакат с объявлением Фрэнки в розыск. — Если он останется в Ватер-7, он будет в опасности! Он постарается остаться на острове, потому что беспокоится о нас. Пожалуйста, Мугивара, возьми его с собой в море!

— Пожалуйста! — остальные эхом отозвались, склонив головы.

Луффи усмехнулся, уже ухмыляясь.

— Вы не должны просить меня об этом! Я уже давно решил, что он — единственный человек, которого я могу принять в качестве нашего корабельного мастера.

— Неужели?! — Замбай дико смотрел то на одного, то на другого. — Вас это устраивает?!

Кок, Нами и Чоппер не слушали его, и Робин весело рассмеялась.

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Зоро и кивнул.

Они собрали свои пожитки, собираясь отправиться осматривать корабль, и Зоро старался не выглядеть слишком взволнованным. Первый раз он возвращается на Санни… ну, это было давно.

— Пошли, ребята, — сказал Луффи. — И как долго ты собираешься источать мрак?

— Заткнись! — заорал повар. — Почему это только мой портрет?!

— Отличная начальная награда! — воскликнул Луффи.

— Как они могли подумать, что это я?!

— По-моему, он очень похож на тебя, — сказал Зоро, всё ещё смеясь, и повар повернулся к нему, бормоча какую-то чушь. — Эй, говори полными предложениями.

Портрет, который сохранит его в безопасности, по крайней мере, ещё на пару лет, что сделает более трудным для его семьи, чтобы выследить его. Зоро немного протрезвел при этой мысли, но это был чертовски забавный рисунок. С таким же успехом можно было бы получить от него какой-нибудь пробег в тренировках.

* * *

Зоро не смог сдержать улыбку, когда они приблизились ко скрытому кораблю. Даже если бы все не светились от возбуждения, было бы неплохо оказаться поближе к дому.

Он был огромен, прекрасен и великолепен, восхитительно отражая солнечный свет, когда возвышался над ними. Корабль, который будет нести их по всему миру, его золотой лев улыбается им.

— Поразительно! — воскликнул Луффи. — Он огромен!

Улыбка Зоро стала ещё шире. Лужайка была свежая и разросшаяся, когда Луффи катался по ней, а повар лихорадочно искал глазами кухню. Он был дома.

Луффи спросил, где Фрэнки, а Айсберг в ответ спросил, не хотят ли они пригласить его стать корабельным мастером. Не с нагретой солнцем палубой под ним и запахом моря вокруг него. Вид был прекрасный.

— Он не хочет этого делать?

— Наоборот, — сказал Айсберг. — Он не думает, что сможет отказаться, если встретится с тобой лицом к лицу. И потому спрятался. Но его искреннее желание — плыть с вами. Фрэнки так полюбил и уважает всех вас, что доверяет вам свой корабль мечты… но у него есть глупое упорство, чтобы остаться здесь. Если вы действительно собираетесь взять его с собой, вам, возможно, придётся применить силу.

И, о, Зоро правда не думал, что ему придётся переживать это снова, и он громко застонал.

— Что там? — спросила Нами, но Зоро покачал головой. — _Зоро…_

— Разве это не замечательный корабль? — мягко спросил он, похлопывая по траве. — Думаю, это отличный корабль. И что не будет никаких проблем с тем, чтобы Фрэнки поехал с нами.

— И что _это_ значит?!

— Никаких проблем вообще.

— От этого мне не легче! — возмутилась Нами, глядя на Зоро, пока взрыв не прогремел впереди них на острове. — Что, чёрт возьми, происходит?!

— Что за проблемы? — настороженно спросил повар, выходя из кухни, когда звук стал громче, но Зоро никак не мог себя оттуда вытащить. Ни за что на свете, даже если ему придётся иметь дело с этим дважды.

Но тут Луффи просиял с дьявольской улыбкой на лице и, дико хохоча, спрыгнул с корабля и побежал к берегу.

— Я принесу ледяную хлопушку! — крикнул он и исчез.

— Что-что он принесёт? — спросил Усопп, нервно глядя на все более громкие взрывы. — Какое это имеет отношение к?..

— Давайте, ребята!

— Ради _чего_?!

— Возвращение белья, — сказал Зоро, его глаза немного блеснули, и выражение их лиц того стоило.

— Эй, — сказал повар, когда они погнались за Луффи, готовясь пометить команду парой нижнего белья обратно на их новый корабль. — Нам очень нужен этот извращенец… О чёрт, они идут!

— _Ты_ называешь кого-то извращенцем?!

— Заткнись! Давайте погрузим его в пушку!

* * *

— Этого не может быть, — пробормотала Нами, закрывая глаза.

— Фрэнки! Если ты хочешь вернуть эти трусы, тебе придётся стать нашим накамой!

— Это даже не настоящие трусы, — заметил Зоро, отряхивая рубашку. Он прыгнул обратно на борт, кок и Усопп последовали за ним. — Возможно, тебе придётся приложить больше усилий, капитан.

— Тогда я гордо останусь без штанов! — завопил Фрэнки. Он принял позу против волн, что привело к увеличению криков со стороны окружающих их горожан, которые были решительно не готовы к этому.

Луффи ахнул.

— Я отнесся к нему легкомысленно! Он настоящий мужчина!

— Он просто извращенец! — завопила Нами, ударив его по голове.

Робин смотрела на эту сцену с выражением, которое было трудно прочесть, и Зоро вздохнул, заинтересовавшись надвигающейся болью. Бедный, несчастный Фрэнки. Не знал, что будет дальше.

— Если можно, я буду немного груба…

Остальные уставились на неё.

— Ну, он сказал, что нам придётся применить силу… — задумчиво произнёс Луффи.

— Но что ты собираешься делать?

Робин улыбнулась, и эта улыбка должна была заставить людей бежать.

— Робин-чван? — усомнился повар вслух, и Зоро запоздало подумал, не будет ли он ревновать. Возможно.

— Dos fleur! Clutch!

Реакция была мгновенной и громкой, все закричали, но никто так громко, как Фрэнки, самодовольная улыбка на лице Робин была просто глазурью на торте. Зоро покачал головой. Совершенно нелепо.

— Подожди минутку, Робин!

— Их схватили! Их схватили!

— Они разобьются, Робин!

Зоро сочувственно поморщился, но отступил на шаг. Если Гарп собирается напасть на них, они должны быть готовы, в конце концов.

— Робин-чван такая изобретательная!

— Перестань смотреть так, будто хочешь, чтобы она сделала это с _тобой_!

Зоро фыркнул, услышав новый спор между поваром и Усоппом, а Фрэнки продолжал визжать.

— Эй, Робин! — крикнул Луффи. — Ты что, совсем спятила? Я хочу, чтобы он оставался мужчиной, когда присоединится к команде! Не ломай их!

— Больно просто смотреть! — Чоппер заскулил, бросаясь вниз.

И Зоро, конечно же, знал, что причины никогда не были так просты. Даже когда Робин отказывалась отпускать его, а Фрэнки со слезами на глазах объяснял своё положение. Это всегда было тяжело — оставлять людей позади, хотя сам Зоро этого не испытывал. Не совсем то же самое.

Но Фрэнки согласился бы присоединиться к ним. А потом он снова наденет свои чёртовы плавки.

* * *

Пушечные ядра летели в их сторону, а Луффи, Чоппер и Усопп танцевали на их новом корабле, решительно соглашаясь с Фрэнки, который говорил им, что беспокоиться не о чём. Возможно, так и было, но им всё равно нужно было _двигаться_.

— О чём они думают в такое напряжённое время?! — пробормотал кок, отпихивая один из них ногой.

— Фрэнки, — сказал Зоро. — Я свернул паруса.

Фрэнки кивнул и уставился на флаг.

— Нам нужно дать имя кораблю, — сказал он.

— Имя? В такое время, сейчас?

— Мы не хотим плыть на безымянном корабле, — рассеянно сказал Зоро, прежде чем Фрэнки успел ответить, и киборг странно посмотрел на него.

— Вот именно!

— Какого чёрта, — тупо сказал повар, отбрасывая ногой очередное ядро и переводя взгляд с Фрэнки на Зоро. — Тогда что-то-или-другой-лев?

— Да! — воскликнул Луффи. — У меня есть имя, которое звучит сильно! Белый Медведь, Медведолев!

— Никто не назовёт корабль чем-то таким странным!

— Тогда, Тигр! Волк! Лев!

— Прекрати перечислять животных! Это звучит как проклятие!

Луффи продолжал улыбаться.

— Кальмар, Осьминог, Шимпанзе!

Зоро закатил глаза и отвёл ещё одну атаку. Они доберутся до имени без его вмешательства, и уж точно…

— Ого! — воскликнул Луффи. — Это лучше, чем вареники из кальмаров-горилл!

— Лучше, чем моё имя «Существо Тьмы».

— Хм, и моё Месье Подсолнух.

— Корабль, который может путешествовать по тысяче морей, звучит прекрасно, — произнесла Робин. — Как и солнечная часть, — она взглянула на Зоро, который пытался скрыть улыбку. — Что скажите, мечник-сан?

— Мне понравилось «Существо Тьмы», — хмыкнул Зоро, когда Фрэнки начал кричать о «чемпионе львиной банды», на что Луффи действительно мог бы согласиться, если бы он не произнёс имя Айсберга первым. — Но Санни мне тоже нравится.

— Взгляните в последний раз на этот город! — сказал Фрэнки, выведенный из хандры. — Мы скоро отсюда выберемся!

Луффи медленно кивнул и вскочил, глубоко вздохнув.

— Дедушка! Коби! Было приятно увидеться после долгого времени!

— Ты действительно хочешь умаслить Гарпа? — спросил кок, приподняв бровь.

— Такой нахал! Ты всего лишь ребёнок моего ребёнка!

— О да! Я передам привет Смокеру, когда мы его увидим!

— ЭТО НЕ ТО!

Зоро снова закусил губу и бросил последний взгляд на город воды. Он сверкал, люди на берегу смотрели, как они уплывают. Может быть, это действительно будет в последний раз.

— Откуда вообще взялось такое пушечное ядро?! — крикнул Усопп, глядя на чудовище на корабле Гарпа. — Какая пушка вообще может стрелять из такого оружия?!

— Думаю, он собирается бросить его, — спокойно сказал Зоро, наблюдая, как все начинают паниковать.

Усопп бегал кругами.

— А! МЫ НИ ЗА ЧТО ЭТОГО НЕ ПЕРЕЖИВЁМ!

— Что, чёрт возьми, не так с твоей семьёй?! — завопил повар.

Зоро откинулся назад, когда над ними нависло огромное пушечное ядро, и _впервые за целую вечность_ услышал, как Фрэнки закричал:

— COUP DE BURST!

Это было восхитительно, взмывая в ярко-голубое небо, впереди не было ничего, кроме облаков. Зоро закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как ветер коснулся его лица.

— За Робин и Усоппа, которые вернулись к нам! — теперь все пили, еда была на столе, и все широко улыбались, когда Луффи поднял свой стакан. — За нашего нового накаму — Фрэнки, и за наш новый пиратский корабль «Таузенд Санни»!

— Кампай!

Зоро сделал глоток, все засмеялись и наконец-то обрадовались, и решили, что всё будет хорошо. Он мог бы назвать это домом.

* * *

**МАРКО**

* * *

У Марко был плохой день. Шанкс пытался войти с ними в контакт, и присутствие Шанкса всегда поднимало Марко кровяное давление, а Эйс даже _не был_ здесь, чтобы помочь ему…

Ну, это было частью всего, да? Эйс всё ещё преследовал Тича. Не то чтобы Марко винил его; воспоминание о Тэтче с ножом в спине в буквальном смысле слова повторялось в его кошмарах достаточно часто. Но Тич крался вокруг их корабля, маскируясь членом семьи в течение _многих лет_. Такое терпение, такая преданность какой-то цели…

И Шанкс не собирался ничего облегчать. На самом деле, Марко мог бы поспорить, что Шанкс намеренно делает всё трудным только _потому что_ , в то же время, он даёт ему больше алкоголя, чем кому-либо когда-либо нужно. Марко любил свой Дьявольский Фрукт, он был частью его жизни дольше, чем даже дышал Ояджи, но один недостаток размером с Шанкса был не в состоянии получить исцеление.

Не помогало и то, что присутствие Шанкса неизбежно заставляло людей терять сознание. Ояджи мог бы посмеяться, но именно _Марко_ должен был иметь дело с этим, и разве они не понимали, сколько стресса причиняют всем остальным?

Тэтч, вероятно, сказал бы, что ему нужно больше спать. И есть больше. Но Тэтч исчез, и Марко каким-то образом управлял тремя дивизиями грёбаного _дурдома_.

— Марко! Для тебя есть сообщение!

А теперь? Там было сообщение для него прямо-блядь-сейчас?

Это было сказано так настойчиво, что ему даже удалось прервать состязание в гляделках, в котором в данный момент участвовали красноволосый и Ояджи — Марко не знал, о чём именно, он услышал слово _«Тич»_ и сразу же обнаружил, что занят где-то в другом месте.

— Что?!

— Ну, — это был Харута, его губы слегка подёргивались, как обычно, когда он собирался рассказать анекдот или сообщить плохие новости. — Думаю, это для тебя.

— Ты _думаешь_ , это для меня?

— Оно адресовано «голубой ананасовой птице йои-парню».

Марко замер на месте, его глаз начал подёргиваться. Он слышал скрытый смех, и, чёрт возьми, теперь Шанкс _обратил на него внимание._

— Голубой ананас?!

— Гура-ра-ра-ра! Это смешно!

Разве это не должна была быть серьезная встреча двух очень могущественных Йонко? Ни у кого не было никакого гребаного уважения к приличиям. Вопреки всем своим желаниям, Марко протянул руку за дурацким письмом.

— Значит ли это, что мы можем называть тебя «голубая ананасовая птица йои-парень»? — спросил Джоз, и Марко очень медленно сосчитал до пяти, прежде чем открыть конверт и прочесть его.

Все, кто наблюдал за его лицом, постепенно перестали улыбаться, когда лицо Марко изменилось, сначала задаваясь вопросом, была ли это какая-то шутка, а затем молясь, что это было так.

— Где находится остров Банаро? — наконец спросил он.

Как ни странно, это был Шанкс, который ответил, придвигаясь к нему.

— Остров Банаро? — уточнил он неожиданно серьёзным и далёким от прежней легкомысленности голосом. — Там в последний раз видели Чёрную Бороду.

Вот дерьмо. Это было совершенно непривычно, совершенно не укладывалось в голове, и письмо не имело никакого _смысла_ , но Марко почему-то нервничал.

— Это от кого-то из команды мугивар, — сказал он, ведь все видели последние плакаты и откровенно нелепый отчёт о нападении на Эниес Лобби. Как будто у кого-то хватило ума объявить войну тамошнему правительству.

Ему нужно будет найти способ подтвердить это. Нужно было связаться с человеком из мугивар, который только подписал своё имя, как «меч», кто, вероятно, Охотник На Пиратов, если он помнил, и спросить его, был ли он сумасшедшим (надеясь, да) или серьёзен.

— Я думаю, впереди могут быть неприятности.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

**САНДЖИ, ФЛОРИАНСКИЙ ТРЕУГОЛЬНИК**

* * *

Стоял тёплый, прекрасный день, и Санджи был готов разузнать, о чем этот дерьмовый воин умалчивает.

«Таузенд Санни» был поистине чудом среди кораблей: с огромной, идеальной кухней, в которой Санджи проводил большую часть своего времени. Фрэнки правда был на пике мастерства. Но после того, как он приготовил несколько блюд и потрогал каждую утварь, по крайней мере дважды, что-то ворчало громче, чем тяга кухни, и это было то, что привело его в библиотеку с накама, за исключением Луффи и Зоро, которые тренировались в вороньем гнезде.

— Итак, — начал Усопп, которому каким-то образом удалось раздобыть большую классную доску. — У кого-нибудь есть какие-нибудь теории?

— Теории о чем? — спросил Чоппер, сидевший рядом с ним и выглядевший смущённым. Прекрасная Нами-чван вздохнула и покачала головой.

— «Догадки» Зоро, — сухо произнесла Нами, делая ударение на втором слове. — Мы все знаем, что что-то происходит, и нам всем стоит поговорить об этом.

— А кто-нибудь пробовал, ну, спросить?.. — поинтересовался их новый член экипажа, сидевший чуть дальше в стороне. Санджи был немного удивлён появлением Фрэнки, но когда Усопп упомянул, что «Зоро знает больше, чем говорит», киборг поспешил присоединиться к ним.

— Да, — сказал Санджи, закуривая сигарету. — Уклонился от ответа.

— И от меня тоже, — дополнила Нами.

— И у меня, — их козырной картой, на самом деле, было то, что прекрасная Робин-тян решила почтить их своим присутствием (и знаниями). Санджи подумал, что она, возможно, сочла бы это немного глупым и сыскным делом, но, с другой стороны, она была бывшим профессионалом разведки.

— С чего начнём? — спросил Санджи. — Мы все знаем, что этот говнюк ведёт себя странно.

Робин задумчиво хмыкнула:

— Как насчёт первого раза, когда вы заметили, что он ведёт себя необычно? Или в первый раз, когда он, казалось, знал что-то до того, как это произошло?

В первый раз… они все замолчали, и Санджи задумался. Он действительно ничего не замечал, пока они не подрались вместе во время раздачи Дейви и Зоро не показался ему… другим. А потом появился адмирал Дозора, и это было похоже на щелчок. Он отходил в сторону от атак, которых ещё не было, и его меч почернел. Неужели, он серьёзно сдерживался до того момента? От этой мысли у Санджи закипела кровь.

— Самое раннее, что я могу вспомнить, — наконец заговорила Нами, — когда мы были в той клетке со Смокером в Алабасте.

— Алабаста?! — задохнулись одновременно Усопп и Чоппер. — Неужели это было так давно?

— Он знал, что такое морской камень, — сказала Нами. — И казался удивлённым, когда я не понимала, хотя мы никогда не сталкивались с этим раньше. И он был так уверен, что ты придешь, Санджи-кун, ещё до того, как ты позвонил.

— Я?

Нами кивнула.

— Во всяком случае, тогда я впервые обратила на это внимание.

Санджи задумался. Алабаста? Неужели это по-настоящему продолжалось с тех пор? Ничто в Алабасте не выделялось так же странно, как и остальное, и он не был рядом с Маримо на Скайпии…

— Он знал, что я была на Мерри, ещё до того, как открыла себя, — сказала Робин. — И, честно говоря, я ожидала от него наибольшего сопротивления при вступлении. Но вместо этого, казалось, мечник-сан… испытал облегчение.

— Ты права, он нисколько не удивился, — заметил Усопп. — Я считал, что он будет более против. Без обид.

Робин склонила голову набок.

— Ничего особенного. Потом, конечно, предсказал, что старый корабль упадёт с неба.

О, Санджи совершенно забыл об этом.

— Что он тогда сказал? — пробормотал он. — «Я думаю, что на нас упадёт корабль».

В то время он забыл об этом, избегая самого корабля (который, как теперь вспомнил Санджи, Зоро разрезал пополам), а затем погрузился под воду. Но теперь, оглядываясь назад, понимал, что это было совершенно очевидно.

— На вас упал корабль? — спросил Фрэнки, выглядя одновременно любопытным и потрясённым.

— С нами происходило много странностей, — серьёзно произнёс Чоппер, кивая головой с широко раскрытыми глазами. Фрэнки усмехнулся.

— В дополнение к этому, — продолжала Робин. — Он понял традиционное приветствие Скайпии «хесо». Он знал, что нас отведут в верхний двор ещё до того, как это произошло, и очень небрежно упомянул, что верхний двор изначально был частью Джайи, прежде чем мы увидели какие-либо доказательства этого.

С минуту все молчали, обдумывая услышанное.

— Я думала о том же, — сказала Нами. — Я пыталась поговорить с ним в ту ночь, когда мы сидели у костра с волками, но он ничего не сказал.

— Думаю, он избегал меня, — сказала Робин, и Санджи захотелось ударить Зоро по голове за то, что он избегал красивых дам и заставлял их _волноваться_ , но вместо этого он просто наполнил их напитки. — А потом, конечно, то, что было с Аокидзи.

Слон в комнате. Но голос Робин был спокоен, в нём не слышалось и намёка на страх.

— Ещё раньше, — пробормотал Усопп. — Он всё время повторял, что мы можем просто уплыть с того острова. Перед боем с Фокси.

Господи, Санджи даже не заметил этого.

— Он сказал мне, что мы не выиграем эту битву, — продолжила Робин, её голос был удивительно ровным. — Я не слушала, но, конечно, он был прав.

— Он вообще не попал под лёд, — сказал Санджи. — Это было похоже на мантру со Скайпии. И о Луффи он также не беспокоился.

— Может быть, у него есть мантра, — предположила Нами через минуту. — Как у жрецов со Скайпии. И он может предсказать нападения до того, как они произойдут.

Санджи это не обрадовало бы, но в данный момент это казалось вполне вероятным.

— Он слишком много знал об Аокидзи, чтобы это могло быть простым совпадением, — решил он, выпуская дым.

То, как мечник избежал нападения, то, как позволил Луффи сражаться, но потом убежал, странное чувство спокойствия, которое испытывал в то время, будто мог сказать себе, что всё будет хорошо.

И затем, Ватер-7, который был гигантской болью в любой пропорции, независимо от того, что их местный фехтовальщик действовал, как профессиональная гадалка с базара.

— Он знал, где ты, Усопп, — наконец сказал Санджи, когда, казалось, больше никто ничего не мог добавить. Когда Усопп нахмурился, он уточнил: — После того, как мы вернулись в Мерри и ты был в доме Фрэнки.

У Фрэнки хватило порядочности выглядеть смущённым.

— Мы _действительно_ оставили записк…

— Он её не читал, — сказал Санджи. — Просто замер и побежал. И даже не заблудился.

Нами недоверчиво фыркнула, да и сам Санджи, наверное, тоже не поверил бы, если бы не одно обстоятельство.…

_(— Почему ты преследуешь меня?_

_— Потому что наш дерьмовый капитан попросил меня. Каким местом ты думаешь, раз просто убегаешь, когда мы имеем дело с чем-то подобным?!_

_— Усопп. Его не было, да? Глупая семья Фрэнки, должно быть, заполучила его.)_

Он вздохнул. Это, в сочетании с его ответом о том, что «на этот раз я буду присматривать за Робин», только для того, чтобы она всё равно исчезла… Что ж, Маримо никогда не узнает, но чувство вины всё ещё терзало его, когда он терял бдительность.

— Он вёл себя так, будто мы уже встречались, — сказал Фрэнки, и Санджи тоже это вспомнил. То, как он говорил, было вполне специфичным. Знакомым. — Айсберг ещё спрашивал, не встречались ли мы.

Нами взаимно кивала.

— Он сказал то же самое, когда мы были в первом доке, — вспомнила она. — Айсберг спросил Зоро, встречались ли вы раньше.

Они впитали это. Чоппер по-прежнему переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое, словно не веря своим глазам, и теперь Санджи гадал, что же ещё упустил. Ему не нравилось думать о Зоро, как о каком-то глубоком трудном для понимания противнике — всё с ним было частью веселья, не так ли? Маримо не думал, просто действовал, полагаясь на силу и грубое владение мечом, чтобы решить все свои проблемы. Он не должен был быть сложным.

— О, — вдруг сказал Усопп. — До всего этого. Он сказал что-то о морском поезде, прежде чем мы услышали или увидели его приближение.

— Я и забыл об этом! — воскликнул Чоппер, широко раскрыв глаза. — Нас чуть не сбили!

И дерьмовый морской поезд тоже. Санджи вспомнил, как возвращался из дома Фрэнки, после того как несколько секунд смотрел, как Зоро уничтожает его, улыбаясь как сумасшедший. Между ними возникло ощущение удушья, после того как Санджи спросили, где Робин, на что Зоро лишь пожал плечами. Он хотел кричать, разочарование от всего, что произошло в тот день, кипело в нём.

_— Послушай меня, ты, заросшая мхом голова. Если ты не объяснишь, какого хрена происходит, видит ад, я вытащу это из тебя._

_— Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты попробуешь._

— Я думаю, он также знал, что ты собираешься драться с Луффи, — сказал Санджи, взглянув на Усоппа. — Я не знаю, как… ну, думаю, это то, что мы пытаемся выяснить.

— У меня есть предложение, — вклинилась Робин, которая тщательно что-то записывала, и Санджи слегка потерял сознание. Что бы они делали без неё? — Хотя, сначала я хотела бы кое-что узнать.

Она протянула знакомый блокнот, тёмно-синий, бархатный, с необычным потным отпечатком ладони на обложке.

— Мне кажется, у нас с мечник-саном есть общая привычка.

Санджи смутно осознавал, что сигарета выпала у него изо рта. Зоро вёл _дневник_?! Но Нами нахмурилась, глядя на него.

— Это не тот блокнот, который я ему дала.

— Нет, — согласилась Робин. — Он писал в нём, пока мы не спустились со Скайпии. По крайней мере, начиная с Алабасты.

Со времён Алабасты… они настороженно смотрели на него, по-прежнему не открывая.

— Тогда почему у него их _два_?! — расстроенно спросила Нами, глядя на блокнот так, словно тот был в чём-то виноват.

— Эй, может, нам не стоит покопаться в его вещах? — Усопп явно нервничал. — _Я имею в виду,_ что сам я полностью открытая книга, и мне определённо нечего прятать в своих вещах…

Странное чувство поселилось и в желудке Санджи. Они не должны рыться в его вещах. Как бы сильно они не ладили, это определённо было вторжением в частную жизнь, и, моря знали, что у Санджи были тайны, о которых он предпочёл бы, чтобы никто другой не знал…

Кроме…

_(— Уходи, Согекинг, — сказал Зоро личине Усоппа в маске задолго до того, как его представили. Он едва открыл глаза._

_— Почему тебя не ударило?! — требовательно спросил Санджи, попав в болезненные (но прекрасные!) молниеносные атаки. Зоро вышел совершенно невредимым, более раздражённым, чем раненным._

_— Имей немного веры._

_— Разве ты не из тех, кто не верит в Бога?_

_— Не в Бога, — сказал Зоро, снова став старше и спокойнее, как будто это не пугало его. Как будто бояться было нечего. — В нашу накаму.)_

— Он знает больше, чем говорит, — подвёл итог Санджи. — Но не скажет почему.

— А что, если он знал, что Аокидзи придёт? СП9 и Спандам? — Нами взглянула на Робин и Фрэнки. — Почему он ничего не сказал об этом? Мы все могли погибнуть.

Все молчали. Санджи знал, что Луффи не интересуется тем, что происходит ( _«Зоро — это просто Зоро!»_ — довольно раздражённо ответил он, когда они с Нами заговорили об этом), а также, что Луффи не интересуется прошлым людей (впрочем, Санджи не хотел бы обратного).

— Ну, мне любопытно, — сказал Фрэнки, скрестив руки на груди. — Мне хотелось бы знать, как он узнал меня до того, как мы встретились. Но я тоже не думаю, что мне следует принимать решение.

— Мне тоже любопытно, — призналась Робин. — Хотя бы для того, чтобы избежать новых сюрпризов. Хотя вторжение в чью-то частную жизнь — это то, чего я обычно не терплю…

Санджи поморщился. Жизнь Робин была полностью выложена на всеобщее обозрение, боль была видна и растянута, а уединение было трудно вернуть. И был шанс, что Зоро узнает о ней ещё больше.

Нами кивала, хотя всё ещё чувствовала себя неловко. Усопп и Чоппер переглянулись, потом посмотрели на блокнот.

— Кхм, хочу сказать, что я определённо хочу знать, что в нём, — сказал Усопп. — Просто для полной ясности. Я лишь считаю, _а стоит ли нам это делать?_

— Это ведь не то в чём он сейчас пишет, верно? — спросил Санджи, и Нами кивнула. — Так что в этом, скорее всего, есть только старые ненужные записи. Иначе ему не понадобился бы новый.

Их речи представляли собою мешанину оправданий, но, в конце концов, они расселись вокруг маленького столика, Робин одним глазом следила за дверью, а Нами медленно открыла блокнот, чтобы все могли увидеть.

— Мне это не нравится, — пробормотал Чоппер, но всё равно склонился над страницей.

— Кто такой Сабо? — спросил Усопп, и никто из них не знал, но стало совершенно очевидно, что это было только начало длинного списка вещей, которые не имели никакого смысла ни для Санджи, ни для кого другого.

**Сабо**

**Э-мёртв?**

**Хаки**

**Наблюдение**

**Вооружение**

**Р̶О̶Б̶И̶Н̶**

— Ну, мы знаем, кто ты, — беззаботно проговорила Нами, когда Робин уставилась на страницу. Имя было больше остальных слов и подчёркнуто несколько раз. Рядом с ним были:

 **Присоединится к экипажу** и **Виви останется**.

Он знал, что Виви-тян не собирается плыть с ними? И что Луффи собирается пригласить Робин присоединиться к команде? У Санджи закружилась голова, когда Нами медленно перевернула страницу.

 **Гиена** , **вишнёвый пирог** , **смех** , затем **тупая птица** , **лжец** , **Норт-Блю** , и Санджи догадывался, что это должно относиться к Джайе, что было бы не странно, если бы Маримо не написал это _раньше_ Джайи, что начинало казаться более вероятным выводом.

— Там был человек, который ел вишневый пирог, — пробормотала Нами. — И тот говнюк, Беллами.

Затем список слов, которые, вероятно, относились к Скайпии (включая снова тупую птицу, отчего у Санджи задёргался нос), потом что-то о Ватер-7 и ещё больше о вещах, о которых Санджи никогда не слышал, а потом прекрасные пальцы Нами снова коснулись страницы, и все замерли.

На этой странице были их имена. Были и прочие слова, но каждое было связано со их именем. В том числе и Фрэнки, хотя Зоро, очевидно, не писал в этом блокноте со времён Скайпии.

И обычно Санджи мог зациклиться на деле. Можно было бы заметить ещё два имени: **Брук** и **Джинбей** , написанные с такой же уверенностью, как и остальные. Эти должно было привлечь его внимание, но не привлекло, потому что рядом с именем Санджи стояло **Винсмоук**.

Проклятье.

Он почувствовал, что впадает в транс. Всё-таки, когда он в последний раз видел Санджи Винсмоук, написанными рядом? А потом, как будто этого было недостаточно, слово **Джерма** тоже было дальше, и, конечно, оно было рядом с **Пудингом** и **свадьба** , что тоже немного беспокоило, но совсем не так, как первые два.

Потому что Зоро не мог этого знать. Зоро _не_ должен был этого знать, потому что никто этого не знал. Он отказался от этого имени больше десяти лет назад, ни разу не оглянулся назад, и всё же, вот оно. Винсмоук.

— С-Санджи? — Чоппер обеспокоенно посмотрел на него, и Санджи понял, что у него, вероятно, был такой вид, словно его хватил удар. Возможно, у него был инсульт. Откуда этот говнюк _знает_?

— Джерма… — задумчиво произнесла Робин, и Санджи правда любил её, но не думал, что физически способен слышать о Джерме. — Разве вы не из Норт-Блю?

— Я не… — голос Санджи прозвучал искажённо даже для собственных ушей. Теперь все смотрели на него, но Санджи думал только о том, откуда, _блять_ , Зоро _это знает_. Даже Зефф не знал. Никто не знал, что было чертовски преднамеренно.

Он был здесь, и он не думал о своей семье в течение многих лет, и теперь чувствовал, что его кожа была в огне. Откуда он знает?

— Это не то, о чем я хотел бы говорить, — наконец выдавил он, и это определённо не уняло ничьё любопытство, но Санджи действительно думал, что если ему придётся сказать что-нибудь об этом, он потеряет сознание.

Робин не настаивала, но вместо этого прищурила глаза и посмотрела ниже по странице.

— Джинбей? — тихо спросила она вслух. — Тот самый Шичибукай?

— Значит, он определённо знал обо мне ещё до того, как вы приплыли в Ватер-7, — сказал Фрэнки, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на своё имя. Под ним были _кола_ , _Вегапанк_ , _Санни_ и _бельё_. Санджи, возможно, нашёл бы это забавным, если бы у него не было внутреннего кризиса.

Зоро знал о его семье. _Зоро_ знал о его семье.

(Было много другого, что Зоро, по-видимому, знал, что было ещё более странным, как, по-видимому, то, что происходило в грёбаном будущем, но Санджи по-прежнему был зациклен на Винсмоук-Винсмоук- _Винсмоук_ , чтобы переживать об этом сейчас.)

— Можно мне перевернуть страницу? — спросил Усопп, искоса поглядывая на Санджи. Санджи не стал утруждать себя ответом, гадая, заметно ли у него подёргиваются руки.

И Санджи серьёзно не думал, что что-то сможет вывести его из ступора, но следующая страница заставила даже его резко вдохнуть, главным образом потому, что это был уже не набор слов, а рисунок.

Не то, что Санджи назвал бы хорошим рисунком, но почему-то грубость делала его ещё более жутким: гигантский человек с задумчивыми глазами и тёмными вьющимися волосами, держащий Библию, угол странный и угрожающий. Как будто он был нарисован, глядя вверх на кого-то, кто был слишком высок, чтобы существовать.

Рядом с ним был нарисован отпечаток лапы с тёмными и шершавыми краями. Что-то в этом тревожило Санджи. И подпись. **К̷У̷М̷А̷**.

— Бартоломью Кума — ещё один из Шичибукаев, — пояснила Робин. — Вместе с Крокодайлом, Дофламинго, Михоуком, Джинбеем и Морией — шесть из семи, записанных здесь. Единственным исключением, по-видимому, является Боа Хэнкок.

— Зоро определенно знает Михоука, — пробормотал Усопп. — И мы встретили Крокодайла… значит ли это, что мы столкнемся _со всеми_ ними?!

— Зоро что, какой-то пророк? — с благоговением спросил Чоппер. Санджи даже не подумал бы об этом ранее, но теперь это выглядело почти единственным объяснением.

Нами издала тихий стон.

— Это звучит нелепо, — сказала она. — Но… — она пожала плечами, её лицо исказилось почти болезненной гримасой.

— Если кому-то из пиратской команды и удалось разозлить _всех_ Шичибукаев, так это вам, ребята, — сказал Фрэнки, делая глоток колы и смеясь.

— Не говори так! — сказал Усопп. — Крокодайла было достаточно!

У Санджи чесались руки, когда он смотрел на рисунок. Это выглядело так… ну, кем бы ни был этот Кума, он определённо не казался дружелюбным.

— И он никогда не проявлял способностей провидца до Алабасты? — спросила Робин, делая собственные заметки.

Нами снова застонала.

— Не думаю? Из всех нас _он_ единственный, кто имеет представление о том, что будет дальше?

— Может быть, поэтому он так теряется, — сказал Усопп, сдерживая смех. — Он слишком занят будущим, чтобы обращать внимание на настоящее.

— Ненавижу себя за то, что соглашаюсь с тобой.

Их размышления и разглядывание рисунка были прерваны мощным взрывом снаружи и отчётливо похожим на крик Луффи, который заставил всех выбежать; Робин аккуратно спрятала блокнот.

Небо было красным, Луффи был отброшен назад и слегка опалён, а Зоро без удивления смотрел на бочку на их палубе, которая, казалось, была ответственна за это.

— Какого чёрта?! — взвизгнула Нами, глядя в красное небо, и на краткий миг Санджи смог забыть о дурацком блокноте, потому что _какого хрена_.

— На бочке написано «сокровище», — простонал Луффи, садясь. — Я не знаю, почему она _взорвалась_!

— Похоже, это была вспышка, — сказала Робин. — Я надеюсь, что это просто розыгрыш, но это может означать, что кто-то идёт за нашим кораблём.

— Значит, бочка была ловушкой?! — крикнул Усопп, и они, вероятно (точно), были на взводе от событий в библиотеке, глаза бегали вокруг и искали корабли.

— Зачем тебе нужно было это _открывать_? — процедил Санджи сквозь зубы. — И почему ты ему позволил?!

Разговаривая с ним, он старательно избегал смотреть на Маримо. Потому что он боялся, что если сделает это, то может подбежать и задушить его, потребовать ответов, а это не казалось хорошей идеей. Кроме того, Робин-тян и Нами-чван рассчитывали, что он сохранит спокойствие.

Зоро пожал плечами.

— Я подумал, что там может быть хорошая выпивка.

Луффи рассердится, если ты убьёшь его мечника. Луффи рассердится, если ты убьёшь его мечника.

* * *

**ЧОППЕР**

* * *

Шторм разразился быстро, и Чоппер был очень взволнован. Из-за страшного ствола, вспышки и молнии, но также и потому, что Зоро был всезнающим пророком, а он понятия не имел. Это было немного пугающе. Но у Чоппера не было времени пугаться, потому что стоял шторм, который тоже пугал, но иначе, и Чоппер не хотел быть выброшенным за борт, потому что это явно увеличило бы его уровень стресса.

Нами и Фрэнки что-то выкрикивали, и Чоппер подумал о бледном лице Санджи, о том, как его глаза стали большими, круглыми и испуганными, когда они добрались до страницы с именами всех присутствующих. Плюс два дополнительных. Чопперу не понравилось, что Санджи испугался. Это было похоже на то, как если бы Зоро испугался (или, ужасная мысль, _Луффи_ испугался), и это означало, что он должен уже бежать, опасность должна быть близка и неотвратима. Но никакой опасности не было, только запутанная записная книжка со множеством слов и имён, о которых Чоппер никогда не слышал.

Но всё в реакции Санджи кричало об опасности.

Дождь наконец-то прекратился, и Чоппер сел, тяжело дыша. Небо больше не было красным, но его покрывал густой белый туман, и Чоппер вздрогнул. Он хотел взобраться на плечи Зоро, но, возможно, ему больше не разрешат этого сделать.

Словно подслушав его мысли, Зоро улыбнулся ему и начал напевать песню, которую Чоппер никогда раньше не слышал, но звучала она очень мило. Как какая-нибудь морская лачуга.

— О нет, — произнесла Нами. — Мы случайно не наткнулись на то самое море, о котором рассказывала Кокоро?

— Отлично! — сказал Луффи, широко улыбаясь. — Мы должны пересечь призрачные воды!

Что не было похоже на то, что заинтересовало бы Чоппера, и он быстро ментально вернулся к Кокоро, рассказывающей им о скрытых ужасах и плавающих скелетах, приближающихся к ним, и Чоппер взвизгнул.

— Ага, — сказал Фрэнки, такой же мрачный. Все были такими храбрыми. — Не теряйте бдительности.

— _Йо-хо-хо, Йо-хо-хо-хо,_ — напевал Зоро, глядя на серый океан.

— Судя по всему, мы уже попали в печально известный Флорианский Треугольник! — Чоппер вздрогнул и покачал головой. — Это таинственные воды, где всё исчезает без объяснения причин!

— Привидения?!

— _Йо-хо-хо, Йо-хо-хо,_ — Зоро не выглядел испуганным. Он выглядел почти возбуждённым, что заставило Чоппера почувствовать себя немного лучше. Даже если тот напевал какую-то странную песню.

— З-Зоро, — Чоппер обнял его за ногу, и Зоро ласково погладил его по голове.

Санджи закурил сигарету, пламя придавало его лицу зловещее выражение.

— В этом море… более ста кораблей таинственно исчезают каждый год. И я слышал, что корабли-призраки, перевозящие мёртвых, бродят по этим водам.

Чоппер был в ужасе. Теперь Зоро пел почти шёпотом.

— _Бинкусу, но саке во…_

— А-а-а! — заорал Усопп. — Мне нужно забрать мои анти-зло вещи!

— Принеси и мне тоже! — умолял Чоппер, крепче сжимая ногу Зоро.

Они ведь, на самом деле, не собирались встречаться с _призраками_ , да? Чоппер не был готов к этому.

— _…тодоке ни Юку йо._

— Хм, — вдруг сказал Луффи. — Звучит знакомо, Зоро.

— Что?

Луффи рассмеялся.

— Песня, она…

Тонкий, пронзительный голос разнесся по ветру.

— _Йо-хо-хо, Йо-хо-хо._

Все замерли.

— Откуда этот голос? — спросил Усопп, переводя взгляд с темнеющего моря на Зоро. _Все_ смотрели на Зоро, но он, казалось, ничего не замечал.

— _Йо-хо-хо, Йо-хо-хо._

Навстречу им со скрипом приближался старый корабль с оборванным старым флагом. Чоппер почувствовал, как его сердце забилось быстрее, и он прыгнул на голову Усоппа, и невозможно, чтобы такое произошло, но это было…

— КОРАБЛЬ-ПРИЗРАК!

Страх пронзил его насквозь.

— Это злая матросская песня! — завопил Усопп. — Ты вызвал его сюда! — он обвиняюще указал на Зоро, который закатил глаза и, казалось, совсем не испугался.

— Конечно.

— Если ты услышишь эту песню, она проклянет тебя!

Чоппер завопил, соответственно, яростно зажимая уши руками.

— Нет, нет, нет!

— Кто-то может быть на этом корабле? — громко спросила Робин и тоже посмотрела в сторону Зоро. Он правда плохо их слышал.

Чоппер задрожал и выглянул из-под полов шляпы, но увидел бледное, как скелет, лицо; бледное, как кость, с глубокими впадинами вместо глаз, и Чоппер никогда в жизни не был так напуган.

— _Бинкусу, но саке во,_ — пропел он, но это был _скелет_ , и он не мог _петь_. — _Тодоке ни Юку йо._

Скелет наклоняет свою треснувшую чайную чашку. Чоппер задаётся вопросом, не является ли всё это очень сложным кошмаром.

— Это поющий скелет! — воскликнул Луффи. — Я хочу пойти посмотреть! — он повернулся к Зоро, глаза его загорелись. — Пойдём прямо сейчас!

Если бы Чоппер не бегал с визгами, он мог бы заметить нежную улыбку, появившуюся на лице Зоро. Но он этого не сделал.

* * *

**РОБИН**

* * *

Луффи притащил с собой скелет, который, судя по всему, обладал отличной моторикой и речью, и подумал, что для того, чтобы по-настоящему удивить Робин, нужны ещё более странные вещи. Её капитан был забавным, предприимчивым человеком, который привлекал все типы личности. Несомненно, это был один из них.

— Скелет попросил показать ему мои трусики, а потом Луффи предложил ему присоединиться к нашей команде, — рассказала Нами, когда они вернулись. Она, казалось, не испытывала особого энтузиазма по поводу этого дополнения. — А потом этот сказал _«да»_.

Хм. Очень быстрое решение. Однако, Луффи обладал превосходным чутьём, и… как только стало ясно, что за ними никто не наблюдает, их воин улыбнулся. Будто он был спокоен.

В какой-то момент Усопп и Чоппер раздобыли распятия и направили их на скелет, о котором шла речь. Он был хорошо одет, хотя и старомодно.

— Боже мой, — скелет уже шёл к ней. — Разве вы не прелестная леди? Могу я взглянуть на ваши трусики?

Санджи был её неизменным галантным спасителем, и Робин снова обратилась к своей самой интересной реакции на страницу блокнота с их именами. Винсмоук Санджи. Был ли он действительно членом королевской семьи? И связь с Джермой…

Чоппер снова взвизгнул, и Робин хихикнула. Трудно было увидеть в скелете угрозу, когда Луффи так много смеялся, а их фехтовальщик вёл себя умиротворённо.

Робин не была до конца уверена, когда именно начала что-то подозревать, но, похоже, раньше остальных. Мысль о том, что он знал, что СП9 будет ждать их на Ватер-7, что он точно знал, каковы планы Робин… это заставляло её чувствовать себя неуверенно и в то же время доверять. Потому что, ну, было бы _неплохо_ знать события заранее, если бы он действительно обладал такой способностью.

Но это также означало, что он верил, что команда вернёт её, и что она позволит им.

(— Чтобы моё желание исполнилось, — сказала она, стараясь говорить холодно и твёрдо. Она должна была удержать их от погони за ней. — Желание, которое никогда не сбудется, если я буду с вами.

Желание, чтобы они выжили, жили, смеялись и путешествовали по миру. Мечта, частью которой она больше не могла быть.

А Зоро смотрел на неё так, словно мог заглянуть прямо в душу. Никакого беспокойства из-за агентов СП9. И он сказал:

— Я думаю, что сбудется.)

Конечно, не было совпадением, что Зоро пел эту старую пиратскую песню всего за несколько минут до прибытия ветхого корабля. Робин увидела, как на его лице отразилось облегчение, когда остальные отвернулись, и она догадалась, как зовут их нового друга.

Они устроились на кухне, скелет громкий и веселый, казалось, ошеломлённый и обрадованный компанией. Он также, казалось, разделял однобокое чувство юмора, которое её капитан находил таким бодрящим, когда они смеялись и радовались тому, что еда придет быстрее. Что-то насчёт «шутки о костях».

— О, вы должны простить меня, — сказал скелет, — но как вас зовут?

Казалось вопиющим упущением просить кого-то присоединиться к пиратской команде, прежде чем обменяться именами, но Луффи никогда не следовал социальным нормам.

— А, я? Я — Луффи. Кто ты?

— О, я — Брук!

Все в команде замерли, за исключением Луффи и Зоро, и Чоппер выпалил:

— Но это было в… — и Усопп прыгнул на него сверху, чтобы остановить вторую половину предложения.

Имя из записной книжки Зоро перед «Шичибукай Джинбей». Брук.

Зоро посмотрел на Чоппера и Усоппа, но ничего не сказал. Луффи продолжал плыть вперёд, болтая об аквариуме, откуда родом осьминоги, и о том, какой замечательный повар Санджи.

Еда, как всегда, была очень вкусной. Нами наклонилась к ней, стараясь говорить тихо в той какофонии, в которой их капитан ужинал и развлекал гостя.

— Брук — это имя, написанное в блокноте после Фрэнки, — тихо произнесла Нами, и Робин коротко кивнула ей. — Тогда…

Это, конечно, вызвало несколько вопросов. Во-первых, что этот скелет действительно присоединится к их команде, и это не было мимолетной прихотью. Во-вторых, Зоро знал, что это произойдёт. И в-третьих, что, как полагала Робин, остальные не заметили, была идея, что _Джинбей_ , Рыцарь Морей, также появится, чтобы звать Луффи капитаном.

Робин гадала, как это произойдёт.

Конечно, возможно, более давящим было то, как Зоро получил этот уровень предвидения. Это _не было чем-то неслыханным_ для людей иметь видения будущего, быть способными к прорицанию. Но мысли Робин двигались почти в противоположном направлении.

Брук рассказывал свою историю, и Робин отвлеклась от своих мыслей, чтобы сосредоточиться. Йоми-Йоми-но-Ми, по-видимому, способный дать человеку второй шанс в жизни. Фрукт, обладающий силой, вошёл в силу только тогда, когда его владелец умер, оживляя обратно.

Однажды он погиб в бою со своим экипажем, но был воскрешён, остался совершенно один и _почти разложился._ Робин подумала, что это звучит довольно ужасно.

— Подожди! — вдруг взвизгнул Усопп. — Почему в зеркале нет твоего отражения?!

— Вампир! — завопил Чоппер, и все напряглись. За исключением Зоро, который почти не моргал.

— Правда?! — воскликнул Луффи, когда Санджи и Фрэнки, казалось, были готовы к драке. — ЭТО ТАК ЗДОРОВО!

Робин не была уверена, есть ли предел тому, насколько странным должен быть человек или существо, чтобы Луффи думал, что оно ужасны, а не интересно. И когда их новый товарищ по команде начал вторую часть своей истории, с воровства его тени, Робин каким-то образом предсказала, как это закончится, даже если у неё нет дополнительных знаний из записной книжки Зоро.

— Что будет, если на тебя упадёт солнечный луч? — спросила Робин, и хотя у Брука не было глаз, она подумала, что они будут печальными.

— Моё тело будет уничтожено.

Потрясение охватило всех.

— Уничтожено?! — Робин увидела, как Зоро слегка наклонил голову, и что-то затуманило его глаза. Это был не совсем страх или любопытство, но было очень вероятно, что в этот момент Зоро точно знал, кто украл тень Брука и что повлечёт за собой, чтобы вернуть её.

Скелет был удивительно оптимистичен. Существованием, которое отверг сам свет.

— Почему ты такой весёлый? — спросил Санджи с болью в голосе. Брук начал смеяться, то самое любопытное «Йо-хо-хо», кружась по комнате.

— Сегодня радостный день! — воскликнул он. — Потому что я встретил людей! Я со всеми вами познакомился! — его голос смягчился. — Все мои накама погибли. Я был один на большом корабле со сломанным рулём, дрейфующем несколько десятилетий, и мне было так одиноко. И страшно! Я хотел умереть! Но… я рад, что прожил такую долгую жизнь. Люди — это радость! Я вижу вас и вижу радость!

Нужен был человек специфичного типа, чтобы увидеть ходячий, говорящий скелет и мгновенно подружиться с ним. Пригласить скелета на свой корабль, накормить его и составить ему компанию, не задав ни единого вопроса. Так легко демонстрировать свою доброту и принятие. Тот же тип, который принял бы бывшего врага на своём корабле просто потому, что тому некуда больше идти.

_— Не волнуйтесь, — улыбнулся Луффи, и Робин не думала, что это будет так просто. Конечно, сначала она должна доказать свою ценность, доказать свою полезность. Люди всегда нуждались в ней, чтобы быть полезными. — Она неплохой человек._

Робин улыбнулась, и её глаза встретились с глазами Зоро через стол. Он не отвернулся, но слегка пожал плечами. Как бы говоря: ну, так и бывает, верно?

Так и было.


End file.
